Amour de bureau
by CookieKandy
Summary: Tenten est la secrétaire de Neji Hyuuga depuis quelques mois, lorsque celui-ci reçoit une annonce qui va tout changer pour eux. La vie au bureau en sera grandement changée pour tous les deux.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le divorce**

Pour Neji Hyuuga, la journée commença comme toutes les autres. Il se leva à sept heures, prit rapidement son déjeuner en lisant le journal, et à huit heures il était parti au bureau, où l'attendait sa secrétaire, Tenten, avec son emploi du temps et un bon café noir. Un avant-midi tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme le dérange avec son courrier et ses messages les plus importants. Il lui avait demandé, quelques jours après son embauche, de lire toutes les lettres pour déterminer les plus importantes. Sauf celles venant de son oncle, et accessoirement son supérieur, ni celles venant de ses cousines. Il l'a vit donc entrer dans le bureau, une pile de documents imprimés et trois enveloppes de différentes tailles. Elle posa le tout sur le bureau, en énumérant bien ce que contenait chacun.

\- Il y a les copies des documents de la Uchiwa Corporation et celles pour la campagne sur le prochain cellulaire à sortir. Vous avez reçu une lettre de votre cousine Hinata, une autre de la part de la chaîne d'hôtel Fire & Leaf de Hiruzen Sarutobi et…

Neji fronça les sourcils devant ce soudain arrêt, qui dénotait d'un malaise chez sa secrétaire. Devant le regard insistant de son patron, elle termina par répondre.

\- Et la grosse enveloppe vient de votre femme.

Sa femme ? Pourquoi lui enverrait-elle quelque chose par la poste, plutôt que de lui donner en mains propres ? Avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme devant lui s'esquiva beaucoup trop rapidement au goût du brun. C'est une boule au fond de l'estomac, qu'il ouvrit cette enveloppe. Il resta abasourdit, lorsqu'il vit le titre du document.

\- Une demande de divorce ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas le mari parfait, passant beaucoup trop de temps au bureau. Mais elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix ! La compagnie était proche de la faillite, d'où ce contrat avec la Uchiwa Corporation. Mais ce serait réglé dans quelques semaines, voir quelques mois et il pourrait passer plus de temps avec elle. Voulant avoir des explications, il prit son téléphone et l'appela. Au son de la voix de sa femme, il sut qu'elle attendait son appel.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire, Yakumo ?

\- C'est pour notre bien que je fais ça, Neji. Nous deux ça ne marchent plus depuis un moment déjà.

\- Mais il y a d'autre solution, avant d'en venir au divorce. On pourrait aller voir un psycho…

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, l'interrompit-elle.

Le malaise prit l'homme d'affaire et il appuya son front dans la paume de sa main libre.

\- Je suis enceinte, annonça Yakumo.

À cette soudaine annonce, les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? s'inquiéta Neji.

\- Six semaines.

Neji se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Six semaines ? se répéta-t-il. Ça devait faire deux mois, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapport intime. Il finissait tard et il était tellement vidé de sa journée, qu'il s'endormait en posant la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle l'avait donc trompée, comprit-il. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet enfant, il lui aurait pardonné, puisqu'il n'avait pas été présent durant ces dernières semaines.

\- Je ne veux pas connaître le nom du gars, mais est-il au courant ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui et il veut que j'aille vivre avec lui.

\- C'est donc aussi sérieux ? soupira Neji.

\- Je suis désolée, Neji, mais depuis la fin de l'université… Les choses se sont compliquées, réussit-elle à dire, une boule dans la gorge. Ton travail te prend beaucoup de temps et je comprends ça. Mais peut-être qu'on s'est marié trop tôt, conclu-t-elle. On venait à peine d'avoir vingt ans.

\- Je t'aimais moi, murmura le jeune homme.

\- Moi aussi, voilà pourquoi j'ai dis oui, assura-t-elle. Mais ces deux dernières années…

\- On ne se voit plus, termina son mari.

\- Et je crois que la flamme s'est éteinte, ajouta la jeune femme. Je suis vraiment désolée, Neji. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle raccrocha. Ce qui était stupide là-dedans, c'était qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. S'il avait été plus attentionné, peut-être que la flamme serait toujours présente. Morose, il demanda à sa secrétaire d'aller lui chercher un café et il replongea dans le travail. Les papiers du divorce pouvaient bien attendre à ce soir, tout comme sa cousine et monsieur Sarutobi. Les documents de la Uchiwa Corporation lui changeraient les idées.

Oo0oO

Vers vingt-trois heures, lorsqu'elle eut terminé tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, Tenten alla voir son patron pour savoir s'il y avait autre chose à faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle finissait aussi tard et particulièrement ces trois derniers mois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, car elle était payée en conséquence et Neji était généreux, lorsqu'il la faisait travailler après vingt heures. Avec lui, c'était temps double de dix-huit heures à vingt, puis triple s'il dépassait. À vingt dollars de l'heure, il lui arrivait de faire jusqu'à cinq cent dollars dans une seule journée, plutôt que deux cent.

En frappant à la porte du bureau, elle fut étonnée de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il n'était pourtant pas sorti depuis au moins quatre heures, ayant une toilette personnelle dans son bureau. C'était-il endormi ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle le réveillerait. Mais non, il était parfaitement réveillé. Mais pas très lucide par contre. Deux bouteilles de Cognac traînaient sur le bureau, complètement vides et une autre entamée dans les mains. À moitié retourné vers la baie vitrée, Neji étanchait sa soif à même le goulot de la bouteille, les yeux fixés sur la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main libre. Il avait travaillé dur toute la journée, pour oublié la nouvelle de divorce que sa femme lui avait envoyée. Mais dès qu'il avait eu terminé, une irrésistible envie de boire l'avait envahi et pour une fois, il l'avait écouté. La seule chose dont il était sûr à ce moment-là, c'était que s'il se levait, il s'effondrerait lamentablement au sol. Il n'avait jamais autant bu et il savait qu'il le regretterait le lendemain, sauf que pour le moment, il avait d'autre regret plus douloureux.

\- C'est mauvais pour votre foie de boire autant, cru bon de dire Tenten.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense de ce genre de moral, grogna son patron.

Oh oui, elle le savait. Ne sachant pas en quoi étudier à la fin de son secondaire, la jeune femme avait choisi un cours en nutrition et diététique. Durant la première semaine qu'elle avait travaillée pour Neji, la brune lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne se nourrissait pas correctement et qu'il semblait plus fatiguer pour cette raison. Son patron lui avait signalé qu'elle n'était pas sa mère et que son opinion ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il ignorait encore combien sa nouvelle secrétaire pouvait être obstinée. Sans même lui demander son avis, elle s'était mise à lui commander autre chose pour ses repas. Si au début il s'en plaignit, au bout de trois jours, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas eu tord. Mais il ne lui avouerait jamais. Connaissant ses allergies et les aliments qu'il refusait de manger, Tenten lui constituait toujours des menus équilibrés avec ce qu'il aimait manger. Sauf que ce soir, il s'en fichait. L'annonce de Yakumo était trop difficile à avaler sans cet alcool. Oui, il risquait de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment. Oui, il allait se réveiller avec la gueule de bois. Oui, il allait probablement rendre ses boyaux dans une heure ou deux. Mais non, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant cette dernière affirmation.

\- Si je vous paye temps quadruple, acceptez-vous de rester toute la nuit à m'écouter me plaindre ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

Prise de court, la jeune femme eut un temps d'arrêt. Bien qu'elle ait besoin de cet argent, elle trouvait ça étrange. Son patron ne se plaignait que très rarement et ne se confiait jamais. Bon, peut-être à ses cousines, mais jamais à des employés comme elle.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ? rétorqua Tenten.

Devant cette réponse, le brun soupira en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Non, elle avait probablement autre chose à faire, se dit-il. Elle devait surement vouloir se coucher.

\- Vous me payez déjà temps triple après vingt heures, poursuivi la brune. L'entreprise va déjà suffisamment mal, pas besoin de l'endetter en me payant aussi généreusement.

Neji ne cacha pas son étonnement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse. Dès le départ, il l'avait trouvé étrange, n'agissant pas comme les autres femmes qu'il connaissait. Jamais de jupes, ni de souliers à talons haut. Aucun bijou autre le collier qu'elle portait tous les jours et elle semblait mieux s'entendre avec ses collègues masculins que féminins. Il la regarda prendre les dossiers sur le bureau et aller les ranger dans les classeurs et sur les tablettes, avant qu'il ne renverse le contenu de ses bouteilles dessus. Il en conclu donc qu'elle resterait, mais qu'elle refusait qu'il augmente son salaire pour ça. Le patron qu'il était en connaissait beaucoup qui auraient profité de la situation. Mais pas Tenten. Il connaissait peu de chose sur elle et elle ne semblait pas se confier à n'importe qui.

\- Vous savez le plus drôle dans cette histoire ? commença-t-il soudainement en reposant le cadre sur le bureau. Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de sa secrétaire. On est tous les deux fautifs, mais pas de la même façon. J'ai été absent et peu prévenant, c'est normal qu'elle soit allée chercher de la chaleur avec un autre homme.

Tenten resta figé devant cette confession. Oui, elle avait vu la demande de divorce, puisqu'elle l'avait ouverte. Mais le motif l'étonnait.

\- S'il n'avait pas voulu de cette enfant, je l'aurais élevé comme si c'était le mien, poursuivit-il d'un air pensif. J'avais besoin de ça pour m'ouvrir les yeux. Je travaille trop, soupire-t-il. Et je vous fais trop travailler, ajoute-t-il un peu plus fort et en la pointant. Il m'arrive même de vous faire entrer le samedi. Votre famille et vos amis doivent trouver que j'abuse de vous et que je vous surexploite.

\- Ils comprennent que l'entreprise à quelques difficultés et que les heures supplémentaires sont nécessaires.

En disant cela, Tenten prit place sur la chaise en face de son patron et attendit que celui-ci reprenne son monologue.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Tant mieux, ce n'était pas le cas de ma dernière secrétaire. C'est même pour ça qu'elle est partie. Ça et parce que je ne répondais pas favorable à ses avances.

\- C'est pour cette raison que c'est devenu un critère de sélection ? demanda Tenten avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je préfère nettement votre honnêteté, quand vous me dites n'être motivé que par le chèque, que je vous signe à la fin de la semaine. Toutes ses hypocrites qui se disent passionnées par le métier, mais qui dans le fond ne veulent que me séduire, me désespère.

\- Et au moins, vous mangez mieux maintenant, nargua la brune.

Cette remarque fit rire son supérieur, qui enchaîna ensuite avec une bonne gorgée d'alcool. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait qu'elle désapprouvait cet abus, mais elle gardait le silence. Elle connaissait la raison et semblait comprendre qu'il en ait besoin. Une autre qualité. Savoir se taire quand c'est nécessaire.

\- N'empêche, votre petit-ami doit en avoir marre de vous voir rentrer aussi tard, poursuivi-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas de copain, rectifia la jeune femme.

Elle vit le visage de son patron se crisper sous la concentration, avant qu'il ne le tourne de nouveau vers elle.

\- Et l'homme qui est passé vous voir au début de la semaine ? J'ai cru l'entendre vous appeler « ma puce ».

\- Ma puce, puceron, panda… Lee me donne toute sorte de sobriquet, mais ce n'est qu'un ami. Bon, mon meilleur ami. Limite mon frère. Mais qu'un ami.

\- Et il fait quoi dans la vie ? demanda soudainement Neji.

La brune sursauta presque devant cette question. En plus de se confier, il commençait à lui poser des questions plus personnelles. Il n'était vraiment plus dans son état normal, se dit-elle.

\- Comme nos pères, il est devenu policier. Alors, heures supplémentaire ou pas, je ne le vois pas très souvent. Sans compter « son » petit-ami.

L'insistance sur le « son » fit comprendre à Neji, que cet ami devait avoir une préférence pour les hommes.

\- Et vous, ça ne vous intéressait pas d'entrer dans la police ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si, mais mon père me la catégoriquement interdit, soupira-t-elle. Trop dangereux, ajouta-elle devant l'air surpris de son patron. Il ne veut pas apprendre un jour, que je me suis prise une balle durant une mission. Mais il m'a quand même entraîné comme tel depuis mon plus jeune âge et j'ai remporté plusieurs prix de sport pour cette raison, confia-t-elle.

\- Lesquels ?

La jeune femme se trémoussa sur sa chaise, pour trouver une position plus confortable, quelque peu mal à l'aise par ce soudain intérêt sur sa petite personne.

\- Et bien, karaté, judo, tir à l'arc, escrime et tir militaire, énuméra-t-elle.

\- Tir militaire ? répéta Neji.

\- Oui, j'ai fait les cadets de terre et j'ai suivi les cours de tir à la carabine et autres armes à feu.

\- Je prends note qu'il ne faut pas vous mettre en colère, souffla son patron.

La brune eut un léger rire devant cette remarque narquoise. Le Neji au bureau et celui dehors étaient très différents. Bien que l'alcool devait grandement aider, il était beaucoup plus détendu et ouvert aux autres. Peut-être que dans un autre contexte, auraient-ils pu devenir de bons amis, se dit-elle. Son patron sembla se perdre dans ses pensées et Tenten le vit fixer une enveloppe sur son bureau. Celle de sa cousine, reconnu-t-elle.

\- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit de moi, marmonna-t-il.

La brune comprit qu'il faisait de nouveau référence à sa femme. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Hinata, Tenten avait constaté la rondeur de son ventre. Une nouvelle grossesse.

\- Pauvre Naruto, lui qui voulait une fille, il va encore avoir un petit garçon, sourit Neji. De toute façon, il serait préférable qu'il n'ait pas de fille. Tout le contraire de mon oncle, il serait trop envahissant et protecteur.

\- Et c'est mal ? demanda Tenten.

\- Votre père est comme ça ? comprit-il.

\- Il a déjà menacé un de mes petits amis de le mettre en prison, s'il osait me faire du mal. Mais au final, c'est Lee qui lui a réglé son compte, quand il m'a laissé pour une autre. Il n'avait plus rien de très beau après leur discussion.

Le jeune homme prit mentalement note, qu'il devait faire attention de ne pas trop surmener sa secrétaire, s'il ne voulait pas recevoir la visite de son ami policier. En reposant son attention sur elle, Neji la vit essayer de retenir un bâillement. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa le vingt-trois heures trente-six qu'affichait son horloge numérique. Alors en voulant de se lever, Neji perdit pied et sa bouteille alla se fracasser sur le plancher. Il reprit place dans son siège, prit soudainement d'un étourdissement, pendant que Tenten se levait pour ramasser les dégâts. Malgré le peu de lumière dont elle disposait, elle réussit tant bien que mal à ramasser les bris de verre.

\- Je suis…désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme en s'effondrant sur son bureau.

\- Ça va, soupira sa secrétaire. Je vais rapidement ramasser et vous ramener chez vous.

Un grognement plaintif lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas dormir au bureau, s'insurgea la brune en se redressant, les mains sur les hanches.

\- N'importe où, mais pas chez moi, grogna-t-il sans relever la tête.

\- Chez qui alors ? demanda-t-elle en retournant à son nettoyage.

\- Hinata est à l'autre bout de la ville, Hanabi en voyage d'école pour deux mois, je n'ai plus les clefs de chez mon oncle et je n'ai pas très envie qu'il me voit dans cet état.

\- Fallait y penser plus tôt, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Des amis chez qui vous pourriez passer la nuit ? ajouta-t-elle plus fort.

\- Shino est en lune de miel, Shikamaru en a plein la tête avec ses jumeaux et ça empeste le chien mouillé chez Kiba.

Terminant de ramasser les fragments de verre et de les mettre à la poubelle, Tenten se releva en soupirant pour lui faire face. En gros, il n'avait nulle part où aller en-dehors de chez lui, chose qu'il refusait catégoriquement. Elle se gratta la tête, ne trouvant qu'une seule solution, qui ne l'enchantait guère. La brune se posta donc à droite de son patron et souleva son bras droit, pour le passer autour de ses épaules.

\- Allez, s'encouragea-t-elle elle-même. Mon divan est très confortable.

Neji se laissa soulever, sans avoir vraiment comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire, et la suivi tant bien que mal. Malheureusement, l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines le rendait titubant. Ses cheveux cascadaient devant son visage et il dut fermer les yeux pour calmer le tournis qui retournait son estomac. Passant devant son bureau, Tenten attrapa son sac et sa sacoche, puis poursuivi son chemin vers l'ascenseur. Habituellement, elle prenait les escaliers, même pour quatre étages, au moins elle n'avait plus à aller s'entraîner. Mais là, avec sa charge, ils risquaient de débouler les marches. Sentir son patron s'appuyer contre elle et respirer proche de son cou la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais ce fut bien pis, lorsqu'il huma ses cheveux avec un léger « hum » de satisfaction.

\- Vous sentez la vanille, marmonna Neji sans s'en rendre compte.

La brune préféra garder le silence et regarder les chiffres descendre. C'est presque avec soulagement, qu'elle vit les porte s'ouvrir sur le stationnement souterrain. Lorsque Tenten voulu avancer, elle senti une légère résistance de la part du jeune homme. Elle posa une main entre les deux portes et tourna la tête vers son patron. Sa respiration était calme. Il s'était endormi, comprit-elle. Tant bien que mal, elle réussi à faire bouger les jambes du brun et se rendit jusqu'à sa petite Chevrolet bon marché. Quand elle l'eut allongé sur la banquette arrière et déposé ses sacs sur le siège passager, elle sorti son portable de la poche de son pantalon.

* Oui puceron ? fit la voix endormi de Lee.

\- Es-tu à l'appartement ? demanda la brune.

* Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide dans quinze minutes.

* Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda son colocataire, soudainement plus alerte.

\- Soit juste en bas de l'immeuble dans quinze minutes.

Sans laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de répondre, elle raccrocha et prit place derrière le volant. La jeune femme tendit le bras vers sa besace et attrapa son trousseau de clef. Avant de mettre le contact, elle jeta un dernier regard à l'endormi, puis démarra. Ne voulant pas déranger le sommeil de Neji, elle n'alluma pas la radio et conduisit plus lentement que d'habitude. Comme Tenten lui avait demandé, elle vit son colocataire assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier extérieur, la tête appuyé contre la rampe. Il s'était rendormi en l'attendant. Le bruit de la portière qui se ferme vivement, fit sursauter le jeune homme. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du patron de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la banquette arrière. Lee se leva et s'approcha de son amie en s'étirant, qui elle, ramassait ses sacs sur le siège passager.

\- Bon, fit son ami en baillant. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

\- Une charge à monter, se contenta-t-elle de dire en montrant le siège arrière du doigt.

\- C'est qui cet homme ? demanda Lee en ouvrant la portière.

\- Mon patron.

Le brun s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se retourna brusquement vers la jeune femme.

\- T'as soulé ton patron ? s'exclama-t-il, scandalisé.

\- Je ne l'ai pas saoulé. IL s'est saoulé, rectifia Tenten. Il a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle qui l'a démoli, ajouta-t-elle avec une mine triste.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramené chez lui à la place ? s'enquit-il en se penchant par la porte.

\- C'est ça le problème, soupira la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et son entourage ne pouvait pas l'accueillir. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser dormir sur le plancher de son bureau, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Avec le plus de douceur qu'il pouvait faire preuve, le policier extirpa Neji de la voiture et l'appuya fermement contre lui. Dès que sa colocataire eut fermé et verrouillé toutes les portes, ils prirent la direction de leur appartement. Encore une chance qu'ils n'habitaient qu'au deuxième étage, sinon la montée aurait été pénible. Tenten se chargea d'ouvrir la porte et laissa son ami emmener Neji à l'intérieur du logement.

\- Et je l'allonge où ? demanda Lee, lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte.

\- Bah, le divan, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'avec la gueule de bois qu'il va avoir au réveille, elle ne sera pas empiré lorsque je vais me préparer dans quelques heures ?

\- Ah zut, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, avoua la jeune femme en soupirant.

\- Rah là là, soupira à son tour son ami. Je le couche dans ton lit et tu viens dormir avec moi ? proposa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi dans MON lit ? se braqua la brune.

\- De un, parce que c'est TON patron. De deux, si Gaara apprend qu'un autre homme à dormi dans mon lit, il va me bouder pendant des semaines, sans me laisser lui expliquer la situation.

La brune abdiqua et le laissa faire. Elle attrapa son pyjama et alla se changer dans la salle de bain, avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami sous les couvertures. Ça devait bien faire trois ans, qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble dans le même lit. Et c'était toujours aussi agréable de dormir contre lui, sourit-elle en s'endormant.

Oo0oO

C'est un martellement douloureux, qui réveilla Neji le lendemain. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux, tellement les battements de son cœur tambourinaient au niveau de ses tempes. Son premier réflexe fut de s'agripper la tête à deux mains et de se recroquevillé sur lui-même, tel un enfant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, qu'il remarqua une texture différente sur sa peau. À la place d'être lisse comme du satin, c'était cotonneux. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour constater qu'il n'était pas chez lui, ni chez un ami proche. La chambre était petite et simple, avec peu de décoration et meublée que de trois meubles. Soit un lit double, un bureau de rangement et une commode. En fixant avec plus d'attention l'un des murs décorés, il distingua des photos. Intrigué de connaître chez qui il avait dormi, il se leva doucement pour aller les regarder de plus près. D'un pas lent, vu le vertige qui le prit au moment de se lever. Il aurait vraiment dû s'arrêter après la première bouteille, se réprimanda le jeune homme.

À la hauteur des photos, il en découvrit cinq et sur chacune d'elle, il reconnu sa secrétaire. Ou du moins, il devina que c'était elle sur la plus vieille, puisqu'elle semblait ne pas avoir plus de huit ans. Elle était entourée de ses parents et d'un garçon de douze ans, qu'il supposa être son frère. Sur une seconde, on voyait Tenten sur le dos d'un adolescent aux cheveux bruns très foncés coupés en bol. Ils devaient être âgés d'environ quinze ans et ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents au photographe. Celle à droite, montrait la brune vêtue d'un habit de judo et une médaille d'or au cou. Au-dessus de celle-ci, on retrouvait à nouveau la jeune femme à une remise de diplôme. Puis la dernière, il pouvait la voir en compagnie de quatre hommes, tous portant un uniforme de la police. Il reconnu son père et son frère d'un côté, et son meilleur ami de l'autre, en compagnie d'un homme plus âgé que ce dernier, que Neji supposait être le père du jeune homme.

Il détacha son regard des photos, lorsqu'un bruit de verre cassé retenti à l'extérieur de la chambre, suivi par un juron.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention, Lee ? gronda Tenten. Si tu continu, on n'aura plus de verre.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, peut-être que je ne serais pas aussi maladroit, rétorqua ce dernier.

\- Comment aurais-je réussi à la monter jusqu'ici toute seule ? répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Avec ben de la volonté, rétorqua Lee.

\- Je vais t'en faire, moi, de la volonté, grogna-t-elle.

\- Allez, faut que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard, soupira le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, Neji osa sortir de la chambre de sa secrétaire. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos, semblant chercher quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. Elle portait un ensemble de sport à l'effigie de l'académie de police qui semblait trop grand pour elle et ses cheveux en désordre retombaient le long de son dos.

\- Rah ! l'entendit-il grogner à voix basse. Il a encore oublié d'acheter du beurre. Je fais quoi, moi, avec cette minuscule cuillérée ? Et après il se plaint que j'oublie toujours d'acheter ses brocolis, marmonna-t-elle en se retournant.

En apercevant son patron, la jeune femme sursauta et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Ah seigneur, soupira-t-elle. J'ai eu une de ces peurs.

Neji continuait de la regarder sans parler, pendant qu'elle reprenait une respiration plus normale.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Le mal de tête n'est pas trop intense ?

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, sa tête lui faisait effectivement mal. Devant son mutisme, la brune prit simplement la direction de la salle de bain derrière lui et ouvrit la pharmacie. Elle en ressortit un pot d'aspirines, en fit tomber deux dans sa main et remit le contenant à sa place. Puis elle repassa près de lui, pour aller prendre un verre dans l'armoire au-dessus du comptoir de la cuisine et le remplit d'eau. En moins d'une minute, elle revenait vers lui, sans qu'il n'ait dit un seul mot et lui tendait le verre et les deux comprimés. Un peu mal à l'aise, il les prit et avala le tout. Malheureusement, ça n'enlèverait pas son mal de cœur.

\- Asseyez-vous, pendant que je vais m'habiller, proposa la jeune femme, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Neji trouvait cette situation trop étrange. Il avait passé la nuit chez sa secrétaire et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il était arrivé ici. Bon, selon la conversation qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, il s'était probablement endormi. Il se souvenait d'avoir demandé à Tenten de rester avec lui, pour l'écouter se plaindre. Chose qui l'étonnait un peu, puisque ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ce genre de chose. Sauf que la conversation restait floue dans son esprit. Le brun prit place à la table et se massa les tempes, à la recherche d'un souvenir, mais en vain. Étant samedi, la jeune femme revint dans la cuisine vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, les cheveux remontés non pas en un, mais bien en deux chignons. Unique comme coiffure, pensa-t-il, bien qu'il ait remarqué la même sur les photos.

\- Je pari que vous n'avez pas faim, fit-elle en passant à côté de lui.

\- Non pas vraiment, répondit-il d'une voix rogue dut à l'alcool de la veille.

Pendant qu'elle faisait couler du café, la brune attrapa une boîte de céréale et une bouteille de lait, et se remplit un bol. Après l'avoir déposé sur la table, elle retourna remplir une tasse avec le café, qu'elle remit à son patron.

\- Buvez au moins ça, conseilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas bon d'avoir l'estomac trop vide, ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre une bouchée de son déjeuner.

Neji continua de la regarder, surpris par l'air détendu de sa secrétaire. Elle ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise par la situation, pensa le jeune homme. Ou du moins, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Ce qui était juste. Tenten devait tout faire pour rester calme, alors elle se concentrait sur son repas. Dès qu'elle aurait terminé, elle proposerait à son patron de le reconduire au bureau et ils pourraient reprendre leur relation professionnelle comme avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer hier ? finit par demander Neji.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui, surprise par la question. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui était arrivé après avoir bu tout ces litres d'alcool ? Bon dans un sens, ce n'était pas étonnant, mais ça aurait été moins compliqué, si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle prit donc le temps de terminer sa bouchée, avant de répondre.

\- Et bien, vu votre état, je n'étais pas pour vous laisser dormir sur le plancher de votre bureau. Et puisque vous ne vouliez pas rentrer chez vous, j'ai dû vous ramener ici. Et vu que vous vous étiez endormi dans l'ascenseur, j'ai demandé à mon colocataire de m'aider à vous monter. Puis lorsqu'il m'a demandé où vous déposer, il m'a fait remarquer qu'il risquait de vous réveiller, s'il vous couchait sur le divan. Alors, je vous ai laissé mon lit et je suis allée dormir avec lui.

L'explication terminée, elle retourna rapidement à son repas, se disant qu'elle avait donné suffisamment de détails. En fait, la seule chose que Neji voulait vraiment savoir, sans le demander directement, était s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux et la réponse de la brune le rassura. Il se sentit toute suite plus détendu. Mais n'empêche, la situation restait étrange. Être là, dans l'appartement de sa secrétaire, un samedi matin… Ça n'avait rien de professionnel. Il bu sa tasse de café lentement, tout en regardant la jeune femme terminer son déjeuner. Le jeune homme arrêta son observation, lorsque le bruit de la sonnerie de téléphone résonna. Tenten se leva rapidement et alla répondre.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, fit-elle, de l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix. Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta vraiment la jeune femme.

Neji remarqua toute suite l'inquiétude dans la voix de Tenten. Il semblait être arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un qui lui était proche.

\- Je passerai le voir dans une heure ou deux, déclara-t-elle.

Elle remercia son interlocuteur et raccrocha avant de revenir s'asseoir terminer son bol de céréale. Le brun évita de poser la question qui le titillait, n'étant pas de ses oignions, et avala rapidement le restant de son café. Dès que Tenten eut terminé de manger, elle alla rincer ses couverts et fit un rapide tour dans sa chambre. Elle revint avec un sac à main un peu dégarni par son vécu et y transvida le contenu de celui qu'elle utilisait pour le travail, qui était plus propre et neuf. En se retournant vers son patron, Tenten remarqua que la tasse reposait sur la table, vidée de son contenu, et qu'il regardait autour de lui avec un regard endormi.

\- Je vous dépose au bureau ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il se leva lentement et marcha jusqu'à elle. Avant qu'il ne sorte de l'appartement, il se fit arrêter par la brune, qui lui conseilla de passer à la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Et il fit bien. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et des cernes marquaient le dessous de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu une mine aussi affreuse. Après un rapide lavage du visage, il tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il aurait l'air moins fou en arrivant au bureau, puisqu'évidemment, Tenten avait oublié dans son empressement, de prendre ses affaires. Encore une chance qu'il gardait toujours ses clefs sur lui. Pour preuve, sa cuisse droite était douloureuse, là où son trousseau c'était enfoncé durant la nuit. Malheureusement, sa mallette et son portable étaient restés dans son bureau. Après un dernier regard à son reflet, il daigna sortir et rejoindre sa secrétaire, qui l'attendait à côté de la porte.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau fut silencieux. Un petit malaise persistait de cette situation. Comme si la relation professionnelle avait été dépassée par un début de camaraderie, qui n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose entre un patron et sa secrétaire. Des rumeurs pourraient rapidement circuler, sans être fondées. Changer une amitié en amour, seulement parce que les deux concernés ne sont pas du même sexe… La jeune femme entra dans le stationnement souterrain et s'arrêta près de l'ascenseur pour laisser Neji juste devant et ensuite repartir. Le jeune homme soupira en regardant la voiture s'éloigner et daigna enfin monter dans l'ascenseur. Un rapide tour à son bureau et il rentrerait chez lui se recoucher. Mais c'était sans compter son oncle.

Hiashi Hyuuga attendait devant son bureau, semblant quelque peu...énervé ? Et toute de suite, le jeune homme comprit. Il n'avait pas été joignable. Mine de rien, il marcha jusqu'à son patron, avec la nette intention de récupérer ses choses et partir toute suite. Avec une gueule de bois, il avait tout sauf envie de travailler, aller à une réunion ou pire, s'engueuler avec son oncle. Mais bien sûr, ce dernier lui bloqua le chemin.

\- Où étais-tu ? s'enquit-il. J'essaie de te joindre depuis plus de deux heures.

\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans mon bureau, répondit simplement Neji.

\- J'ai aussi essayé chez toi, répliqua son oncle.

\- Je n'y étais pas.

Son oncle ne semblait pas voir, qu'il ne voulait pas s'épancher sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer toute la situation, de la demande de divorce à son réveille chez sa secrétaire, en passant par sa beuverie improvisée.

\- On peut entrer, pour au moins s'asseoir ? proposa le jeune homme.

En se déplaçant sur la droite, Hiashi montra son accord et son neveu pu enfin déverrouiller sa porte. Au malheur du plus jeune, les deux bouteilles vides sur son bureau, montraient clairement ce qui s'était passé la veille. Un regard à son supérieur et il comprit que ce dernier attendait une explication.

\- Yakumo a demandé le divorce, avoua Neji lorsqu'ils furent assis.

Il vit clairement son interlocuteur ouvrir les yeux sous la surprise de cette annonce. À cette seule énoncée, il n'eut aucun problème à comprendre la présence de ces deux bouteilles. Mais ça ne lui disait pas où il se trouvait la veille.

\- Où as-tu passé la nuit, si ce n'est pas chez toi ? redemanda Hiashi.

S'il était facile d'avouer qu'il avait bu beaucoup d'alcool, c'était plus difficile avec celle-ci. Comment avouer avoir dormi chez sa secrétaire, sans que son oncle ne s'imagine des choses ? Il pouvait très bien mentir et lui dire qu'il avait passé la nuit chez un ami, mais s'il apprenait la vérité, il ne donnait pas cher de son poste durement acquis. Autant tout avouer et expliquer, car s'il mentait, c'était comme s'il avouait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Chez ma secrétaire.

Comme il s'y attendait, les yeux de son supérieur se plissèrent, presque de colère. Voir un peu de déception.

\- Elle ne voulait pas me laisser dormir sur le plancher, alors elle m'a ramené.

\- Pourquoi pas chez toi ? rétorqua son oncle.

Encore la même question. Un caprice ? Ne voulant pas affronter la réalité en face, il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette maison, qu'il partageait depuis un peu plus de deux ans avec Yakumo.

\- Il semblerait que je n'ais pas voulu et ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle m'a ramené chez elle, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Si cela s'apprend…

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, l'arrêta Neji. Je dormais déjà, quand elle m'a trainé jusqu'à sa voiture. De plus, elle n'habite pas seule. Son colocataire pourra témoigner qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Cet ajout sembla quelque peu calmer son oncle, mais il reste que son comportement le décevait.

\- J'espère pour toi, que tout est clair entre elle et toi, déclara Hiashi en se levant.

Neji ne répondit pas et regarda son supérieur partir. Avec l'alcool dans son sang, sa gueule de bois et sa migraine insupportable… Son cerveau était au ralenti et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner dormir. Il prit donc rapidement son ordinateur portable, quelques dossiers et les mis dans sa mallette. Celle-ci en main, il attrapa son cellulaire et sorti à son tour de son bureau.

Oo0oO

La semaine qui suivit se déroula comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Neji était de nouveau focalisé sur son travail et la communication avec Tenten restait professionnelle. Durant son samedi après-midi, le brun avait eu quelques « flash back » de sa discussion avec sa secrétaire et s'étonnait d'avoir été aussi curieux. Sa famille était dans la police, son père lui avait interdit d'y entrer, son meilleur ami l'était aussi en plus d'être son colocataire et homosexuel, et elle avait plusieurs médailles dans différentes disciplines sportives, dont au tir à la carabine. Toutes sortes de choses qui la différenciaient tellement des autres femmes avec ces passions typiquement masculines. Bref, la semaine se déroula normalement, jusqu'au vendredi suivant. Une semaine était passée et il n'avait toujours pas signé les papiers du divorce, le remettant toujours à plus tard. Jusqu'à ce que Tenten lui apporte la liste de message qu'il avait reçu.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa aimerait discuter du projet avec vous, lundi midi. Il attend votre téléphone. Votre cousine Hinata veut savoir si vous êtes libre ce soir. Vous avez reçu une carte postale de votre autre cousine. Monsieur Takashima du département de réalisation veut vous voir pour l'approbation des photos. Et votre femme veut savoir si vous avez signé les papiers qu'elle vous a envoyés.

Après avoir tout énuméré, elle posa la carte et le papier de notes sur le bureau et reparti. Dès qu'il aurait tout confirmé, Neji la rappellerait pour qu'elle note tout dans son agenda. Le brun prit le temps de regarder chaque message. Il lu d'abord la carte d'Hanabi, souriant devant le résumé de ses premiers jours de voyage en Grèce. Puis il évalua son horaire de la journée, pour déterminer s'il avait le temps de voir Hinata dans la soirée, probablement pour le souper. Mais pour ce qui était de Yakumo, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait les signer. Avec une nouvelle détermination, le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa femme. Celle-ci mit un certain temps à répondre. Probablement qu'elle hésitait à lui parler, se dit-il.

\- Salut Yakumo. Je t'appelle à propos des papiers. Je préférerais te les donner en mains propres. Penses-tu qu'on pourrait manger ensemble ce midi ?

La jeune femme hésita un moment, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais céda devant l'insistance de son mari. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il fit revenir Tenten pour lui donner ses décisions.

\- Tu diras à Monsieur Takashima, que je passerai à quatorze heures. J'accepte l'invitation de ma cousine, en contre partie, nous rentrerons demain. Mais vous aurez vos deux soirées de libre.

La jeune femme acquiesça, tout en notant chaque rendez-vous.

\- Je dînerai avec Monsieur Uchiwa lundi, au restaurant Akimichi. Passez-lui un coup de fil pour confirmer. Et ce midi je mange à l'extérieur, inutile de me commander un repas.

\- Bien, c'est noté, fit Tenten avant de sortir passer les coups de fil.

La dernière heure avant le dîner se passa sans encoche et Neji alla à son rendez-vous avec sa femme, les papiers du divorce en mains. Yakumo était déjà présente au petit café en face des bureaux Hyuuga, sirotant son café. Le jeune homme avança d'un pas calme jusqu'à sa table et y prit place doucement. La brune remarqua toute suite l'air calme et détendu de son amour de jeunesse. Il avait digéré la nouvelle du divorce, le comprenait et l'acceptait. Il déposa l'enveloppe sur la table et la fit glisser vers sa conjointe.

\- Je veux m'excuser, commença Neji. Je sais que j'ai une part de faute. Je n'ai pas été présent et je ne t'en veux pas.

Cette remarque laissa Yakumo surprise, bouche bée. Elle était sûre qu'il lui en voudrait, autant pour le divorce soudain, que son infidélité. La preuve était, que malgré leurs sept années de vie de couple, ils ne se connaissaient plus vraiment.

\- Alors on pourra rester amis ? espéra la jeune femme.

Le visage toujours serein, le jeune homme acquiesça, en lui faisant promettre que la prochaine fois, elle lui présenterait son amant et ensuite le bébé.

\- Tu aurais fait un père formidable.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la mère, sourit-il.

À cette remarque, ils éclatèrent d'un doux rire. Son heure de repas se passa encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils avaient parlé du bon vieux temps. De leur rencontre à la déclaration de la brune et la demande en mariage de Neji. De beaux souvenirs qu'ils continueraient à choyer, malgré leur séparation. En rentrant au bureau, le brun constata que sa secrétaire était absente. Probablement encore en train de manger à la cafétéria. Il prit donc la direction de celle-ci et arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta en captant une conversation.

\- Je croyais que tu allais voir ton père demain ? fit une voix d'homme.

\- Je vais y aller après le travail, déclara sa secrétaire, les heures de visite sont jusqu'à vingt heures. Bon, je te l'accorde Karashi, je ne pourrai pas rester aussi longtemps que prévu, mais je pourrai y retourner demain soir aussi.

\- Quelle fille ingrate ! ricana Karashi. Ton père doit s'ennuyer à mourir à l'hôpital.

Hôpital ? se répéta Neji. La seule chose qu'il se souvenait du père de sa secrétaire était son travail, soit policier. Puis la phrase que lui avait dit la brune, une semaine plus tôt, lui revint à l'esprit : « Trop dangereux. Il ne veut pas apprendre un jour, que je me suis prise une balle durant une mission. » Son père s'était-il lui-même fait tiré dessus ? Était-ce pour ça, que les heures supplémentaires ne lui dérangeaient pas ? Ne voulant pas être surpris en train d'écouter aux portes, Le brun retourna rapidement à son bureau et se plongea dans un dossier. Durant tout l'après-midi, le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais au moment de quitter le bureau, il eut une sorte de culpabilité. Lorsqu'elle vint s'assurer à dix-sept heures, qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'autre chose, Neji la retint.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça vous va de rentrer demain ? s'enquit-il. Je ne voudrais pas que vous annuliez quoique ce soit.

\- Non ça va, sourit la jeune femme. Mais c'est gentil de demander.

Sur ce, elle quitta le bureau et le laissa seul ave ses remords. En regardant sa montre, le brun constata, que s'il ne voulait pas être en retard chez sa cousine, il devait partir maintenant. Mais quelque chose le titillait. Il envoya donc un message à Hinata pour l'avertir de son retard et ouvrit une page de recherche sur son portable. Ne sachant que le nom de famille et la profession du père de sa secrétaire, il tapa « Policier Morino » et attendit que la recherche se fasse. Plusieurs liens apparurent et il les lut attentivement.

« L'inspecteur Morino arrête le chef du gang Akatsuki »

« L'inspecteur Morino sauve une fillette disparus et séquestrée »

« L'inspecteur Morino déjoue le trafic de prostitution du chef d'entreprise Madara Uchiwa »

« L'inspecteur Morino doit prendre sa retraite, dut à la paralysie de ses jambes »

Paralysie ? se répéta Neji. Le père de Tenten était à l'hôpital à cause d'une paralysie des jambes ? Il cliqua donc sur ce lien et lut l'article de journal, paru trois ans plus tôt.

« Lors d'un braquage de banque, plusieurs personnes ont été atteintes par les balles du psychopathe, dont l'inspecteur Morino. Ce héro de la ville a malheureusement reçu un éclat de verre à la colonne vertébrale, provocant une paralysie complète des jambes. Mais il aurait pu se remettre de cette blessure, si lors de cette altercation, son fils n'y avait pas trouvé la mort. »

Le souvenir de cette photo de famille, sur le mur de chambre de la brune, revint soudainement à la mémoire de Neji. Il se souvint aussi de l'avoir vu sur une seconde photo avec l'uniforme de police. L'article n'étant pas terminé, le jeune homme se remit à lire.

« Idate Morino, âgé de vingt-cinq ans, était une nouvelle recrue pleine d'espoir et sera décédée en sauvant des innocents. Une femme et son bébé lui doivent la vie et ne pourront jamais le remercier de sa bravoure. La fille cadette de l'inspecteur Morino est inconsolable et attend avec peur le réveil de son père. Cette jeune étudiante de vingt et un ans, refuse toute approche en se cachant derrière l'agent Rock, coéquipier de son père. Une autre victime du dangereux métier de policier. »

Les dernières lignes avaient scandalisé Neji. Comment pouvaient-ils dire ce genre de chose ? Le journaliste ne voyait-il pas qu'elle souffrait ? Et le brun comprit que mieux ce besoin d'argent qu'avait sa secrétaire. Trois ans. Ça faisait trois ans que son père était à l'hôpital. Elle se fichait éperdument de ne plus avoir de vie sociale, si elle pouvait gagner plus d'argent honnêtement en accomplissant plusieurs heures supplémentaires. Mais comment faisait-elle pour rester aussi souriante après toutes ces tristes épreuves ? Elle s'occupait de lui sans rechigner, pas toujours avec le sourire, mais c'était compréhensif. Lorsqu'il refusait d'écouter ses conseils et la réprimandait de sa désobéissance comme avec ses repas, elle perdait le sourire. Mais il revenait toujours. Elle exerçait un métier qu'elle n'aimait pas, sans jamais ce départir de son sourire.

L'idée de lui donner une augmentation lui traversa l'esprit, mais il devait d'abords trouver une excuse, pour qu'elle ne découvre pas sa petite recherche. Neji était sûr d'une chose, Tenten n'aimait pas qu'on fouine dans sa vie sans sa permission, même si tout ce trouvait dans un journal. Il éteignit donc son portable, rangea ses dossiers et partie. Naruto lui en voudrait, s'il les faisait manger trop tard.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, comme tous les jours, sa secrétaire était déjà présente, analysant ce qu'il y avait à faire et classant chaque dossier par priorité. Comme toujours, un café l'attendait au coin du bureau, encore chaud. Dès qu'elle le vit, Tenten se leva et le suivi dans son bureau, les dossiers callés entre ses bras et le gobelet de café en main. Pendant qu'il prenait place sur son fauteuil et sortait son ordinateur de son sac, la jeune femme déposait le café devant lui et attendait qu'il soit prêt. Dès que Neji eut relevé les yeux vers elle, elle débita l'emploi du temps de la journée et celle-ci se déroula sans encombre.

À dix-sept heures, lorsqu'elle eut terminé de retranscrire toutes les modalités entre les publicistes et les fonctionnaires, pour le prochain ordinateur portable de la compagnie, Tenten s'étira et alla voir son patron. Toujours s'assurer qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle avant de quitter le bureau. Et comme toujours, la jeune femme le trouvait penché devant son portable, à rajouter certaines choses de dernière minute sur un dossier.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il lui répondrait lorsqu'il aurait terminé de taper son idée. Puis il regarda autour de lui, pour voir s'il avait tout.

\- Un dernier café et vous pourrez y aller, déclara-t-il.

La brune acquiesça et le quitta pour s'acquitter de cette dernière tâche. Au vue de cette demande, elle devina qu'il en avait encore pour un petit moment. Neji était de ces hommes, qui se donnaient entièrement à son travail, s'oubliant parfois. C'était comme ça, que Tenten le voyait. S'en être passionné, son patron était dévoué à son travail. Il aimait le travail bien fait. Dès que le gobelet de café fut sur le bureau du brun, la jeune femme rangea ses choses dans ses tiroirs et attrapa ses sacs, prête à aller voir son père.

La veille, ce dernier avait été étonné de la voir, s'attendant à ce qu'elle finisse tard comme à chaque semaine. Bien qu'il trouve ça déraisonnable de travailler autant, sa fille lui avait expliqué la situation précaire de l'entreprise et la façon dont son patron la payait. Temps double, temps triple. Elle ne pouvait pas cracher là-dessus. Ibiki l'attendait donc, assis dans son fauteuil roulant, à quelques pas de l'entrée. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un à la maison pour s'occuper de lui, il serait sorti de cet hôpital depuis des années. Avec son travail, Tenten ne pouvait rester avec lui et l'emmener à ses rendez-vous médical, et payer une infirmière à la maison coûtait encore plus cher.

Un sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il vit son bébé arriver, encore habillé de son ensemble de travail. Ça lui faisait toujours drôle de la voir vêtue ainsi, elle qui ne jurait que par des jeans et des gilets trop grands pour elle. Maintenant, elle devait porter un pantalon propre, avec une chemise d'une couleur unie et des souliers vernis. Mainte fois, Tenten s'en était plainte, mais pour son père, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices. Dès qu'elle l'aperçu, s'amusant à avancer et reculer, elle avança d'un pas plus rapide.

\- Salut papa. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Le temps est long, soupira-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Comme toujours. De la paperasse.

Tout en prenant la direction de la chambre de son père, Tenten expliqua un peu plus sa journée. Ibiki s'était toujours senti mal, de lui refuser le métier de policier, mais elle avait mieux comprit il y a trois ans. Perdre son frère et appréhender la suite pour lui, lui avaient fait comprendre la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, en sachant la vie de ses enfants en jeu. Il avait déjà perdu un fils, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre sa fille. Arrivée dans la chambre de son père, la jeune femme prit place sur le bord du lit et regarda son géniteur s'amuser avec son fauteuil. Sa seule activité physique qu'il pouvait faire seul.

\- Veux-tu que je te ramène quelque chose la prochaine fois ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelque chose de mangeable et plein de calories ? répondit-il avec un large sourire.

La brune éclata de rire. Il savait pertinemment, qu'elle n'était pas la bonne personne pour s'acquitter de cette demande. Pour son père, plein de calories était une façon détourné de demander des repas plein de gras et de cholestérol.

\- Tu sais très bien, que je suis contre cette alimentation. Alors tu devras demander à quelqu'un d'autre pour te ramener tes ailes de poulets.

Elle avait beau être son enfant, depuis trois ans son bébé l'obligeait à changer son alimentation. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi la nutrition ? se demandait-il encore. Elle mangeait la même chose que lui avant.

\- Tu ne peux plus dépenser toutes ces calories maintenant, mieux vaut éviter de manger trop gras, argumenta-t-elle.

\- Alors je demanderai à Takumi ou à Lee, répliqua son père. Au-moins eux, ils ont pitié de moi.

\- Fait comme tu le sens, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu deviendras obèse. Je t'aurai prévenu.

À la surprise de son père, il vit justement le meilleur ami de sa fille, arrivé avec une boîte qu'il reconnu toute suite.

\- Bonsoir oncle Ibiki, fit Lee. J'ai une surprise pour vous.

\- Hum, fit ce dernier avec les yeux fermés pour savourer l'odeur. Ça sent bon !

\- Je me doutais bien que tu allais m'en réclamer, alors j'ai demandé à Lee de passer en chercher, avoua la jeune femme.

Quelle contradiction, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il mange de la mal bouffe, mais elle finissait toujours par lui en acheter. Le jeune homme s'avança et déposa la boîte sur la table, laissant le meilleur ami de son père s'approcher pour déguster son souper.

\- T'es chanceux que les infirmières acceptent, sinon tu peux être sûr que tu n'y aurais plus le droit, fit sa fille avec un ton moqueur.

Son père se contenta de rire à cette remarque et savoura la première bouchée. Ça devait faire pas moins d'un mois qu'il n'en avait pas mangé, lui qui en mangeait jusqu'à trois fois par semaine avant ce fameux jour. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, son visage s'assombrit et son cœur se pinça à la pensée de son fils. Idate, souffla-t-il. Les deux amis l'entendirent à peine, mais ils surent que son moral était redescendu en flèche. Le deuil était encore difficile et Tenten ne pu s'empêcher de penser, qu'il devait être beaucoup plus difficile pour son père de vivre la mort d'Idate. Perdre un frère était une chose, mais perdre un enfant… Elle ne pouvait l'imaginer et elle ne voulait pas la connaître. Oui, maintenant elle comprenait le refus de son père, lorsqu'elle avait voulu entrer dans la police. Son frère avait joué la forte tête et y était allé quand même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Secrétaire jusqu'à la maison**

Il est inutile de raconter la suite. Du moins, pas pour le mois qui suivi. Rien d'inhabituel. La routine quoi. Tenten travaillait toujours autant et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Neji lui donnait plus souvent congé. Bien que ce soit inhabituel, elle ne posait aucune question. Ne voulant pas la faire entrer le samedi, le brun avait aussi opté pour finir plus tard le soir. Il lui avait demandé son opinion, et bien qu'elle préfère ça, elle n'aurait jamais osé s'opposer. Après tout, elle n'était que sa secrétaire.

Donc un mois plus tard, ils travaillaient encore à vingt-deux heures passées. Ils étaient probablement les derniers encore présent dans l'immeuble. Les yeux lui picotant de plus en plus les yeux, Tenten finit par s'étirer un instant, avant de prendre la direction de la machine à café. Si elle en avait besoin, son patron devait en avoir besoin aussi. Elle prépara donc deux gobelets, un noir et un autre avec quelques sachets de sucre, et retourna à son bureau. Une gorgée lui redonna un peu plus de l'énergie qui lui manquait et elle frappa à la porte de Neji. À sa surprise, aucune réponse ne vint. Elle recommença deux fois son geste et n'ayant toujours aucune réponse, elle poussa le battant.

Elle tomba sur le brun endormi sur son bureau, la tête reposant sur l'un de ses bras repliés. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement, de peur de le réveiller et le regarda de plus près. Elle avait remarqué durant la journée, qu'il ne semblait pas en forme et son teint, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, le lui confirma. Déposant les cafés sur le bureau, Tenten le contourna et vint poser une main sur le front de son patron. Une main qu'elle retira presque aussitôt. Il était si brûlant ! Il était malade et il rentrait quand même travailler, restant quatre heure de plus, seulement pour ne pas rentrer durant la fin de semaine. Inquiète pour lui, la brune posa une main sur l'épaule de Neji et le secoua doucement. Il ne réagit point. Elle recommença en intensifiant la force de son geste, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux en toussant.

\- Vous êtes malade, vous devriez rentrer, suggéra-t-elle.

En l'entendant, il leva les yeux vers sa secrétaire, le regard vitreux. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, s'inquiéta Tenten.

\- Vous êtes brûlant de…

\- Je vais très bien, soupira-t-il en regardant son dossier d'ouvert. Et je n'ai pas encore… commença-t-il avant de tousser de nouveau.

Le brun se plia en deux sous la douleur de cette quinte de toux. Un peu plus paniquée, la jeune femme se repencha sur lui, pour l'attraper par le bras et l'obliger à se lever.

\- Vous n'allez vraiment pas bien. Je vous emmène à l'hôpital, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, ce n'est qu'un petit rhume, s'opposa-t-il en tentant de se défaire de sa poigne.

\- Doubler d'une grosse fièvre, répliqua la jeune femme en haussant le ton. Alors j'insiste, je vous emmène à l'hôpital.

Devant le ton sans réplique de sa secrétaire, il se laissa faire. Il prit quand même le temps de ranger son portable et d'attraper son cellulaire et ses sacs avant de la suivie. Avant d'aller prendre l'ascenseur, Tenten fit la même chose, en attrapant ses deux sacs et en glissant les dossiers qui traînaient dans un tiroir. Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total, si on oubliait les quintes de toux répétitives de Neji. L'entendre autant tousser inquiétait grandement la jeune femme. Elle était sa secrétaire, elle se devait d'éviter ce genre de situation. En l'engageant, Hiashi l'avait averti sur la tendance de son neveu à ne jamais quitter le bureau tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé tous ses dossiers, et ce, au point de s'en rendre malade. Maintenant, elle se frappait mentalement, pour ne pas s'être enquis sur la santé de son patron, quand elle avait constaté son teint livide au début de la journée.

Arrivé à destination, la toux de Neji ne s'était pas calmée. Loin de là. Il se pliait en deux sous la violence de la douleur, la gorge en feu. S'il avait dit que tout allait bien au départ, lui-même commençait à voir que c'était peut-être plus grave. En entrant dans la bâtisse, sa secrétaire le traîna jusqu'au comptoir et dans sa voix, il décela de l'inquiétude. Par chance, il y avait peu de gens dans la salle d'attente et au bout de quand même une heure, ils furent reçus par un médecin.

\- Bon, que ce passe-t-il ? s'enquit ce dernier.

Neji n'eut pas vraiment besoin de répondre, étant de nouveau secoué par plusieurs toussotements. Tenten tenta du mieux qu'elle put d'expliquer la situation. Tout en l'écoutant, le spécialiste examina le malade. Yeux, oreille, bouche, pouls, température.

\- Une forte fièvre dut au surmenage, déclara-t-il en écrivant dans son carnet. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais… Je vous conseille une semaine de repos, ajouta-il en lui tendant un papier.

\- Mais… tenta de s'opposer le brun.

Le pauvre ne put continuer sa phrase, pris de nouveau dans une quinte de toux. Voyant qu'il serait impossible de discuter avec son patient, le médecin se retourna vers Tenten.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes sa secrétaire ?

\- Oui c'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Prévenez son supérieur et empêchez-le de travailler, conseilla-t-il. Dans son état, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Et de sommeil, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le brun.

\- Merci infiniment, sourit la jeune femme.

Le médecin les salua de la tête et ressorti, laissant le temps à son patient de remettre sa chemise. En sortant dans le couloir, pendant qu'ils prenaient la direction de la sortie, ils furent interceptés par un homme chauve dans un fauteuil roulant. Neji lui donnait à peine la cinquantaine et remarqua certaines cicatrices sur son visage, qui devaient faire peur aux jeunes enfants.

\- Je me disais bien que ce ne devait pas être toi la malade, soupira-t-il.

\- Il est presque minuit ! s'exclama Tenten. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

\- Non mais quelle fille ingrate ! la nargua l'homme. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'essaie de passer le temps et de trouver le sommeil. À rester assis toute la journée, je ne dépense pas suffisamment d'énergie. C'est lui ton patron ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers Neji.

\- Papa, voici Neji Hyuuga. Monsieur, voici mon père, Ibiki Morino.

Bien qu'il sache que le père de sa secrétaire se trouvait à l'hôpital, Neji ne pensait jamais le rencontrer. Du moins, il aurait préféré être dans un meilleur état. Ce faire soutenir par Tenten, parce que ses jambes ne le supportaient plus, était quelque peu gênant. Tout de même, il salua son aîné d'un signe de tête, tout en essayant de retenir une nouvelle quinte de toux. Sérieusement, il n'en pouvait plus. Voyant son lamentable état, la jeune femme le fit asseoir sur un banc et déclara qu'elle allait lui chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Parfois je me dis qu'elle aurait dû devenir infirmière, déclara son père lorsqu'elle se fut éloigner.

Le brun le regarda sans un mot. La situation était étrange. Encore plus que de se réveiller chez la jeune femme, avec une gueule de bois. Être là, seul avec le père de celle-ci, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se dégageait de l'homme en face de lui, une telle aura de force et de puissance, qu'il se sentait tout petit à côté de lui. Il en était même impressionné.

\- Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je suis en fauteuil roulant ? fit soudainement Ibiki.

\- Non pas vraiment, répondit Neji, quelque peu prit de court.

\- Vous avez donc lu l'article, comprit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut. Comment avait-il deviné ?

\- Tout le monde pose la question, ajouta simplement Ibiki. Sauf ceux qui connaissent déjà la réponse. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ma fille qui en a parlé. Elle n'en parle jamais, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Avant que Neji n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Tenten revint avec un verre d'eau à la main et lui tendit. Sans rien dire, il le but, tout en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer, lorsqu'un toussotement le prenait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la jeune femme déclara qu'il était temps pour elle de le ramener.

\- Et toi au lit ou je ne viens pas samedi, menaça-t-elle son père.

\- Seulement si tu m'en apportes, négocia ce dernier en riant.

\- Takumi t'en a déjà emmené il y a une semaine, rétorqua Tenten. Et n'essaies pas de le nier, je suis au courant, s'emporta-t-elle. Tu vas devenir tellement gros, que tu ne pourras même plus t'asseoir dans ta chaise.

\- Tu sais bien que je peux encore faire de la musculation, même si je ne peux plus marcher, tenta-t-il.

La brune leva les yeux au plafond et passa un bras sous celui de son patron.

\- Si je t'apporte quelque chose, je l'aurai fait moi-même et se sera santé, déclara Tenten.

Neji remarqua que le père ne semblait pas ravi par cette annonce. Était-elle aussi mauvaise cuisinière ? se demanda-t-il. Comme une gamine, elle tira la langue à son géniteur et l'emmena vers la sortie. À nouveau, le brun préféra garder le silence. De toute façon, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui indiquer le chemin, il se remettait à tousser. La maison du Hyuuga n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu des goûts de luxe et tout reflétait la simplicité et la sobriété. C'était limite déprimant, se dit la brune, en sortant de la voiture pour aider son patron à marcher. Et l'intérieur était dans le même style.

Sobre était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Tenten. Aucune photo, aucune décoration, malgré des crochets et de légères démarcations carrés sur les murs. L'ex-femme de Neji avait-elle emmené toutes les décorations, ou bien avait-il tout enlevé lui-même ? La brune préféra garder le silence et suivre les pas de son patron, qui s'appuyait d'une main sur les meubles ou les murs. Le trajet ne fut pas long, la chambre se trouvait au premier étage. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, le jeune homme se détacha de sa secrétaire et avança d'un pas titubant jusqu'à son lit. Lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce. Il tâtonna quelques secondes sa table de chevet, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à allumer la lampe.

Tenten se trouvait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant une autre directive. Sans être envahissante, la jeune femme s'appliquait à être disponible, même si c'était en dehors du travail. Déjà il y a un mois, elle était restée avec lui, malgré qu'il soit bien imbibé d'alcool, et l'avait ramené chez elle pour qu'il ne dorme pas sur le plancher du bureau. Et maintenant, elle l'emmenait à l'hôpital, le ramenait chez lui et attendait patiemment qu'il la laisse partir.

\- Je vais aller vous chercher de l'eau, décida-t-elle.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, la jeune femme se retourna et traversa le couloir. Toute cette situation mettait Neji mal à l'aise. On ne s'était jamais autant occupé de lui. Il ne laissait jamais personne s'occuper de lui, comme sa secrétaire le faisait à ce moment-là. Le brun avait toujours refusé que Yakumo s'occuper de lui, car ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un enfant. Mais avec Tenten… Sans vraiment le vouloir, il n'arrivait pas à la repousser. Peut-être parce qu'elle dégageait la même aura de force et de détermination que son père. Que tout ce qu'elle disait ou faisait, étaient pour son bien et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de négocier. Son ex-femme était tout le contraire. C'était nettement plus de la douceur, de la timidité ou bien de l'inquiétude, que Yakumo dégageait.

Le bruit des pas de sa secrétaire le sorti de ses pensées et il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas qu'un verre d'eau dans les mains. Un seul regard et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de contester. Neji prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait et en bu quelques gorgées pour calmer le feu dans sa gorge. À peine avait-il déposé le récipient sur la table de nuit, que la brune posait une main sur son épaule, pour l'obliger à s'allonger et elle déposa une serviette tiède sur son front. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua l'heure tardive sur son cadran, soit deux heures vingt-quatre du matin. Elle devait être épuisée, se dit-il en lui jetant un regard.

\- Il se fait tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

La jeune femme se redressa et le fixa avec un regard étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? se demandait-elle. Qu'elle allait passer la nuit à le veiller ? Elle comptait bien rentrer et se coucher le plus rapidement.

\- J'ai une chambre d'ami, vous pouvez y rester, ajouta le jeune homme. Il est tard, poursuivi-t-il en la voyant sur le point de répondre. Je n'ai pas envie que vous ayez un accident en vous endormant au volant.

Tenten était prise de court, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette proposition. Il est vrai que l'idée de reprendre le volant ne lui tentait pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Je ne voudrais pas…

\- C'est à gauche au fond du couloir, la coupa Neji.

Mieux valait l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était fatigué et il n'avait pas envie de discuter plus longtemps.

\- Il y a des vêtements de ma cousine dans le tiroir du milieu du bureau, ajouta-t-il.

La brune acquiesça et sorti de la pièce. D'un pas lent, elle traversa le couloir et entra dans la seconde chambre. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de son patron, sans toute la technologie. En ouvrant le tiroir que lui avait indiqué Neji, elle fouilla un peu à la recherche de quelque chose de confortable pour dormir. Malheureusement pour elle, la cousine de son supérieur était très féminine. Les nuisettes, très peu pour elle. Tenten ouvrit donc un autre tiroir et tomba sur des vêtements d'enfants. Si c'était juste à côté des habits d'Hinata, ce devait donc être ceux de ses fils. Celui de droite devait donc contenir ceux de son mari. La brune ne se cassa pas la tête et extirpa un t-shirt et un pantalon de sport du tiroir. Les couleurs orangées ne faisaient pas vraiment parti de sa palette de couleur, mais pour dormir elle ferait avec.

Dès qu'elle fut changée, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas verrouillé les portes de sa voiture. Légèrement paniquée, la jeune femme ressorti de la chambre, ses clefs en mains, et se déplaça rapidement dans le couloir, sans savoir que Neji la vit passer devant sa porte. Étrangement il n'était pas surpris de la voir porter les vêtements de Naruto, plutôt que ceux d'Hinata. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Qu'allait-elle faire dehors à cette heure ? Mais elle revint rapidement, son sac de travail à l'épaule et clissant ses clefs dans une pochette, lorsqu'elle repassa devant sa chambre. Dès qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre d'ami se fermer, le brun se leva pour aller prendre des vêtements de sport pour pouvoir dormir un peu plus confortablement, retourna s'enfoncer sous ses couvertures et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir presque immédiatement.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, une odeur de cannelle lui chatouillant les narines. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en premier. Le soleil semblait assez haut dans le ciel. Puis il tourna la tête vers son cadran. Onze heures quarante-huit. Déjà ? se dit-i en se redressant dans son lit. Neji tendit l'oreille, pour entendre du bruit en provenance de la cuisine et la présence de sa secrétaire lui revint à la mémoire. C'était curieux de la savoir dans sa cuisine en train de faire à manger. Il finit donc par se lever et rejoindre la brune dans sa salle à manger. Celle-ci avait remit ses vêtements de la veille, son portable et ses dossiers sur la table, et semblait monter un plateau repas. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle se retourna pour attraper quelque chose sur la table.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes réveillé. J'allais justement vous emmener votre repas.

Repas ? se répéta le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil. Il la regarda déposer un bol de bouillon et une tasse de thé, duquel se dégageait l'odeur de cannelle. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et entama la dégustation de ce maigre déjeuner. Un bouillon de poulet, qui lui réchauffa la gorge, calmant l'irritation qui y naissait.

\- J'ai appelé votre oncle pour le prévenir, annonça Tenten. Il vous conseil de prendre congé pour le reste de la semaine et de revenir en forme lundi.

Elle vit bien que cette annonce ne semblait pas lui plaire. Passer une journée à la maison lui insupportait déjà, alors deux de fil ? Il préféra garder le silence et manger. Une autre question lui venait à chaque bouchée qu'il prenait. Pourquoi le père de la brune grimaçait à l'idée qu'elle lui apporte un repas fait maison ? Elle cuisinait extrêmement bien. Presque autant qu'Hinata qui était un véritable cordon-bleu.

\- C'était délicieux, complimenta le brun lorsqu'il eut terminé son bol.

La brune le remercia et retourna sur le dossier qu'elle révisait. Tout en sirotant son thé, il regarda autour d'eux et remarqua son propre portable sur la chaise juste à la gauche de sa secrétaire. Il en fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le gardait-elle à cet endroit ? Lorsqu'il fit un mouvement pour l'attraper, il vit la chaise s'éloigner. En baissant le regard, il remarqua la jambe de la jeune femme collée aux pattes avant de la chaise, le regard toujours sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- À quoi vous jouez ? demanda-t-il sur un ton brusque.

\- Vous êtes interdit de travail, lui rappelait-elle. Vous vous souvenez ? ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Il la regarda un moment quelque peu étonné, puis retenta d'attraper son bien. Mais c'était sans compter la souplesse de la brune, qui étira un peu plus sa jambe, pour éloigner la chaise de son patron.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une simple recommandation du médecin, c'est un ordre de votre oncle, annonça-t-elle.

Les yeux de Neji s'agrandirent sous la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cette annonce. Même son oncle se liguait contre lui ?

\- Vous devez vous reposer, insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire et laisser le retard s'accumuler, s'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Mieux vaut avoir du retard parce qu'on a rien fait, que parce qu'on doit tout recommencer, répliqua Tenten. Dans votre état, vous ne serez pas en mesure de vous concentrer sur vos dossiers.

\- Ça c'est à moi d'en décidé ! cria-t-il.

Un peu hors de lui, il attrapa son ordinateur et prit la direction de sa chambre. Mais il se rendit vite compte, que ses dossiers ne se trouvaient plus dans le sac de son portable. De la cuisine, Tenten glissa rapidement la pile de dossier qu'elle avait subtilisé pendant que son patron dormait, dans son propre sac et se concentra de nouveau sur ses dossiers. Entendant les pas de Neji revenir, la jeune femme se remémora les paroles d'Hiashi Hyuuga.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé à huit heures moins quart pour le prévenir que son neveu ne pouvait pas rentrer aujourd'hui, elle avait dû expliquer la situation. Avouant au passage qu'elle avait dormi chez lui, ce qui n'avait pas semblé lui plaire. Il avait même cru bon de lui rappeler sa place, mais Tenten lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Hiashi lui avait donc donné un petit conseil. « Cachez ses dossiers ou bien il ne se reposera pas et il sera toujours aussi malade lundi. » Il lui avait dit qu'il lui donnait la permission de le menacer. Ça, elle était moins sûre de pouvoir le faire.

Quand elle vit son patron rentrer de nouveau dans la cuisine, les joues rouges à cause de la fièvre, et lui demander où elle avait caché ses dossiers sur un ton abrupte, la brune eut un peu peur. Il n'allait quand même pas la frapper, si elle ne les lui donnait pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Pas qu'elle ait peur qu'il lui fasse mal. Elle était quand même arrivée première en judo au régional junior. Mais devoir maîtriser son patron, n'était pas une idée qui lui plaisait.

\- Ordre de votre oncle, se défendit la jeune femme. Il veut que vous vous reposiez.

\- C'est moi votre patron, pas lui !

\- C'est votre supérieur, et par conséquent, je me dois de lui obéir aussi, rétorqua Tenten. Si votre température n'est pas en dessous de quarante degrés Celsius, vous irez vous coucher sans discuter, proposa-t-elle rapidement. Et c'est non négociable, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Le brun se figea, la bouche ouverte sur la phrase qu'il allait dire. S'il disait oui, il savait qu'il irait se coucher, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Fierté Hyuuga oblige. À peine se disait-il qu'il ne la laisserait pas prendre sa température, elle sortait un thermomètre de derrière son ordinateur. Ou plutôt devant l'écran pour elle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, alors vous allez gentiment vous asseoir et mettre ce thermomètre dans votre bouche, déclara Tenten en lui tendant l'objet.

C'est le début de la phrase, qui le fit réagir. Il se souvenait bien de la photo de la jeune femme, où on la voyait en tenu de judo, une médaille d'or autour du cou. Et dans son état, médaille ou non, il ne serait pas difficile à mettre au tapis. Neji attrapa donc le thermomètre d'un geste brusque et le mit sous sa langue en détournant la tête. Le petit sourire victorieux de sa secrétaire l'énervait. Lorsque le « bip » se fit entendre une minute plus tard, Tenten tendit le bras et attrapa l'objet pour regarder les chiffres qu'il indiquait.

\- Trente-neuf point neuf, souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est en bas de quarante, sourit Neji, ravi.

\- De point un degré, insista la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez dit que si je n'étais pas en dessous de quarante, je devais vous écouter, répliqua-t-il. Alors maintenant, donnez-moi mes dossiers, ordonna-t-il en tendant une main.

\- Dans votre état, vous n'aurez pas de bon résultat, tenta-t-elle.

\- N'empêche que c'était l'accord, rétorqua le brun avec un sourire. J'ai pris ma température comme vous me l'avez demandez, maintenant c'est à vous de le respecter.

\- Qui a dit que j'allais vous les donner, si vous étiez en dessous de quarante degré Celsius ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Neji fronça les sourcils devant cette réplique. Elle l'avait manipulé, comprit-il. Il n'avait même pas remarqué cette entourloupe de première. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de jouer avec les mots pour l'avoir, puisque son propre cerveau n'avait pas réussi à voir le subterfuge à peine dissimulé.

\- Mais je veux bien faire un autre accord avec vous, proposa la jeune femme.

\- De quel type ? se méfia-t-il.

\- Je vous donne UN dossier. Si lorsque je le lis ça n'a aucun sens, vous m'écouterez et arrêterez de vouloir travailler à la place de vous reposer.

Le brun analysa la proposition, ne voulant pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Un dossier ? Il aurait terminé en moins de deux heures et il ne saurait plus quoi faire du reste de la journée.

\- Et si ça du sens ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je quitterai votre maison, pour vous laisser travailler tranquillement.

Pendant que son patron réfléchissait, la brune sorti les dossiers de son sac et les regarda à tour de rôle. Lequel était le plus urgent ? La campagne publicitaire avec la Uchiwa Corporation était techniquement pour ce soir dix-huit heures trente. Bien qu'Hiashi lui ait dit que les délais seraient repoussés pour permettre à Neji de se reposer, elle déposa cette pochette sur la table, juste devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers celui-ci et c'était justement celui qu'il comptait faire la veille avant de s'endormir sur son bureau. Après quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires, il releva la tête vers Tenten, qui avait repris son propre travail. Il avait le choix et elle ne semblait pas se soucier de ce dernier. De toute façon, elle savait qu'il le prendrait. Alors à quoi bon attendre qu'il se décide ? Comme elle l'avait prévu, il attrapa la pochette et sorti de la cuisine d'un pas rapide, décidé à lui montrer que maladie ou pas, il faisait toujours du bon travail. Mais c'était sans compter la fatigue de son corps, qui le plongea finalement dans un profond sommeil.

Il devait approcher seize heures, quand des coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée. Ça faisait maintenant cinq heures que Neji avait pris le dossier et n'avait pas remontré le bout de son nez. Tenten en avait déduit qu'il s'était endormi et c'était complètement concentré sur ses dossiers. Elle sursauta donc en entendant ce bruit. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. N'étant pas chez elle, la brune trouvait étrange de répondre à la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit cette dernière, elle tomba sur un homme du même âge que son patron, avec deux sièges pour bébé à ses pieds. Les deux adultes se détaillèrent de haut en bas et la brune ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette coiffure lui donnait des airs d'ananas.

\- Euh… fit-il un peu perdu. Je suis bien chez Neji Hyuuga ? s'enquit-il en se reculant un peu pour regarder le numéro de la porte.

\- Oui. Vous êtes ?

\- Shikamaru Nara, un ami. J'ignorais qu'il avait déjà trouvé une nouvelle petite-amie.

\- Je ne suis pas sa petite-amie, mais sa secrétaire, s'empressa-t-elle de rectifier la brune. Il est malade et son oncle m'a demandé de l'empêcher de travailler, ajouta-t-elle devant le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme.

\- Alors là, bonne chance, souhaita le brun en riant.

La brune sourit à cette réplique et l'invita à entrer dans la maison, tout en se présentant. Les deux poupons dormaient paisiblement dans leurs sièges et ils les emmenèrent dans la cuisine pour les déposer sur la table.

\- Alors, il est dans son bureau ou sa chambre ? demanda Shikamaru.

\- Sa chambre. Je crois que la fatigue l'a gagné, car ça doit faire cinq heures que je ne l'ai pas vu, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Vous avez réussi à le faire dormir ? s'étonna le jeune père. Pourtant, il devrait être en train de vous asticoter pour avoir ses dossiers ? ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

\- C'est ce qu'il a fait et je lui en ai donné un. Mais depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu.

Le regard impressionner du jeune homme, mit Tenten quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Dites-moi que vous avez mis quelque chose dans son café ou autre ? la supplia presque le brun.

\- Non, je ne lui ai donné qu'un bouillon de poulet avec un thé à la cannelle.

\- Il doit être vachement malade alors, comprit-il. Ah et moi qui voulait lui demander un service, soupira-t-il.

\- Avec ses trente-neuf point neuf degré Celsius de fièvre, je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état de faire quoi que ce soit, confia Tenten.

\- Quand j'ai essayé de le rejoindre sur son portable, puis au bureau, je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Alors j'ai directement appelé son oncle, qui m'a dit qu'il était en congé maladie. Mais j'osais croire que ce ne devait pas être aussi grave.

La brune eut un petit sourire compatissant et lui proposa une tasse de café.

\- En quoi consistait le service, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Ma copine est en voyage pour trois jours et j'ai une grosse urgence au bureau pour plusieurs heures. Alors je dois trouver rapidement une gardienne pour nos jumeaux. Neji m'a dit une fois, que si j'étais vraiment mal pris, il pourrait me les garder pour la soirée. Mais bien sûr, il fallait que ça arrive en même temps qu'il tombe malade.

Tenten le regarda tristement, comprenant sa détresse et compati devant son malheur.

\- Et ce serait pour combien d'heure environ ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le jeune père releva la tête vers elle, surpris par ce que sous-entendait cette question. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, mais plus parce que ça le gênait de demander ce genre de service à une inconnue.

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfant, mais j'ai déjà été gardienne à la fin de mon secondaire, ajouta-t-elle. Si vous ne revenez pas les chercher trop tard, je veux bien vous rendre ce service.

Shikamaru sembla hésiter encore un moment, mais en voyant l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine, il dut accepter. Il retourna prendre le sac contenant tous les trucs pour bébé et lui remit en lui donnant quelques indications sur chacun. Ils dormaient beaucoup, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, c'était un trait de famille. Puis avant de partir, il lui écrivit son numéro de cellulaire sur un bout de papier, si jamais il y avait quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, Tenten regarda les deux jumeaux de onze mois, qui dormaient encore tranquillement. Elle plaça donc un bébé de chaque côté de son ordinateur, sa pile de dossiers sur la chaise à sa gauche et se remit à travailler. Comment réagirait son patron, en voyant les deux bébés à son réveille ? se demanda la jeune femme.

C'est la faim qui réveilla Neji, un peu après dix-huit heures et en s'étirant, il réalisa qu'il avait à peine touché au dossier de la Uchiwa Corporation. Un peu paniqué, il attrapa son portable, pour réaliser qu'il n'avait tapé qu'un vulgaire et minuscule paragraphe. C'était sa secrétaire qui avait raison, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Laissant son ordinateur sur le lit, il se leva et prit la direction de sa cuisine. À peine avait-il franchit le seuil, qu'il se figea sous la surprise. Depuis quand y avait-il deux bébés chez lui ? Il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître les jumeaux de son ami, mais pourquoi étaient-ils ici sans l'un de leurs parents ? Ne l'ayant toujours pas remarqué, la brune continuait de donner des cuillères de compote à l'un d'eux, tout en faisant des faces comiques pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers le second enfant, que Tenten remarqua son patron dans le cadre de la porte.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes réveillé. Ça donne bien, le souper est presque prêt, annonça-t-elle.

Si ça n'avait pas été du vouvoiement, on se serait presque vu dans une scène familiale. Et pendant trente secondes, c'est ce que le cerveau de Neji fit. Il cru un instant que sa secrétaire était sa femme et les jumeaux de Shikamaru, ses propres enfants. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette vision lui plut. Un peu mal à l'aise, il vint s'asseoir au coin de la table, de sorte qu'il fut juste à côté du second bébé, qui dormait toujours.

\- À ce que je vois, Shikadai dort encore, commenta-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda, puis les deux poupons et se demanda comment il faisait pour les différencier. À cet âge, ils se ressemblaient bien trop physiquement.

\- Comment les différenciez-vous ?

\- Shikadai dort toujours plus que Shiki. Ce dernier à hérité d'une partie de l'énergie de sa mère. C'est Shikamaru ou Temari qui les a emmenés ?

\- Shikamaru. Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Vous avez dit Temari ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- A-t-elle un frère du nom de Gaara ?

\- Effectivement. Pourquoi ?

\- Wow, le monde est petit, souffla-t-elle. C'est le petit-ami de mon meilleur ami, expliqua la jeune femme devant l'air interrogateur de Neji. C'est troublant.

En disant cela, elle se leva et retourna derrière le fourneau, pour regarder l'avancement de la cuisson. Voyant que c'était prêt, Tenten éteignit le feu et attrapa une assiette, préalablement déposé sur le comptoir, et commença à la remplir. C'est donc une assiette de riz, accompagné de morceaux de poulet grillé et de légumes sautés qu'elle déposa devant lui. L'odeur alléchante fit grogner son ventre, le gênant un peu, puisque le bruit avait fait tourner la tête de la brune. Elle se remplit une assiette pour elle-même et revint s'asseoir à la table, après avoir déposé son ordinateur sur la chaise à sa gauche. Ils mangèrent de nouveau en silence, la situation restant particulièrement étrange avec les deux bébés dans le décor. Ils n'avaient pas encore fini leurs assiettes, quand plusieurs coups frappèrent à la porte. Abandonnant son repas, Neji se leva et alla ouvrir. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur sa cousine et sa famille.

\- Mon dieu Neji, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des semaines, s'exclama Naruto.

\- Merci Naruto, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, soupira le brun.

\- Mon père m'a dit que tu étais malade, alors on est venu voir comment tu allais, expliqua Hinata.

\- Ça va mieux que…

Il se fit arrêter dans sa phrase, quand ses deux neveux se déprirent de la prise de leur père et passèrent sous son bras pour entrer.

\- Tamaki ! Kyuya ! cria leur père.

Neji les laissa entrer et suivi le blond qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il le vit se figer devant la porte à la vue de Tenten, qui regardait les deux garçons blonds qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Tranquillement, Naruto se retourna vers le cousin de sa femme, un peu sous le choc. Hinata arriva derrière eux et vit enfin ce qui semblait perturber son mari.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir Tenten, la salua-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir Hinata.

\- À ce que je vois, mon père vous a demandé de garder mon cousin à l'œil, ajouta Hinata sur un ton moqueur.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond et retourna à sa place pour terminer son assiette. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil l'aîné de ses neveux fouillé dans son garde-manger, son cadet juste derrière lui.

\- Tu cherches pour rien, Tamaki, je les ai changés de place.

Le gamin ressorti du placard, les yeux penchés vers le sol et un air piteux sur le visage. Le cadet retourna tranquillement vers sa mère et passa ses bras autour de sa jambe droite.

\- Tamaki, on sort du restaurant et on n'est pas à la maison, le réprimanda Naruto.

Le petit garçon de quatre ans s'avança vers son oncle, la tête toujours penché et demanda d'une petite voix, s'il pouvait avoir un gâteau. Neji se contenta de le regarder, comme s'il réfléchissait à cette question.

\- Et tes parents en pensent quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Tenten regardait cette scène, quelque peu attendrie. Le petit Tamaki jeta un regard à ses parents, à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- Vous serez sage pendant qu'on discutera avec votre oncle ? demanda Hinata.

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête, imité par son cadet, qui malgré son silence, voulait lui aussi une sucrerie. Neji se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire à la droite de la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. Il en sorti une boîte de joe louis et en prit deux qu'il donna aux deux garçons. Leurs gâteries en mains, ils sortirent de la pièce et Tenten entendit du bruit dans l'escalier. Il y avait quoi au deuxième étage ? se demandait-elle.

\- Et vous faites attention en jouant, les prévint Naruto en sortant la tête dans le couloir.

\- Je peux aller les surveiller, si vous voulez, proposa la secrétaire en allant déposer son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

Les trois adultes la regardèrent, un peu surpris, puis Hinata sourit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, fit celle-ci.

\- Non ça va, assura Tenten en souriant. Je risque d'être plus utile avec eux, qu'avec les jumeaux.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce et alla jeter un coup d'œil au deuxième étage. Il devait avoir au-moins une salle de bain avec une baignoire ou une douche, vu que celle du premier ne comportait qu'une simple toilette et un lavabo. L'escalier donnait sur le salon où jouaient les deux frères et avant de les rejoindre, la curiosité la poussa à aller voir ce qui se trouvait derrière les trois portes fermées. Celle à côté du salon donnait sur une chambre d'enfant avec deux lits et elle devina que si dans la chambre d'ami il y avait des vêtements d'Hinata et de sa petite famille, cette chambre devait servir pour leurs fils. En face de cette pièce, il y avait la fameuse salle de bain, qui était énorme selon Tenten. Baignoire, grand comptoir avec lavabo, une douche, une laveuse et une sécheuse. Il y avait même un « rack » pour faire sécher le linge et une porte qui devait servir de placard à serviette. La brune referma la porte et regarda celle qui faisait face au salon. Ce devait être le bureau de son patron, vu qu'il ne se trouvait pas au premier. Elle préféra se diriger vers le salon et voir ce que faisaient les garçons. L'aîné semblait jouer les chevaliers, pendant que son frère le suivait et tentait de l'imiter, lorsqu'il faisait semblant de se battre contre des ennemis invisibles.

Dans la cuisine, Neji subissait un interrogatoire par Naruto, qui malgré ce que le brun lui disait, ne pouvait le croire. Sa femme, elle, se contentait des écouter d'une oreille distraite, en surveillant les deux bambins de leur ami.

\- Je veux bien croire qu'elle est ici pour t'empêcher de travailler, mais avoues que ça reste suspect qu'elle soit chez toi et qu'elle te préparer de bon petit plat, fit le blond.

Neji se contenta de soupirer de résignation. Il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui, si ça ne tenait pas du domaine scientifique. De plus, il travaillait dans les relations humaines comme attaché de presse. Alors c'était exactement dans son champ d'expertise pour le plus grand malheur du propriétaire des lieux.

\- Naruto, soupira sa femme. Puisqu'il te dit qu'il ne se passe rien et que c'est mon père qui lui a demandé de rester. Tu es l'attaché de presse de Shion Toya aux dernières nouvelles, ajouta-t-elle avec un ton plus noir.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas encore me faire la tête parce qu'elle m'a fait des avances ? gémit presque le blond.

\- La bague à ton doigt ne l'a pas empêchée de te faire du rentre dedans, grogna la jeune femme.

\- Je lui ai dis que si elle recommençait, je changerais de patron et depuis, elle a arrêté. Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères, alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter à propos d'elle.

Neji se retient de rire devant l'air boudeur de sa cousine et de celui dépité de son meilleur ami. Il trouvait toujours leurs petites querelles divertissantes. Après ça, ils continuèrent de discuter un moment et aux alentour de vingt heures, ils entendirent soudainement Tamaki hurler « Meurt sorcière ! ». Paniqués, ils se levèrent tous les trois et accoururent au second étage. La scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux les prit de court. Tenten se tenait le ventre, à genoux sur le sol, se laissant tomber sur le côté avec un grognement étrange. Et Tamaki tenait son bras droit tendu vers elle, un air victorieux sur le visage. Sur le divan, le petit Kyuya les regardait attentivement.

\- La princesse est sauve ! cria le gamin en levant les bras au-dessus de la tête. Oh, papa ! fit-il en apercevant ses parents. J'ai sauvé le château de la méchante sorcière.

En entendant la seconde phrase, la jeune femme au sol se redressa vivement, le rouge aux joues, quelque peu gênée par la situation.

\- Maki sauvé princesse maman, fit le petit Kyuya en venant rejoindre sa mère.

Tenten en profita pour se relever et épousseter son pantalon, et ainsi retrouver un peu de contenance. Elle s'était peut-être un peu trop laisser-aller dans le jeu des enfants, ce reprocha-t-elle mentalement. Le cadet passa ses petits bras autour de la cuisse de sa mère, tout en y collant son visage.

\- Tu es fatigué, mon grand ? demanda la mère en posant une main sur sa tête.

Le petit hocha la tête de haut en bas et son père s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et annonça au passage l'heure du départ. Pendant que Neji les raccompagnait à l'entrée, Tenten rangea le léger désordre qu'avaient créé les deux enfants, puis descendit à la cuisine. En entrant, elle vit que les jumeaux dormaient toujours dans leurs sièges de voiture. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et plaça la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Ceci fait, elle retourna à la table, pour reprendre ses dossiers et son portable. Son patron revint entre temps, son propre ordinateur en mains. S'il travaillait dans la cuisine, il aurait probablement moins de chance de s'endormir. Erreur. Le brun termina quand même par s'assoupir, un bras allongé sur la table et la tête y reposant dessus. Ce qui fit sourire sa secrétaire. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à garder l'œil ouvert. Il devait approcher vingt-deux heures, quand Shikamaru repassa chercher ses fils. La jeune femme le rassura, en lui disant qu'ils avaient presque dormi tout le temps. En pénétrant dans la cuisine, le jeune homme resta étonné devant l'image de son ami endormi sur la table.

\- À ce que je vois, la fièvre l'épuise énormément, fit-il à voix basse.

\- Plus il s'acharnera à travailler dans son état, moins il réussira à rester réveiller, déclara la jeune femme. J'ai appris ça dans un cours complémentaire sur le stresse et la santé, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogatif de Shikamaru.

Après l'avoir aidé à transporter Neji dans son lit, Shikamaru revint dans la cuisine pour prendre l'un des sièges, imité par Tenten et ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Dès que les jumeaux furent bien installés à l'arrière de la mini-fourgonnette, Shikamaru la remercia une dernière fois et la jeune femme retourna à l'intérieur. Ayant fini ses dossiers de la journée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à celui sur lequel son patron travaillait. Deux maigres paragraphes et pas aussi bon que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la brune tourna complètement l'ordinateur vers elle et tenta d'améliorer ce qui était déjà fait. À force de relire chaque dossier de son patron pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune faute, Tenten savait un peu en quoi consistait cette partie du travail de Neji. Il devait créer un concept publicitaire pour une vidéo et une séance photo. Et le projet avec la Uchiwa Corporation comptait deux parties. Celle adressée aux hommes et celle adressée aux femmes. Seule la séance photo pour les hommes avait été trouvée. En relisant les notes dans la pochette, la jeune femme tenta quelque chose, espérant que ce ne serait pas trop mauvais.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, Neji se réveilla quelque peu perdu et désorienté. Déjà, il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri dans son lit. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait, c'est de s'être assis dans la salle à manger pour travailler, toute suite après le départ de sa cousine. Le brun était sûr d'une chose, il s'était à nouveau endormi. Sa secrétaire l'avait-elle traîné jusqu'à sa chambre ? Et était-elle encore là ? Un peu au ralenti, il sortit de sous les couvertures et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. En passant devant la chambre d'ami, il remarqua qu'elle était vide et le silence dans la maison le convainquit du départ de Tenten. Le jeune homme marcha lentement en direction de la cuisine et trouva son portable et ses documents sur la table. Une note trônait sur le dessus de la première pochette et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la lisant.

« _Je vous laisse vos documents, même s'il serait préférable que vous attendiez à lundi. Tenten_ »

Neji reposa la note et alla se préparer du café pour se réveiller. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du four à micro-onde, lui fit savoir qu'il n'était que neuf heures seize. Il prenait à peine place devant l'ordinateur, que son téléphone sonna. Il se releva donc et alla prendre le combiner pour répondre.

* Bonjour Neji, reconnu-t-il la voix de son oncle. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Mieux qu'hier, avoua Neji.

* Bien. Je voulais te féliciter pour le dossier avec la Uchiwa Corporation. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le finisses dans ton état, mais je dois avouer que c'est excellent. Voir même mieux que tes précédents.

Sans arrêter d'écouter son oncle, le jeune homme retourna devant son portable et l'ouvrit. Le dossier avec la Uchiwa Corporation ? C'est à peine s'il l'avait touché. À chaque fois, il s'endormait dessus, ne sachant pas quoi écrire comme concept. Pendant qu'Hiashi continuait son éloge, Neji lut rapidement le dit dossier et ouvrit en grand les yeux, lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était arrivé. Sa secrétaire l'avait fait à sa place et c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, il accepta les fleurs que lui jetaient son supérieur et raccrocha. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre tout le mérite pour ce dossier, n'y ayant pratiquement rien mis. Mais comment réagirait son oncle en apprenant qui en était le véritable auteur ? Il termina son café d'une traite, alla se changer et se dirigea vers l'entrée avec la ferme intention d'aller voir sa secrétaire pour avoir des explications. Malheureusement, en ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur Yakumo, le bras levé pour cogner.

\- Yakumo ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Neji ! s'exclama de surprise la jeune femme. Je suis passée au bureau pour te voir, mais ta secrétaire m'a dis que tu étais malade. Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as l'air perturbé ?

Retrouvant l'usage de la voix, le brun l'invita à entrer et ils allèrent prendre place dans la cuisine.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cette question, Neji se contenta de se passer une main sur le visage en soupirant, puis lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille. À son grand étonnement, son ex-femme ne sembla pas du tout surprise ou scandalisée devant l'aveu de la présence de sa secrétaire dans la maison la veille, ni même de ce qu'elle avait fait avec le dossier de la Uchiwa Corporation. À force de la croiser, quand elle passait voir le voir quelques mois plus tôt, Yakumo avait toute suite constaté le même dévouement au travail chez la jeune femme, que chez Neji.

\- Qu'est-ce que devrais faire ? fini-t-il par demander, complètement perdu.

\- Mon avis ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Pour ce que j'ai pu voir chez ta secrétaire, elle a dû faire ça pour t'éviter du retard, sourit-elle. Elle a surement dû culpabiliser de ne pas avoir remarqué ton mauvais état avant que ce ne soit aussi grave. Mais te connaissant, tu ne pourras pas vivre avec ça et tu vas en parler à ton oncle, poursuivi Yakumo. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature, de prendre le mérite des autres. Ça risque même de te faire faire de l'insomnie, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Bien que cette dernière phrase le fasse sourire, Neji était pris de court dans cette affaire. Yakumo avait raison, Tenten avait dû faire ce dossier, parce qu'il était dû pour la veille et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne trop de retard. Et vu ce que le père de celle-ci avait dit deux jours plus tôt, soit qu'elle aurait dû devenir infirmière, il n'avait aucune difficulté à l'imaginer se culpabiliser sur sa santé. Bien qu'elle n'y soit pour rien.

\- Vas lui parler pour connaître toute l'histoire et prend une décision après, proposa son ex-femme.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air pensif, puis fronça les sourcils en se rappelant que c'était elle qui voulait le voir au départ.

\- Mais au fait, tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la brune et elle fouilla dans son sac à main, pour en extraire des photos.

\- C'est peut-être déplacé, mais…, commença-t-elle en lui tendant. C'est ma première échographie. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de la voir, même si ce n'est pas le tien.

Un sourire ému étira les lèvres du brun, à la vue de la petite tache sur la photo. Il était soulagé, que malgré leur divorce, ils restent tous les deux en bon terme et qu'elle le laisse vivre cette grossesse avec elle. Comme un ami.

\- Félicitation, fit-il en lui rendant la photo. Mais ça ne paraît pas encore.

\- C'est parce que je n'en suis qu'à quatre mois et que je ne porte pas de vêtements trop ajustés. Certains de mes pantalons ne me font déjà plus.

Devant la moue boudeuse de la brune, Neji sourit et se dit qu'il passerait voir sa secrétaire une autre journée. Une vraie journée de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Oo0oO

En ce samedi matin, Tenten se leva assez tôt pour se rendre à l'hôpital et passer la journée avec son père. Des vêtements détendus et larges pris dans les tiroirs de Lee, puisque tout était au lavage et que le brun devait la faire le jour même. Avant de sortir de sa voiture, la jeune femme attrapa un sac à dos, dans lequel elle avait glissé des plats pour leur repas du midi. À dix heures du matin, les couloirs étaient assez calmes en comparaison des autres jours de la semaine. Arrivée à la chambre de son père, la brune dût attendre ce dernier, qui dans son ennui, semblait être allé se promener. Rien de nouveau. Elle prit donc place sur le lit et attendit patiemment qu'il revienne. En regardant l'heure, elle constata qu'elle était arrivée avec un peu d'avance, par rapport aux samedis précédents. Au moment de remettre son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, ce dernier se mit tout à coup à vibrer. Un nouveau message de Lee.

« Tu es à l'hôpital ? » lut-elle.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? » répondit-elle.

« Pour savoir. » lui répondit-il rapidement.

La jeune femme referma le clapet de son cellulaire, une moue sceptique sur le visage. Il complotait quelque chose ou quoi ? se demandait-elle, quand son géniteur entra dans la pièce, et elle mit ses doutes de côté en allant l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Salut papa ! sourit-elle.

Pendant de longues minutes, père et fille discutèrent de choses et d'autres, tout en regardant un match de football à la télévision. Lorsque des coups se firent entendre à la porte, tous deux se retournèrent vers celle-ci et se jetèrent un regard, avant que l'aîné n'invite le visiteur à entrer. Tenten hoqueta de surprise, quand elle reconnu son patron entrer dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Hyuuga ? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Ce dernier posa son regard sur sa secrétaire, qui elle le regardait de haut en bas, à la recherche d'une réponse quant à sa présence dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Vêtu de vêtements décontractés, il ne semblait pas être là pour le travail. Ou du moins, il ne semblait pas aller au bureau de la compagnie. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu habillé autrement qu'avec ses complets dispendieux ou encore les vêtements de sport qu'il portait deux jours plus tôt quand elle se trouvait chez lui. Le voir avec un jean et une chemise de tous les jours la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Puis-je vous parler en privé un instant ? demanda-t-il.

Tenten acquiesça et rapidement, ils sortirent dans le couloir, laissant son père seul avec ses interrogations. Ce doutant un peu de la raison qui avait fait venir son patron jusqu'ici pour lui parler, la jeune femme eut le réflexe de se faire « craquer » les doigts par nervosité. Chose que Neji remarqua et qui le décida à mettre fin au léger suspense.

\- Félicitation, fit-il en restant dos à elle.

\- Hein ? s'exclama la brune prise de court.

Le brun se retourna tranquillement vers elle, un visage toujours aussi neutre qu'à son habitude, ce qui fit douter la jeune femme sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Mon oncle a adoré votre travail pour le projet avec la Uchiwa Corporation, poursuivit-il. C'était bien la première fois qu'il m'appelait pour me féliciter sur un dossier.

En l'entendant, Tenten ne savait plus comment réagir. Pas de réprimande, même minime pour avoir touché à des dossiers qui ne lui appartenaient pas ?

\- Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi vous avez pris se risque, poursuivit-il en la sortant de ses pensée. Après tout, vous n'avez pas étudié dans cette branche et mon oncle avait allongé le délai.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme se mit à tirer sur les manches de sa veste, cherchant quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'elle se sentait coupable de son état. En tant que secrétaire, elle aurait dû remarquer les signes avant coureur de la maladie et ce même pour une grippe.

\- En fait, je n'aurais jamais osé y toucher, si vous n'y aviez pas déjà noté des choses, menti-t-elle. Je n'ai fait que suivre votre idée de base et…

Tenten s'arrêta dans sa phrase, remarquant que son explication ne semblait pas convaincre son patron, qui continuait de la fixer sans dire un mot. Il avait été entraîné pour voir le mensonge et les yeux fuyant de sa secrétaire lui démontrait cette vaine tentative de camoufler la vérité. Quel était ses vraies motivations ? se demandait-il. Cette jeune femme n'était pas d'une nature manipulatrice pour gravir les échelons. Ça, il en était persuadé. Préférant couper court à cette conversation, Neji conclu sur une dernière phrase.

\- Je n'aime pas prendre les fleurs pour le travail d'autrui, alors je vais…

\- Non ! s'exclama la brune.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme, gênée d'avoir haussée le ton de cette façon. Même le regard neutre du brun s'était transformé en surprise mal contrôlé. Neji ne s'était pas attendu à cette exclamation limite paniquée. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il aille en parler à son oncle ? Après tout, c'était des félicitations et non des réprimandes qu'il avait reçues sur ce dossier.

\- Vous n'avez pas à aller le dire à votre oncle, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, se reprit-elle. Et comme vous l'avez dit, je n'ai pas fait d'étude dans ce domaine, alors gardez ça pour vous.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Tenten tourna les talons et retourna dans la chambre de son père. Le jeune homme resta figé devant cette demande. Garder ça pour lui ? se répéta-t-il. Comment pouvait-il garder ça pour lui ? Il ne méritait pas ces bons commentaires et ces valeurs refusaient de les prendre. Malheureusement, sa secrétaire ne les voulait pas non plus. Avait-elle peur de se faire réprimandé, si son oncle apprenait qu'elle avait touché au dossier de son patron sans son consentement ? C'était bien mal connaître Hiashi Hyuuga et Neji savait qu'au contraire, il risquait plutôt de lui proposer des cours pour qu'elle puisse monter d'échelon dans la compagnie. Hiashi Hyuuga n'était pas homme à laisser passer un talent inné et il saurait le mettre à profit pour l'entreprise. C'est donc pensif, qu'il sorti de l'hôpital. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Oo0oO

Durant tout le reste de la fin de semaine, Neji se tortura avec ce problème. Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était comme lui avait demandé Tenten, ou bien aller voir son oncle et tout lui avouer ? Il n'avait pas écrit cette publicité et ça lui démangeait de garder ça pour lui. C'est donc complètement avachi sur son divan au deuxième étage, que ses neveux le trouvèrent. Il les regarda courir vers lui, suivi peu de temps après par leurs parents. Ayant la clé en cas d'urgence, Hinata n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

\- Jouez avec vos jouets les garçons, pendant qu'on discute avec votre oncle, fit Naruto.

Neji se redressa et fit face à sa cousine et son meilleur ami, qui prirent place en face de lui.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Hinata.

\- La fièvre descend.

\- Et moralement ? ajouta le blond.

Le brun regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. En regardant Hinata, il constata qu'elle avait le même regard que son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Neji.

\- Tu sembles pensif, répondit Naruto. Voir perturbé.

L'homme d'affaire préféra garder le silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette accusation. Perturbé ? se répéta-t-il. Pensif, oui. Mais pas perturbé ! La situation avec sa secrétaire, et le dossier qu'elle avait fait à sa place le travaillait. Ça c'était vraie. Mais il n'en était pas perturbé.

\- Ça doit avoir un rapport avec Tenten, devina la jeune femme. C'est-il passé quelque chose après notre départ ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Son cousin ouvrit brusquement les yeux devant cette question. Avait-elle perdu la tête ? Tenten était sa secrétaire ! Il avait des valeurs et coucher avec sa secrétaire n'en faisait pas partie. Devant l'air scandalisé du brun, Naruto précisa la pensée de sa femme.

\- Je crois qu'elle veut savoir si vous vous êtes pris la tête. Pour ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir, elle semble avoir un fort caractère et tu ne donnes pas ta place, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Les épaules de Neji se détendirent, en même temps qu'un soupir qu'il laissa échapper. Il commençait à avoir l'imagination trop fertile, se dit-il. Finalement, le brun expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Commençant par l'histoire du dossier, sa discussion avec Yakumo et celle qu'il avait eu avec Tenten la veille.

\- Ta secrétaire a fait ton dossier pour la Uchiwa Corporation ? répéta Naruto.

\- Et père t'a félicité pour ce dossier ? ajouta Hinata.

Les deux mariés échangèrent un regard étonné, ne sachant pas quoi dire devant cette révélation.

\- Et elle ne veut pas que je lui dise que je n'en suis pas l'auteur, soupira Neji.

\- Ce qui doit de gruger de l'intérieur, devina le blond.

\- Je fais quoi ? Elle ne veut pas que je parle, mais c'est contraire à mes valeurs.

\- Fais ce que tu crois le plus juste, déclara sa cousine.

Le brun l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes, complètement indécis. Mais le doux sourire d'Hinata le convainquit sur son choix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : De secrétaire à assistante**

Lundi matin, Neji se dirigea vers le bureau de son oncle, dans l'intension d'éviter sa secrétaire avant d'avoir tout dit à son oncle. Bien sûr, vu l'heure de son arrivé, ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé et le jeune homme dut attendre quelques minutes. Hiashi fut surpris de le voir là, si tôt le matin. Malgré l'étonnement, il le fit entrer dans son bureau et ils prirent place tous les deux à la table de réunion. Le cadet ne tourna pas autour du pot et expliqua toute suite la raison de sa venue. Son oncle ne l'interrompit pas et l'écouta attentivement, les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son « récit », Neji appréhenda la réaction de son supérieur, qui gardait toujours le silence. Un silence qui s'éternisa pour les nerfs à vifs du jeune homme.

\- Lui as-tu parlé ? s'enquit finalement Hiashi.

\- Oui et elle ne voulait pas que je t'en parle, soupira son neveu. Mais après en avoir discuté avec Hinata, j'ai pris la décision de le faire quand même.

L'aîné se mura de nouveau dans un silence qui stressa le jeune homme.

\- Je me disais aussi que ça ne ressemblait pas à ton style d'écriture, avoua son oncle. Mais j'ai mis cela sur le compte de la fièvre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'après un cours, elle aurait toutes les compétences requises pour créer toutes les publicités, poursuivi Neji avec plus d'assurance. Ne nous voilons pas la face, je ne suis pas très imaginatif et c'est la partie de mon travail qui me prend le plus de temps.

\- Mais si je fais ça, tu n'auras plus de secrétaire, fit remarquer Hiashi.

\- Je devrais survivre, si j'ai cette tâche en moins.

Son oncle l'observa un moment sans parler, une main devant la bouche, réfléchissant à la proposition de son neveu.

Oo0oO

Comme toujours, Tenten arriva à huit heures moins quart et prépara ses dossiers de la journée et ceux de son patron, avant d'aller chercher deux cafés. Trente minutes plus tard, Neji n'était pas encore arrivé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard et le connaissant ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il ne manquerait pas une troisième journée de travail. Inquiète, la jeune femme se leva dans l'intention d'aller voir la réceptionniste, quand en chemin, elle croisa le brun. Sans manteau, ni sac. La brune n'avait pas prit la peine de regarder dans le bureau de son patron, n'étant jamais arrivée après lui dans le passé.

\- Monsieur Hyuuga, vous étiez déjà arrivé ?

\- Je devais voir mon oncle, répondit-il tout simplement en la dépassant.

\- Votre oncle ? répéta la brune en le suivant, quelque peu paniquée.

\- Rien d'important, ajouta-t-il. Allez travailler, on a du retard à rattraper.

Sur ce, Neji la laissa devant son bureau et pénétra dans le sien en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à l'affronter et il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Chose faite, le brun s'installa derrière son bureau, sortit son ordinateur et quelques dossiers de son sac, et appela finalement sa secrétaire. Celle-ci entra rapidement, de nouveaux dossiers entre les bras et un « nouveau » café bien chaud. Ses explication terminées, Tenten déposa le tout devant lui et prit congé. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau derrière son propre bureau, la jeune femme se mordilla doucement l'oncle du pouce, anxieuse sur cette rencontre entre son patron et son oncle. Avait-il tout avoué ? s'inquiétait la secrétaire. Elle avait juste voulu l'aider, pas faire son travail à sa place.

Les heures passèrent et au retour de la pause du midi, Tenten découvrit une note sur son bureau, lui demandant de passer voir le grand patron. La panique monta d'un cran. Neji avait parlé et monsieur Hyuuga allait la renvoyer, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de penser, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur de la compagnie. Arrivée devant la secrétaire de ce dernier, elle s'arrêta un moment, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. La jeune femme devant elle, Miyuki, lui fit signe d'entrée, lorsqu'elle eut annoncé son arrivée. Pénétrant dans la pièce, la brune passa ses mains sur son ventre, comme si elle tentait de lisser un pli inexistant sur sa chemise. Hiashi lui demanda de s'asseoir, sans même relever la tête de ses dossiers. Tenten attendit qu'il daigne parler en premier, avant de poser la question qui la démangeait.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, annonça Hiashi au bout de deux longues minutes. Neji est venu m'avouer que c'était vous qui aviez conçu la publicité pour le dossier de la Uchiwa Corporation et…

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, l'interrompit la jeune femme sous la panique. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire, mais…

L'homme devant elle lui intima de se taire en levant une main et reprit là où elle l'avait arrêté.

\- J'étais pour dire que ce dossier m'a impressionné. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle créativité chez mon neveu et j'ai réfléchis après cette confession. Neji a avoué préférer se départir de cette partie de ses fonctions pour vous les laisser.

Cette annonce laissa la jeune femme sans voix.

\- Bien sûr, il faudra que vous suiviez un cours dans ce domaine pour acquérir toutes les compétences requises, poursuivit-il. Mais vous semblez avoir un talent naturel, vous devriez donc le réussir haut la main.

\- Euh, bafouilla-t-elle encore sous le choc, mais… Monsieur Hyuuga va…

\- Sans cette tâche, il affirme pourvoir se débrouiller sans secrétaire. Et ne vous en faites pas, la compagnie paiera ce cours, qui devrait durer tout au plus deux mois.

\- Et pour le travail ? hésita Tenten.

\- Vous travaillerez de huit à seize et irai à votre cours de dix-huit à vingt-deux. On vous attribuera un bureau clos d'ici une semaine, à proximité de Neji, puisque vos nouvelles fonctions complètent les siennes.

La jeune femme le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, n'arrivant plus à enchaîner un seul mot, tant cette annonce la prenait de court. Elle qui s'attendait à un renvoi, venait de recevoir une promotion. Hiashi lui donna congé et elle sortit lentement du bureau. Tenten resta un moment immobile devant cette porte fermée, repassant mentalement cet entretien. Elle allait étudier la conception publicitaire, réalisait-elle. Grâce à ce coup de tête, où elle avait fait le travail de son patron, elle montait d'un grade dans la compagnie. C'est don en mode zombie qu'elle retourna à son bureau. Lorsqu'elle fut assise derrière, la jeune femme resta immobile durant de longues secondes, encore perdue dans ses pensées et Neji dût secouer une main devant son visage pour la faire émerger.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'homme d'affaire.

\- Je crois, fit sa secrétaire sur un ton absent.

Étonné, ou bien inquiété, le brun pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant les sourcils. Il savait qu'elle revenait du bureau de son oncle, et lui, qui s'attendait soit à de la colère pour avoir parlé ou de la joie pour avoir été promu, avait devant lui une femme complètement perdu.

\- Avoir une promotion ne vous fait pas plus plaisir que ça ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la brune qui le regarda avec surprise. C'est vrai, c'est lui qui a demandé cette promotion pour elle, réalisa-t-elle. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela pour elle ? Elle avait beau faire son travail et de parfois jouer aux gouvernantes, comme lorsqu'il avait reçu la demande de divorce de Yakumo ou lorsqu'il était tombé malade, ils n'étaient pas si proche. Si ?

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi aller parler en ma faveur pour qu'on m'offre une promotion ?

\- Parce que vous avez du talent dans ce domaine et que cette partie de mon travail m'ennui. Et puis, vous le méritez.

La jeune femme en resta abasourdie. Elle le méritait ? se répéta-t-elle, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de particulier pour le mériter.

\- Mais pour le reste de la semaine, vous restez ma secrétaire, la ramena-t-il à l'ordre.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, la brune s'excusa et attrapa les dossiers qui attendaient sur son bureau. Assuré qu'elle allait se remettre au travail sérieusement, son patron retourna dans son bureau pour poursuivre son propre travail.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Tenten se retrouva enseveli sous le travail. D'un côté, elle avait ses cours à étudier et de l'autre, les dossiers de la compagnie à faire. Par chance, Neji lui proposa de l'aide pour les premiers jours, l'aidant à assimiler tout plus rapidement. Le plus étonnant, fut qu'Hiashi fit aménager le bureau de la brune juste à côté de celui de son supérieur avec une porte communicante, leur permettant ainsi de se voir rapidement lorsqu'ils avaient besoin du travail de l'autre.

À la fin du mois de mars, Tenten se prépara pour rendre visite à son père et le sortir pour son anniversaire. Soixante ans ça se fêtait et elle fit des efforts pour ressembler à une lady. Une belle robe ajustée lui arrivant aux genoux, dotée de larges bretelles qui donnaient l'illusion d'être de courtes manches et qui découvrait la naissance de ses seins. Elle avait même pris la peine de se maquiller légèrement les paupières et de laisser ses cheveux relâchés sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Tous les ans, elle faisait l'effort et tous les ans son père lui répétait combien elle ressemblait à sa mère. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas par contre, c'est de croiser Hinata et Naruto dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, sur le point de partir.

\- Tenten ? fit Hinata. Tu es chic.

\- Oui, c'est la fête de mon père et je l'emmène manger au restaurant, avoua-t-elle avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Naruto. Quelle coïncidence ! C'est aussi la fête de Kyuya.

\- Et si vous vous joigniez à nous ? proposa sa femme.

La brune hésita, gênée par la situation. Lee et son père n'avaient pu se libérer pour aujourd'hui, ce qui était dommage, mais passer du temps seule avec son père n'était jamais pour lui déplaire. Sauf qu'avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de décliner l'offre, Ibiki arriva derrière elle et accepta à sa place.

\- Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, sourit-il.

L'ancien policier offrit un grand sourire au couple, puis les contourna pour franchir les portes. Naruto lui emboîta le pas et lui proposa de le pousser jusqu'à leur voiture, laissant les deux jeunes femmes derrières. Hinata attrapa le bras de la brune en souriant et l'entraîna à la suite des hommes, expliquant qu'elle était passée à l'hôpital pour une écographie, pendant que son cousin, sa sœur et le copain de celle-ci s'occupaient des garçons. À cette heure, ils devaient déjà être au restaurant, les enfants s'amusant dans les modules en plastique. Manger au restaurant en compagnie de son patron, quoique maintenant il fût plutôt comme un simple supérieur puisqu'elle n'était plus sa secrétaire, n'en restait pas moins gênant surtout au vue de sa tenue beaucoup plus révélatrice qu'au bureau. Et quand elle vit Naruto aider son père à monter dans leur mini-van, Tenten voulut protester, mais Hinata déclara que ce serait moins compliqué d'y aller dans la même voiture. Ensuite, Naruto les reconduirait après pendant que Neji les raccompagnait les garçons et elle. La jeune femme abandonna et prit place à l'arrière en compagnie de son père. Ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte.

Leur entrée dans le restaurant ne passa pas inaperçue, ce _fast food_ n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir des gens aussi bien habillés que les Morino. Surtout un samedi après-midi où le restaurant était envahi par les enfants. Neji, qui attendait à une table pendant que sa cousine et son copain surveillaient les garçons dans les modules de jeu, fut surpris de voir Tenten et son père en compagnie d'Hinata et de Naruto. Et son habillement plus féminin n'était pas pour le laisser indifférent non plus. Ce qui était mauvais pour lui. Par contre, Tamaki et Kyuya furent heureux de la revoir, à tel point que le blond dût les obliger à aller s'asseoir à une table pour qu'ils puissent commander leurs repas et les présentations se firent rapidement entre les Morino et la cadette Hyuuga.

Ibiki s'installa au bout de la table pour éviter que son fauteuil dérange les autres et de l'autre le jeune couple. Tenten prit place à la droite de son père et entre elle et Naruto se trouvait Neji. En face d'eux, Hinata prit place entre ses deux fils et Tamaki se tourna vers le policier pour lui poser une question légèrement gênante.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes dans une chaise qui roule ?

\- Tamaki ! le réprimanda sa mère.

\- Parce que je suis un super-héros, confia Ibiki sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant vers l'enfant.

Alors que Tenten se retenait de rire, les deux enfants écarquillèrent les yeux, impressionnés par cet homme en fauteuil roulant.

\- C'est l'œuvre de quel méchant ? chuchota Tamaki.

\- Oh mais il est interdit de dire son nom, déclara Ibiki avec sa voix grave. Des plans pour l'attirer jusqu'à nous.

À la droite de Tenten, Neji se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter :

\- Maintenant je sais d'où vous vient votre imagination débordante.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Quand il se met à raconter des histoires, c'est comme si on était au cinéma. Je lui ai toujours dit qu'il devrait écrire des romans à sa retraite, mais il déteste écrire.

\- Un simple conteur, comprit Neji.

\- Ouai. Chaque fois que mes amis le rencontraient, il s'amusait à leur raconter sa « double vie ».

Et comme elle l'avait dit, son père se mit rapidement à raconter une de ses aventures héroïques, en partie inspirée de son métier de policier. Tenten se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire, ne voulant pas gâcher l'illusion des enfants. Même les deux couples s'amusaient à écouter ses histoires. Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune femme les avait déjà toutes entendues à plusieurs reprises. C'est donc d'une oreille distraite qu'elle écoutait en mangeant son plat et en regardant autour d'eux. Elle attendit d'avoir terminé son assiette avant de se lever en annonçant qu'elle allait prendre l'air. Son manteau en main, elle se penchant vers l'oreille de son père pour lui murmurer quelque chose, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Par la fenêtre, Neji la vit sortir son téléphone et passer un coup de fil. À sa droite, Naruto l'observait en silence, écoutant d'une seule oreille le récit de l'ancien policier.

\- Tu peux aussi aller dehors, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je sais que ce genre de récit t'ennuie, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur du brun.

\- Ça ne m'ennuie pas, réfuta Neji.

\- Mais ça ne t'emballe pas non plus, répliqua le blond. Les garçons sont tellement sous le charme, qu'ils ne vont même pas remarquer ton départ.

Dans le fond, Neji fut soulagé que le blond lui suggère cette fuite. Pas que l'histoire d'Ibiki ne soit pas intéressante, mais il préférait les faits réels et moins fantastiques. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours eu du mal avec la conception de publicité. Il attrapa donc son manteau et prit la direction de la sortie à son tour. La brune haussa les sourcils en le voyant et mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique.

\- L'histoire ne vous plaisait pas ? s'enquit-elle. C'est pourtant l'une de ses meilleures, assura-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très adepte des contes fantastique.

\- Vous n'avez jamais lu les « Marvel » ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Jamais une série en entier. Je préférais les faits plus historiques ou scientifiques. On nous éduque ainsi dans notre famille, expliqua-t-il devant son regard surpris. C'est grâce à Naruto que Tamaki aime autant les histoires de super-héros et de chevaliers.

\- Mon père nous racontait toujours une de ses « aventures » pour nous endormir le soir, confia Tenten. Et j'y ai cru jusqu'à mes onze ans. À tel point que lorsque ma mère est tombée malade, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était un méchant qui l'avait empoisonné pour faire du mal à mon père.

Cette anecdote fit sourire le brun, tout en l'attristant. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre à partir de ce récit que sa mère était morte suite à une maladie. De plus, il n'avait vu la mère de la brune que sur une seule photo et c'était la plus vieille du lot.

\- Mais la réalité nous rattrape toujours, souffla-t-elle, le regard dans le vague.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je n'aime pas concevoir les publicités, avoua Neji pour changer de sujet. J'ai un regard trop réaliste pour la fiction.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour le regarder et le vit observer le ciel avec mélancolie, ce qui l'intrigua au point de poser une question personnelle.

\- Et c'est seulement à cause de votre éducation ?

Son supérieur descendit les yeux vers elle, un brin étonné par cette question, et dut prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Sauf qu'il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée de confier autant de chose à une femme qui était encore sa secrétaire deux mois plus tôt. Ce genre de confidences n'étaient-elles pas déplacées dans leur relation professionnelle ? Mais au final, après un moment à soutenir le regard de la brune, il se dit que la limite était franchie depuis longtemps.

\- Non effectivement, ce n'est pas la seule raison. J'ai arrêté de croire aux contes de fée, quand mes parents sont morts dans un crash d'avion quand j'avais quatre ans.

Ayant relevé les yeux vers le ciel, Neji ne vit pas le regard attristé de la brune. Maintenant elle était gênée d'avoir posé la question, mais avant d'avoir le temps de s'excuser de sa curiosité, Naruto sortit du restaurant pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient servir le gâteau. Le brun eut un sourire en se tournant vers son ami, alors que Tenten continuait de l'observer avec compassion. Elle savait tellement ce que ça faisait de perdre un parent. Elle garda le silence alors qu'ils retournaient à leur table et fit comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas casser l'ambiance pour les deux fêtés.

Au moment de quitter le restaurant, comme prévu, Naruto demanda à Neji s'il pouvait ramener Hinata et les garçons à la maison pendant qu'il raccompagnait Tenten et son père à l'hôpital, mais l'Hyuuga proposa de le faire à la place. Ce serait moins compliqué, déclara-t-il. Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas un mini-van comme sa cousine, mais il y avait suffisamment de place pour trois personnes et un fauteuil roulant. Par contre, la jeune femme fut mal à l'aise d'être assise sur le siège avant de son supérieur. Même si elle n'était plus sa secrétaire, il n'en restait pas moins un grade au-dessus d'elle et leur relation semblait devenir ambiguë. Se voir en dehors du bureau, ou encore de se faire des confidences sur leurs passés, dépassait les limites d'une relation professionnelle saine. Et si Hiashi le découvrait, il leur ferait probablement la morale, se dit Tenten alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'hôpital.

Alors que Neji allait sortir de la voiture pour aider Ibiki à descendre, la brune l'arrêta en lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa la tension qui crispait les épaules de la jeune femme. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'ait mise mal à l'aise ? se questionna-t-il alors qu'elle le saluait par la fenêtre avant de pousser son père jusqu'aux portes de l'accueil. En démarrant, il espéra que tout revienne à la normal lundi matin. Mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Elle agissait comme d'habitude, sauf que Neji remarqua toute suite la crispation dans sa posture ou son sourire. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, espérant que tout se replace. Ça prit un certain temps, mais un mois plus tard cela s'était en partie amélioré. Par contre, il devait quand même aborder le sujet avec elle, sauf qu'il ignorait comment. C'est un jeudi soir, au début du mois de mai où ils furent pris tous les deux pour faire des heures supplémentaires, qu'il prit la décision d'attaquer. La compagnie allait mieux depuis l'alliance avec la Uchiwa Corporation, mais le travail n'avait pas diminué.

Vingt-deux heures passées, Tenten s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil en se massant le cou et laissa tomber ses escarpins au sol pour laisser ses pieds respirer. Elle qui détestait les talons hauts, elle avait été obligé d'en mettre pour aller avec la jupe qu'elle s'était résignée à enfiler ce matin-là, parce que Lee avait oublié de faire la brasser qu'il avait promis de faire la veille. La laissant sans aucun pantalon propre pour aller travailler. Encore une chance que son amie Karui lui avait acheté des jupes pour célébrer son embauche, car sinon, elle aurait été obligée de venir travailler en jean. Et rajoutez à son inconfort la monotonie des dossiers qui finissaient tous par se ressembler, elle finissait par manquer d'imagination. En soupirant, la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour les reposer. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ils allaient bientôt sortir de leurs orbites.

Le silence ambiant était si pesant dans son bureau, qu'elle sursauta en entendant les trois coups contre la porte à sa droite. Dès qu'elle eut donné son accord, Neji poussa le battant. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose être posé sur son bureau.

\- Un café ? fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire en regardant le contenant en carton.

\- J'étais allé m'en chercher un et je me suis dit que vous en auriez bien besoin vous aussi. Je sens qu'on en a encore pour une bonne heure.

\- Je sais et je me dis que le café ne sera pas suffisant pour me réveiller, soupira-t-elle en se passant les mains sur ses cheveux.

Neji ne put se retenir de rire, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Si vous êtes pour vous endormir sur votre bureau, vous devriez rentrer alors, suggéra-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est pour demain et j'ai l'impression d'avoir énormément de retard.

\- Ce n'est qu'une impression, assura le jeune homme. Il rentre tellement de dossiers par jour, qu'il est impossible de tout terminer dans la même journée. Du moins, pas sans s'en rendre malade.

La jeune femme attrapa le gobelet et bu une grande gorgée de café pour se réveiller un peu. Mais peine perdue, la lumière de l'écran fatiguait ses yeux.

\- Si je me frappe la tête sur le bureau, est-ce que ça va me réveiller ? marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Neji haussa un sourcil à ce commentaire, trouvant cette méthode un peu radicale, mais garda le silence en comprenant qu'elle ne lui parlait pas. Alors qu'elle prenait une autre gorgée du breuvage chaud, le jeune homme attrapa une chaise qui se trouvait en face du bureau et il prit place à sa droite, son propre café à la main. Tenten fut surprise de le voir faire, mais ne l'arrêta pas. Le brun tourna l'écran d'ordinateur vers lui et parcourut les lignes de la publicité en silence. Il lui suggéra quelques modifications et l'aida à terminer le dossier. Même si une demi-douzaine de pochettes attendait au coin du bureau, une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme enregistra son travail et elle ferma l'ordinateur en remettant ses souliers. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus et son cerveau n'arriverait pas à créer une autre publicité. Et ce fut confirmé par sa maladresse, quand elle accrocha le gobelet de café en voulant ranger ses dossiers et qu'ils furent éclaboussés tous les deux.

D'un bond, ils se levèrent tous les deux sous la surprise. Par réflexe, la jeune femme fit glisser sa main sur sa jupe en rageant, puis s'excusa auprès de son supérieur en apercevant la tâche brunâtre sur son pantalon.

\- Ça va, ce n'est qu'un pantalon, assura-t-il. Un tour dans la machine et il sera comme neuf. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas, si c'était tomber sur les pochettes, ajouta-t-il en regardant les dites pochettes.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Tenten en attrapant les dossiers. Intacte, soupira-t-elle ensuite en fermant les yeux de soulagement.

Elle les glissa rapidement dans un tiroir, avant d'attraper une boîte de mouchoirs pour éponger le café sur sa jupe et qui avait commencé à couler sur sa jambe. Neji l'imita, bien qu'il ne puisse empêcher ses yeux de glisser vers les jambes découvertes de la brune. Dès qu'il l'avait vu un mois plus tôt dans cette robe courte, le jeune homme savait que cette vision pourrait devenir néfaste pour leur relation professionnelle et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire un geste déplacé. Sauf que c'était sans compter la maladresse de Tenten, qui du haut de ses escarpins et sous la fatigue, tangua vers lui. Il la rattrapa de justesse, mais malheureusement, la position rapprochée entraîna ce qu'ils tentaient tous les deux d'éviter.

Leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop proches, les mains de Neji s'accrochant aux hanches de la jeune femme et celles de cette dernière appuyées contre le torse et le ventre de son supérieur. Sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres provoqua une montée de libido qui les fit se rapprocher un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se scellent. À ce moment-là, tout dérapa. Tenten remonta ses mains jusqu'à la nuque du jeune homme, alors que celui-ci la redressait en resserrant sa prise et la retournait dos au bureau en plaquant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Alors que le baiser s'enflammait, la brune cambra le dos en s'accrochant au cou de Neji. Les mains de celui-ci glissèrent vers le creux de son dos, puis vers son postérieur, mais elles furent arrêtées par la surface du bureau. Mécontent de cet obstacle, il l'en éloigna juste assez pour les faire descendre sous ses fesses et la soulever pour l'asseoir dessus. Par contre, dans cette position, les genoux de Tenten l'empêchaient de se coller à elle. Il fit donc remonter le bas de sa jupe cigarette pour ensuite lui écarter les jambes et se plaquer de nouveau à elle. Par réflexe, la jeune femme noua ses jambes autour des ses hanches en ondulant le corps pour frotter sa poitrine contre son torse.

Les sens en ébullition, Neji retira la blouse de la jupe pour pouvoir la déboutonner et avoir accès plus librement à sa gorge et à la naissance de ses seins. Pendant qu'il faisait glisser sa langue en lisière de son soutien-gorge, la brune attrapa sa cravate qu'elle dénoua rapidement avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Elle s'apprêtait à détacher sa ceinture, quand il l'arrêta pour lui retirer sa blouse et sa lingerie. Son buste dévoilé, le jeune homme happa un mamelon entre ses lèvres et le suçota avidement, savourant les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Tenten. Il en aimait le son et la mélodie érotique qui s'en dégageaient, et qui l'encourageaient à poursuivre ses actions. Les yeux clos, la jeune femme fit glisser la chemise sur les épaules de son supérieur et les palpa en le rapprochant d'elle.

Les deux adultes avaient de la difficulté à se reconnaître, n'ayant jamais assouvi une pulsion sexuelle d'une manière aussi animale. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leurs caresses, juste du désir à l'état pur dû à une trop longue abstinence. Ivre sous les gestes du jeune homme sur son corps, Tenten remonta ses jambes en frottant ses mollets sur le postérieur du brun et découvrit qu'il était plus ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Pour un homme d'affaire, Neji était tout en muscle. Tout comme l'homme sérieux et distingué pouvait devenir passionné et animal. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années qu'elle se sentait aussi femme, aussi désirée. Il y avait longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touché et embrassé ainsi, et elle fondait littéralement au contact de ses caresses. Mais elle s'impatientait aussi.

La brune laissa glisser ses mains le long du buste de Neji pour agripper sa ceinture et la dénouer rapidement. Elle fit ensuite tomber le pantalon à l'aide de ses pieds et caressa le sexe gonflé qui appuyait contre le sien au-travers du tissu de son caleçon. Ce qui le fit grogner contre le sein qu'il suçotait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses vêtements le comprimaient douloureusement. S'impatientant à son tour, Neji recula la tête et descendit son boxer avant d'écarter la culotte de Tenten. Cette dernière s'agrippa à ses épaules en cambrant le dos lorsqu'il entra en elle. À l'unisson, ils poussèrent un soupir de bien-être, savourant ce plaisir qu'ils n'avaient pas goûté depuis des mois. Alors qu'il appuyait son front contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, celle-ci lui griffa légèrement le dos en le plaquant un peu plus contre elle, jusqu'à lui agripper les fesses à deux mains. L'homme d'affaire en fut un brin surpris, mais n'en redoubla que plus ses coups de bassin et ils ne continrent plus leurs gémissements.

À chaque pénétration, la brune ondulait le corps tout en appuyant sur le postérieur de son supérieur pour augmenter la friction et la profondeur de son sexe en elle. De son côté, Neji glissait son nez derrière son oreille, humant l'odeur de son shampooing en fermant les yeux. Le souvenir de sa beuverie quelques mois plus tôt lui revint à la mémoire et il se souvint du parfum de vanille que dégageaient ses cheveux. Et il s'avérait que la vanille avait toujours été son parfum préféré et qu'elle avait toujours eu le don de l'émoustiller. Malheureusement, son ex-femme en était allergique. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait céder aussi facilement quand Tenten lui était tombée dans les bras.

Puis rapidement, avant qu'il ne le réalise, Neji s'échappa en grognant. Il appuya une main sur le bureau pour supporter son poids, ses jambes étant trop flageolantes après cette éjaculation. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins pour entraîner la jeune femme dans un orgasme foudroyant qui la fit trembler entre ses bras. Tenten laissa retomber sa tête vers l'arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet et les yeux fermés pour bien savourer cette sensation, s'agrippant aux épaules du brun avec ses mains et aux hanches avec ses jambes pour éviter de se laisser retomber sur la surface du bureau.

Ils mirent plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre leurs esprits, ayant encore la respiration haletante. Mais dès que l'orgasme fut passé, la réalité leur revint au visage, réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air sur le bureau de la brune. Eux qui sont collègues, et dont Neji est encore le supérieur de la jeune femme. Cette aventure pouvait leur apporter bien des problèmes. Le brun s'éloigna lentement d'elle, la tête baissée, n'osant pas la regarder. Il n'avait pas juste cédé à la tentation, il avait carrément été un autre homme cédant à ses désirs les plus primaires. Et Tenten s'étonnait de s'être laisser aller aussi facilement, alors qu'elle avait réussi à tolérer l'abstinence durant un peu plus de trois ans. Une main virile sur la taille et un baiser sensuel, et elle cédait comme une fille facile.

Dès qu'il se fut suffisamment reculé, la brune se glissa en bas de son bureau, puis attrapa son soutien-gorge et sa blouse pour se rhabiller. Mentalement, elle se dit qu'elle ne ferait plus l'erreur de porter une jupe et des souliers à talon pour aller travailler. Ça facilitait vraiment trop la copulation. De son côté, Neji remonta son pantalon avant d'attraper sa chemise et sa cravate, et retourner ensuite dans son propre bureau sans jeter un regard à la jeune femme. Il s'insultait mentalement. Qu'avait-il fait ? Son oncle l'avait presque menacé quand il avait appris qu'il avait dormi chez Tenten après sa beuverie et il était certain qu'Hiashi n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle dorme chez lui quand il était tombé malade. S'il découvrait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et au bureau en plus, ils pouvaient très bien les renvoyer tous les deux. Sans compter toutes les rumeurs qui risquaient de naître sur eux après ça. Sérieusement, ce n'était pas très _fair play_ de leur part.

Et ce fut l'horreur le lendemain. Ils étaient incapables d'agir normalement lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. En présence de d'autres personnes ça pouvait aller, mais lorsqu'ils devaient voir l'autre pour un document… Ils faisaient tout pour ne pas se toucher, ni même s'effleurer. S'en était insupportable pour tous les deux. Tenten fut la première à prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller parler de tout ça avec le concerné. Par précaution, elle attendit que les bureaux soient presque déserts pour éviter que quelqu'un ne surprenne leur conversation. Après une bonne respiration, elle frappa à la porte qui communiquait avec celui de son supérieur. Neji se crispa sur son siège et dût prendre une profonde respiration avant de l'inviter à entrer. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup, puis poussa la porte en gardant la tête haute.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-elle sans détour.

Le brun se retourna vers elle en plissant le front. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Le travail va devenir un véritable enfer, si on continu comme ça.

Neji préféra garder le silence et devant son mutisme, la jeune femme poursuivit :

\- Est-il possible d'oublier ce qui s'est passé hier pour retrouver une ambiance normal au bureau ? Nous avons eu un moment d'égarement causé par le manque, mais nous sommes des adultes, alors on peut passer outre cette erreur.

L'homme d'affaire contracta la mâchoire en l'entendant. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire. Même si c'était la seule chose à faire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'oublier et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il tout de même. C'est aussi ce que je me disais, mentit-il.

\- Bien, sourit la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Neji laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il allait essayer, mais il lui serait impossible d'oublier. Son retour à la maison la veille en était la preuve, puisque dès qu'il avait fermé les yeux, le souvenir du corps de la jeune femme pressé contre lui, lui était revenu à l'esprit. Et de plein fouet s'il considérait la raideur de son érection à son réveil le matin même. Ce qui l'avait presque mis en retard et il avait peur de vivre la même chose tous les matins. Comprenant que son cerveau n'arriverait plus à se focaliser sur ses dossiers, le brun rangea tout et décida de rentrer chez lui. Vingt heures. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent depuis quelques mois, mais il en avait besoin. S'asseoir dans son salon devant un bon film et relaxer avant d'aller dormir… À quand remontait la dernière fois ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais c'était probablement durant les premières semaines après l'aménagement.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à s'endormir avant la fin du film et de se réveiller en sursaut durant un autre fantasme sur Tenten. Repenser au soir où elle avait dormi ici, et l'imaginer le rejoindre dans son lit pour s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à épuisement, n'était pas très sain pour lui. Surtout s'il devait tout oublier pour pouvoir agir normalement en présence de la jeune femme. Il était mal parti pour ça.

Le lendemain, il eut la surprise de découvrir sa cousine et sa petite famille dans sa cuisine en sortant de la douche. Encore une chance qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés avant, car la situation aurait été particulièrement gênante. Ils discutèrent devant le brunch qu'avait préparé Hinata sur un coup de tête, chose qui lui arrivait toujours durant les derniers mois de grossesse. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé leurs assiettes, les deux gamins sortirent de table et montèrent en courant à l'étage. La jeune mère posa une main sur le bras de son mari pour l'obliger à se rasseoir, déclarant que depuis le temps, leurs fils connaissaient les règles de la maison.

\- Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas demandé la permission pour sortir de table, fit le blond.

\- C'est parce qu'ils tiennent de leur père, répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Neji cacha son sourire derrière son verre devant l'air déconfit du blond. C'est fou comme sa cousine avait pris de l'assurance en fréquentant Naruto, sourit le brun.

\- Mais sinon, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers son cousin. Je suis un peu étonné de te trouver à la maison un samedi matin. Ça doit faire près de trois mois que tu ne t'es pas accordé un samedi de congé.

\- Travailler ici ou au bureau, il n'y a pas vraiment de différence.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tenten ? demanda le jeune père.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Neji sans le vouloir.

Malheureusement, l'étonnement dans sa voix le trahis et le couple devant lui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Moi qui avait dit ça en croyant que vous vous étiez disputés sur un quelconque sujet, marmonna Naruto, mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Tenten ? demanda Hinata avec autorité. Et pas de détour.

Le brun déposa son verre sur la table, puis se passa les mains dans les cheveux avant de lâcher la bombe.

\- On a eu une aventure. Jeudi soir, au bureau.

Naruto recracha son eau sur la table en l'entendant et Hinata ouvrit la bouche sous la stupéfaction.

\- Que… Comment s'est arrivé ? réussit-elle à demander.

Neji ignorait comment l'expliquer, en partie parce que ça s'était passé rapidement, mais aussi parce que ça le gênait d'en parler. Mais devant deux regards perçants s'était difficile de garder tout ça pour lui.

\- Et là, elle veut qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, termina-t-il après avoir tout expliqué, sans donner trop de détail. Sauf que…

\- Tu ne veux pas ? fit Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas. Au contraire, j'aimerais bien. Mais je n'y arriverai pas.

Son ami fronça les sourcils devant cette déclaration.

\- Je sais bien que vous travaillez ensemble cinq ou six jours sur sept, fit Naruto, mais ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez sortis ensemble. Vous avez eu qu'une seule aventure, alors…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, l'arrêta Neji. Ça me hante, souffla le brun devant son regard interrogateur. Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de l'esprit. Réveillé comme endormi.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de fantasmer sur elle ? s'exclama Hinata sous l'étonnement.

Le rouge monta au visage de son cousin à une vitesse folle. Entendre quelqu'un comme Naruto le dire, c'est une chose. Mais de la bouche d'Hinata ? Il n'y avait pas plus gênant.

\- Je suis d'accord pour dire que Tenten est une très belle femme, se reprit la jeune mère, mais elle est très loin du genre de femme que tu fréquentes habituellement.

\- Avec quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ? rétorqua Neji. Yakumo a été la seule femme que j'ais vraiment fréquenté et ça durée plus de cinq ans.

\- Je crois qu'Hinata veut dire que tu as toujours cherché une femme plus… Comment dire ? tenta Naruto. Distinguée.

\- Distinguée ? répéta le brun en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tenten est plus urbaine et décontractée, s'expliqua la jeune femme, même si ça robe noire de la dernière fois lui donnait un tout autre genre. Mais ça se voyait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise dedans. Elle fait des efforts au bureau, mais… Je crois qu'elle préfère nettement les survêtements de sport et les jeans. Tu as toujours préféré les femmes très féminines et plus douce. Voilà pourquoi tu avais demandé Yakumo en mariage.

\- Et tu as vu ce que ça donné, répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton noir.

Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine qui ne fut brisé que par le retour des enfants. Mais le malaise resta entre les trois adultes.

Oo0oO

De son côté, Tenten tentait de s'occuper l'esprit pour s'empêcher de penser à Neji. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, leur étreinte torride tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Depuis la mort de son frère et la paralysie de son père, la jeune femme avait évité de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Avec les frais d'hospitalisation, elle n'avait pas le temps de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Elle devait travailler, et si possible sans se déshabiller ou se prostituer. La brune avait fait des recherches pour trouver un emploi bien payé et elle avait fait des demandes pour suivre un cours pour devenir secrétaire. Les supérieurs de son père lui avaient proposé de payer l'hôpital durant ses trois années d'étude, lui permettant ainsi de se concentrer sur ses cours, puis elle avait eu de la chance d'être prise dès sa première entrevue.

Malheureusement, cette aventure risquait de compliquer les choses. Elle risquait soit le renvoi si ça s'apprenait, soit un malaise constant en présence de Neji. Ce qui ne serait pas vraiment mieux. En plus, c'était sur son bureau à elle qu'ils l'avaient fait. Conséquence, chaque fois qu'elle y prenait place, les images lui revenaient à la mémoire. Découragée d'y penser de nouveau, Tenten enfila son survêtement et sortit pour aller courir. Il n'y avait rien comme l'exercice physique avec de la musique rock pour lui vider l'esprit et l'aider à se détendre. Et prendre un long bain chaud plein de mousse à son retour complèterait le traitement relaxant.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait au parc à deux rues de son appartement, la brune eut la mauvaise surprise d'y croiser Yakumo en compagnie d'un homme qui semblait dessiner son portrait. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme tenta de passer inaperçue pendant qu'elle s'hydratait à un abreuvoir, mais l'ex-femme de son supérieur finit par l'apercevoir et l'interpeller. Elle se força à sourire et d'avoir l'air détendue, malgré le fait qu'elle travaille avec son ex-mari, en plus d'avoir couché avec lui deux jours plus tôt. La future mère lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Comment vas-tu Tenten ?

Tenten remarqua toute suite le tutoiement, ce qui eut le don de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, puisque ça représentait un rapprochement amical. Même si Neji était divorcé au moment de leur aventure, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble.

\- Bien, sourit difficilement Tenten. Monsieur Hyuuga m'a donné une promotion.

\- Alors Neji s'est décidé à aller voir son oncle ? se réjouit la future mère.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna l'ancienne secrétaire.

\- Il aurait fini par faire de l'insomnie, s'il avait gardé votre travail secret. Il a toujours détesté recevoir des fleurs, alors je te laisse imaginer quand il n'en est pas à l'origine.

Tenten ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette confession et laissa la jeune femme continuer à parler toute seule.

\- Au moins, il continue d'écouter mes suggestions. J'avais tellement peur qu'après le divorce il ne veille plus me voir.

\- Moi je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer…, intervint le jeune homme.

\- Arrêtes, Sai. On est redevenu les amis qu'on était avant de sortir ensemble, soupira Yakumo. Et je te l'ai dit, il veut te rencontrer.

\- Ouin, pour me mettre son poing à la figure, marmonna Sai.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de Neji.

\- C'est ce que mon ex m'avait dit et j'ai eu l'œil mauve durant un peu plus d'une semaine.

\- Monsieur Hyuuga ne ferait jamais ça, intervint Tenten. Il pense que s'est de sa faute si son mariage a échoué.

\- Non, soupira Yakumo. Ce qui l'a fait échouer, c'est qu'on n'a jamais fréquenté d'autres personnes.

\- C'est sûr que ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait d'attendre le mariage pour…

\- Sai !

\- Quoi ? Comment savoir si quelque chose est fait pour toi, si tu ne l'essaies pas avant ?

\- On parle d'une personne et non d'un objet.

\- C'est la même chose, déclara le jeune homme. Si tu savais le nombre de couples qui se quittent ou qui se forment pour une affinité sexuelle. Et on fait parti de la seconde catégorie je te rappelle.

\- Et dire que je voulais juste suivre un cours de dessin pour passer le temps pendant qu'il était au bureau, soupira la jeune femme.

Trouvant l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde, Tenten regarda sa montre et s'excusa, prétextant un rendez-vous avec son père pour s'enfuir. Discuter calmement avec l'ex de son supérieur, comme si elles étaient deux vieilles amies, la mettait dans une position inconfortable. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait couché avec Neji.

En reprenant sa course, la jeune femme se gifla mentalement. Elle qui voulait se vider l'esprit n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'elle avait couché avec l'ex-mari de la femme avec qui elle venait de discuter et que ça rendait la situation gênante. La brune fut donc soulagée d'être de retour chez elle et d'aller prendre son bain relaxant. Puisque la rencontre avec Yakumo avait gâché la première partie de sa thérapie maison, il ne lui restait plus que l'eau chaude pleine de mousse pour la détendre. Ne prenant pas la peine d'attraper des vêtements de rechange, la brune se déshabilla pendant que le bain se remplissait et y prit place sans refermer complètement la porte. Malheureusement, Lee débarqua au moment où elle commençait à peine à somnoler.

\- Vêtements de sport avec des tâches de sueur ? Un bain de mousse ? énuméra-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta son ami.

La brune ouvrit les yeux en soupirant et jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui arborait encore son uniforme de policier.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de courir et de prendre un bain pour me détendre ?

\- Si on prend en considération que la dernière fois que tu as couru c'est la veille de ton embauche et que tu le jumelle habituellement avec le bain quand tu es stressée, je peux donc dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, conclut Lee.

La brune préféra garder le silence, frustrée que son meilleur ami la connaisse aussi bien. Impossible d'avoir des secrets avec lui, et ce secret en particulier la gênait. C'était honteux de s part ! Quoique vu la physionomie de son supérieur… Ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle ait fini par céder, surtout après trois ans d'abstinence. Sous le regard insistant du brun, Tenten finit par céder et tout avouer. Après un instant scandalisé, Lee se montra extrêmement curieux et elle dut lui donner quelques détails croustillants. Comme lors de toutes ses précédentes relations. S'il pouvait parfois devenir gênant de discuter sexe avec un gars, ça l'avait aussi beaucoup avantagé d'avoir un ami homosexuel. Il pouvait lui donner tout plein de conseil, sans provoquer de malaise entre eux puisqu'ils jouaient dans le même camp. Et si c'était gênant pour elle de voir Lee se promener à poil dans l'appartement, ça ne l'était pas vraiment quand s'était elle. Après tout, les seins ne l'intéressaient pas. Chose qui avait dérangé ses ex petits-amis. Qu'il soit gay ou non, ils ne faisaient pas confiance au meilleur ami avec une carrure d'armoire à glace.

\- Tu t'es envoyée en l'air sur ton bureau, répéta pensivement le brun.

\- Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi c'est difficile de penser à autre chose, geignit Tenten. Dès que je m'assois derrière mon bureau, je…

\- Je dois te l'accorder, sourit Lee, ton patron est bien foutu.

\- Ce n'est plus mon patron, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est peut-être plus lui qui signe tes chèques de paye, mais il reste ton supérieur. Après tout, tu ne fais que le tiers de ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Ça ne change pas le fait que je passe en moyenne douze heures par jour, cinq ou six jours par semaine, avec lui. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me concentrer sur mon travail ?

\- Je suis prêt à parier qu'il a le même problème, se contenta-t-il de répliquer. Car tu sais, si j'étais hétéro…

\- Tu me ferais la cour, compléta la brune. Oui je me souviens.

\- Pour qu'il t'ait sauté dessus malgré son sang froid légendaire, c'est que tu le fais…

\- La ferme ! l'arrêta Tenten en l'arrosant. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Alors on n'en parle plus.

Son colocataire capitula et haussa les épaules avant de sortit de la salle de bain pour la laisser se détendre. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il tourna les talons et il revint près du bain pour lui appuyer sur la tête.

\- Pour m'avoir arrosé, déclara-t-il en prenant la fuite.

\- Tu vas me le payer, cria Tenten en recrachant de l'eau.

Elle toussota encore quelques secondes en se passant les mains sur la tête et le visage pour en retirer la mousse. Avec les confidences que son meilleur ami lui avait soutirées, elle n'avait plus aucune chance de se détendre et de chasser de son esprit sa torride aventure avec Neji.

Oo0oO

La semaine revint beaucoup trop rapidement pour les amants d'un soir et il fut plus épuisant de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ils étaient tous les deux crispés et tendus, regardant l'heure à tous les quatre secondes en espérant voir arriver la pause café, le dîner, ou carrément la fin de cette journée de travail. Neji finit par annoncer qu'ils auraient congé samedi, ayant des choses à faire chez lui. Mais en fait, il voulait juste une journée loin de Tenten, le dimanche n'était plus suffisamment. Il avait besoin de changement, mais il ignorait encore à quoi il apporterait ce changement.

Le vendredi suivant, il revint chez lui plus tôt qu'à son habitude, mais assez tard pour qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant d'aller se mettre au lit. Dès qu'il eut déposé sa mallette sur la table de la cuisine, Neji resta debout un moment, les mains posées sur le dossier d'une chaise et il regarda autour de lui. Il avait choisi cette maison avec Yakumo avec l'intension d'y fonder une famille. Et pourtant après deux ans, il se retrouvait seul et ne s'y sentait plus chez lui. Mais il aimait l'emplacement et il n'avait aucunement envie de visiter une série de maisons d'en l'espoir d'en trouver une qui lui plaise vraiment. C'était long, ennuyeux et il n'avait pas de temps pour ça.

En soupirant, il se retourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine et regarda le mur du couloir. Il avait toujours trouvé que le premier étage était mal fait. Aucun salon et un carré de terrain utilisé comme patio. Il pourrait le faire détruire et construire une salle de séjour, se dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté en imaginant la chose. Aimant l'idée, il se promit d'appeler un entrepreneur pour discuter de ce projet et estimer à combien les travaux monteraient. La seconde pièce qui susciterait un changement serait sa propre chambre. Un, parce qu'en ajoutant un salon au premier, le mur extérieur de sa chambre serait probablement détruit. Deux, depuis le départ de Yakumo, il n'avait touché à rien et les meubles dataient de l'époque où ils vivaient encore en appartement et ils faisaient petits dans cette grande chambre. De plus, un petit coup de peinture ne lui ferait pas de mal, tout comme la cuisine, le couloir et le salon du deuxième.

Dès le lendemain, après son téléphone à un entrepreneur, Neji prit la direction du centre commercial pour choisir de nouveaux meubles pour sa chambre, la future salle de séjour et de la peinture. En se réveillant, il avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée d'y aller maintenant. Par contre, il regrettait que sa cousine Hinata ne puisse l'accompagner. Pouvant accoucher à tout moment, parcourir les magasins n'était par recommander. Choisir des couleurs et les agencés n'avait jamais été dans ses compétences et Yakumo avait plutôt opté pour des murs blancs et la couleur sur les décorations. Soit les photos, peintures et accessoires qu'elle avait apportés avec elle après le divorce.

Au final, Neji se contenta de regarder et prendre des notes sur ce qu'il pourrait acheter. Il prit en photo avec son cellulaire, les meubles qui lui plaisaient et il prit quelques échantillons de couleur pour demander conseil à sa cousine par la suite. Celle-ci était en pleine couture quand il arriva à sa résidence. Naruto s'amusait avec leurs fils dans la cour arrière pour la laisser se reposer avant l'accouchement. Malgré la surprise de voir son cousin débarquer sans prévenir, la jeune mère l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Par contre, il la prit de court en lui expliquant ses idées de rénovation. N'ayant jamais vraiment aimé le changement, c'était étonnant de la part de l'homme d'affaire de prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête. Mais en même temps, s'il avait besoin de ça pour bien reprendre sa vie après sa séparation, elle l'aiderait avec plaisir.

Naruto entra dans la maison alors que les cousins passaient au peigne fin les différentes photos et couleurs que Neji avait préalablement sélectionnées un peu plus tôt. Les deux garnements prirent la direction de leur salle de jeu et le père de famille vint s'asseoir auprès de sa femme en saluant son cousin. La nouvelle des rénovations que le brun entreprenait l'étonna aussi, mais il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de proposer son aide pour la peinture. Que ce soit avant ou après l'accouchement, Hinata ne serait pas en état de donner le moindre coup de main.

\- Je rencontre un entrepreneur demain, annonça-t-il.

\- Un dimanche ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Il a compris que je n'étais pas disponible la semaine et en même temps il va visiter la maison.

\- Qu'elle genre de rénovation as-tu en tête ? demanda Naruto. Quand même pas un agrandissement de la chambre de tes neveux ? ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- Non, sourit Neji. Je vais faire démolir le patio avant et agrandir le premier étage pour en faire une salle de séjour. J'ai toujours trouvé l'arrangement du premier étrange. Pas de salon et un patio qui ne sert à rien. J'y avais déjà pensé, mais je n'avais pas les moyens pour de grands travaux. Je venais à peine de l'acheter.

Naruto hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Avec Hinata, ils avaient dû chercher une maison en vitesse lorsqu'elle avait appris sa première grossesse. Tamaki était désiré, mais il était arrivé avec un an d'avance pour eux. Le couple avait dû emprunter de l'argent au père de la jeune femme, puis se marier avant que son ventre ne soit trop proéminent pour sa robe. Ou bien pour éviter qu'elle ne perde les eaux durant la cérémonie.

\- Même si ça risque d'être au-dessus de mes moyens, je vais m'y mettre et demander un prêt si besoin, ajouta Neji avant d'annoncer son départ.

Il repartit plus confiant sur son besoin de changement et avec la hâte de commencer les travaux. Il passa la soirée à travailler sur ses dossiers en attente et se coucha tôt. Chose qu'il ne s'accordait pas souvent. À son réveil, autour de dix heures, il se sentit revigoré. Il se sentait extrêmement bien en comparaison des dernières semaines. Bien que Tenten hante encore ses pensées d'une façon peu professionnelle, il s'était finalement fait à l'idée qu'elle lui plaise plus qu'elle ne le devrait au vue de leur position professionnelle respective. Restait juste à voir si une relation était possible malgré leurs travaux conjoints et les rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler sur eux. Rumeurs qu'il trouvait ridicules, puisque Tenten avait prouvé qu'elle méritait sa promotion durant le dernier mois.

Il pensa à la jeune femme jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'entrepreneur en début d'après-midi. Ils planifièrent le dessin ensemble, qui au final se résulterait avec un deuxième étage de cette section, additionnant une nouvelle pièce qui pourrait devenir une chambre supplémentaire. Puis ils discutèrent d'argent et d'horaire de travail. Ceci fait, Neji fut heureux que le début des travaux soit annoncé au lundi suivant.

Oo0oO

Le début de la semaine au bureau se passa comme d'habitude. Un léger malaise avec Neji, des piles de dossiers sur son bureau et les commérages de ses collègues féminins. Pour l'heure du dîner, Tenten reprit sa vieille habitude de manger en compagnie de Karashi. Il lui changea les idées en lui parlant de la nouvelle réceptionniste trop mignonne. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il s'arrêtait pour discuter avec elle chaque fois qu'il passait dans le hall d'entrée. Sauf qu'il n'osait toujours pas l'inviter à sortir.

\- J'ai tellement peur qu'elle me repousse, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Je te jure qu'il vaut mieux un rejet que de vivre dans le doute. C'est horrible.

\- Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Tout mon secondaire, soupira Tenten. C'est souvent ce qui arrive lorsqu'on n'est pas très féminine.

\- Je vois. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de m'accompagner pour la fête du bureau ?

\- Quelle fête ? demanda la jeune femme, complètement perdue.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, ça ne fait pas encore un an que tu es ici. Monsieur Hyuuga n'a pas encore annoncé la date, mais c'est généralement à la mi-mai.

\- C'est quel genre de soirée ? s'inquiéta la brune.

\- Habillé, répondit Karashi, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Tenten laissa retomber sa tête sur la table en gémissant. Son collègue lui tapota doucement le bras, compatissant. Elle lui avait déjà avoué détester porter des robes et c'est justement ce qu'elle devrait porter à cette occasion.

\- Est-ce que c'est obligatoire ? s'enquit-elle avec un brin d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Disons que ça fait meilleure figure. Surtout avec ta promotion.

\- Je me serais bien passé d'une soirée à supporter toutes ces hypocrites qui parlent dans mon dos.

\- Oublies-les, ce ne sont que des jalouses qui aimeraient être aussi proche de Neji Hyuuga. Elles veulent toutes coucher avec lui, même celles qui sont déjà mariées et qui pourraient être sa mère.

Cette remarque fit sourire l'ancienne secrétaire. Ça lui faisait du bien de discuter avec le jeune homme.

\- Et puis, que vous ayez couché ensemble ou non, ça ne les regardent pas, déclara soudainement Karashi. Tu fais bien ton travail, alors on s'en fiche.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux à ce nouveau commentaire.

\- Je veux dire, reprit-il devant son expression, qu'il y ait eu ou qu'il y ait quelque chose dans le futur, ça ne regarde que vous. Vous ne faites de mal à personne.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour penser ça, soupira Tenten.

\- Non, il y en a d'autre, lui assura Karashi. On en discutait avec Kakashi, Omoi et Atsui. Et selon nous, si chacun fait bien son travail, on n'a pas à se mêler de qui couche avec qui. Kakashi et Anko ont commencé leur relation dans le placard à fourniture, puis il y a eu toutes sortes de rumeurs sur eux parce qu'Anko avait un grade au-dessus de lui. Et pourtant, ils sont encore ensemble après trois ans.

\- Sérieusement ? s'exclama la brune.

Elle resta abasourdit après cette révélation. Elle les avait souvent croisés dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, mais à aucun moment elle n'aurait deviné qu'ils étaient en couple.

\- J'ignorais qu'ils étaient ensemble, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Tant qu'ils gardent leur relation en dehors des murs du bureau, et n'utilisent plus le placard à fourniture pour s'envoyer en l'air, monsieur Hyuuga n'a aucun problème avec leur relation. Surtout qu'ils font du bon travail ensemble.

Cette révélation enleva un poids des épaules de la brune. Pas qu'elle comptait avoir une quelconque relation avec Neji, mais au moins maintenant, elle se sentait moins mal d'avoir succombé au manque de sexe provoqué par ses trois années d'abstinence.

Oo0oO

Alors que la semaine se terminait, Neji fut étonné de voir Tenten plus détendue en sa présence. Il ignorait ce qui avait provoqué ce revirement, mais il ne dirait pas non pour en avoir un peu. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il devait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de ses émotions pour ne pas l'attraper par la taille et l'embrasser. Les fantasmes purement sexuels des premiers jours s'étaient tranquillement transformés en simples fantasmes amoureux. Ces rêves ne se limitaient plus à de vulgaires parties de jambes en l'air, la vision de Tenten dans sa cuisine en compagnie des jumeaux de Shikamaru lui revenait de plus en plus souvent.

Et en parlant de Shikamaru, ce dernier vint le voir le samedi matin avec ses fils. Neji l'invita à s'asseoir dans la cuisine, les jumeaux dormant paisiblement dans leur siège auto. Ils discutèrent un moment sur des sujets anodins comme le travail et la famille, puis l'Hyuuga parla de ses plans de rénovation qui commenceraient la semaine suivante. Son ami fut aussi étonné que Naruto et Hinata, mais en regardant le mur du couloir en face de l'entrée de la cuisine, il approuva son idée. Ce mur était vraiment au mauvais endroit.

Tranquillement, la conversation devint plus personnelle et Shikamaru avoua que Naruto lui avait parlé de Tenten. Neji se frotta le visage en maudissant la grande gueule du blond.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, le défendit Shikamaru. Il se fait du souci pour toi.

\- Il pouvait venir me voir, plutôt que d'en parler avec une tierce personne.

\- Et bien, moi, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, confia son ami.

Neji le regarda avec surprise, un sourcil levé.

\- Comment ça, pas étonné ?

\- Ben, pour le peu que je sais d'elle quand je l'ai rencontré ici le jour où tu étais malade, je me suis dit qu'elle était bien différente de Yakumo.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, avoua Neji.

\- Vois-tu, mon ami, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ton couple avec Yakumo.

Neji fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait vraiment manqué quelque chose dans sa relation avec Yakumo, pourquoi son ami ne lui en avait-il pas parlé avant pour qu'il puisse sauver son mariage ?

\- Vous étiez trop d'accord, laissa tomber Shikamaru.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous ne vous disputiez jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est comme ça dans ton couple que c'est ainsi partout, soupira Neji.

\- Même Naruto et Hinata se disputent parfois. Tout comme Shino et Maya. Et chaque fois leur couple s'en porte mieux. Si tu savais à quel point les réconciliations renforcissent un couple.

Le célibataire observa son ami, un air sceptique sur le visage.

\- Mon père a toujours dit que pour qu'un couple fonctionne bien, poursuivit Shikamaru, il doit aussi avoir des conflits pour mieux apprécier les moments de passion. Et puis, ne disons-nous pas que pour haïr il faut d'abord aimer ?

Neji resta un instant silencieux, méditant sur cette vision de l'amour.

\- Et en quoi ça prédisait mon aventure avec Tenten ? finit-il par demander.

\- Bah, parce que vous n'avez rien en commun. Ou très peu. Regarde Naruto et Hinata ou Temari et moi. Tu n'as pas plus opposé. Et je suis sûr que Tenten ne se gênerait pas pour te tenir tête si elle n'est pas d'accord avec toi.

\- Yakumo me le disait quand elle n'était pas d'accord, rétorqua Neji.

Shikamaru le regarda avec l'air de dire : « Vraiment ? C'est déjà arrivé ? » Et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas arrivé très souvent durant leur sept années ensemble. Et encore, il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où ils n'avaient pas été d'accord sur un point.

\- Vous aimiez trop les mêmes choses et vous n'aviez jamais eu à faire des compromis pour l'autre, ajouta son ami.

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, se fit Neji. Et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours cru que leur couple fonctionnait bien. Il avait toujours cru que moins il y avait de disputes, plus un couple était solide. Mais s'il regardait les couples qui l'entouraient, c'était effectivement le contraire.

\- Sauf qu'on travaille ensemble, soupira-t-il finalement.

\- C'est vrai que ça complique un peu les choses avec les autres collègues, mais vous ne vous seriez probablement jamais rencontrés sans ça. Et puis si vous faites bien votre travail…

Neji eut un petit sourire devant sa phrase inachevée. Dans le fond, Hiashi n'approuvait pas les relations entre collègues parce que souvent ceux-ci perdaient leur concentration. Mais s'il se souvenait bien, il y avait quelques couples au bureau, c'est juste que la majorité ne travaillait pas dans le même département.

Oo0oO

Neji eut la surprise d'avoir la visite de son ex-femme et de son nouveau copain le lendemain. Et il constata que Sai était bien différent de lui. Shikamaru n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort quand il affirmait que les couples qui se complètent durent plus longtemps que les couples qui se ressemblent. Ils prirent place dans la cuisine et discutèrent longuement. Et plus particulièrement de Sai, que l'homme d'affaire voulait mieux connaître. Après tout, même si Yakumo l'avait trompé et quitté, il tenait encore à elle comme amie. Ensuite, la jeune femme s'enquit sur ses projets à venir et resta sans voix lorsqu'il lui parla des rénovations. Elle regarda par la porte de la cuisine, puis elle déclara avoir toujours trouvé ce mur bien correct.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, fit Sai en se penchant vers Neji. Ce mur est vraiment mal placé. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas de salon au premier.

\- Ah vous les hommes avec vos salons, soupira Yakumo en croisant les bras.

Les deux hommes sourirent devant sa petite bouderie et Sai se retourna vers l'ex de sa copine pour poursuivre la conversation.

\- Finalement, j'ai bien fait d'accepter de l'accompagner aujourd'hui. Vous êtes un chic type, malgré ce que je vous ai fait sans le vouloir.

\- Il avait peur que tu lui mettes ton poing à la figure comme l'ex de son ex l'avait fait, confia Yakumo devant l'air surpris de Neji. Il avait encore peur même après tout ce que Tenten lui avait dit.

\- Tenten ? s'étonna l'homme d'affaire.

\- Oui, on l'a croisé au parc il y a quoi… Deux semaines ? dit Yakumo en se retournant vers Sai. Et finalement tu as décidé de parler à ton oncle ? Je suis contente pour elle, elle semble vraiment aimer son nouveau travail.

\- Son niveau de créativité est nettement supérieur que le mien, acquiesça Neji malgré sa gêne.

Tenten avait rencontré son ex-femme au parc ? De quoi avaient-elles discuté ? Est-ce que Yakumo savait pour eux ? Ou bien avait-elle révélé des choses à Tenten qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne sache pas ? Mais s'il posait la question, semblerait-il trop intéressé ?

\- Mais c'est dommage qu'elle ait dû partir aussi vite, soupira la jeune femme. J'aurais bien aimé discuter plus longtemps avec elle.

\- Pour parler de quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- De trucs de filles. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amies et je n'ai pas vraiment d'affinité avec mes collègues.

\- Vous n'avez pas grand-chose en commun.

\- On t'a toi ! lâcha-t-elle en riant sans réfléchir.

Neji préféra garder le silence, mal à l'aise par cette réplique, puisqu'effectivement, elles l'avaient en commun. Et encore plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il tenta de camoufler sa gêne le plus possible et se retourna de nouveau vers Sai pour en connaître un peu plus sur son travail et ses œuvres. Tout pour détourner le sujet de Tenten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Rumeurs problématiques**

Alors que Tenten ne portait pas attention aux rumeurs qui couraient sur Neji et elle, d'autres semblaient les considérer comme une opportunité. La jeune femme déambulait dans les couloirs de l'entreprise sans se douter que certains de ses supérieurs la regardaient différemment. Elle qui avait été engagée pour sa franchise devenait soudainement une hypocrite prête à tout pour de l'argent. Et quelques pervers comptaient bien en profiter.

Le premier à tenter sa chance fut un certain Danzo Shimura qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant et qui travaillait dans le département économique. Elle n'avait donc jamais eu affaire à lui directement, mais ça ne sembla pas l'empêcher de profiter de l'occasion, quand ils se rencontrèrent dans la salle des photocopieuses. Et comme bien souvent, une seule fonctionnait. Tenten devait en faire plusieurs pour des partenaires et elle n'y était que depuis deux minutes lorsque Danzo entra derrière elle. Elle s'excusa, sans se retourner, car elle en avait encore pour quelques minutes. À quoi l'homme d'affaire répondit qu'il n'était pas pressé. Mais si elle avait vu qui se trouvait derrière elle, Tenten aurait toute de suite compris que quelque chose clochait.

Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas le regard de prédateur qui pesait sur elle, ni l'approche sournoise de l'homme mûr. C'est en percevant un souffle chaud prêt de sa nuque, que Tenten réalisa ce qu'il se passait et se retourna d'un mouvement brusque. En découvrant l'identité de l'homme, la brune se dit qu'il avait une secrétaire pour faire ses copies. Alors que faisait-il ici ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant beaucoup trop près d'elle et avec un regard qu'elle détestait voir.

\- C'est quoi ce regard de biche effrayée ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, susurra-t-il en lui caressant la joue avec le dos de son index.

Prise entre lui et la photocopieuse, Tenten ne pouvait bouger et elle plaqua ses mains sur le bord de la machine en déglutissant difficilement.

\- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça toute suite, supplia-t-elle sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi donc ? N'avez-vous pas envie d'une nouvelle promotion ? demanda-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant. Promotion ? Il croyait les rumeurs qui couraient sur Neji et elle, et maintenant il voulait profiter d'elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas obtenu ma promotion de cette façon, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant quelqu'un vous a vu au restaurant ensemble, vous auriez passé la journée chez lui lorsqu'il était malade, vous êtes presque toujours les derniers à quitter la compagnie et quelqu'un aurait entendu des bruits « suspects » venant de votre bureau.

\- J'ai passé la journée chez lui, parce que monsieur son oncle m'a ordonné de l'empêcher de travailler. Au restaurant, c'est sa cousine Hinata qui nous a invité mon père et moi à nous joindre à eux. Il n'y a rien entre monsieur Hyuuga et moi, conclut-elle en appuyant sur chaque syllabe de la dernière phrase.

\- Et pour les bruits ?

\- Il était tard et votre source était épuisée, ce qui l'a emmené à imaginer ce qu'elle voulait imaginer. Mais si j'ai obtenu cette promotion, c'est parce que j'ai fait le travail de monsieur Hyuuga lorsqu'il était malade et qu'il a refusé de garder les fleurs pour lui.

Sans même prendre le temps de récupérer ses documents, la jeune femme contourna Danzo et quitta la salle des photocopieuses. Elle avait peut-être menti sur le dernier point, mais si elle avouait qu'ils avaient bien eu une aventure au bureau, ça reviendrait à confirmer le reste de la rumeur, bien que ce soit totalement faux. D'un pas un brin enragé et crispé, Tenten prit la direction de son bureau. Et bien qu'elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, elle remarqua les regards intrigués ou dégoûtés des personnes qu'elle croisait. La journée ne pouvait-elle pas être plus merdique ?

Oui, elle pouvait l'être.

Déjà, Neji et elle furent de nouveau les derniers à quitter les bureaux, une des circonstances qui alimentait les rumeurs. Ensuite, il fallut que la batterie de sa vieille voiture rende l'âme. Et pour couronner le tout, impossible de contacter qui que ce soit dans sa liste de contact. Rentrer à pied, ou encore en bus, dans les souliers aucunement fait pour de longues marches, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quoique ça aurait pu être pire si elle avait mis ses escarpins ou s'il avait plu.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? lui demanda Neji par la fenêtre de sa propre voiture.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, ignorant comment agir avec lui en dehors du travail, après les paroles de Danzo.

\- Ma batterie est morte et personne ne répond au téléphone, explique-t-elle en montrant son téléphone.

\- Si vous avez des câbles, je peux essayer de…

\- Non, j'en ai pas, soupira Tenten. Ils sont dans la voiture de Lee.

Le brun regarda autour d'eux en se passant une main dans les cheveux, à la recherche d'une solution.

\- Je peux vous déposer chez vous si vous voulez ? proposa-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous obliger à faire un détour…

\- Ça va. Mon dernier café fait encore effet, assure-t-il en souriant.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, puis elle se tourna vers sa voiture pour récupérer ses sacs et ses clefs, et verrouilla les portes. Bien qu'elle soit gênée de monter pour la seconde fois dans la voiture de son ancien patron, elle devait avouer qu'elle préférait ça à un bus de nuit. Il y avait toujours des gens étrange la nuit. Tant pis pour les mauvaises langues du bureau, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun dans sa bulle. Neji réfléchissait à ce que Shikamaru lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, se concentrant sur la route pour ne pas regarder la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci gardait les yeux sur les bâtiments qui défilaient par la fenêtre, sa rencontre avec Danzo tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'il retente une nouvelle fois d'abuser d'elle. Ou pire, qu'un autre le fasse. À une rue de son appartement, Neji remarqua finalement le trouble de sa passagère. Ce qui l'inquiéta grandement. Il attendit d'être stationné dans la cour et à l'arrêt pour la questionner.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il finalement en se tournant vers elle.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Tenten, une main sur la poignée.

\- Vous semblent préoccupée. Est-ce que vous avez des problèmes d'argent ?

Au léger sursaut de sa collègue, Neji comprit qu'il avait été déplacé avec sa question, mais il s'inquiétait qu'elle puisse avoir des soucis pour payer les frais d'hospitalisation de son père.

\- Euh non, ça va, bafouilla-t-elle. C'est juste un souci de… de fille, dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Si je peux faire quelque chose…

\- Ça va. Ce sera réglé rapidement, assura-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Du moins elle l'espérait, se dit-elle en montant les marches de l'escalier extérieur, le bruit du moteur en fond sonore.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, elle dut se rendre au bureau en autobus, les câbles de la voiture dans un sac à dos. Étant vendredi, elle s'arrangerait pour avoir suffisamment de batterie pour rentrer chez elle. Elle verrait ensuite avec Lee, s'il pouvait l'emmener au garage lundi matin et lui laisser sa propre voiture. De plus, elle fit en sorte d'arriver très tôt pour pouvoir terminer ce que Danzo lui avait empêché de faire la veille. Elle laissa son sac à dos sur le siège avant de sa voiture, puis elle prit l'ascenseur. Habituellement, elle s'arrêtait au premier pour prendre les escaliers, mais le trajet debout en bus avait fatigué ses jambes. Elle se reprendrait demain pour son exercice physique de la journée.

Dès qu'elle eut déposé sa veste e son ordinateur dans son bureau, la jeune femme attrapa le dossier de la veille qu'elle avait laissé dans un tiroir, puis elle prit la direction de la salle des photocopieuses. En chemin, elle croisa Karashi, jonglant avec plusieurs dossiers, et elle en rattrapa un juste avant qu'il ne l'échappe.

\- Matinal, sourit Tenten.

\- J'ai passé la journée à tenter de réparer l'ordinateur de monsieur Kurosuki, alors j'ai pris un peu de retard. Et quitter le bureau après dix-neuf heures n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Me voilà donc au bureau deux heures plus tôt. Et toi ? Je sais que tu es une lève tôt, mais…

\- Ma batterie de voiture est morte hier, alors j'ai dû prendre le bus ce matin.

\- Et éviter l'heure de pointe ? termina Karashi. Je te comprends tellement.

Karashi commença en premier, les autres photocopieuses n'ayant pas encore été réparées. Tenten s'appuya contre le mur et discuta doucement avec lui. Ensuite, puisqu'elle lui avait tenu compagnie, et qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de son patron, le jeune secrétaire resta à ses côtés en vérifiant ses dossiers. Alors qu'il détournait les yeux vers la boîte de recyclage, il remarqua une feuille imprimée avec une annotation en marqueur rouge. Tenten le vit l'attraper et froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Hein ? fit Karashi en sortant de sa bulle. Oh rien, se reprit-il rapidement. J'ai oublié que j'avais une commission à faire pour mon patron, alors je vais te laisser.

\- On dîne ensemble ? lui demanda Tenten avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, un brin mal à l'aise. Monsieur Kurosuki m'a demandé de l'accompagner lors de son rendez-vous d'affaire pour prendre des notes. On se reprend lundi ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, puis se reconcentra sur ses copies. Lorsque le bruit des pas de son collègue eut disparu, Tenten se jeta sur cette boîte de recyclage. Elle y découvrit les feuilles qu'elle avait imprimées la veille, mais oubliées à cause de Danzo. En fronçant les sourcils, elle se tourna vers la sortie. Qu'avait vu Karashi pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait surpris avec un magazine de porno.

Oo0oO

En fin de soirée, Neji étouffait un énième bâillement, lorsque trois coups retentir à sa porte. Il fut étonné de voir Karashi passer la tête par l'entrebâillement, un air gêné sur le visage.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur Hyuuga, mais auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

Neji lui fit signe d'approcher et la nervosité qui transpirait de tous les pores de la peau du secrétaire le rendait nerveux, tout en l'intriguant. De quoi voulait-il discuter ? Karashi sortit une feuille de la poche de son pantalon et qu'il déplia en s'arrêtant devant son bureau.

\- Hum… C'est un peu délicat, mais ce matin j'ai trouvé cette feuille dans la salle des photocopieuses. J'aurais pu la montrer à Tenten, vu qu'on y était tous les deux ce matin, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait dit que ce n'était rien de grave, termina-t-il en lui tendant la feuille.

Neji prit la feuille, encore plus inquiet de ce qu'il découvrirait et qui semblait concerner la jeune femme dans le bureau adjacent.

« _Monsieur Hyuuga ne te suffisait pas ? Il te fallait quelqu'un de plus haut placé ? Combien de promotion comptes-tu obtenir en écartant les jambes ?_ »

Bien que le nom de Tenten ne soit pas cité, le texte derrière cette note au marqueur rouge ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du « tu ». Par contre, qui l'avait écrit restait un mystère. De plus, que voulait dire : « Il te fallait quelqu'un de plus haut placé ? » Que c'était-il passé pour que quelqu'un écrive ce message accusateur ? De plus, pour que personne ne l'ait vu avant Karashi le matin même, c'est que cette note avait été écrite la veille et probablement en après-midi. Tenten semblait perturbée la veille, mais elle avait déclaré que ce n'était rien. Un simple problème de fille.

\- Pourquoi le montrer à moi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Parce que Tenten va faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors je me suis dit que vous étiez mieux placé pour trouver une solution. Vous travaillez ensemble, ajouta rapidement Karashi devant le froncement de sourcils de Neji, alors vous commencez à bien la connaître. Je suis persuadé que vous trouverez les bons mots pour l'inciter à porter plainte même si on ignore l'auteur de ce message.

Neji garda le silence un long moment sans quitter des yeux le secrétaire. Trouvez les bons mots pour l'inciter à porter plainte ? se répéta-t-il. Elle n'était déjà pas du genre à se confier à lui, alors… Peut-être que s'il s'adressait à son colocataire, celui-ci réussirait… Au final, il accepta d'en parler avec Tenten, bien qu'il ignorait encore comment il allait aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme, et donna congé à Idate. Ce dernier sorti de son bureau, Neji d'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil, les mains jointes devant le visage. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? s'inquiéta-t-il en fixant la feuille de papier sur son bureau.

En soupirant, il déplaça le mémo et se remit à travailler. Mieux valait attendre la fin de leur journée pour aborder le sujet. Il n'y aurait personne pour surprendre leur conversation et ses dossiers n'en seraient pas perturbés. Dès qu'il eut mis la dernière touche au dossier sur lequel il travaillait, Neji rangea le tout et alla frapper à la porte qui séparait son bureau de celui de la jeune femme. Elle l'invita à entrer et il poussa le battant. Tenten était penchée sur son clavier, concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait. Ne voulant pas la couper en plein élan d'inspiration, le jeune homme se rapprocha en silence et commença à lire par-dessus son épaule.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, Tenten enregistra son travail et soupira en fermant son ordinateur. Neji se recula de quelques pas, juste avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour le regarder, mettant juste assez d'espace entre eux. Avec ce qui s'était déjà passé quelques semaines plus tôt, mieux valait éviter tout contact physique alors qu'ils étaient seuls et fatigués.

\- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Vous vouliez ?

\- En fait, c'est délicat.

La brune fronça les sourcils à cette entrée en matière, inquiète pour la suite.

\- Karashi m'a apporté une feuille avec un mémo pour vous assez inquiétant, confia-t-il en sortant la feuille de ses poches.

Tenten attrapa la feuille qu'il lui tendait, soudainement tendue par l'appréhension. Son visage se décomposa en lisant les mots tracés au marqueur rouge et sa respiration devint difficile. Remarquant son état, Neji s'inquiéta et vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire réagir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux luisaient sous les larmes contenues. Alors qu'il lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, son ancienne secrétaire craqua. Elle lui raconta en hoquetant comment Danzo lui avait fait des avances dans la salle des photocopieuses.

À cet aveu, Neji sentit une sourde rage monter en lui. Il ressentit l'envie d'aller refaire le portrait du directeur du département économique, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti par le passé. Tenten tenta de se reprendre et de retrouver son calme. Elle avait passé l'âge de fondre en larme pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas arrivée. Mais ça la blessait qu'on pense cela d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de payer ses factures et les frais d'hospitalisation de son père. L'hôpital lui chargeait moins, depuis qu'Ibiki racontait des histoires aux enfants malades. Son père le faisait bénévolement, mais les médecins savaient combien il lui était difficile de tout payer.

\- Il faut que vous portiez plainte, déclara Neji en la sortant de ses pensées.

Tenten commença à secouer la tête. Non, elle n'irait pas voir Hiashi pour porter plainte sur l'un de ses plus vieux employés. Les rumeurs sur elle enfleraient si elle le faisait.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment ça, ça ne servirait à rien ? s'emporta légèrement Neji. Ce qu'a fait Danzo mérite le renvoie. C'est grave le harcèlement sexuel.

Tenten garda le silence, mais Neji voyait bien que son argument ne l'avait pas convaincu de porter plainte. Comment allait-il réussir à lui faire comprendre la gravité de sa situation ? Si elle ne parlait pas, Danzo allait recommencer. Au final, il se contenta de soupirer et de capituler. Il trouverait bien, après tout, la nuit porte conseil.

\- Sinon avez-vous besoin d'être raccompagnée ce soir ? demanda-t-il finalement pour changer de sujet.

\- Non, j'ai emprunté les câbles de Lee et il me faut seulement un peu de jus.

\- Alors on se rejoint dans le stationnement.

Dans son bureau, il referma la porte, attrapa le sac de son ordinateur et sortit en verrouillant. Il prit la direction de l'ascenseur et attendit en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Naruto lui avait envoyé un message, l'invitant à prendre un verre entre gars avec Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba et Shino le soir même. Neji hésita un instant, ayant vraiment envie d'aller se coucher. Mais au final, il accepta, se disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés pour discuter autour d'un verre. Il lui envoya donc un message pour lui dire qu'il arrivait dans une quinzaine de minutes et il entra dans l'ascenseur. Tenten arriva juste avant la fermeture des portes et il plaça sa main dans l'entrebâillement pour lui laisser une chance d'entrer en vitesse.

La descente se fit dans le silence et rendu dans le stationnement souterrain, Neji l'abandonna un instant pour aller chercher sa voiture et revenir près de celle de la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà ouvert le capot et l'attendait avec ses câbles dans les mains. Il s'arrêta près d'elle en angle droit, ne pouvant se mettre face à cause d'un pilier. Dès que tous les câbles furent en place, Tenten lui fit signe de démarrer et elle attendit. Au bout d'un certain temps, il coupa le moteur et attendit de voir si la vieille voiture allait démarrer. Il eut quelques doutes lorsqu'elle étouffa légèrement, mais à la seconde tentative elle démarra pour de bon. Tenten lui envoya la main avant de se retourner pour reculer de sa place de parking. Neji la regarda s'éloigner, puis il tourna la clef de nouveau et prit la même direction de la sortie. Prochain arrêt, le resto-bar de la Casa du spaghetti.

Ses cinq amis étaient déjà attablés à l'étage, mais Naruto et Gaara avaient pris la peine de descendre pour l'attendre. Dès qu'ils furent tous assis, ils firent signe à une serveuse pour passer commande. Bien qu'ils aient déjà soupé, les cinq amis de Neji se commandèrent un petit dessert pour l'accompagner. Lui, il se gâta un brin. Ayant eu un rendez-vous à midi et demi, il avait dû dîner plus tôt et à vingt heures passées, il commençait à avoir gravement faim. Naruto demanda aussi une bouteille de vin rouge à mettre sur sa note, puis il se tourna vers Gaara.

\- Alors cette recherche d'appartement avance ?

\- Si on veut, soupira le roux. Lee m'aide, mais pour le moment il ne peut pas s'engager à signer avec moi.

\- À cause de Tenten ?

\- Elle ne pourrait pas payer le loyer seul et Lee ne pas qu'elle se sente de trop, si jamais j'en venais à emménager avec eux.

\- C'est vrai que c'est gênant de tenir la chandelle, acquiesça Kiba.

\- Tu n'aurais pas été dans cette situation, si tu étais resté dans une relation plus de deux semaines, rétorqua Shino.

Son ami lui renvoya un regard noir, puis termina sa coupe d'une traite. Naruto tenta de calmer le jeu en se tournant vers Shikamaru.

\- Et les jumeaux, ils dorment toujours autant ?

Sa diversion fonctionna à merveille et rapidement la conversation s'anima. Neji terminait son assiette, quand le sujet revint sur lui et son ex-femme.

\- J'ai croisé Yakumo aujourd'hui, annonça Kiba. Elle est passée à la clinique avec un certain Sai. Ils ont adopté un chien errant et ils voulaient que je l'examine. J'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre, avoua-t-il.

\- Ça va. Elle me l'a présenté la fin de semaine passée.

\- Et ça ne te fais rien de la voir avec un autre ? s'étonna Gaara.

\- Au départ, j'étais déçu qu'on ne puisse pas essayer de régler ça avec un psychologue, mais maintenant ça va. Elle a l'air heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'une thérapie aurait pu arranger quoique ce soit, répliqua Shino.

Son commentaire jeta un froid autour de la table et Neji eut l'impression de réentendre Shikamaru lui dire que son couple avec Yakumo manquait de disputes. Kiba se retourna vers son ami d'enfance et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- Je ne dis pas que vous ne formiez pas un beau couple, s'expliqua-t-il rapidement en regardant Neji. Mais vous ne dégagiez pas un amour aussi profond que Naruto et Hinata ou encore Shikamaru et Temari. Vous étiez amoureux, mais ça ne se ressentait pas vraiment.

L'observation de Shino laissa Neji perplexe. Lui non plus ne lui avait pas fait part de ses doutes sur son couple.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

\- Parce que c'était à vous de le réaliser. Et puis, tu étais si sûr que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, que tu ne m'aurais pas compris.

\- Il n'a pas tort sur ce point, acquiesça Naruto. On se ferme souvent quand on croit dur comme fer en quelque chose.

\- Ouai, comme mon ex, ricana Kiba en se versant une autre coupe de vin.

Ses amis se retournèrent vers lui, intrigués d'entendre pourquoi il disait ça.

\- Cette folle a fouillé mon ordinateur, alors que j'étais à la clinique, parce qu'elle croyait que je la trompais. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, je tiens à préciser. Mais en regardant mon historique de navigation, que je ne pense jamais à nettoyer, elle a vu que j'avais visité des sites porno et elle s'est emportée en disant que les hommes en couple ne devraient pas en écouter.

\- Sérieusement ? se mit aussi à rire Shikamaru.

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ? demanda Naruto.

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il fallait que je la viole pendant son sommeil lorsque je me réveille avec une érection en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Elle n'a pas dû bien le prendre, soupira Gaara devant l'absurdité d'une réponse pareille.

\- Elle m'a giflé avant de quitter mon appart en me traitant de pervers. Sérieux, c'est quoi le mal de regarder de la porno ?

\- Ce n'est pas toutes les filles qui comprennent, compatit Naruto.

\- Est-ce que toi tu en écoutes ?

\- Ça m'arrivait. Mais avec les garçons… Mieux vaut éviter.

\- Et Hinata le savait ? demanda Shino, aussi intrigué que Kiba.

\- Oui. Même que… C'est gênant de le dire devant Neji, mais ça nous ait arrivés d'en regarder ensemble.

\- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Neji.

\- Au début, ça la mettait mal à l'aise, mais parfois ça peut servir de préliminaire, expliqua le blond.

Neji était en état de choc, tout comme Kiba et Shino, les deux meilleurs amis de sa cousine. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi ouverte d'esprit.

\- Mais sinon, Kiba, reprit Shikamaru. La prendre durant son sommeil, ce n'est pas du viol si tu y vas en douceur.

\- Avec cette folle ? Bien sûr qu'elle m'aurait traité de violeur. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que Temari te laisserait faire ?

\- Bien sûr, puisqu'elle me le fait déjà.

Ils poussèrent tous des exclamations de surprise à cette annonce.

\- Ben quoi ? fit Shikamaru. Il y a rien de mal à ça. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à m'interdire d'écouter de la porno, mais rendu là, elle préfère encore que je m'occupe d'elle plutôt que seulement moi.

\- Profites-en pendant que tes fils n'ont pas encore atteint l'âge de se faufiler dans votre chambre après un cauchemar, sourit Naruto en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est un vrai tue libido.

Kiba éclata de rire à la mine déconfite du blond, suivit par les sourires des autres. Sauf de Neji. Plus il les entendait parler de leur couple respectif, plus il voyait ce qui avait manqué à son couple. De la spontanéité. Peut-être que s'il avait fait comme Temari avec Shikamaru, et avait fait l'amour à Yakumo en rentrant tard du bureau malgré qu'elle soit déjà endormie, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas succombé aux avances d'un autre. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se demanda comment Tenten réagirait si elle était prise ainsi. En réalisant la direction que prenaient ses pensées, Neji secoua la tête. C'était déplacé au vue de la situation actuelle au bureau et des avances qu'elle avait reçues de Danzo la veille.

Peu importe les sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver pour elle, leur travail dans la compagnie compliquait les choses. Et même si son oncle pouvait se montrer conciliant, il l'avait déjà averti sur une relation avec la jeune femme. Si au moins elle n'avait pas été engagé comme étant sa secrétaire au départ, ça aurait été moins compliqué. Quoiqu'ils ne seraient pas devenus aussi proche sans ça.

Oo0oO

La fin de semaine terminée, Tenten retourna au bureau en croyant que l'incident avec Danzo ne se reproduirait plus. Mais si le directeur du département économique n'était pas revenu lui faire des avances déplacées, un autre le fit. En ce lundi après-midi, la jeune femme devait aller voir l'avancement de la dernière publicité qu'elle avait créé et s'assurer qu'ils suivaient sa vision. Et alors qu'elle approuvait ce qu'elle voyait, le chef du département de réalisation lui demanda de venir le voir dans son bureau. Elle y entra sans se douter que Deidara Takashima avait eu la même idée perverse que Danzo, mais ce n'est pas une promotion qu'il lui proposa. Non, ce fût son silence.

Il s'avéra que le chef du département était présent le soir où Neji et elle avaient eu leur aventure, et Deidara lui fit écouter un enregistrement où on l'entendait clairement « gémir » le nom de son ancien patron. Malgré toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux au bureau ses dernières semaines, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était, et cet enregistrement mettait en jeu leur réputation professionnelle. L'un d'eux, voir les deux, risquait de perdre son emploi. Avoir une liaison avec un collègue était une chose, mais en avoir une avec son supérieur hiérarchique en était une autre. Elle n'était peut-être plus sa secrétaire, mais tout le monde allait croire que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait obtenu sa promotion, alors que c'était arrivé bien après. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils l'avaient fait au bureau et c'était tout sauf professionnel. Alors si Hiashi le découvrait, il risquait de les renvoyer. Du moins elle, puisque Neji est son neveu.

Tenten se sentait coincée. Si elle refusait, Deidara comptait envoyer ce fichier son à tous les employés de la compagnie, Hiashi le premier. Mais si elle acceptait de coucher avec lui, il y avait des chances qu'il l'utilise contre elle par la suite. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir Neji, puisque Deidara coulait une réponse avant qu'elle ne quitte le bureau. Elle serra la mâchoire et les poings, se retenant de le frapper avec un crochet du droit comme lui avait appris son père. User de la violence empirerait les choses. Le chef du département de réalisation la nargua un peu plus en faisant jouer une nouvelle fois l'enregistrement et en monta le son. Tenten sentit la panique augmenter rapidement. N'importe qui pourrait l'entendre en s'approchant de la porte.

\- Décidez-vous avant que quelqu'un n'entende par accident la « douce mélodie » de vos péchés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas envoyer cet enregistrement après ? Ou que vous ne me ferez pas chanter pour autre chose ?

\- Seulement ma parole.

Alors que Tenten bouillonnait devant l'air satisfait de Deidara, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La jeune femme se raidit et le sourire de son tortionnaire s'élargi. Il arrêta l'enregistrement, puis invita le visiteur à entrer. C'était son photographe Omoi.

\- Monsieur Hyuuga est là. Il veut discuter du dernier budget.

Le sourire de Deidara disparut et Tenten sentit le poids sur ses épaules disparaître. Si Neji se trouvait à côté, elle pourrait peut-être lui glisser subtilement son problème avec le chef du département de réalisation et qui le concernait lui aussi. Le blond se leva et sortit de son bureau de mauvaise grâce. La jeune femme le suivit, soulagée par la visite surprise de son supérieur. Depuis qu'il lui avait refilé la création des publicités, Neji ne descendait dans le département de réalisation qu'à de rares occasions. Il attendait patiemment derrière l'ordinateur où le technicien faisait défiler les dernières photos.

Tenten garda le silence pendant qu'ils parlaient du budget pour cette publicité. Il semblerait que Deidara ait dépassé le budget que Neji avait élaboré, et ça, c'était mauvais. Et à ce moment-là, la jeune femme vit le regard du chef de département changer, et lorsqu'il demanda au brun de le suivre dans son bureau pour s'arranger, elle pressentit le pire. La lumière dans ses yeux ressemblait à celle qui y brillait lorsqu'il lui avait exposé ses intentions. Comptait-il lui faire accepter la hausse de la réalisation en le faisant chanter ?

Ça dut être le cas, puisqu'au bout de dix minutes, un bruit sourd retentit dans le bureau. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le studio accoururent et ils découvrirent Deidara allongé au sol, la lèvre inférieure fendue. Debout à ses pieds, Neji secouait sa main droite, haletant et le visage défiguré par la colère. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Les Hyuuga ne s'emportaient jamais.

Sans un mot, Neji sortit du bureau. Tenten hésita un instant, regardant à tour de rôle son supérieur et Deidara. Voyant ce dernier entre de bonnes mains, elle courut pour rejoindre Neji. Celui-ci marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers en se massant la main et la jeune femme eut de la difficulté à le rattraper. Il sembla l'attendre dès la porte franchie et il n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsque le battant se fut refermé.

\- Vous étiez dans le bureau de Deidara à mon arrivée. Que voulait-il ?

Tenten préféra baisser la tête, n'osant pas avouer la « proposition » que Deidara lui avait faite. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle aurait répondu s'il n'était pas arrivé.

\- Que vous a-t-il demandé en échange de son silence ?

La gêne et la honte l'étouffèrent et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. En tant que femme s'était difficile à avouer, surtout que Neji voulait qu'elle porte plainte contre Danzo. Mais le problème avec Deidara, c'est qu'en portant plainte, il fallait avouer leur aventure dans son bureau. Et Hiashi risquait fort bien de la renvoyer.

\- Répondez-moi ! s'impatienta Neji. Que vous a-t-il demandé ?

\- Je suis sûre que vous savez déjà ce qu'il m'a demandé !

\- Effectivement, il m'a demandé de choisir entre plusieurs options. Et vous savez lesquels ? Soit je paye pour ses excès et il garde le silence. Soit il rembourse, mais envoie l'enregistrement à tout le monde. Ou bien il me rembourse et garde le silence, mais en échange je dois vous convaincre d'accepter sa proposition.

Tenten n'osa pas répondre, elle s'y était attendue. Du moins pour les deux premières. La convaincre d'accepter ? Il y avait peu de chance qu'il choisisse cette option. Mais les deux autres… C'était insupportable ! Deidara jouait avec leur éthique de travail pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas au choix que Neji fit.

\- Ça suffisamment durée ! Je vais voir mon oncle, déclara-t-il en se retournant vers la porte.

\- Quoi ? paniqua Tenten.

Étonné par son exclamation, Neji s'arrêta avec la main sur la poignée pour se retourner vers elle. La peur qu'il lut dans ses yeux le déstabilisa.

\- Si on entre dans son jeu, on n'en sortira plus.

\- Je sais, mais si on en parle à monsieur Hyuuga…

Elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, mais Neji comprit ce qui faisait peur à son ancienne secrétaire. Lui aussi il s'inquiétait de la réaction de son oncle, mais il préférait se faire crier dessus par Hiashi, que d'avoir à satisfaire les caprices dispendieux du réalisateur de la compagnie.

\- Retournez travailler, je m'occupe de mon oncle.

Tenten voulut protester, mais un simple regard de la part de Neji la convainquit de lui faire confiance et de retourner à son bureau en silence. Il allait faire en sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne perde son emploi. Il ne lui avait pas offert cette promotion parce qu'il avait des vues sur elle, mais bien parce qu'il croyait en elle et en son potentiel dans l'entreprise. Et Hiashi le savait lui aussi. Elle avait réussi son cours avec d'excellentes notes et toutes les publicités qu'elle avait conçues depuis sa promotion faisaient parties des meilleures que la compagnie avait produit depuis ses débuts. Leur aventure n'avait rien à voir avec son talent et Neji comptait bien le faire comprendre à toutes les mauvaises langues du bureau.

Il l'abandonna dans la cage d'escaliers et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour monter au dernier étage voir son oncle. Il devait le voir avant que Deidara exécute ses menaces. Il était lui-même surpris d'avoir perdu son sang-froid et d'avoir frappé le chef du département de réalisation. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il n'avait pu supporter de l'entendre parler de Tenten comme d'une prostituée qu'il pouvait louer comme bon lui semblait. Et le fait qu'il soit en train de développer des sentiments pour elle, le rendait agressif dans ce genre de situation.

Il profita de la durée de la montée pour prendre de grandes respirations et se préparer à entendre les réprimandes de son oncle. Il n'avait arrêté de le mettre en garde contre un rapprochement avec sa secrétaire. Même si elle avait eu cette promotion plus d'un mois avant leur aventure, Hiashi allait être déçu par son manque de professionnalisme en ayant une liaison avec une collègue et au bureau de surcroit.

Devant le bureau de son oncle, Neji dut attendre une dizaine de minutes, le grand patron étant en réunion. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se leva et salua les trois hommes qui passèrent devant lui. La secrétaire l'annonça et il put entrer. Hiashi s'était rassis derrière son bureau et pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il garda le silence durant de longues secondes et Neji se demanda s'il devait parler en premier ou attendre. Mais quand le son caractéristique de la réception d'un courriel se fit attendre, le jeune homme se crispa. Quelques secondes après c'est son téléphone portable qui se mit à vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon et il n'eut pas besoin d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour deviner de qui ça venait. Neji tourna la tête vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, juste à temps pour voir son oncle ouvrir un fichier et il se leva d'un bond pour refermer l'écran quand les premiers gémissements se firent entendre.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils et tourna lentement les yeux vers son neveu. Sa réaction l'avait trahi, comprit celui-ci. Neji serra la mâchoire en maudissant Deidara. Il avait été trop rapide ! Il reprit place dans son fauteuil en baissant les yeux, intimidé par le regard désapprobateur de son oncle. Tout dire était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais il le fallait sinon ça allait empirer.

Il se lança donc et commença par expliquer ce que contenait le fichier qu'il avait reçu, de qui il venait et pourquoi il le recevait maintenant. Avouant au passage qu'il avait frappé au visage le destinateur du courriel une heure plus tôt. Il ajouta ensuite que Danzo avait fait des avances déplacées à Tenten une semaine plus tôt. Mais son oncle sembla rester bloqué sur le coup de poing.

\- Malgré toutes mes mises en garde…

\- C'est arrivé après sa promotion, l'interrompit Neji.

\- Et je l'ai entendu quand tu l'as dit tantôt, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Vous travaillez ensemble.

\- Ça n'influence aucunement notre travail

\- Mais ça va influencer l'attitude des autres employés.

Hiashi rouvrit son écran et lui montra le message. Il avait été envoyé à cinquante personnes, le maximum. Mais Neji ne serait pas étonné que Deidara l'ait envoyé plusieurs fois pour que chaque employé le reçoive.

\- Je sais que mademoiselle Morino n'agirait jamais ainsi pour obtenir une promotion et c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai engagé. Mais les mauvaises langues s'en fichent et ils ne feront aucune différence. Dès que tu vas sortir d'ici, les gens vont te regarder différemment. Tous les deux.

Neji n'osa pas répondre. Il s'attendait à ce changement de comportement quand les autres découvriraient leur liaison, sauf qu'il avait espéré que personne ne le saurait. Par contre, si ça ne serait pas trop difficile pour lui, en tant que femme, ça serait infernal pour Tenten. Et il savait que c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Hiashi lui fit signe de retourner travailler et il l'écouta. Jamais le trajet entre son bureau et celui de son oncle ne lui parut aussi long.

Le regard des hommes semblait envieux, alors que celui des femmes… Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux, mais il avait la ferme impression que s'il avait été Tenten, il se serait senti menacé. Il constatait à quel point il était populaire auprès de la gente féminine de la compagnie. Neji se retint pour ne pas presser le pas et marcher normalement jusqu'à son bureau. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir travailler dans une atmosphère pareille ? Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et supprima le message que Deidara lui avait envoyé en allant s'effondrer dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait jamais vécu une journée aussi infernale. Même le jour où il avait reçu les papiers du diverse, ou encore celui où il avait été très malade, n'avait été aussi exténuant que cette atmosphère. Et la journée était loin d'être terminée.

Il fut étonné de voir débarquer dans son bureau Kakashi Hatake, puisque leurs départements n'avaient aucun contact direct. Neji ne s'occupait pas de la publicité du département de mode.

\- Kakashi ? Tu t'es trompé d'étage ?

\- Non, c'est ma pause et je voulais te voir. Et parler du courriel de Deidara.

Exaspéré, Neji rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait aucunement envie de discuter de ça avec qui que ce soit. Même avec Tenten. Il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer en ce moment en train de se prendre la tête à deux mains juste à côté, probablement à la recherche d'une solution ou d'une façon de passer inaperçue lorsqu'elle sortirait de son bureau. Si elle l'avait écouté, elle avait sûrement eu le temps de s'y enfermer avant que Deidara ait envoyé l'enregistrement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, déclara-t-il finalement sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Omoi m'a aussi parlé du coup de poing que tu lui as donné, insista Kakashi.

Neji grogna. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, alors tout le monde allait lui en parler, vouloir connaître les raisons qui lui avaient fait perdre son sang-froid. Et il n'était pas prêt à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments naissants. Alors le confier à voix haute à quelqu'un… C'était encore trop tôt.

\- Je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que tu vis.

\- Je ne crois pas, marmonna Neji.

\- Quand notre relation a été découverte, tout le monde a réagi de la même façon et ils parlaient dans notre dos.

\- Il n'y a pas de relation, soupira le brun.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Une aventure d'un soir.

\- Juste ça ? Tu as frappé Deidara juste pour ça ?

Neji préféra garder le silence. À quoi bon tenter d'expliquer la situation ? Tenten et lui avaient eu une aventure et après il avait développé des sentiments complexes qui l'avaient rendu protecteur. Il n'avait pas aimé entendre Deidara parler de la jeune femme comme d'une prostituée, un point c'est tout. Mais expliquer ça à une autre personne… Il n'en avait pas le courage.

\- Enfin bon, je ne vais pas insister. Mais ça ne va faire qu'empirer durant les prochains jours.

Neji releva les yeux vers lui, se crispant à cette annonce. Empirer ? Si ça pouvait aller pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas de Tenten. Dans cette histoire, elle avait le mauvais rôle parce qu'elle avait obtenu une promotion, alors qu'elle ne travaillait depuis moins d'un an dans la compagnie. Il y avait eu pourtant une grande part de hasard avec ça. S'il n'était pas tombé très malade, jamais elle n'aurait fait à sa place le dossier pour la Uchiwa Corporation qui lui avait valu cette promotion.

\- Ça aurait été différent si vous étiez en couple, mais que vous gardiez votre relation secrète. Sur le coup ils ont cru que j'avais dragué Anko pour avoir une promotion, mais quand ils ont compris qu'on sortait ensemble depuis un moment, ils nous ont en quelque sorte lâchée.

\- C'est trop compliqué pour que quelqu'un comprenne, soupira Neji.

Kakashi le regarda un instant, compatissant avec ses soucis, les ayant vécus trois ans plus tôt.

\- Bon, moi je vais retourner travailler ou ma chérie va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, annonça-t-il en regardant sa montre. Mais avant, je crois que vous devriez parler de ce qui s'est passé et déterminer pour quoi c'est arrivé. Vous pourriez bien vous rendre compte que ce n'est pas qu'une attirance physique.

Kakashi le laissa sur ces belles paroles et Neji appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Découvrir que c'est plus qu'une attirance physique, ça, il l'avait déjà compris. Mais était-ce aussi le cas de Tenten ? Il n'était pas encore prêt à aborder avec elle une relation possible. Puisqu'ils travaillaient conjointement, être en couple pourrait compliquer les choses, et une séparation encore plus. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe au bureau, mais qui sait ce que ça donnerait dans l'intimité. Ce voir au travail et à la maison… Ils finiraient peut-être par se tomber sur les nerfs de se voir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Même s'il détestait parler de sa vie sentimentale avec sa cousine, Neji sentait qu'il avait besoin de ses conseils sur ce problème.

À côté, Tenten tentait vainement de se concentrer sur son travail, mais le courriel que Deidara avait envoyé à tous les employés du bureau l'en empêchait. À toutes les cinq secondes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever la tête vers la porte et se demander combien de personne avait déjà ouvert le fichier son. Elle avait heureusement eu le temps de retourner dans son bureau avant qu'il soit envoyé. Par contre, elle n'osait plus en sortir. La journée finissait en moyenne vers dix-sept heures, mais beaucoup restait jusqu'à dix-neuf heures.

En regardant sa montre, Tenten soupira en constatant qu'il était à peine quinze heures quarante-quatre. Elle avait faim, avait besoin d'un café et sa vessie allait exploser. Ça faisait presque une heure qu'elle était enfermée dans son bureau, quand elle tourna la tête vers la porte qui la séparait de Neji. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres en se demandant s'il accepterait de lui prêter ses toilettes privées. Maintenant, elle regrettait un peu qu'on ne lui en ait pas mis. Celle de l'étage se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de son bureau et il y avait plusieurs bureaux en chemin. Elle aurait peut-être dû y aller avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Après dix bonnes minutes à hésiter, elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper à la porte. Neji l'invita à entrer et elle poussa lentement le battant, gênée d'aller demander cette faveur. Le jeune homme tourna doucement son fauteuil vers elle, et Tenten constata qu'il n'avait pas rouvert son ordinateur depuis qu'il était revenu du bureau de son oncle. Elle avait pourtant entendu sa porte s'ouvrir trente minutes plus tôt, puis les bribes d'une brève discussion. Mais depuis une quinzaine minutes, il n'avait pas recommencé à travailler. La jeune femme en fut étonnée, puisqu'en tant que bourreau de travail, il n'était jamais resté dans son bureau sans rien faire. Du moins, pas à cette heure de la journée.

\- Hum, commença-t-elle avec un petit rire gêné. C'est gênant à demander, mais... hum… Je n'ai pas le courage de sortir de mon bureau à cause du courriel de monsieur Takashima et… hum… J'ai vraiment besoin de… D'aller… à la toilette.

Pendant un instant, Neji ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle venait lui dire ça, mais lorsqu'il la vit jeter un coup d'œil à la porte à sa droite, une lumière se fit dans son cerveau. Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller et Tenten le remercia en allant s'y enfermer. L'homme d'affaire plaça une main devant sa bouche pour cacher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. La situation était très cocasse. Mais c'est un gloussement qui le secoua lorsqu'il entendit l'eau du robinet couler. Son ancienne secrétaire semblait vouloir couvrir le bruit qu'elle pourrait y faire. Encore une chance qu'il avait une salle d'eau attenante à son bureau. Manquait plus qu'une machine à café et ils n'auraient plus à sortir de leurs bureaux qu'en cas de réunion ou d'entretien avec un autre département.

Tenten ressortit avec un visage plus détendu malgré les rougeurs de gêne sur ses joues. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Neji reprit un visage neutre et détaché jusqu'à ce que la porte entre leurs bureaux soit refermée, ensuite il laissa sortir le rire qui le gagnait. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle dans tout ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

À dix-huit heures, il commença à ranger ses dossiers. Ayant appelé sa cousine un peu plus tôt, il s'apprêtait à aller souper avec sa petite famille, et au passage, lui demander conseil avec ses soucis causés par Deidara. Avant de sortir, il alla prévenir Tenten de son départ et lui signala qu'elle pouvait utiliser sa toilette autant qu'elle en avait besoin. Ce à quoi, elle eut un petit rire gêné et elle le remercia en rougissant. Il repassa dans son bureau et attrapa son sac et sa mallette. Il y avait moins de monde au quatrième étage, mais il ne restait encore une demi-douzaine qui releva la tête sur son passage. La semaine allait être longue, soupira-t-il en prenant place dans l'ascenseur.

Neji fut accueilli par ses neveux, un contre chaque jambe, et il dut les trainer jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il vit Naruto au bout du couloir, qui secouait la tête de découragement. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps de leur faire perdre cette habitude. Seule Hinata s'en sauvait parce qu'elle avait un gros ventre comme le disait le petit Tamaki. Ils prirent tous place à la table, que le père de famille avait montée pendant que sa femme terminait le repas. Parce qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle pourrait rester debout, Naruto était banni de la cuisine. Du moins, c'était ainsi lorsqu'elle était enceinte. La cuisine devenait son territoire exclusif.

L'homme d'affaire attendit que le repas soit terminé et que les enfants soient partis jouer dans le salon pour aborder le sujet qui le tracassait. Naruto se massa les tempes, tentant de lui trouver une solution. Après tout, c'était son travail de contrer les rumeurs et/ou scandales. Mais une célébrité et un fonctionnaire s'étaient deux mondes différents et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Hinata essaya aussi, mais dans une situation pareille, le mieux restait encore d'attendre que ça passe.

\- Si tu avais été une vedette, on aurait utilisé ce « scandale » à ton avantage, commenta Naruto. Parfois, même la mauvaise publicité peut en devenir une bonne. Quand on sait jouer avec les mots et la situation.

\- Jouer avec les mots ? répéta Neji.

\- Ouai, dans ces moments-là, si elles sont célibataires, les célébrités peuvent faire semblant d'être en couple durant un certain temps, puis se séparer. Parfois ça fait de la bonne promo pour un film.

\- Ça aurait été plus facile si vous étiez ensemble, soupira Hinata.

Neji se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond sans rien dire. Kakashi avait dit quelque chose de similaire.

\- Quoique… La fête de la compagnie est samedi ? demanda soudainement Naruto.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Demande à Tenten de t'accompagner.

Les deux cousins le fixèrent longuement, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux célibataires, vous travaillez ensemble et ce sera la première fois qu'elle y assistera. Ça n'aurait rien d'étrange que vous y alliez ensemble. Et ainsi elle pourra s'asseoir à notre table et éviter d'être harcelée par qui que ce soit.

Bien que ça lui fasse bizarre de s'imaginer à cette soirée avec Tenten à son bras, Neji devait avouer que son ami n'avait pas complètement tort. En y allant avec elle, ils réussiraient peut-être à garder loin ceux qui voulaient abuser d'elle, et surtout celles qui en voulaient à Tenten d'avoir réussi à mettre le grappin sur lui.

\- Par contre, je pense qu'elle va avoir l'impression de confirmer une relation.

\- Pourtant, si vous n'avez aucun contact intime en public, ça ne prouve rien du tout, rétorqua Naruto. C'est sûr que ça sort de la relation professionnelle, mais vous l'avez déjà dépassé, alors ça ne change pas grand-chose,

Neji garda le silence, n'étant pas convaincu plus que ça.

\- Parles-en avec elle et dis-lui que c'est mon idée. Ajoute qu'Hinata va être là. Ça devrait être moins gênant pour elle.

\- Si bébé n'arrive pas durant la semaine, lui rappela sa femme.

\- Oui, si bébé n'arrive pas avant. Mais en théorie le docteur a dit qu'il était dû pour mardi prochain. Évite les longues marches et le stress, et tu devrais être correcte.

Neji eut un petit rire en voyant sa cousine frapper son mari, une petite moue faussement contrariée sur les lèvres. L'homme d'affaire les observa se taquiner, un brin jaloux, et il commença à réfléchir aux mots qu'il utiliserait lendemain, lorsqu'il ferait part de cette idée à Tenten.

Oo0oO

De son côté, la jeune femme commençait à peine à ranger ses dossiers avec l'intention de rentrer chez elle. Il approchait vingt heures et elle espérait qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'étage. Ou du moins, sur le trajet vers les escaliers. Elle se sentait épuisée et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être enfermée dans l'ascenseur avec qui que ce soit. Tenten ouvrit donc lentement sa porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne. Elle se dépêcha de sortir, verrouilla la porte et marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers. Une fois la porte du quatrième étage fermée, elle recommença à respirer plus librement.

Elle prit son temps pour descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, rallumant son téléphone au passage. Téléphone qui se mit à vibrer dès qu'il fut ouvert. Des messages de Lee, un de son père et un autre de son amie Karui. Ça devait bien faire deux mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, beaucoup trop occupé par leurs emplois respectifs. Tenten composa donc le numéro de son amie avec l'intention de l'inviter à aller boire un verre ensemble. Mais alors qu'elle atteignait le stationnement sous-terrain, elle se sentit pousser vers un coin sombre. Dans le mouvement, elle échappa son téléphone, duquel on pouvait entendre Karui l'appeler, mais une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

\- Restes calme et ce sera vite terminé, souffla une voix grave dans son cou.

La voix lui était inconnue, mais si son agresseur pensait lui faire peur, il ne la connaissait pas. Se remémorant ses leçons de judo, elle prit appui sur ses pieds et se rejeta vers l'avant. L'homme passa par-dessus son épaule et il laissa échapper un grognement sourd quand son dos rencontra le sol. Tenten ne perdit pas une seconde et courut jusqu'à sa voiture en oubliant son téléphone. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de rejoindre sa Chevrolet et s'y enfermer avant que son agresseur ne la rattrape. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de manette pour débarrer à distance. Elle dut donc se battre avec son trousseau, puis la serrure, pour déverrouiller sa porte. Ce qui donna le temps à l'homme de la rejoindre.

Il la plaqua contre la portière, collant son bassin à ses fesses. Tenten se débattit un moment, mais dans cette position, ses mouvements étaient limités. Alors en dernier recours, elle dégagea sa main droite et dit un mouvement par-dessus son épaule. Ses clés entaillèrent le visage de son agresseur qui desserra sa prise pour plaquer une main sur sa blessure. La jeune femme en profita pour se retourner et le repousser plus loin. Elle remarqua des mèches argentées dépassé de sa tuque et des yeux violets quand ses lunettes de soleil s'envolèrent. Mais Tenten n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'enfermer dans sa voiture et de démarrer.

Elle se remit à respirer que lorsqu'elle fut dans la rue. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait échappé son téléphone. Karui devait s'inquiéter. L'ancienne secrétaire prit la direction du café où elles avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre. Arrivée à destination, elle chercha un instant pour voir si son amie s'y trouvait, puis se dirigea vers le téléphone public pour la rappeler. Elle mit quelques minutes à la rassurer, puis elle lui demanda de la rejoindre. Tenten n'eut pas attendre bien longtemps, son amie maure arriva au bout de cinq minutes.

Karui ne passait pas inaperçue dans son jean troué et sa veste de cuir cloutée. Elle la rejoignit en retirant ses verres fumés et à peine assise devant elle, qu'elle l'assaillit de questions. Tenten lui répondit honnêtement et dès qu'elle eut terminé, son amie déclara qu'il fallait qu'elle aille au poste le déclarer. Et puis, peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de peau ou de sang encore collés à ses clés. Bien qu'une visite au commissariat ne l'enchante guère, Tenten savait que c'était la chose à faire. Mais avant, elle devait manger quelque chose, où elle allait tourner de l'œil.

Au poste, les formalités prirent presque une heure, quelqu'un s'occupa d'examiner ses clés, et la brune fut heureuse que son amie soit restée pour lui tenir compagnie. Avec Lee, ça aurait été infernal. La plainte terminée, un collègue de son meilleur ami, Shira Mazuki, les suivit jusqu'à la compagnie pour examiner le stationnement. Il n'y avait plus un chat et le téléphone de Tenten ne se trouvait plus là où elle l'avait échappé. Elle allait devoir le désactiver et s'en racheter un autre, soupira-t-elle en remerciant le policier. Malheureusement, un autre interrogatoire l'attendait chez elle. Quelqu'un au commissariat avait contacté Lee et il s'offusqua qu'elle ne l'ait pas contacté quand c'était arrivé. La soirée lui parut interminable. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du lendemain.

Déjà que le courriel de Deidara avait rendu l'atmosphère étouffante au bureau, le passage de Shira au bureau empira les choses. Tout le monde entendit parler de son agression pour son plus grand malheur. La bande vidéo du stationnement sous-terrain était toujours en place et l'agent Mazuki repartit avec, bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment identifier l'agresseur à cause de son manteau, sa tuque et son foulard. Et la description qu'elle en avait faite n'était pas suffisante.

À son arrivée, Neji n'en revenait pas. Quand il l'apprit, il se dépêcha de s'enquérir de son état. Tenten le rassura en lui disant que ses années judo et les cours privés de son père avaient portés fruit. Il ne trouva pas ça très drôle, mais il n'insista pas. Il lui proposa plutôt de toujours quitter le bureau ensemble. Elle voulut protester, mais il insista sur ce point. S'il était avec elle, son agresseur n'oserait pas recommencer. Par contre, avec toute cette histoire, il ne savait plus comment aborder la fête de la compagnie. Au final, il ne le fit que lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bureau à dix-neuf heures. Neji la suivit dans la cage d'escaliers et lui demanda si elle allait à la soirée de samedi.

\- Je me sens un peu obligé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme Karashi me la fait remarquer, avec ma promotion, ça ferait une mauvaise impression si je n'y allais pas. Et puis, avec les rumeurs et ce courriel, je donnerais l'impression de fuir quelque chose.

Neji dut lui accorder un bon point sur cette réflexion. Peut-être que sa proposition passerait mieux dans ces conditions. En l'entendant lui étayer l'idée de Naruto, Tenten s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'escalier entre le premier et le deuxième étage. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, l'homme d'affaire eut la nette impression que ça n'avait pas passée aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça va aider.

\- Je ne dis pas que ça va améliorer l'atmosphère au bureau, mais ça devrait aider à garder loin les mauvaises langues. Et comme je l'ai souligné, ma cousine sera présente et elle vous apprécie. Tout comme les garçons.

Tenten ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Accompagner son supérieur à la fête de la compagnie ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation actuelle au bureau. Mais en même temps, elle se dit que Naruto n'avait pas complètement tort pour ce qui était de sa sécurité durant la soirée. En restant auprès de la famille Hyuuga, il y avait moins de chance qu'on essaie une nouvelle fois d'abuser d'elle ou qu'on tente de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Par contre, après cette soirée, elle s'attendait à ce que plusieurs s'imaginent qu'elle était une croqueuse de diamant.

La brune se mordilla les lèvres, réfléchissant activement à la suggestion. Et bien que l'idée d'aller à cette soirée au bras de son ancien patron la mette affreusement mal à l'aise, Tenten finit par accepter sa proposition et elle reprit immédiatement sa descente. Neji la suivit en silence jusqu'au stationnement, puis à sa voiture. Il attendit qu'elle soit en sécurité à l'intérieur avant de rejoindre sa Mercedes. Les trois prochains jours allaient être longs et fastidieux, mais savoir qu'ils iraient à la soirée ensemble le réjouit plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Quand on dit qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, il en avait maintenant la preuve avec lui-même.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Une soirée pas de tout repos**

Samedi, dix-huit heures trente pile, Neji arrêtait sa Mercedes derrière l'appartement de Tenten. Il en sortit en attrapant son veston sur le siège passager. Il l'enfila en montant l'escalier extérieur et avant même d'avoir atteint le deuxième palier, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur le colocataire de son ancienne secrétaire. Il l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir. Il lui proposa même une tasse de café pour patienter.

\- Elle a demandé à son amie coiffeuse de l'aider avec sa coiffure et son maquillage, et connaissant Karui, ça peut prendre un petit moment.

\- Toutes les femmes sont comme ça.

\- Pas Tenten. Mais vu qu'elle ne se maquille jamais et que les seules coiffures qu'elle connait sont détachés, queue de cheval et chignon de base… Elle ne se croit pas apte à faire bonne figure par ses propres moyens, alors elle a fait appel à une professionnelle.

Neji se retint pour ne pas sourire à ce dernier commentaire. Il n'était pas du tout étonné de l'apprendre et il l'aurait facilement deviné. Au final, ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que les filles ne sortent de la chambre. Karui fut la première à apparaître et elle annonça son amie comme un présentateur de défiler de mode. L'homme d'affaire resta sans voix. Alors que Lee complimentait abondamment son amie, Neji la reluqua sans même le vouloir.

Le maquillage était simple et naturel, ses cheveux avaient été bouclés puis remontés en un chignon complexe sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Mais ce qui retenait le plus son attention, c'était la longue robe jaune qui épousait à merveille le corps de la jeune femme. Léger, le tissu descendait jusqu'au sol dans un mouvement fluide et couvrait entièrement son cou. Il eut de la difficulté à ne pas ouvrir la bouche de stupeur, quand elle tourna sur elle pour montrer l'arrière de la robe à son ami. La robe s'attachait sur la nuque et dévoilait entièrement son dos, chaque côté maintenu en place grâce à un savant laçage depuis le dessous des omoplates jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Neji avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui pour demander si ce n'était pas trop habillé.

\- Non. C'est parfait, réussit-il à dire malgré l'émotion qui brûlait dans le bas de son ventre.

Tenten soupira, soulagée de l'apprendre. C'était Karui qui l'avait choisi parmi les cinq robes qui avaient appartenues à sa mère, et c'était la seule qui convenait pour cette soirée selon elle. Les quatre autres étaient toutes courtes et faites pour des cocktails. Lee tendit le manteau noir, que Neji avait déjà vu le jour de l'anniversaire de Tamaki, l'aida à l'enfiler et les laissa partir. Dans la voiture, Tenten n'osa ouvrir la bouche, encore trop gênée de se retrouver dans cette situation. C'était tellement étrange d'aller ensemble à cette soirée, que ça donnait l'impression d'un rendez-vous galant. Et elle se demanda si Hiashi était au courant de l'initiative de son neveu. En temps normal, elle aurait obligé Lee à l'accompagner, mais elle avait tellement été préoccupée par les rumeurs, qu'elle avait complètement oublié de lui en parler et sans la proposition de Neji, elle aurait probablement oublié la soirée aussi.

De son côté, l'homme d'affaire se concentrait sur la route pour éviter de regarder son ancienne secrétaire. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique dans sa petite robe noire deux mois plus tôt, mais celle-ci… Il n'avait pas de mot. Cette tenue l'avait complètement transformée et Neji constatait que son corps y réagissait de façon troublante. Il allait devoir faire attention de ne pas se retrouver trop longtemps seul avec elle, sinon il ne pourrait pas parier jusqu'où son corps pourrait décider d'aller et s'il arriverait à résister.

La soirée se déroulait dans la salle de réception d'un grand hôtel et arrivée devant, un portier ouvrit la porte de Tenten et un valet prit les clés de Neji lui tendit. La jeune femme s'agrippa à son petit sac à main noir, que Karui avait accepté de lui prêter, et suivit son cavalier jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci passée, elle s'arrêta un instant pour admirer ce qui l'entourait. Neji dut lui poser une main au milieu du dos pour la faire avancer vers la salle. Et comme ils l'avaient tous les deux redoutés, toutes les têtes se retournèrent dans leur direction à leur entrée. Ils devaient tellement donner l'image d'un couple.

L'homme d'affaire la dirigea vers leur table, où se trouvait toute la famille Hyuuga. Naruto discutait d'actualité avec son beau-père, la femme de celui-ci parlait avec ses filles, et le petit-ami d'Hanabi distrayait les garçons avec des blagues. Neji lui fit prendre place entre Hinata et Kyuya, et il se dirigea ensuite vers Naruto pour se glisser entre lui et Konohamaru. Tenten observa discrètement autour d'eux et remarqua que si plusieurs étaient retournés à leurs conversations sans plus leur porter attention, d'autre, majoritairement des femmes, lui jetaient des regards qui la mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir cible dans le dos.

Neji voyait bien qu'elle était tendue après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la ronde, mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Son oncle n'avait été convaincu par cette idée, mais il avait lui aussi peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à la jeune femme. Depuis cette agression dans le stationnement sous-terrain de sa compagnie, Hiashi avait peur pour ses employés, et plus particulièrement pour Tenten. Malgré ce qui était arrivé entre elle et son neveu, le chef d'entreprise refusait de perdre cette perle de créativité.

Parmi ses trois employés responsables des publicités, celles de Tenten étaient plus innovatrices que celles de Sasori Akasuna et de Kaiza Akimitsu, qui avaient pourtant fait des études complètes dans ce domaine et qui travaillaient depuis cinq ans pour l'un et treize pour l'autre. Ce serait de la folie de la perdre, mais il voulait aussi que les choses s'arrangent au bureau. Et pour ça, il allait devoir trouver une solution, et rapidement, s'il se fiait aux regards que son neveu posait sur la jeune femme.

Oo0oO

Le repas se déroula sans encombre. Tenten raconta l'une des histoires de son père au plus grand bonheur des fils d'Hinata et de Naruto, qui eux, en profitèrent pour aller danser un peu. Mais pas trop longtemps, puisqu'avec son ventre, la jeune mère s'épuisa rapidement. Hiashi et Neji s'étaient levés pour aller discuter avec d'autres hommes, Hanabi et Konohamaru flirtaient dans leur coin, et Amiko aida Tenten avec les garçons. La jeune femme découvrit qu'Hinata était le portrait craché de sa mère. La femme de son patron était douce et chaleureuse, et elle lui donna l'impression d'être l'une de ses filles. Et cette constatation la remua.

N'ayant pas connu sa mère très longtemps, Tenten n'avait jamais eu le temps de développer une vraie complicité avec elle. Et ce soir, elle réalisait à quel point ça lui avait manqué durant son adolescence et son arrivée dans le monde des adultes.

Il devait approcher vingt et une heures, quand Hinata lui demanda de l'accompagner aux toilettes. Tenten fut étonnée qu'elle lui demande à elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de refuser et se fit entraîner hors de la salle. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son sac à main et de retrouver son équilibre sur ses escarpins noirs. La jeune mère lui demanda de l'aider à s'asseoir sur la toilette, gênant Tenten qui détourna la tête avant de sortir de la cabine pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut une nouvelle fois étonnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait l'impression d'être sa mère vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. Comme sur la photo, se répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Karui avait réussi à reproduire la coiffure et le maquillage, et elle se devait de montrer à son père la photo que son amie avait prise avant son départ. Elle serait magnifique sur sa table de chevet, sourit Tenten. Alors qu'elle s'admirait dans la glace, un gémissement lui parvint derrière elle.

\- Hinata ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. C'est juste une contraction.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Tenten.

Paniquée, elle revint vers la cabine et l'ouvrit pour voir Hinata respirer lentement, tout en se massant le ventre.

\- Vous devez appeler votre mari.

\- J'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison, grimaça Hinata.

\- Son numéro ? demanda Tenten en attrapant son cellulaire sans son sac.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais mémorisé, s'excusa-t-elle.

La contraction terminée, Hinata fit signe à Tenten pour qu'elle l'aide à se redresser. Ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains. Elle se préoccupe de son hygiène dans un moment pareil ? s'étonna l'ancienne secrétaire. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte. La jeune mère se dirigea vers la sortie et Tenten se dépêcha de la rejoindre en fouillant dans ses contacts. Quelques jours après son embauche, Neji lui avait fait rentrer son numéro de téléphone en cas d'urgence, et si elle n'en avait eu besoin depuis, elle était ravie de pouvoir le contacter ce soir pour qu'il puisse prévenir Naruto.

Neji discutait tranquillement avec son oncle, Naruto et d'autres fonctionnaires lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son veston. Mais qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message à cette heure ? Il fut étonné de voir apparaître le nom de Tenten. Intrigué, et un peu inquiet en même temps, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de la jeune femme, puis ne la trouvant pas, il ouvrit le message.

« _Dites à Naruto de se rendre dans le hall. Bébé s'en vient_. »

Bébé s'en vient ? se répéta plusieurs fois Neji, avant de finalement comprendre le sens du message. Sans le vouloir, il échappa un juron qui lui valut les regards étonnés de ceux qui l'entouraient. Sans donner d'explication, il attrapa Naruto par le bras et le traina à sa suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Bébé s'en vient.

\- Quoi ? fit Naruto avant de comprendre. Quoi ?!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, ils virent Tente qui supportait difficilement Hinata qui s'agrippait le ventre. Naruto courut jusqu'à sa femme et prit la place de l'assistante de Neji. Celle-ci se redressa en expirant un grand coup, puis elle dégagea son épaule gauche de son chignon à moitié défait.

\- Tu peux avertir Hiashi et lui demander de ramener les garçons ? demanda Naruto en se tournant vers le cousin de sa femme.

Neji lui fit signe qu'il s'en chargeait et il les regarda sortir. À ses côtés, Tenten tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Je crois bien que je dois retourner aux toilettes, soupira-t-elle. Si Karui me voyait, elle tournerait de l'œil.

Neji eut un petit sourire à ce commentaire, mais l'effaça rapidement pour éviter que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Il la laissa pour retourner dans la salle de réception, mais il n'eut pas à aller très loin. Ne les voyant pas revenir, Hiashi avait fini par les suivre et ils se rencontrèrent à l'entrée de la salle. Le jeune homme fit le message de Naruto, puis il revint sur ses pas, ne voulant pas laisser Tenten seule trop longtemps. Qui sait si Danzo n'en profiterait pas pour retenter d'abuser d'elle ? Neji était étonné qu'il n'ait rien tenté durant les deux dernières semaines.

Mais ce n'est pas lui qu'il trouva avec Tenten devant les toilettes pour femmes. Oh non ! C'était trois femmes. La première, une rousse du nom de Tayuya Akeno et travaillant comme styliste dans le département de mode, avait une coupe vide à la main. La deuxième, une brune s'appelant Kin Tsuchi et travaillant comme secrétaire de Dosu Kinuta du département des relations publiques, tenait Tenten par les cheveux. Et la dernière, une grande blonde du nom d'Ino Yamanaka et la mannequin vedette de la compagnie, attaquait verbalement Tenten. Neji serra la mâchoire en l'entendant dénigrer la robe de sa victime.

N'en pouvant plus, il s'approcha d'elles, et en le voyant, Tayuya recula d'un pas en cachant sa coupe derrière son dos. Kin tourna la tête vers lui et relâcha sa prise en reculant de plusieurs pas. Seule Ino ne sembla pas intimidée par son approche. Tenten en profita pour s'enfuir vers l'arrière de l'hôtel. Neji ne se gêna pas pour bousculer les trois femmes et suivit son assistante. Il la retrouva dans les cuisines vides, tentant de calmer ses pleures en passant ses mains sur sa robe tacher de vin rouge.

Il crut un instant qu'elle pleurait à cause des mots d'Ino et de l'agression que les autres lui avaient fait subir, mais lorsqu'il l'entendit marmonner des excuses à sa mère, il commença à en douter. Neji signala sa présence en se raclant la gorge et Tenten se retourna d'un bond vers lui. En le reconnaissant, la jeune femme s'essuya les joues, répandant au passage le noir de son mascara et de son eyeliner. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle l'interrompit pour lui qu'elle allait bien.

\- J'ai tout vu et entendu, pas besoin de faire semblant.

\- Ça m'est bien égal ce qu'elles ont pu dire, marmonna Tenten. C'est juste que…

Neji attendit patiemment qu'elle se confit, mais jamais il ne se serait douté de la raison derrière ses pleurs.

\- Cette robe appartenait à ma mère, comme toutes les robes que j'ai. Et maintenant elle est fichue.

La jeune femme attrapa du papier essuie-tout et tenta d'éponger le vin qui maculait le tissu de sa robe au niveau du cou jusqu'à la taille. Sans rien dire, Neji contourna son assistante et commença à fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine. Tenten l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée par son comportement, L'homme d'affaire revint vers elle avec une éponge imbibée d'eau savonneuse et il frotta lentement le haut de la tâche, juste au niveau du cou.

\- Tamaki provoque souvent des incidents et je ne compte plus le nombre de chemises qui ont été maculées de vin ou encore de sauce, expliqua-t-il sans qu'elle n'ait à poser la question. Hinata a essayé plusieurs méthodes suggérées sur internet et celle-ci fonctionne à merveille quand la tâche est fraîche.

Tenten garda le silence, gênée par la situation. Et surtout parce que plus il avançait dans sa tâche, plus Neji se rapprochait de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il éloigna rapidement sa main et lui tendit l'éponge en détournant les yeux. La jeune femme s'en empara en rougissant et termina le nettoyage. À sa grande surprise, il ne restait presque plus aucune trace. Elle le remercia du coup de main, mais s'arrêta quand elle le vit humidifier un mouchoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Votre maquillage a coulé, s'expliqua-t-il en revenant vers elle. Vous ressemblez à un raton-laveur.

Par réflexe, la jeune femme porta une main à ses yeux et découvrit ses doigts noirs lorsqu'elle les ramena devant ses yeux. Neji lui attrapa le poignet pour l'enlever de devant son visage et il se mit à lui frotter délicatement les joues. Les yeux de Tenten restèrent rivés sur son ancien patron. Celui-ci, concentré sur sa tâche, n'y porta aucune attention.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler chacun de ses traits fins. Ils étaient étrangement délicats et virils en même temps. Une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres fines, un front large, de longs cils, et par-dessus tout, des yeux passant du froid sérieux à la chaude passion. Comme ce fut le cas lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Tenten se sentit comme la dernière fois, alors qu'ils étaient dans son bureau et qu'ils avaient… Elle arrêta sa réflexion avant la fin, ressentant la chaleur du souffle de Neji se faire de plus en plus fort contre sa bouche. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Mais avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, une voix leur parvint depuis le couloir. Quelqu'un appelait le jeune homme.

Ce dernier sembla revenir à la réalité en reculant d'un pas et Tenten en fut étrangement déçue. Neji répondit à l'appel et l'abandonna dans la cuisine. L'ancienne secrétaire prit une grande respiration en réalisant ce qui avait failli se produire. Ou plutôt, se reproduire. En remettant ses idées en place, elle ouvrit son sac à main et en sortit le miroir de poche que Karui avait laissé dedans. Après une rapide inspection de son maquillage, elle constata que Neji avait retiré toutes les traces noires de ses joues, ne laissant qu'une peau rougie par le frottement du mouchoir. Ou bien était-ce dû à la gêne provoquée par la proximité du brun ? Elle préféra secouer la tête pour se retirer cette idée de son esprit et remit le miroir à sa place.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour sortir des cuisines, quelqu'un se plaqua à son dos. Un homme, si elle se fiait à la puissance du torse. Contre ses omoplates. Tenten se retourna d'un bloc et découvrit Danzo Shimura qui posait un regard pervers sur elle. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, elle était à nouveau coincée entre lui et un gros objet. L'homme d'affaire posa ses mains sur ses hanches et colla leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Tenten réprima un haut de cœur et tenta de le repousser en appuyant sur son torse. Mais ça ne fit que le faire sourire encore plus.

\- Je me suis retenu ces dernières semaines parce que monsieur Hyuuga me tenait à l'œil, mais ce soir, on n'est pas au bureau, lui susurra Danzo.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressée par une promotion, s'emporta Tenten.

\- Tout le monde veut monter de grade dans une compagnie. À moins que… Vous ne cherchiez plutôt à monter de rang social.

En comprenant ce qu'il insinuait, le rouge monta aux de la jeune femme. Elle mit plus de force dans ses bras pour le repousser, mais voyant qu'il tenait bon, elle recourut à sa dernière option. Un genou dans l'entre-jambe. Danzo se plia en deux, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise sur ses hanches. Par contre, il fut assez affaibli pour qu'elle réussisse à le repousser. Alors qu'il tombait au sol, Tenten agrippa le tissu de sa robe et s'enfuit en courant. Elle en ralentit que lorsqu'elle fut près de la salle de réception, et par chance, elle n'avait croisé personne sur le chemin.

Elle s'arrêta un instant près de l'entrée de la salle et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Danzo ne l'avait pas suivi. Ne le voyant pas derrière elle, la jeune femme se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas trop en bataille, puis entra calmement dans la salle. Croisant le regard d'Ino à quelques mètres de la table qu'elle partageait avec la famille Hyuuga, Tenten bifurqua vers un groupe à quelques pas d'elle. Par chance, Karashi s'y trouvait avec la jolie réceptionniste. Mais il dut remarquer que quelque chose clochait, puisqu'il lui demanda si tout allait bien avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

Elle tenta de le rassurer, mais du de l'œil, elle vit Danzo passer près d'elle pour rejoindre Hiashi. Et dès que les deux hommes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, la jeune femme comprit immédiatement que le comptable de la compagnie devait être en train de l'accuser de l'avoir agressé. Commençant à avoir de la difficulté à respirer, Tenten s'excusa auprès de son ami, déclarant qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle se dépêcha d'aller récupérer son manteau à sa table, puis prit la direction de la sortie en sortant son téléphone de son sac à main. Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'enfiler son manteau avant de sortir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Lee vienne la chercher.

Elle raccrochait à peine, quand la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. C'était Neji, qui l'ayant vu partir en vitesse, l'avait suivie. Lorsqu'il l'avait laissé dans les cuisines, elle semblait pourtant bien aller. Alors il s'inquiétait de ce revirement.

\- Tout va bien, je suis seulement fatiguée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? insista Neji, inquiet.

\- Oui, Lee va venir me chercher. Vous pouvez retourner à l'intérieur.

Voulant mettre fin rapidement à cette conversation, Tenten s'avança à grand pas vers le trottoir, mais Neji la retint par le bras. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en se retournant vers lui, surprise par son geste. Elle fut étonnée de voir dans ses yeux autant d'inquiétude à son égard, mais elle refusait de lui parler de Danzo. Il allait une nouvelle fois lui demander de porter plainte et elle le refusait. Neji avait beau avoir confiance dans le jugement de son oncle, elle savait que sa parole pesait bien moins lourd dans la balance que celle de Danzo.

Au final, elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre à la question muette de son supérieur, la voix de Lee l'apostrophant dans son dos. Elle s'excusa en baissant la tête et dégagea son bras de la poigne de l'homme d'affaire. Sur le siège passager, Tenten vit Gaara et elle se sentit mal d'avoir interrompu leur soirée. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas rester seule avec Neji. Pas après les paroles de Danzo. Comment avait-il pu insinuer qu'elle tentait de s'élever socialement en séduisant son ancien patron ?

Ce dernier la regarda monter à l'arrière de la voiture, puis il remarqua le regard que son ami lui jetait. À ce moment-là, Gaara avait compris les sentiments qu'il portait pour la meilleure amie de son copain et Neji préféra retourner à l'intérieur pour mettre fin à ce contact visuel qu'il ne pouvait pas soutenir de toute façon. De retour dans la salle de réception, il se dirigea vers sa table et y découvrit ses neveux à moitié endormi sur leur chaise. Amiko les surveillait du coin de l'œil pendant que son mari discutait avec un fournisseur.

Ayant soudainement envie de partir, Neji proposa de ramener les garçons avec lui et de les conduire à l'hôpital le lendemain. Il dut porter Kyuya dans ses bras, alors que Tamaki tenait le bas de son veston en se frottant les yeux. L'homme d'affaire se dit que le sommeil allait être difficile à trouver après le départ précipité de Tenten. Il était arrivé quelque chose lorsqu'il avait quitté les cuisines, il en était persuadé. Sauf qu'il savait qu'elle ne se confiait pas facilement. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas ! Il allait revenir à la charge dès lundi matin.

Oo0oO

Dans son appartement, Tenten avait ressenti le besoin de se couler un bain chaud plein de mousse malgré l'heure tardive. Cette soirée, qui avait pourtant bien commencé, s'était terminé en queue de poisson et maintenant elle était en colère. Elle se sentait humiliée par les paroles de Danzo et salit par ses mains.

Lee et Gaara n'avaient posé aucune question durant le trajet et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Et pour la laisser en paix, ils l'avaient déposé à l'appartement avant de repartir vers celui du roux.

Tenten retira sa robe et ses sous-vêtements dans sa chambre pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, remonta ses cheveux pour éviter de les mouiller et attrapa une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Un petit remontant l'aiderait peut-être à mettre de côté cette soirée merdique. Voir même à lui faire oublier. Mais elle ne comptait pas vraiment sur la deuxième. Si elle avait un peu de chance, peut-être pourrait-elle réussir à se détendre suffisamment pour s'endormir rapidement.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude en soupirant de bien-être. Elle ne s'accordait pas ce plaisir assez souvent, réalisait-elle. La mousse la recouvrit jusqu'au cou et seuls ses genoux en ressortirent après avoir plié les jambes. La tête appuyée contre le carrelage du mur, la jeune femme ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de la vider de toutes pensées. Mais son cerveau ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner aussi facilement.

Toute la soirée défila derrière ses paupières. Les discussions avec Hinata, Hanabi et leur mère. L'excitation des garçons en l'écoutant raconter l'une des histoires de son père. Hinata crevant les eaux dans les toilettes. L'agression du trio de femmes jalouses. Et surtout, son tête à tête avec Neji, quand il l'aida à nettoyer la tâche de vin sur sa robe et le maquillage sur ses joues. Son cœur se remit à battre à vive allure.

Il n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, même avec son ex Shin. Ils s'étaient quittés quatre ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait obtenu une bourse pour aller étudier en Europe. Trois mois plus tard, Idate se faisait tirer dessus et son père perdait l'usage de ses jambes. À ce moment-là, elle avait regretté qu'il ne soit pas là pour elle. Et jusqu'à ce soir, elle croyait encore qu'ils se remettraient ensemble à son retour. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus. Elle n'arrivait même pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Neji, qui la troublait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé le jour de son embauche.

En trois ans, il y avait bien eu quelques hommes qui avaient tenté leur chance, mais aucun n'avait réussi à la mettre dans leur lit. Alors qu'avait Neji que les autres n'avaient pas ? Sûrement pas l'expérience, si elle se fiait aux dires de Yakumo. Ils avaient attendu le mariage et il ne semblait pas être du genre à courir les boîtes de nuit pour se trouver un coup d'un soir. Alors pourquoi son baiser et son toucher avaient réussi à réveiller sa libido endormie aussi facilement ?

Et ce soir. Elle était presque sûre que si personne ne l'avait interpellé, Neji l'aurait embrassée. Tenten était certaine d'avoir senti son visage, et surtout son souffle, se rapprocher du sien. Et ce qui la troublait le plus n'était pas ce qui aurait pu arriver, mais la déception que ce ne soit pas arrivé. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, ressentant un grand épuisement la gagner. Mais pas le sommeil.

Elle attrapa le pain de savon et commença à se laver. Elle garda les yeux fermés durant tout le processus, laissant son esprit vagabonder pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ainsi elle arriverait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. À chaque endroit où elle frottait un souvenir revenait. Les sensations que Neji avait provoquées deux mois plus tôt. Sa bouche suçotant ses seins ou embrassant son cou et ses épaules. Son nez chatouillant son oreille et sa jugulaire. Ses mains sur sa taille, le long de ses jambes et agrippant ses fesses. Ses hanches entre ses cuisses, ses fesses fermes contre ses mollets, ses épaules carrées sous ses mains, son torse musclé plaqué sur sa poitrine dénudée et ses abdominaux sculptés au couteau contre son ventre.

Tenten rouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante et une vive chaleur au creux du ventre. Avec ses ex, elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort après. Elle n'avait même jamais ressenti l'impression de manque. Elle pensait que c'était peut-être normal. Par curiosité, elle s'était bien masturbée quelques fois, mais jamais parce qu'elle en ressentait l'envie au fond d'elle. Mais Neji… Ce soir, elle était totalement frustrée sexuellement. Et si elle n'avait pas été seule dans sa baignoire, elle aurait presque l'impression qu'il l'embrassait et la caressait comme la dernière fois. C'est donc entièrement par besoin qu'elle glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et commença à caresser son clitoris à l'aide de son majeur.

Oo0oO

Tôt le lendemain matin, Neji prépara le déjeuner pour ses neveux, leur fit prendre un bain et les habilla pour rendre visite à leur mère. Ils avaient tellement hâte de rencontrer leur nouveau petit frère, qu'ils trépignaient d'impatience dans l'entrée, pendant qu'il enfilait ses chaussures. Si le trajet s'était passé dans le plus grand silence la veille, cette fois-ci ses neveux débordaient d'énergie. Au point de lui donner une petite migraine. Il dut même leur tenir la main en arrivant pour éviter qu'ils se mettent à courir jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

À l'accueil, Kyuya resta tranquille à ses côtés, mais pour Tamaki, il dut l'entourer d'un bras pour le plaquer contre ses jambes pendant qu'il demandait le numéro de chambre de sa cousine. Dans la chambre 229, Hinata dormait encore, pendant que Naruto berçait le nouveau-né. Il fit signe à ses fils de ne faire aucun bruit, mais peine perdu, ils coururent jusqu'à lui sans que Neji ne puisse les retenir. Hinata se réveilla en sursaut au bruit de leurs pas précipités, mais sourit en découvrant ses enfants. Neji s'approcha du blond pour regarder son nouveau neveu et Naruto le lui tendit pour qu'il le prenne.

\- Boruto, voici tonton Neji.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Neji en découvrant les grands yeux bleus du bébé. Un autre qui serait le portrait craché de son père. Il resta un moment en leur compagnie, mais lorsque Hiashi arriva en compagnie de sa femme et de sa deuxième fille, il préféra s'éclipser. La chambre commençait à être trop petite avec six adultes, deux enfants plein d'énergie et un bébé. Dans le couloir vers la sortie, il croisa la salle de jeu pour les enfants et reconnut la voix grave qui racontait une histoire. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte ouverte. Tous les enfants présents étaient captivés par les paroles et les gestes d'Ibiki.

Après un moment, il se décida à poursuivre son chemin, mais il tomba sur Lee. Celui-ci sembla surpris de le voir là, mais il se reprit rapidement et posa sur lui un regard froid. Il lui fit signe de le suivre un peu plus loin et Neji le rejoignit en silence.

\- Que s'est-il passé hier ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi, soupira Neji. Elle est sortie tellement vite de la salle. Mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire quand je l'ai rejointe dehors.

Lee garda le silence un moment, regardant le plancher sans vraiment le voir. L'attitude de son amie l'inquiétait et Neji le comprenait. Lui aussi il s'en faisait pour elle. Il y avait d'abord eu la proposition déplacé de Danzo, le chantage de Deidara, son agression dans le stationnement de la compagnie et celle d'Ino en compagnie de Kin et Tayuya. Deidara avait été immédiatement renvoyé, après qu'il soit allé voir son oncle pour tout lui dire. Hiashi ne plaisantait pas avec le chantage. Pour Danzo, par contre, c'était plus compliqué. Il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible et Tenten refusait de porter plainte contre lui. Et si…

\- Est-elle à votre appartement ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. J'ai préféré passer la nuit chez Gaara pour la laisser tranquille. Vu son état d'esprit, elle peut aussi être sortie courir. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peut-être une idée de ce qui s'est passé finalement.

Sans s'expliquer, il abandonna Lee et rejoignit rapidement sa voiture. Il prit sans attendre la direction du quartier de la jeune femme. Il en était certain, Danzo devait se trouver près des cuisines et il avait profité de son départ pour aller voir Tenten. Elle avait semblé aussi perturbé que l'après-midi où elle était allée faire des copies et que Danzo l'avait coincée dans le local de l'imprimante. L'état de a robe l'avait plus préoccupé que les paroles d'Ino, et Deidara n'était pas présent. Tout portait vers Danzo.

Entrant dans le stationnement de l'appartement, Neji remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune place de libre, alors il s'arrêta près du bloc. Il sortit rapidement de sa Mercedes, mais le coin passé, la voix de Tenten l'arrêta. En relevant la tête, il remarqua une silhouette masculine qui faisait face à la jeune femme qui restait dans le cadrage de la porte.

\- Tu es revenu quand ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hier soir. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'appeler avant de venir te voir, mais… Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux en personne après quatre ans.

\- Alors tu as terminé ton cours.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Et puis… Je dois avouer que je suis heureux que tu habites toujours le même appartement. C'est plus facile pour faire une surprise.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Et bien… On n'avait pas dit que si nous étions encore célibataires à mon retour, on pourrait essayer de se remettre ensemble ?

\- C'est vrai. J'ai dit ça à l'aéroport.

Neji avança d'un pas juste à temps pour voir l'homme se pencher vers Tenten et l'embrasser. Sentant son cœur se serrer à cette vision, il préféra retourner à sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre au lendemain avant de vouloir la questionner. Ainsi, il ne l'aurait pas vu se rabibocher avec son ex.

Oo0oO

Sur le balcon, Tenten avait écarquillé les yeux, lorsque Shin avait plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle ne s'attendait pas à son retour, ni à sa visite, mais encore moins à ce baiser. Son manque de réaction dut inquiéter son ex, puisqu'il se recula pour la regarder. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lut de la tristesse dans les siens.

\- Désolée, Shin.

\- Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je crois. Si tu étais revenu deux ou trois mois plus tôt… Désolée, j'ai moi aussi longtemps cru qu'on reviendrait ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, cita Shin. Ce sera dur, mais je devrais finir par m'en remettre.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as pas fréquenté d'autres filles en quatre ans, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- Et toi ? répliqua-t-il. Elles ne t'égalaient pas, poursuivit-il devant son silence. Je suis allé à quelques rendez-vous, mais ça n'a jamais abouti à quoique ce soit.

\- Désolée.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Shin et avant de partir, il l'embrassa une dernière fois. Tenten resta immobile, le regardant retourner à sa Nissan rouge et quitter le stationnement. Amoureuse ? Oui, elle l'était probablement. Mais était-elle prête pour ? Et surtout, était-elle prête à subir les regards des autres employés de la compagnie pour être avec Neji ?

Oo0oO

Tenten rentra tôt au bureau le lendemain matin. La visite de Shin l'avait perturbé et elle avait mal dormi. Sans compter qu'elle avait eu de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil la veille. Si elle ne mettait pas rapidement de l'ordre dans sa vie, elle risquait fort bien de faire une dépression. Elle prit place derrière son bureau à sept heures dix-neuf et à huit heures et quart, elle reçut l'appel de Miyuki lui demandant de passer au bureau d'Hiashi. La panique la gagna en raccrochant. Et voilà, il allait la virer, se dit la jeune femme en fermant son ordinateur.

Elle s'y rendit un peu à reculons, appréhendant ce qu'allait lui dire le grand patron. Et elle eut toute une surprise.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ? fut la seule chose qu'elle arriva à articuler.

\- J'ai dit que je remaniais certains départements. Vous allez toujours concevoir les publicités, sauf que votre bureau sera dorénavant au deuxième dans le département de réalisation. Je veux séparer l'élaboration du budget et l'interaction avec la production, de la création publicitaire. Ça allègera le travailler de messieurs Akasuna et Akimitsu. Vous serez seule pour les prochaines semaines, mais je suis déjà à la recherche de deux nouveaux employés pour vous aider dans cette tâche. En espérant qu'ils soient aussi créatifs que vous.

Tenten garda le silence un moment, encore sous le choc. Elle qui avait cru qu'il allait la renvoyer. Elle devrait avoir une meilleure confiance en lui, comme lui avait demandé Neji. Et en pensant à lui, une phrase lui revint à la mémoire.

\- Vous avez dit « messieurs Akasuna et Akimitsu » ? Mais… Et monsieur Hyuuga ?

\- J'ai d'autres plans pour lui. Mais là, c'est de vous dont il est question.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Tenten préféra garder le silence en détournant les yeux. Qu'avait-elle à redire des décisions de son patron ? Même si ça lui avait déplu, elle n'aurait pas osé le signaler. Encore une chance qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui changerait avec ce remaniement.

\- Il y avait autre chose dont je devais discuter avec vous, ajouta soudainement Hiashi.

Tenten se crispa à cette annonce. Ça n'augurait jamais rien de bon cette phrase.

\- J'ai besoin que vous répondiez honnêtement à ce que je vais vous demander.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Avez-vous, oui ou non, frapper monsieur Shimura samedi soir ?

Tenten écarquilla les yeux, paniquée. Pourquoi lui poser cette question après lui avoir parlé de son changement de département ? Devant le regard attentif de son patron, elle avala lentement sa salive avant d'avouer son geste.

\- Et pour quelle raison l'avez-vous fait ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête, trop gênée pour dénigrer un homme qui travaillait pour la compagnie depuis plusieurs années. Tout comme elle avait honte de la situation. S'il ne s'était rien passé avec Neji, Danzo ne l'aurait probablement jamais harcelé.

\- Répondez-moi, exigea Hiashi.

Tenten n'avait senti aucune animosité dans la voix de son patron, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de sa réaction à ses aveux.

\- Parce qu'il… il… il a tenté de…

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit aussi difficile de dénoncer du harcèlement.

\- Neji m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines, confia Hiashi pour la mettre plus à l'aise.

Tenten releva vivement la tête pour le regarder. Elle avait pourtant dit à Neji qu'elle ne voulait pas porter plainte.

\- Je soupçonne monsieur Shimura d'avoir abusé de plusieurs femmes ses dernières années, poursuivit-il. Elles ont démissionné beaucoup trop soudainement et certaines ont donné des explications qui ne tenaient pas la route. Aucune n'a porté plainte et je ne peux rien faire, si je n'en ai pas une. Alors, mademoiselle Morino, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé samedi soir.

Tenten en resta sans voix. Si les soupçons de monsieur Hyuuga s'avérait juste, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte d'avoir été l'une des victimes de Danzo et ça la décida à se confier. Elle parla donc de ce qui était arrivé deux semaines plus tôt dans la salle de la photocopieuse, puis dans les cuisines de l'hôtel deux jours plus tôt.

\- Dans les cuisines ? répéta Hiashi.

\- Oui, j'y suis allée pour nettoyer une tâche de vin sur ma robe.

\- Ça va peut-être facilité les choses, marmonna pour lui-même l'homme d'affaire.

Tenten fut intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais comprenant que ça ne s'adressait pas à elle, elle se racla la gorge sous la gêne, ramenant les yeux d'Hiashi sur elle.

\- Oui, désolé. Vous pouvez retourner travailler. Vous serez transféré au deuxième d'ici une semaine ou deux. Sur ce, bonne journée.

La jeune femme fut un peu prise de court par ce changement d'attitude. Elle prit donc congé et sortit rapidement de son bureau. Miyuki décrocha le combiné du téléphone au moment où elle passait la porte. Malgré son étonnement, Tenten poursuivit son chemin. Au moins, elle avait toujours son travail.

Oo0oO

Ce matin-là, Neji avait eu du mal à se lever. La vision de Tenten se faisant embrasser par son ex n'avait pas voulu sortir de son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet homme revienne au pays maintenant ? Juste au moment où il réalisait, et surtout acceptait, ses sentiments pour la brune. Par chance, lorsqu'il plongeait dans le travail, il arrivait à mettre de côté ses préoccupations.

Il sursauta, quand son téléphone sonna à neuf heures quarante-trois. Reconnaissant la voix de Miyuki, Neji fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir son oncle un lundi matin ? En chemin, il croisa Karashi, qui le salua d'un mouvement de tête et ça le mit mal à l'aise. Mais il ignorait pourquoi ? La secrétaire d'Hiashi lui demanda de patienter cinq minutes, puis en rentrant, il fut étonné de voir son oncle d'aussi bonne humeur. Mais son masque de neutralité revint rapidement sur son visage.

\- Je pense avoir une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Neji fut surpris par cette entrée en matière, mais il attendit patiemment qu'Hiashi poursuive.

\- Tu te rappelles qu'à la fin de tes études, je t'ai dit que tu devais acquérir un peu d'expérience avant d'avoir le poste qui t'intéresse.

\- Oui et j'ai trouvé ça normal, acquiesça lentement Neji.

\- Eh bien, ce poste est enfin disponible.

\- Disponible ? Mais… Ce poste n'est pas celui de…

Son oncle l'avait pris de court avec cette annonce. Le poste qu'il convoitait depuis qu'il avait commencé ses études en marketing se trouvait dans le département d'économie et s'était celui de Danzo Shimura. Neji avait toujours aimé jouer avec les chiffres, alors être le comptable de la compagnie était son rêve depuis plus de cinq ans.

\- D'ici une semaine, je l'espère, il sera à la porte, confia Hiashi.

Neji était sans voix. À la porte ? Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Ça doit faire six ou sept ans que je le soupçonne d'harcèlement, mais jusqu'à ce matin, je n'avais eu aucune plainte.

Neji écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Tenten avait finalement porté plainte. Était-ce en lien avec le retour de son ex ? ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

\- Et en plus de la déposition de mademoiselle Morino, on a eu la chance qu'il retente sa chance dans les cuisines de l'hôtel samedi soir. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'il avait des caméras un peu partout, dont trois seulement dans les cuisines.

En l'entendant, Neji eut soudainement de la difficulté à respirer. Encore une chance qu'ils avaient été interrompu, sinon n'importe qui aurait pu les voir en train de… Il le réalisait à peine. Le jeune homme tenta de se reprendre rapidement, ne voulant pas que son oncle se doute de quoique ce soit.

\- Le directeur de l'hôtel a accepté de m'envoyer une copie de l'enregistrement prise durant la réception.

\- Donc… Dans une semaine, je vais rejoindre le département économique.

\- Peut-être avant. Mais… J'ai l'impression que monsieur Shimura ne va pas se laisser mettre à la porte sans se défendre. Il a même accusé mademoiselle Morino de l'avoir agressé lorsqu'IL a refusé ses avances.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas laissé voir que je trouvais cette accusation louche. J'ai préféré lui dire que j'allais mener ma petite enquête. Par contre, avant de le renvoyer, j'aimerais que tu repasses en revue la comptabilité de ces dernières années.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Au cas où il aurait détourné des fonds.

C'était une grave accusation. Le harcèlement sexuel au bureau, ça méritait le renvoi. Mais le détournement de fonds… C'est la prison. Ce que son oncle lui demandait de faire pour les prochains jours représentait plusieurs heures de travail et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Et j'ai une semaine pour faire ça ?

\- Commence avec l'année deux mille treize.

\- L'année où on a frôlé la faillite ?

\- Tu as tout compris.

Neji s'apprêtait à se lever pour retourner travailler, lorsqu'Hiashi lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide quand tu seras dans la comptabilité.

\- De l'aide ?

\- Oui, tu vas de nouveau avoir besoin d'une secrétaire. Ou plutôt, d'un secrétaire. Karashi Sancho a déjà accepté cette proposition, ajouta Hiashi devant son silence.

\- Mais n'est-il pas le secrétaire de Raïga Kurosuki ?

\- Oui, mais monsieur Kurosuki me demande depuis quelque temps déjà, si je peux trouver un poste à son demi-frère. Malheureusement, celui-ci est extrêmement renfermé. Je crois donc qu'il sera plus à l'aise de travailler avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît bien. Monsieur Kurosuki a déjà accepté de te laisser monsieur Sancho dès que tu prendras place dans tes nouvelles fonctions.

Sur ce dernier point, Hiashi lui annonça que Miyuki lui emmènerait les premiers documents en début d'après-midi. Neji se leva et se dirigea vers la porte dans l'intention de retourner travailler, mais quelque chose le retint et il se retourna vers son oncle.

\- Et que va-t-il arriver à Tenten ?

Au haussement des sourcils d'Hiashi, Neji se rendit compte de sa bévue. Il l'avait inconsciemment appelé par son prénom, alors qu'il faisait toujours attention au bureau. Il n'y avait qu'avec sa cousine, ses amis ou lorsqu'il était seul avec la jeune femme qu'il se permettait cette liberté. C'était tellement plus court que mademoiselle Morino.

\- J'ai autre chose pour mademoiselle Morino, déclara Hiashi en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire.

Gêné par le regard scrutateur de son oncle, Neji le salua rapidement d'un signe de tête et sortit en vitesse du bureau. Il devait probablement donner l'impression de s'enfuir, mais voir dans les yeux d'Hiashi qu'il avait tout compris de ses sentiments pour Tenten l'avait fait paniquer. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara et maintenant son oncle. Il y avait trop de gens qui l'avait compris, alors qu'il était encore loin d'être prêt pour les avouer à la principale concernée. Et encore moins depuis la veille.

Oo0oO

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Neji fut entièrement concentré sur les dossiers que son oncle lui avait demandé de vérifier. Il ne croyait pas que Danzo prendre ce genre de risque. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas non plus eu l'impression qu'il soit du genre à faire du harcèlement sexuel. Même si le comptable semblait être un homme intègre en public, il cachait très bien cette part obscure de sa personnalité.

Neji était si focalisé sur la comptabilité de l'année deux mille treize, qu'il avait peut-être croisé son ancienne secrétaire deux ou trois fois en cinq jours. Et ça lui faisait étrange de ne pas la voir à longueur de journée. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Ce serait plus facile de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose, lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux dans des départements différents.

Ce n'est que le vendredi soir à presque vingt heures, que Neji tomba finalement sur une incohérence dans la comptabilité. Hiashi avait eu raison d'avoir des doutes sur Danzo. Il avait été rusé, mais il ne s'était pas douté que quelqu'un à la mémoire photographique finirait par constater une incohérence dans les rapports hebdomadaires. En revérifiant les pages précédentes, son impression fut confirmée.

Ça n'arrivait pas toujours le même jour de la semaine, mais une coquette somme disparaissait chaque mois, puis tranquillement chaque semaine, et en vérifiant où elle allait, Neji découvrit qu'elle était transférée dans une compagnie. En faisant des recherches sur celle-ci, il découvrit que ce n'était qu'une entreprise fantôme appartenant à Danzo depuis deux mille neuf.

Neji se dépêcha d'attraper son téléphone et de contacter Hiashi. Désolé vieux pervers, sourit Neji en pensant au comptable, mais tu aurais dû faire profil bas plutôt que de draguer les petites jeunes de la compagnie.

Dès qu'il eut tout expliqué à son oncle sur sa trouvaille, Neji lui envoya les preuves qu'il avait trouvées pour qu'il se charge de contacter la police.

L'arrestation de Danzo Shimura passa aux nouvelles de dix-heures le lendemain.

Oo0oO

Tenten se trouvait à l'hôpital en compagnie de son père et de Lee, quand l'annonce passa à la télévision. Elle se retourna d'un bond vers l'écran en entendant le journaliste nommer le nom de Danzo. On voyait ce dernier tenter de cacher son visage en rentrant la tête entre ses épaules pendant qu'un policier le guidait vers la voiture de patrouille en lui tenant les mains.

\- Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? demanda Tenten en se retournant vers Lee.

\- Son ami haussa les épaules en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas travaillé la veille au soir, ni dans la journée.

\- Je crois bien que c'est Shira, Yome et Sen qui sont en charge de cette affaire. Si tu veux, je peux leur glaner des infos pour toi.

\- Non ça va aller. Ça va sûrement en parler au bureau lundi.

\- Ça pourrait expliquer les difficultés qu'avait l'entreprise à ton arrivée, suggéra Ibiki.

\- C'est sûr que si le comptable de la compagnie détournait des fonds, ce n'est étonnant qu'on ait frôlé la faillite sans réussir à s'en sortir.

Maintenant, Tenten se sentit soulagée, Pas seulement parce que Danzo allait être mis derrière les barreaux et qu'il ne pourrait plus la harceler, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé en vain. Elle avait tellement eu peur que monsieur Hyuuga ne la croit pas. Au contraire, il semblait avoir en elle une profonde confiance. Ne venait-il pas de la mettre en charge de la création de toutes les publicités, autant sur photo qu'à la télévision ? Ça représentait une grosse responsabilité. Et elle le remerciait en tombant amoureuse de son neveu.

Tenten se leva d'un bond, annonçant qu'elle devait aller à la toilette, et elle sortit de la chambre sous les regards surpris de son père et de son meilleur ami.

Dans le couloir, la jeune femme agrippa son gilet au niveau de la poitrine, ayant soudainement l'impression de suffoquer. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle tentait d'enterrer ses sentiments, et elle avait cru réussir en ne croisant pas Neji de toute la semaine. Mais là, elle se rendait compte qu'il faudrait plus que deux départements différents pour y arriver.

Comment était-ce possible de développer des sentiments aussi rapidement pour une personne, alors qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement rien en commun ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvelles agressions**

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Neji avait pris possession du bureau de Danzo, Karashi dans la pièce juste devant sa porte, et il revoyait l'entièreté des dossiers qu'avait rédigés le comptable durant ses trente années de travail pour la Byakugan corp. Et ça représentait beaucoup de travail et d'heures supplémentaires. Son nouveau secrétaire lui donnait un coup de main en regardant certains dossiers et apposant des post-it là où Neji devait porter une plus grande attention. Il passait tant de temps au bureau, qu'il recommençait à s'y endormir.

Au départ, Karashi ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir, n'ayant jamais vécu cette situation avec son ancien patron. Mais malgré toutes les heures supplémentaires, il trouvait plus stimulant de travailler pour Neji que pour Raïga. Il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seule fois en six jours. Parce que oui, maintenant, il lui arrivait de rentrer le samedi. Pour quelqu'un qui avait un prêt étudiant à rembourser s'était l'idéal.

De son côté, Tenten avait plusieurs piles de documents qui trainaient un peu partout dans son bureau. Hiashi n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'autres employés pour l'aider. Bien sûr, les délais étaient étirés pour cette raison, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rester au bureau jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et de travailler chez elle la fin de semaine.

Elle était donc la dernière à quitter le deuxième étage, en ce vendredi soir à vingt et une heures passées. Elle cognait des clous depuis plusieurs minutes et si elle ne voulait pas s'endormir sur son bureau, ou pire au volant, elle était mieux d'y aller maintenant. Elle rassembla rapidement ses dossiers, en glissa quelques-uns dans la pochette du sac de son ordinateur et les autres dans son tiroir.

Tenten pénétra dans la cage d'escalier en se massant le visage, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'homme masqué qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de pousser un cri, mais il fut étouffé par une autre. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais son agresseur devait avoir appris sa leçon la dernière fois, puisqu'il para ses coups. Tenten crut un instant qu'il allait venir à bout d'elle quand il la plaqua au mur pour enserrer sa gorge à deux mains. Ses poumons la brûlaient et sa vision s'embrouillait lorsque le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre quelques étages plus hauts.

Avec un regain d'adrénaline, Tenten réussit à donner des coups de pieds dans les marches à sa droite et faire suffisamment de vacarme pour attirer la personne qui se trouvait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les pas précipités qui se rapprochaient inquiétèrent son assaillant et en dernier recourt, il pivota sur lui-même pour la pousser dans les escaliers. La jeune femme poussa un cri étouffé en se sentant tomber et la douleur lui vrilla les côtes lorsqu'elle percuta les marches. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience bien avant d'atteindre le palier entre le deuxième et le premier étage. Cette fois-ci, elle risquait bien d'y rester.

Oo0oO

Neji terminait d'envoyer une copie de ses dossiers à son oncle, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Dans un sursaut, il plaqua la main sur son cœur, la musique résonnant avec force dans le silence de son bureau. Il prit une grande respiration pour calmer son rythme cardiaque, puis répondit à l'appel de son secrétaire. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir, alors qu'il avait donnée congé pour ce soir ? Son estomac se contracta en percevant la panique dans la voix de Karashi :

Monsieur Hyuuga, il faut vite que vous descendiez au deuxième !

Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est Tenten. Je crois que quelqu'un l'a poussé dans les escaliers et elle est inconsciente.

Est-ce que tu as appelé une ambulance ? demanda Neji en se levant.

Oui. Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient là dans dix minutes.

D'accord, j'arrive.

Neji raccrocha et ne prit pas le temps d'attraper son sac, ni ses dossiers, se contentant de verrouiller la porte de son bureau. Il courut jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers et dévala les trois étages qui le séparait de son secrétaire. Il trouva celui-ci assis sur la dernière marche, observant Tenten en se grugeant les ongles. Il se leva d'un bond à son arrivée et il se proposa d'aller attendre les ambulanciers dans l'entrée. Neji s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme inconsciente, avalant difficilement sa salive.

Il se pencha vers le visage de son ancienne secrétaire et un sentit un souffle. Il était faible, mais bien là. Il attrapa ensuite son poignet tout en regardant sa montre. Plus lent que la normal, mais bien présent. Pour le moment, elle était toujours en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Dès que les ambulanciers arrivèrent, Neji ordonna à Karashi de l'accompagner à l'hôpital et d'ensuite prévenir son père qui s'y trouvait déjà, puis le nouveau comptable descendit dans la salle de surveillance pour demander à l'agent de sécurité présent de lui faire voir les vidéos de surveillance durant la dernière heure. Faire le tour de toutes les caméras leur prit deux longues heures et Neji sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes. Il avait été facile de trouver la fuite de l'agresseur depuis le second étage, mais ils ne le virent jamais le quitter.

L'agent de sécurité demanda à son collègue en ronde, d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Malheureusement, l'étage était complètement vide. L'agresseur avait trouvé un moyen de quitter le bâtiment sans être vu par les caméras. Ils ne réussirent même pas à découvrir à quel moment, il s'était caché dans la cage d'escaliers pour attendre que Tenten ne sorte du deuxième étage.

Il faudrait vraiment poser des caméras dans la cage d'escaliers, soupira Neji.

Je vais en glisser un mot à monsieur Hyuuga immédiatement.

Contactez aussi la police pour que l'agent Mazuki vienne faire son enquête. Cet homme masqué était sûrement le même que la dernière fois.

Entendu ! acquiesça l'agent de sécurité en attrapant le combiné.

Neji l'abandonna pour retourner dans son bureau et récupérer ses dossiers et son ordinateur avant de prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Même s'il tombait de fatigue après deux heures devant les écrans de surveillance, l'inquiétude était plus forte. Il roula plus lentement qu'il n'en avait envie, ne voulant pas causer un accident à cause de sa fatigue. Arrivé à destination, il se retint de courir jusqu'aux urgences, et dans la salle d'attente, Ibiki attendait en se tenant la tête à deux mains en compagnie d'un homme que Neji identifia comme étant le père de Lee. Encore à quelques pas d'eux, ils ne l'avaient pas encore aperçu et il put entendre les plaintes que l'ex inspecteur répétait inlassablement.

C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

Arrêtes, ce n'est pas toi qui la pousser dans les escaliers, le consolait son ami.

C'est clair que quelqu'un tente de m'atteindre au-travers de mon dernier enfant ! J'ai mis tellement de criminels derrière les barreaux que ce n'est pas étonnant que l'un de leurs proches tente de me retirer ce qui m'est le plus cher.

Neji sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge, réalisant l'ampleur de la situation. La dernière fois, ce n'était pas qu'une simple agression. Tenten avait supposé qu'il avait voulu la violer, mais ce soir, il était clair qu'il avait des intentions bien différentes. Quoique… Peut-être avait-il eu l'intention de profiter d'elle avant de la tuer ? Cette idée comprima le cœur du jeune homme et il s'approcha des deux hommes à petits pas. Takumi fut le premier à le voir et le montra d'un mouvement de tête à son ami.

Oh, monsieur Hyuuga.

Bonsoir, monsieur Morino. Nous allons tout faire pour aider la police à coincer cet homme.

Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. Vous avez toujours pris soin de ma fille lorsqu'elle travaillait pour vous et je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Neji fut un peu mal à l'aise en l'entendant dire ça. Aurait-il eu les mêmes paroles, s'il savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux quelques semaines plus tôt ? Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de le remercier à son tour. Ibiki tourna de nouveau la tête vers la porte des urgences en comprimant ses mains sous l'anxiété. Neji avait envie de rester pour savoir si elle s'en sortirait, même qu'il en ressentait le besoin, sauf qu'il ignorait s'il en avait le droit. Qu'était au fond pour Tenten ? Il n'était plus son patron, no même son supérieur. Ils ne travaillaient même plus dans le même département. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer deux médecins. Le plus âgé donna une tape sur l'épaule de son collègue et s'approcha d'Ibiki.

Ibiki, le salua le médecin.

Docteur Suo ?

J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.

S'il y en a des bonnes, c'est qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

Oui, son état est stable et on ne craint plus pour sa vie.

Et les mauvaises ?

Tout d'abord, elle a subit une strangulation et on a dû insérer un tuyau pour l'aider à respirer. Elle a trois côtes de fracturées, une épaule déboîtée, une foulure à la cheville droite et le poignet gauche cassé.

Le visage d'Ibiki pâlit tout au long de l'énumération, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il encaissa comme le policier entraîné qu'il était.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Son état est stable, mais elle semble plongée dans le coma.

Cette annonce fut celle de trop et Ibiki se plia en deux, le visage caché entre ses mains et les épaules secouées par les sanglots. Takumi lui frotta le dos avec compassion. Il avait toujours considéré Tenten comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue et il l'avait beaucoup gâté au désespoir de Ruka, puis celle de son meilleur ami. Et il s'était aussi occupé d'elle après l'accident d'Ibiki et la mort d'Idate, il avait tenté de la protéger des journalistes et il l'avait épaulé durant l'attente du réveil de son père.

Derrière eux, Neji avait écouté le médecin en éprouvant de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Avait-il raté sa chance d'avouer ses sentiments à Tenten ?

Oo0oO

Malgré les piles de dossiers qui ensevelissaient son bureau, Neji revint tous les soirs prendre des nouvelles sur l'état de Tenten. Mais chaque fois c'était la même chose. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Après deux semaines, son moral était au plus bas et il se changeait les idées en peinturant les pièces de sa maison maintenant que les rénovations étaient presque terminées.

Il se rendit à l'hôpital plus par habitude ce vendredi-ci. La voir allongée sur ce lit avec un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre… Ça lui comprimait le cœur. Mais ce soir, une surprise l'attendait. À deux pas de la porte, il reconnut sa voix.

Ça va, papa, soupira Tenten d'exaspération.

Je te rappelle que tu as été inconsciente pendant deux semaines, fit Ibiki.

Et je l'ai entendu les vingt premières fois que tu me l'as dit. Je ne suis pas ta fille pour rien. Tu m'as légué tes os en acier.

Retourner mes propres paroles contre moi… Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une fille pareille ?

Le léger rire qui parvint aux oreilles de Neji lui réchauffa le cœur. Si elle pouvait rire après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était encore plus forte que ne l'imaginait le jeune homme. Son cœur lui disait d'entrer dans la chambre, mais ses pieds refusaient de décoller du sol. Il avait peur, réalisa-t-il. Il avait peur de lui faire face, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis sa promotion. Qu'allait-elle pensé de sa visite ? Ou de celles qu'il lui avait rendues durant son coma ? Quelle image aurait-elle de lui ? Il avait envie de lui ouvrir son cœur, mais en même temps, il appréhendait le rejet.

Au final, il rebroussa chemin et retourna à sa voiture. Derrière le volant, les mains agrippées au sommet, il laissa tomber son front dessus en soupirant bruyamment. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi peu sûr de lui et aussi confus. Qu'était-il supposé faire ?

Oo0oO

Dans sa chambre, Tenten soupira lorsque son père sortit pour aller aux toilettes. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait vécu ces deux dernières semaines, mais il devenait vraiment lourd. Oui, elle avait mal partout. Oui, elle avait eu peur. Oui, elle angoissait que cet homme revienne la voir une nouvelle fois. Mais elle était la fille d'un grand inspecteur. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, elle connaissait les risques du métier. C'était quelque chose dont elle avait souvent discuté avec Lee lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. On voyait ça dans les films ou dans les livres. Les auteurs devaient bien avoir eu l'idée quelque part.

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur sourde lui vrilla les côtes à lui en couper le souffle. En regardant son bras gauche, elle se consola en se disant qu'elle pouvait encore écrire. Dès que ses côtes ne la feraient plus souffrir, elle pourrait recommencer à travailler. Deux semaines, se répéta Tenten. Est-ce que monsieur Hyuuga avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider et la remplacer jusqu'à son rétablissement ? La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, exténuée malgré ses quatorze jours de « repos ».

Son père revint accompagné du docteur Suo au bout de dix minutes. Encore des tests, se plaignit-elle.

J'en ai passé à mon réveille ce midi.

Mais avez été longtemps inconsciente, compatit le docteur.

Alors qu'elle tendait son bras droit au docteur, la jeune femme remarqua que son père n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, puis la porte.

Papa ? Est-ce que tu attends quelqu'un ?

Pas vraiment, mais habituellement, c'est à cette heure que passe monsieur Hyuuga.

Monsieur Hyuuga ?

Euh… Neji, c'est ça ?

Tenten écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce. Neji était passé la voir durant son coma ?

Il est passé souvent ?

Tous les soirs. Il est venu après l'incident et il est resté jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin. Puis il est passé tous les soirs. Sauf aujourd'hui. Il fallait bien que ça tombe sur le jour de ton réveil.

Avec l'arrestation de l'ancien comptable, il doit avoir beaucoup de dossier à revoir.

Apprendre que Neji l'avait visité tous les soirs, pendant deux semaines, fit extrêmement plaisir à la jeune femme. Mais son cœur se comprima tout de suite après. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu aujourd'hui ? Depuis sa promotion, elle ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois et elle devait avouer qu'il lui manquait.

Quand le médecin eut terminé, elle le salua avec un petit sourire, puis annonça à son père qu'elle voulait dormir. Un peu à contre cœur, Ibiki quitta la chambre de sa fille, qui fixa le plafond dans le noir. À sa grande surprise, elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle était plus amoureuse qu'elle ne le pensait.

Oo0oO

Samedi, un peu avant midi, Tenten eut la surprise de voir Amiko passer lui rendre visite avec un gros bouquet de fleur dans les mains.

Madame Hyuuga ?

Oh, tu es enfin réveillée. Hiashi commençait à s'inquiéter.

Ça va. J'ai hérité de la forte constitution de mon père.

Mais quand même, deux agressions alors que tu t'apprêtes à quitter les bureaux… C'est assez inquiétant pour un chef d'entreprise.

Tenten préféra garder le silence et attendre de voir ce que la femme de son patron allait ajouter.

Je crois que toute cette histoire l'a rendu un brin parano, rit doucement Amiko en arrangeant les fleurs dans un vase. Neji a proposé de rajouter des caméras dans la cage d'escaliers, mais Hiashi en a remis absolument partout. Il y a tellement d'écran de surveillance maintenant, qu'il a dû engager un nouvel agent de sécurité, soupira-t-elle en s'assoyant sur une chaise. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Depuis que Neji a pris la place de Danzo Shimura, la compagnie est complètement sortie du trou et la police a même réussi à mettre la main sur l'argent qu'il a détourné. Pas en entier, mais une bonne partie.

Tenten observa Amiko en silence un moment, mal à l'aise que le mari de celle-ci dépense autant d'argent par sa faute, mais elle fut aussi soulagée d'apprendre qu'il avait récupéré une partie des fonds que Danzo avait volés. Mais après un certain temps, quelque chose l'intrigua.

Hum, au fait. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais réveillée ?

Parce qu'Hiashi a passé un coup de fil tous les soirs et qu'hier on a finalement eu une bonne nouvelle. Il aurait bien voulu se déplacer pour s'enquérir lui-même de ton état, mais pour éviter que les gens de la compagnie ne s'imaginent qu'il a une affection particulière pour toi, il s'est contenté d'un appel. Mais moi, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier.

Mais vous êtes sa femme, alors ça revient au même. Non ?

Peut-être bien, concéda Amiko avec un air absent.

Amiko sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, puis elle reprit en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Tenten.

C'est vrai et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Tout comme Hiashi.

Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il y a de ça presque trente ans, j'ai moi aussi travaillé comme secrétaire à la Byakugan corp. Mais à l'époque, ce n'était qu'une entreprise de publicité et portait le nom de Byakugan Publicity. Le père d'Hiashi n'avait pas l'ambition de ses fils et il ne voulait pas se diversifier. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose où ils étaient en désaccord.

Vous voulez dire que…

Je travaillais pour Hiashi. Au départ, nous avions une relation tout ce qui est de plus professionnelle. Mais au bout de quelques mois, nous avons développé une complicité qui inquiétait son père. Il m'a pris à part à plusieurs reprises pour me rappeler ma place. Soit une femme de la classe moyenne et une simple secrétaire.

Mais…

Hiashi n'écoutait pas son père sur ce point et chaque fois qu'il me faisait la cour, je le repoussais Mais j'ai fini par me laisser séduire. Ce qui n'a pas plu à mon beau-père.

Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Il m'a posé un ultimatum. Il savait combien je tenais à mon indépendance et il refusait de me voir fréquenter son fils. Alors, c'était mon travail ou Hiashi.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux à cette confession. Il était évidant quel choix elle avait fait et la jeune femme se demanda si elle aurait pu faire le même, si on lui avait posé le même ultimatum.

Pour cette raison, jamais Hiashi forcerait quiconque à rompre. Il préférerait les séparer dans des départements différents, plutôt que de faire comme son père, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Cette phrase, accompagnée par ce sourire complice, fit comprendre à Tenten qu'elle disait ça avec les rumeurs de Neji et elle en tête. Amiko ne travaillait peut-être plus pour la compagnie, mais elle était la femme du grand patron. Et celui-ci semblait se confier auprès d'elle lorsqu'il avait des doutes.

Je sais que vous n'êtes pas attirée par l'appât du gain en ce qui concerne Neji.

Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

Parce qu'on se ressemble bien plus que vous ne semblez le croire, sourit Amiko en se penchant vers elle avec un sourire complice.

Tenten fut sans voix. Après ça, Amiko attrapa sa veste et son sac à main, et annonça son départ pour la laisser se reposer.

Revenez-nous en pleine forme, ajoute-t-elle devant la porte.

C'est promis. Et merci pour votre visite. Et… pour m'avoir raconté votre histoire.

J'espère que vous avez compris le conseil qu'elle cachait. Ne laissez pas les mauvaises langues vous empêcher de trouver l'amour.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule dans sa chambre, Tenten tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en soupirant. Trouver l'amour ? se répéta-t-elle. Est-ce que Neji ressentait la même chose qu'elle ? Après tout, elle était complètement à l'opposé de son ex-femme. Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment fonctionner entre eux. ?

Oo0oO

Dans sa Mercedes, Neji roulait en direction de la maison de son oncle en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait surpris.

« Je travaillais pour Hiashi », avait confié sa tante à Tenten.

Il n'en revenait pas. Depuis ce matin où il avait dû avouer à son oncle qu'il avait dormi chez sa secrétaire, Hiashi n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter qu'il devait garder une relation professionnelle avec Tenten, de ne pas oublier leurs positions respectives.

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! ragea-t-il en crispant les doigts autour du volant.

Son oncle avait séduit Amiko alors qu'elle était sa secrétaire et il osait lui reprocher de se rapprocher de Tenten. Il le mettait constamment en garde d'une relation trop « amicale » avec la jeune femme, alors qu'il n'avait même pas fait cet effort trente ans plus tôt. Une conversation s'imposait ! Lorsqu'il fut arrêté devant le manoir Hyuuga, Neji prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, puis sortit de sa voiture le plus normalement possible. Hiashi fut étonné de le voir débarquer à l'improviste, alors qu'il s'annonçait toujours, mais l'emmena dans son bureau comme il lui demanda. Par contre, il perdit son visage impassible lorsque Neji ouvrit la bouche pour lire sur un ton accusateur :

Tante Amiko a été ta secrétaire !

Le jeune comptable devina que son oncle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre dire ça, juste en voyant sa mâchoire se relâcher comme si elle allait se décrocher.

Qui t'as dit ça ? réussit-il finalement à demander.

Je l'ai entendu le dire à Tenten.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le bureau et ils s'observèrent longuement tous les deux. Au bout de longues minutes insoutenables, Hiashi laissa échapper un gros soupir en se passant une main sur le visage.

Tu n'as pas arrêté de me répéter de ne pas oublier ma position et celle de Tenten, alors que toi tu…

C'est justement pour cette raison que je n'ai pas arrêté de te mettre en garde. Amiko a vécu un véritable enfer. Et je ne te parle pas de l'attitude de ton grand-père qui a à peine changer depuis. En plus d'être son patron, j'étais le fils du grand patron et un héritier potentiel. À cette époque, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de femmes qui choisissaient de travailler. ÇA commençait tout juste. Et il n'était pas rare qu'il y en ait qui étudie juste pour devenir secrétaire en vue de trouver un bon partie, Pour mes collègues, Amiko m'avait séduit parce que j'étais le meilleur partie de la compagnie, alors que c'est moi qui lui ai fait des avances en premier. Elle m'a repoussé pendant presque un an, avant de finalement me laisser une chance. Mais ton grand-père ne voulait rien savoir d'une femme venant d'une famille de la classe moyenne et il a tout fait pour l'obliger à me laisser. Jusqu'à lui imposer de faire un choix.

Quel choix ? demanda Neji, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Moi ou son travail. Et dans ce dernier cas, elle était transférée à un autre employé et elle ne devait plus m'adresser la parole. Amiko tenait à son indépendance, alors j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle me laisserait.

Neji fut sans voix. Il arrivait à ressentir la peur dans la voix de son oncle, alors que toute cette histoire remontait à presque trente ans. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'insécurité dans les yeux de son oncle, et c'était assez étonnant, alors qu'ils étaient mariés depuis vingt-sept ans.

Quand je l'ai vu mettre ses effets personnels dans une boîte, j'ai d'abord cru que mon père l'avait renvoyé. Mais lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait démissionné, je suis tombé par terre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je lui ai demandé si c'était à cause de moi. Que si j'avais été trop insistant, elle n'avait qu'à me le dire. Et là, elle m'a dit…

Que ce n'était pas à cause, mais pour lui que je le faisais, termina Amiko à sa place dans le cadrage de la porte.

Neji se retourna d'un bond vers elle, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Amiko s'avança dans la pièce et contourna le bureau pour aller déposer un baiser sur la joue de son mari. Hiashi ferma les yeux et posa une main sur celle que sa femme avait posée sur son épaule.

Tu devrais lui rendre visite avant qu'un autre ne le fasse à ta place, lui conseilla-t-elle en se redressant.

Cet avertissement ramena à la mémoire de Neji la vision de Tenten se faisant embrasser par son ex devant son appartement. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Sans laisser voir son malaise, le jeune homme salua son oncle et sa tante, et pris congé. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et quoi de mieux que de retourner à la peinture de son nouveau salon ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le découpage la veille.

Oo0oO

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis son agression et Tenten recevait enfin son congé de l'hôpital. Au désespoir de son père. Son agresseur n'avait toujours pas été capturé et selon lui, elle était plus en sécurité à l'hôpital. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, et surtout, elle avait besoin de retourner travailler au bureau. La nouvelle employée qui allait travailler avec elle était passée une semaine plus tôt pour se présenter, et elle avait accepté après ses supplications de lui emmener quelques dossiers pour passer le temps. Mais maintenant que sa cheville et ses côtes allaient mieux, Tenten voulait absolument retourner travailler au bureau, même si on était vendredi.

Par contre, elle découvrit que l'atèle qu'on lui avait donné pour sa cheville ne fonctionnait pas avec son pantalon. La coupe des jambes était trop étroite pour être mise au-dessus de l'atèle, mais glisser son pantalon en dessous était inconfortable. Elle dut se résoudre à enfiler une jupe ce matin-là, car aller au bureau en jogging… Ce n'est pas très professionnel. Si ce n'était du fait qu'elle devait beaucoup marcher, elle n'aurait juste pas mis l'atèle.

Tenten ! s'exclama sa nouvelle collègue. Tu as eu ton congé ?

Bon matin, Sara. À ce que je vois tu es en pleine forme aujourd'hui.

Je suis surtout soulagée que tu reviennes au bureau. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise quand vient le temps de travailler avec les réalisateurs ou les photographes.

Travaillons ensemble pour aujourd'hui, proposa Tenten avec un grand sourire.

Tenten était vraiment heureuse d'avoir de l'aide au travail, mais aussi d'avoir de la compagnie. Et puis Sara était extrêmement gentille et dynamique, se dit-elle alors qu'elles allaient voir Darui pour parler des photos pour la publicité d'ordinateur.

La journée passa rapidement, même si Tenten dut s'asseoir régulièrement pour laisser sa cheville se reposer, ou bien que son plâtre la démangeait affreusement. Atsui lui proposa même une tige en plastique pour se gratter. Au départ, elle l'ignora, mais après cinq heures, elle craqua. Et ça le fit un bien fou. Par contre, qu'Omoi la filme pendant qu'elle le fait… Elle se vengea en lui donnant quelques coups de pieds aux fesses, tout comme à Atsui. Mais bon, avec son atèle, elle ne pouvait pas frapper très fort. Et elle commençait aussi à s'habituer aux gamineries de ce duo. Par chance, Darui les ramenait à l'ordre, quand ce n'était pas Samui, la remplaçante de Deidara.

Dix-huit heures arriva rapidement et Tenten proposa à Sara de rentrer tout de suite, qu'elle n'était pas obligé de l'attendre. Neji l'avait habitué à des horaires de fou lorsqu'elle était devenue sa secrétaire, et maintenant, elle trouvait étrange de terminer avant vingt heures. Bien que son père lui ait conseillé, ou plutôt ordonné, de ne jamais rester seule quand elle sortait de chez elle. Il ne lui avait pas fallu vingt-quatre heures pour faire le contraire. Mais avant de quitter le bureau, Sara lui emmena quelque chose à manger, de peur que Tenten travaille au point d'en oublier de se nourrir.

Et elle avait raison. Après avoir verrouillée la porte, la jeune femme y toucha à peine en poursuivant son travail. Ce n'est qu'en entendant son téléphone vibrer sur son bureau à vingt et une heures qu'elle émergea en sursaut. Elle prit le temps de se frotter les yeux avant de l'attraper et de lire le message qu'elle avait reçu. En découvrant le nom du destinataire, Tenten écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement. Neji ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des semaines ?

« Es-tu encore au bureau ? »

Tenten fut plus étonnée par le tutoiement soudain que par la question elle-même. Même s'ils avaient commencé à s'appeler par leur prénom pour économiser du temps et de la salive, ils avaient toujours continué de se vouvoyer.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? » lui répondit-elle.

En attendant sa réponse, Tenten fixa son téléphone comme une adolescente qui attend un message de son kick. Et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se gifla la joue pour reprendre ses esprits. Et un peu de contenance au passage. Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois, lorsque son cellulaire vibra de nouveau.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

Parler de quelque chose ? se répéta Tenten. Se demandant de quel sujet il voulait parler, elle se mordit les lèvres en jouant avec son téléphone, lorsque celui-ci se remit à vibrer.

« Je peux passer à ton bureau ? »

Tenten retint sa respiration sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Maintenant ? Il voulait discuter maintenant ? Devenant soudainement stressée, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Dès qu'elle eut appuyé sur envoyer, Tenten regretta de l'avoir fait. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui dire de passer la voir le lendemain. Non, c'était samedi et elle travaillait chez elle le samedi. Lundi. Elle aurait dû lui dire d'attendre à lundi soir, comme ça, elle aurait eu le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à cette discussion.

Tenten se triturait les doigts de nervosité, lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte. La jeune femme se tendit et fixa le battant sans oser bouger, puis elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait faire semblant d'être absente, puisqu'elle venait de dire à Neji qu'elle était dans son bureau. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, mais ce faisant, elle découvrit qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Oo0oO

Dès qu'il eut la réponse de Tenten, Neji rangea ses documents avec son ordinateur dans son sac et sortit de son bureau en verrouillant la porte. Il avait donné son congé à Karashi une heure plus tôt et il avait joué avec son téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le courage d'envoyer ce premier message à Tenten. Puis il l'avait regretté jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde. Là, il s'était demandé ce qu'il était supposé dire après, puis ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire qu'il devait lui parler de quelque chose. Seigneur ! Il n'était pas encore près à lui confier ses sentiments. Avec son ex dans les parages…

Durant la descente dans l'ascenseur, il se mordilla les ongles pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était la manie d'Hinata, pas la sienne. Il était beaucoup plus amoureux qu'il ne le croyait, soupira-t-il lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Neji prit une grande respiration et marcha à grands pas jusqu'au bureau de Tenten. Il prit deux secondes pour laisser échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, puis frappa.

À son grand étonnement, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il frappa une seconde fois en l'appelant, mais encore une fois, aucune réponse. Alors qu'il se penchait pour coller son oreille contre la porte, il perçut le bruit étouffé d'un objet qu'on cogne et la panique monta en lui. Pas encore !

Neji se recula de quelques pas et se jeta sur le battant avec son épaule gauche. La douleur qui lui vrilla tout le bras ne l'arrêta pas et il recommença jusqu'à ce que la porte saute de ses gongs comme dans les films. La scène qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang. Tenten était à moitié couchée sur son bureau, alors qu'un homme masqué la maintenait par la gorge. Son agresseur tourna la tête vers lui sans relâcher la pression avec sa main gauche et sortit un couteau avec la droite. Neji ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta sur l'homme masqué. Son action libéra Tenten, qui porta sa main valide à sa gorge en prenant une grande inspiration. Mais rapidement, elle réalisa que Neji .tait en mauvaise posture, plaqué au sol et tenant le couteau à distance de sa gorge tant bien que mal.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose avec lequel frapper son agresseur, mais ne trouvant rien qu'elle pouvait soulever d'une seule main, Tenten prit appuie sur son pied gauche et envoya le droit sur la tempe de l'homme. En tombant, le masque glissa, dévoilant son visage, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de le regarder. Malgré la douleur à sa cheville, elle se mit à courir vers la sortie en attrapant la main de Neji au passage. L'homme avait encore son couteau, et la meilleure solution dans cette situation restait la fuite. Surtout qu'elle avait un bras dans le plâtre et qu'elle éprouvait encore de la difficulté à respirer. Sans compter sa cheville.

Neji l'entraîna vers la cage d'escaliers et la tira vers l'étage au-dessus. Tenten avait d'abord cru qu'ils allaient descendre dans le hall de la compagnie pour sortir de la bâtisse, mais là elle ne comprenait pas. Ils atteignaient le quatrième palier, quand la porte du deuxième s'ouvrit. Ils continuèrent à grimper les marches jusqu'au cinquième, toujours poursuivit par leur agresseur, et Neji la poussa par la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Mon bureau, répondit simplement Neji.

Quoi ?

Je sais qui s'est et je vais appeler la sécurité depuis là.

Et pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la direction de la réception ?

Parce que ce n'est pas fermé. Il a un couteau, alors qui sait s'il n'a pas aussi un fusil.

En disant cela, il sortir ses clés de ses poches et se jeta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir en vitesse avec le bruit de celle de la cage d'escaliers qui s'ouvrait dans leur dos. Neji eut tout juste le temps de fermer la porte derrière eux, avant que le couteau ne se plante dans le bois. Après un cri de surprise de leur part, le comptable se dépêcha de verrouiller et tendit son téléphone à Tenten.

Appelle l'agent en charge de l'affaire, je m'occupe de l'agent de sécurité, souffla-t-il pour éviter d'être entendu par leur agresseur.

Alors qu'elle s'exécutait, ce dernier avait commencé à lui parler au-travers du battant.

Ouvres cette porte, Morino, tu dois payer pour les fautes de ton père.

Tenten ne répondit pas et attendit que Shira décroche son téléphone pour lui dire de venir vite à la Byakugan corp. Derrière elle, elle entendit Neji qui parlait à l'agent de sécurité. Et ce qu'il dit l'étonna.

C'est le nouveau concierge. Je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu avant, alors que je quittais tard le bureau.

Le concierge ? répéta à voix basse Tenten en s'approchant.

Neji se contenta d'hocher la tête et écouta ce que l'agent de sécurité lui conseillait de faire. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, alors que le concierge s'acharnait sur la porte, il courut vers l'un des classeurs et le tira vers la porte. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Tenten s'approcha pour l'aider en poussant. Malheureusement, son combat avec l'homme masqué et leur course dans les escaliers avaient réveillé sa blessure aux côtes et sa foulure à la cheville. Lorsque le classeur fut collé à la porte, la jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux, son bras indemne autour de la taille.

Neji se pencha et passa un bras dans son dos, puis sous ses genoux après l'avoir penché sur le côté Tenten retint un cri de surprise qui lui monta à la bouche et serra les bras contre sa poitrine. Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et la porta jusqu'à son bureau. Il la déposa au sol et l'incita à se glisser en dessous. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fut étonnée de voir autant d'inquiétude sur son visage. Et elle devinait facilement, que ce n'était pas pour lui. Les coups continuèrent contre la porte et le bruit du couteau se plantant dans le bois rappelait celui qu'on entend dans les films d'horreur.

J'ai cru que c'était toi qui frappait à la porte, lâcha Tenten. Alors j'ai ouvert sans me méfier.

Neji releva les yeux vers elle et se sentit coupable. S'il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il pouvait passer la voir, elle aurait trouvé étrange qu'on frappe à cette heure. Tenten vit le changement dans ses yeux, passant de l'inquiétude à la culpabilité. Elle se sentit mal d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas le blâmer en disant cela, juste briser le silence apeuré qui les entourait.

Je ne disais pas ça pour…

Je sais. Mais… Je t'ai écrit sur un coup tête et peut-être que si je ne l'avais pas fait…

Tenten sentit son cœur serrer à cet aveu. Un coup tête ? On regrette souvent ce qu'on fait sur un coup de tête, se dit-elle en serrant les dents, retenant le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge.

Mais ça fait aussi deux semaines que j'hésitais à le faire, finit-il par avouer.

Pourquoi ?

Et ben…

Neji détourna les yeux en se frottant la nuque. C'était si difficile d'avouer ses sentiments quand on ignore ceux de la personne. Depuis sa conversation avec son oncle et le conseil de sa tante, il avait pris la décision de tout lui dire, au risque d'être rejeter. Mieux valait être fixé et d'enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant Tenten, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Mon père m'a dit que tu es passé prendre de mes nouvelles tous les jours quand j'étais dans le coma, mais tu n'es pas venu une seule fois quand je me suis réveillée, décida-t-elle d'attaquer en baissant la tête.

Hum… Oui, en fait… Je suis passé les deux premiers jours, mais…

Mais quoi ?

Je n'ai pas osé entrer quand je t'ai vu avec ton père. Puis ma tante le lendemain.

En l'entendant parler de sa tante, le souvenir de cette visite lui revint et la confusion s'empara d'elle. Pouvait-elle espérer ?

Je… Hum… En fait… Hum… Je voulais te parler de…

Se rendant compte qu'il ne réussirait pas à le dire, il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait par le passé. Il attrapa le visage de Tenten et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce baiser et entrouvrit la bouche pour y répondre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre pied, elle agrippa la chemise de Neji avec sa main valide et posa celle dans le plâtre sur son épaule.

La situation n'était pas propice pour effusion de passion sexuelle, mais comme quelques mois plus tôt, le baiser s'enflamma rapidement et s'en réfléchir, ils s'allongèrent sous le bureau. Le sommet de la tête de Tenten effleura le bois du bureau, mais il y avait juste assez de place pour le haut de leur corps. Peut-être était-ce dû au danger, ou seulement une attirance refoulée trop longtemps, mais leurs mains prirent la direction des boutons de leurs chemises.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en sursaut, quand un coup plus fort fit craquer le bois de la porte. Et lorsque le silence se prolongea, la panique grimpa en eux. Même à deux, ils n'avaient aucune chance contre un homme armée. Ils ne se détendirent qu'en entendant la voix de Lee appeler Tenten. Soulagés, ils sortirent de sous le bureau, rattachèrent les quelques boutons qu'ils avaient eu le temps de détacher et coururent jusqu'à la porte. La jeune femme cria le nom de son ami, juste pour être sûr, puis elle aida Neji à repousser le classeur contre le mur. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, le policier se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Lee… Mes côtes ! dit difficilement Tenten.

Oh, désolé ! se dépêcha-t-il de la relâcher.

Est-ce que vous l'avez attrapé ? demanda Neji.

Lee ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement.

Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Tenten. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, il faisait craquer le bois de la porte.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Shira est allé voir l'agent de sécurité, Yome et Sen s'occupent du deuxième, avec Soji, on s'occupe du cinquième parce qu'on nous a dit que vous y étiez cachés, et les autres équipes des autres étages. Mais quand je suis arrivé ici, il n'y avait personne. J'ai commencé par regarder autour avant de t'appeler pour m'assurer qu'il ne se cachait pas à côté en attendant que…

Un grésillement l'interrompit et il attrapa sa radio. À tour de rôle, des voix annoncèrent que leur étage était vide et Lee annonça la même chose en ajouta qu'il était avec eux et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre. Son coéquipier Soji les rejoignit devant la cage d'escaliers. Ils se retrouvèrent entre les deux policiers et Neji proposa son bras à Tenten, lorsqu'il la vit grimacer. Il se retint par contre de lui proposer de la porter. Ce qu'il connaissait d'elle lui laissait croire qu'elle avait trop d'orgueil pour être porté comme une princesse devant d'autres personnes.

Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter au deuxième pour récupérer mes affaires dans mon bureau ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il atteignait le troisième étage.

Soji attrapa immédiatement sa radio pour demander la permission à Shira. Celui-ci le lui accorda et ils s'y dirigèrent. À côté de la porte, le sac de Neji reposait contre le mur, exactement là où il l'avait déposé avant d'enfoncer la porte. Mais dans le bureau par contre…

Tenten plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en voyant tous ses dossiers épars sur le sol, le contenu de son sac à main répandu sur le bureau, et son ordinateur, ses clés et son téléphone manquant à l'appel. Lee passa un bras autour de ses épaules, alors que Soji communiquait avec Yome. Sans rien dire, Neji s'avança dans la pièce et voulu récupérer les dossiers qui trainaient sur le plancher, mais Lee l'arrêta.

C'est une scène de crime, vous devez éviter de la polluer en y mettant vos empruntes.

Neji serra les dents et les poings, mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait et ressortit dans le couloir.

Il va falloir ratisser l'immeuble une nouvelle fois, annonça Soji en revenant vers eux. Yome dit que seuls les dossiers et l'ordinateur étaient dans cet état quand elle est passée avec Sen.

Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Neji.

Qu'il est repassé après qu'elles soient venues inspecter mon bureau et que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a vidé mon sac pour y prendre mes clés et mon téléphone, répondit Tenten avec fatalité.

Neji sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ce qui voulait dire que leur agresseur était peut-être en train de les écouter.

Vous allez venir tous les deux au poste pour témoigner, annonça Lee. Je vous accompagne.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et Lee annonça à Shira ce qu'il avait décidé. La permission obtenue du chef de l'enquête, il leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Dans le stationnement, Neji demanda s'il devait embarquer dans la voiture de patrouille ou la sienne.

Je vais l'inspecter d'abord. Puisque vous êtes intervenu, il peut l'avoir trafiqué.

En si peu de temps ? répliqua Tenten.

Lee se contenta de la regarder en silence, la tête penchée sur le côté. Cet homme, qui l'avait agressé pour la troisième fois, semblait connaître la bâtisse comme sa poche. Alors qui sait ce dont il était capable. L'inspection terminée, Lee prévint son coéquipier qu'il se rendait au poste dans la voiture de Neji et qu'il lui laissa leur voiture de patrouille. Le comptable fut un peu gêné quand Lee prit place sur le siège passager et Tenten sur la banquette arrière. Le trajet jusqu'au poste se fit en silence et faire leur déposition respective prit un certain temps. La jeune femme passa en premier et alors que Lee raccompagnait Neji là où elle attendait, il souleva un point important.

Où vas-tu passer la nuit ? Il a tes clés et je suis de travail toute la nuit.

Tenten baissa la tête en haussant les épaules. Voyant son geste, Neji agit sans vraiment réfléchir.

Elle peut venir chez moi.

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers lui, étonnés par sa proposition. Lee éprouva aussi un peu de méfiance, sachant qu'ils avaient eu une aventure. Tenten en fit à la fois gênée, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'imposer, et excitée en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt. Et ce baiser était la meilleure déclaration qu'il pouvait lui faire. Du moins, elle considérait cet acte comme tel parce qu'il avait rougit en cherchant ses mots juste avant. Mal à l'aise sous le regard de Lee, Neji crut bon d'ajouter :

J'ai fait installer un système d'alarme quand j'ai commencé les rénovations de ma maison.

Lee l'observa intensément, et si Tenten ne s'était pas levée pour accepter la proposition de son ancien patron, il aurait sûrement continué jusqu'à ce que Neji crache le morceau. Ou quelque chose du genre. Parfois elle regrettait que son père ait enseigné quelques trucs d'interrogatoire à son ami. Lee contracta la mâchoire, mais il ne répliqua pas.

Je vais t'emmener un sac de linge demain, finit-il par dire. Mais pour ce soir, tu vas devoir… emprunter quelque chose.

Tenten cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, étonnée par l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Il agissait comme un petit-ami jaloux, s'insurgea-t-elle intérieurement. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et demanda à Neji s'ils pouvaient y aller, qu'elle était épuisée après tous ces évènements de la soirée. Il était vingt-trois heures passées, on l'avait étranglé une nouvelle fois, elle avait couru dans les escaliers, eu peur de mourir et le baiser de Neji, une vraie surprise dans un moment pareil, lui avait fait oublié pendant un instant la menace qui planait sur elle. Et ils devaient justement discuter de ce baiser, de leurs sentiments. Ça ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Par contre, le trajet se fit dans le silence.

Lorsque Tenten découvrit l'agrandissement de la maison à la lumière des phares, elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle avait entendu parler qu'il faisait des rénovations, mais elle ignorait en quoi elles consistaient. Là où il y avait un patio dans son souvenir, il y avait maintenant deux étages.

À ce que je vois, c'était de grosses rénovations.

J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il manquait un salon au rez-de-chaussée. Comme ça, je pourrai surveiller mes neveux depuis la cuisine et ils n'auront plus besoin de monter ou descendre les marches. Ils arrivent à les monter, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivent à les descendre.

Tenten ne fit aucun commentaire et le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, Neji l'invita à entrer, puis il se dépêcha de retirer l'alarme et la remettre dès que la porte fut refermée. Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière, la jeune femme fut ébahie par le rez-de-chaussée. En dehors des meubles de la cuisine, tout semblait si différent. La cuisine était maintenant d'un jaune clair, le couloir dans un ton de sable comme le salon.

C'est très différent.

Quand j'ai décidé d'appeler un entrepreneur pour la rallonge, j'en ai profité pour demander conseil à Hinata pour la décoration. Il n'y a pas meilleure designer d'intérieur qu'elle.

En disant cela, il déposa son sac sur un sofa puis lui fit signe de le suivre dans l'escalier. Elle le suivit en silence, bien qu'elle se demande pourquoi il montait à l'étage. Sa chambre et celle d'ami ne se trouvaient pas au rez-de-chaussée ? À l'étage, elle découvrit une nouvelle fois que les murs avaient changée de couleur, maintenant d'un vert très clair et reposant. Neji l'emmenait vers la nouvelle pièce qu'il avait acquise avec la rallonge juste à côté de son bureau, et Tenten découvrit que c'était une chambre. Et au vu des cadres photo, elle comprit que s'était sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers un placard qui se trouvait dans le coin opposé à la porte entre les deux fenêtres. En attrapant un pantalon et un t-shirt décontracté, il lui dit de choisir quelque chose pour la nuit et il sortit pour aller prendre une douche.

Tenten resta un moment immobile, gênée d'être dans la chambre de Neji et devant fouiller dans ses vêtements pour trouver quelque chose à porter pour dormir. En farfouillant dans le placard, elle tomba sur un pull bleu poudre, ample, qui semblait vieux, mais en même temps neuf. En le touchant, la texture duveteuse de la laine lui plut et elle y enfouit son visage. Il devait être très confortable, sourit-elle sans vraiment le réaliser. La jeune femme retira rapidement sa chemise et enfila le pull. Ses mains disparaissaient dans les manches, même celle avec le plâtre, et assez surprenant, il lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de pantalon, se dit-elle en retirant sa jupe. Mais après, elle réalisa que c'était peut-être déplacé devant Neji. Quoique… Si son baiser était vraiment une déclaration, ne pas mettre de pantalon avec ce pull pouvait lui passer un message subtil.

Tenten se pencha pour ramasser sa chemise et sa jupe, puis sortit du placard pour les plier et les déposer sur la banquette sous la fenêtre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire en attendant, elle prit place sur le lit et observa la décoration. Tous les meubles étaient neufs, ce qui la mettait moins mal à l'aise. Parce que si elle devait passer la nuit avec Neji, elle préférait que ce ne soit pas dans le lit qu'il avait partagé avec son ex-femme. Le bleu royal de l'édredon faisait ressortir le bleuté du gris clair qui recouvrait les murs et les meubles noirs s'imposaient de manière élégante dans la pièce. Après s'être étirée, Tenten retira son atèle pour laisser respirer sa cheville et ramena ses jambes sur le lit, écoutant le silence qui régnait dans la maison.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'impatienta et se leva pour prendre la direction de la cuisine. Elle avait à peine touché au repas que Sara lui avait apporté et maintenant elle avait faim. Elle était en train de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche de quelques choses à manger, quand elle sentit une main lui caresser la taille par-dessus le pull et Tenten retint sa respiration.

Cette tenue est indécente, souffla Neji.

Tenten ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle glisser sur son cou et un frisson d'excitation parcourut tout son corps. Alors que Neji respirait son odeur, le nez dans ses cheveux, elle se laissa aller contre son torse en soupirant. Mais lorsque son estomac grogna, le rouge lui monta aux joues et Neji se décolla.

On ferait mieux d'attraper quelque chose à manger et remonter en haut pour discuter, proposa le jeune homme.

Ayant encore le souffle court, Tenten se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Neji se pencha pour attraper une bouteille de vin, puis il se tourna vers les armoires et attrapa deux coupes. Tenten se secoua mentalement et attrapa le bac de fraises et le sac de fromage avant de refermer la porte du réfrigérateur. Pendant qu'elle grimpait les marches, Neji s'occupa de fermer les lumières du rez-de-chaussée, puis celles du couloir de l'étage avant de la rejoindre dans la chambre.

Elle se glissa sur le lit et déposa leur repas au centre du matelas. Neji referma la porte derrière lui, puis lui tendit les deux coupes avant de s'asseoir près d'elle et d'ouvrir la bouteille. Elle était déjà entamée, puisqu'il n'en buvait que dans certains plats. Mais ce soir, sans que la situation soit totalement propice à la romance à cause des évènements de la soirée, il avait juste envie de montrer ses sentiments d'une façon romantique. En espérant que cela plaise à Tenten. Dès que les deux coupes furent rempli, il déposa la bouteille sur sa table de chevet et attrapa la coupe qu'elle lui tendait. Il prit une gorgée sans la lâcher des yeux. Gênée par l'intensité de son regard, la jeune femme baissa la tête en rougissant.

C'est une drôle de coïncidence, lâcha finalement Neji.

Quoi ?

Que parmi tous mes pulls, tu ais choisi celui-ci.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est celui que ma mère a fait pour moi avant ma naissance.

Il est drôlement bien conservé, souffla Tenten en regardant le tissu de plus près.

C'est que je ne l'ai jamais porté. Comme tu peux le voir, il était trop grand. Et après la mort de mes parents, ma tante à tout ranger ce qui leur appartenait et elle n'y a fait le ménage que dernièrement. Lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de ce pull, je l'ai mis avec les miens, mais je ne l'ai pas encore porté.

Encore plus gênée, Tenten tira sur les manches et le bas pour camoufler son malaise. Si c'était un cadeau de sa mère, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le mettre. Mais sa texture était si douce et agréable, qu'elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Mal à l'aise, elle se leva avec l'intention de choisir un autre pull, quand Neji l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, le questionnant du regard.

Il te va bien, lui assura Neji en devinant ses pensées.

Tenten comprit que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'elle pouvait le porter. En fait, Neji aimait l'idée que ce soit elle qui le porte plutôt que lui. Les pulls tricotés, aussi duveteux soit-il, lui plaisaient moins. De plus, celui-ci n'avait pas été fait sur mesure et il était même trop grand pour lui. Il les préférait plus ajusté. Par contre, sur Tenten alors qu'elle ne porte rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements en dessous… Il trouvait ça sexy et très… érotique.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il la tira vers lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il n'avait jamais volé de baiser à une fille avant, et ce soir, c'était la seconde fois qu'il embrassait Tenten par surprise. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, elle y répondit aussi passionnément. Neji glissa sa seconde main sur la joue de la jeune femme et il l'allongea doucement sur le matelas sans se préoccuper de leur maigre repas qu'il tassa à l'aide de sa jambe. Tenten passa ses bras autour de son cou dès qu'il l'eut recouverte de son corps et l'incita à se coller plus. Alors qu'il glissait une main le long de ses côtes, le comptable se souvint des blessures de sa partenaire et rompit le baiser.

On ne devrait pas, souffla-t-il difficilement.

Pourquoi ? demanda Tenten, essoufflée.

Tu es encore blessée. Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.

Alors tu n'as qu'à être doux, susurra-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Neji céda rapidement devant son regard et il recommença à l'embrasser. Avec plus d'ardeur, mais il resta doux dans ses gestes lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous le pull pour caresser sa taille. Il sentit Tenten soupirer au-travers du baiser et elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'y agrippant légèrement. À bout de souffle, Neji rompit l'échange une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire et finalement à son cou. Les doigts de la main gauche de Tenten s'agrippèrent au t-shirt du brun malgré son plâtre et elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, libérant un peu plus sa gorge que Neji s'empressa de lécher jusqu'à son menton qu'il embrassa avant de retourner suçoter la peau derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Un gémissement aigu s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte, ses mamelons se durcirent et sa culotte s'humidifia sous le plaisir qui s'emparait de son corps. Tenten en oubliait la douleur de ses blessures et perdait tranquillement la tête. Ressentant de l'impatience, elle agrippa le t-shirt de Neji à deux mains, du moins comme elle put avec la gauche, et tira dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il le retire. Le jeune homme se redressa sur les genoux et enleva son t-shirt en croisant les bras. La brune ne manqua pas une seule seconde de ce spectacle, savourant de cette vue dont elle n'avait pas profité la dernière fois.

Neji profita de cette pause pour attraper la nourriture et la déposer au sol. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils roulent dessus. En se rallongeant sur Tenten, il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses hanches, remontant le pull, et il attrapa l'élastique de sa culotte pour la lui retirer. La jeune femme souleva son bassin un instant, puis releva les jambes pour l'aider. Alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre appui sur ses mains, les pieds de la jeune femme l'arrêtèrent, plaqués sur ses hanches. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

Elle redressa et agrippa l'élastique de son pantalon. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en la voyant se débattre pour faire descendre les deux derniers morceaux de vêtements qui le couvraient, ayant un peu de mal à cause de son plâtre, et il le fit à sa place. Les yeux de Tenten se promenèrent de haut en bas le long de son corps, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons de plaisir partout sur sa peau là où ils se posaient. Il profita qu'elle soit assise pour lui retirer ce pull qui lui sciait à merveille et détacher son soutien-gorge pour enfin la voir complètement nue.

Tenten se rallongea d'elle-même et Neji la suivit, comme hypnotisé ou attiré tel un aimant par elle. Il se glissa en douceur entre ses cuisses, puis en elle. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de bien-être avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser. Le jeune homme entama un lent va et vient qui lui sembla insoutenable, quand son amante caressa ses fesses et ses hanches avec ses jambes, et parfois ses côtes avec ses genoux. Mais lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser en cambrant le dos et poussant un gémissement proche du cri, il crut perdre la tête. Il avait tellement peur de lui faire mal, qu'il n'osait accélérer, même si c'était tout ce que son corps demandait.

Cachant son visage au creux de son cou, il dut faire preuve d'une maîtrise de lui-même dont il ignorait l'existence, lorsque Tenten se resserra en haletant. Se disant qu'elle était au seuil de l'orgasme, Neji augmenta l'amplitude et la vitesse de son déhanchement. Dès qu'elle se tendit sous lui, un cri muet au bord de ses lèvres entrouvertes, le jeune homme se libéra en s'agrippant aux draps. Il resta un instant immobile, reprenant sa respiration, puis il roula sur le côté, une main au niveau du cœur. Il ne s'était définitivement jamais senti comme ça avec Yakumo.

À sa droite, Tenten reprenait doucement une respiration plus calme, sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus lentement. Réalisant le filet de sueur qui couvrait leur peau et la fraîcheur qui régnait dans la chambre malgré leur ébat, Neji se redressa pour attraper le haut de la couverture. Il se glissa en dessous et aida la brune à en faire de même. Voulant s'allonger contre lui, Tenten réalisa qu'elle se retrouvait avec son bras gauche sous elle. Chose assez inconfortable.

Remarquant son malaise, Neji lui proposa d'échanger de place. Chose faite, les amants réalisèrent que toute cette activité physique avait augmenté leur faim à peine calmée. En riant, ils récupérèrent leurs maigres victuailles. Neji porta une fraise à la bouche la jeune femme, qui le regarda un instant avec surprise, puis elle mordit dans le fruit. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les doigts du comptable, qui porta la moitié restante à sa bouche. Ils passèrent un moment à se faire manger en silence, se regardant dans les yeux et se souriant entre chaque bouchée. Rassasiés, Neji lui demanda si elle voulait dormir, puis il se leva pour aller éteindre le plafonnier et il revint pour la prendre dans ses bras, prêt à passer la meilleure nuit depuis des mois.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cher Umi,** puisque je ne pouvais répondre directement à ton commentaire, le voici ici : Je ne dédouane pas le viol. Je l'ai peut-être mal formuler, mais je croyais que dans le contexte, et avec les phrases autour, il était clair que je parlais de prendre une partenaire consentante durant son sommeil. Après tout, il était question de couple et non d'un coup d'un soir. Mais après, ma façon de formuler la chose était peut-être bancale, car en réalité j'ai lu des commentaire sur le sujet sur un forum et beaucoup de personne racontait leur propre expérience ou expliquant qu'il voudrait tenter la chose. Je trouvais que dans le contexte présent de l'histoire, c'était intéressant de le "suggérer" à Neji. Et quand je parlais de douceur, c'était plutôt pour dire que fait à sec, consentante ou non, la partenaire ne risque pas d'y prendre de plaisir. Mais j'ai compris le message, je tenterai de trouver une autre tournure de phrase pour éviter ce quiproquo. Et pour la deuxième partie du commentaire : Où ai-je dis que les hommes avaient toujours envie de sexe ? J'ai beau me relire, je ne vois pas ce qui t'a fait croire ça. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, je sais bien que c'est une généralisation de dire ça. Mais faut aussi garder en mémoire que certains personnages sont parfois un peu caricatural. Ce qui est le cas de Kiba, si c'est lui qui t'a fait penser ça. Je me suis inspirée du film Don Jon avec Scarlett Johansson. C'est de là que j'ai tiré l'anecdote de Kiba avec les sites porno et sa copine jalouse. Enfin bref, j'espère que j'ai pu éclaircir la situation et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres passages à problème du même type. _

* * *

**Chapitre 07 : Cohabitation**

Tenten se réveilla le lendemain avec un sentiment de bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des mois. Non, depuis trois ans. Elle n'avait plus aussi bien dormi depuis la mort d'Idate. La jeune femme frotta sa joue contre le torse de Neji avant d'ouvrir les yeux. En redressant la tête, elle vit le visage paisible de son amant tourné vers elle. Sa respiration lente prouvait qu'il dormait encore. Tenten avait de la difficulté à réaliser qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Neji, comme un vrai couple. Mais en étaient-ils vraiment un ? Elle l'observa en silence durant de longues secondes, puis se retourna lentement pour sortir du lit. La nature lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas visité les toilettes depuis son passage au commissariat.

Le drap plaqué contre sa poitrine, Tenten chercha des yeux ses sous-vêtements et le pull qu'elle portait la veille. Mais où les avait-il fait tomber ? En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la jeune femme se glissa hors des draps en frissonnant. Elle contourna le lit pour récupérer le pull, qu'elle enfila rapidement pour se réchauffer, puis elle attrapa sa culotte. Elle n'enfila pas son soutien-gorge, mais elle le déposa tout de même sur ses vêtements de la veille avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le couloir, Tenten s'arrêta devant l'escalier et observa la porte de la chambre. Leur maigre collation avant de dormir était rendu loin et son ventre recommençait à grogner. La jeune femme prit la décision de descendre dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un déjeuner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et Neji avait semblé apprécier sa cuisine la dernière fois, ce qui lui donnait encore plus le goût de faire à manger pour lui.

Elle sortit rapidement un poêle, un bol pour mélanger et un fouet, puis s'occupa des ingrédients. Des œufs, du lait, un poivron, une tomate et un restant de jambon. Elle coupa en petits dés les trois derniers aliments, puis mélangea le tout dans le bol avant de le vider dans la poêle en l'assaisonnant de sel et de poivre. Les manches retroussées, elle surveilla la cuisson de son omelette. Trop occupée par cette tâche, elle n'entendit pas l'arrivée de Neji.

Ce dernier, vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama, l'observait depuis le cadrage de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. Il ne dirait pas non de voir ce spectacle tous les matins, mais ce serait peut-être trop vite d'inviter Tenten à emménager avec lui bien qu'il ait pensé à elle pour certain changements durant les rénovations. La chambre et le système d'alarme entre autre. Il avait demandé à ce que toutes les fenêtres soient reliées au système d'alarme et pour compenser, il avait fait installer l'air climatisé en prévision de l'été. Il avait aussi fait le choix de déménager sa chambre à l'étage et d'ajouter ce grand placard dans l'idée de le partager avec une femme. Pour la banquette sous la fenêtre, ça, c'était une idée d'Hinata parce qu'il aimait lire et que le soleil entrait par cette fenêtre en fin de soirée. Très agréable pour regarder le coucher de soleil.

Lorsque Tenten se retourna pour prendre le pain dans le réfrigérateur, Neji se cacha un instant derrière le mur, puis il se rapprocha à pas lent pour ne pas qu'elle ne l'entende. Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec Yakumo, mais avec Tenten… Ça venait naturellement. Dès qu'il fut dans son dos, il lui entoura la taille avec ses bras. La jeune femme sursauta, ne l'ayant pas senti arriver, mais elle se laissa aller contre son torse tout de suite après.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, jusqu'à ce que le grille-pain rejette leur toast. Neji se décolla pour s'en occuper, pendant que Tenten terminait leur omelette. Dès que tout fut dans les assiettes, ils prirent place au coin de la table pour se restaurer. Ils n'échangèrent que peu de mot, ne sachant pas trop de quoi parler. La situation ressemblait à un évènement banal pour un couple, sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment sûr s'ils en étaient un. Neji observa la jeune femme, cherchant un moyen de lui faire comprendre son envie de la voir plus souvent chez lui.

\- Je mangerais bien ça tous les matins, finit-il par dire sans la regarder.

Tenten releva la tête vers lui, étonnée mais en même temps ravie de l'entendre dire ça. C'était subtil, mais c'était aussi très clair.

\- Est-ce que c'est… une invitation ? demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Neji ne put retenir le coin de ses lèvres de se retrousser en un sourire, ressentant le bas de son ventre se réchauffer à cette question.

\- Seulement si tu en as envie toi aussi, répondit-il simplement.

Ils échangeaient un regard et un sourire complice, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Surpris, Neji jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Dix heures. Il se leva pour aller répondre. Après avoir désactivé l'alarme, le jeune homme regretta d'avoir ouvert la porte sans avoir pris le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt. Le froncement de sourcils de Lee lui fit comprendre que le policier avait deviné sans difficulté ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Et l'arrivée de Tenten dans son dos, seulement vêtue d'un pull, n'arrangea rien. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et Neji préféra les laisser en tête à tête, en allant chercher son t-shirt dans sa chambre.

\- Je t'ai amené un sac de linges comme promis, annonça Lee en serrant les dents.

\- Lee, soupira Tenten.

\- Je croyais qu'avoir une liaison avec lui ne t'amènerait que des problèmes ! lui répliqua-t-il à voix basse. N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit il y a trois mois ? Que tu ne coucherais plus avec lui ?

\- C'était avant qu'on soit transféré dans deux département différents et que… et que je parle avec sa tante, s'explique-t-elle sur le même ton. Je ne dois pas laisser les mauvaises langues m'empêcher de trouver l'amour.

Lee ne rétorqua rien, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas complètement convaincu. Il lui tendit son sac, puis il la salua avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Tenten soupira devant le côté protecteur de son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il agissait ainsi pour son bien, surtout en considérant ses ex, mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Neji était tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti par le passé. Elle voulait savoir où ça pouvait les amener, même si ça ne marchait pas et qu'elle avait le cœur brisé. Tenten se retourna en entendant les pas dans l'escalier et sourit en le voyant cherche Lee du regard.

\- Tu pouvais le faire entrer.

\- Il ne valait mieux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le frère en lui t'aurait mijoté comme il interroge un criminel. Et je préfère éviter d'attiser son âme protectrice.

\- S'il n'était pas avec Gaara, j'aurais l'impression qu'il me considère comme un rival.

\- Disons juste que s'il était hétéro, on serait probablement en couple depuis plusieurs années.

Au regard interrogateur qu'il posait sur elle, Tenten haussa les épaules et retourna dans la cuisine après avoir déposé son sac près de l'escalier. Neji la regarda un instant, puis il réactiva l'alarme avant de la rejoindre. Elle débarrassait la table et voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la vaisselle, il la rejoignit pour l'arrêter.

\- Ça peut attendre, susurra-t-il à son oreille en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il se colla contre son dos et glissa son nez jusqu'à sa nuque au travers de ses cheveux encore emmêlés. Tenten ferma les yeux, appréciant ce côté câlin qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez son ancien patron. Il était si sérieux au bureau, que ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir aussi affectueux. Mais en même temps, c'était agréable de savoir qu'il était ainsi en sa présence. Neji lui embrassa lentement la nuque jusqu'à l'oreille et lui caressa la taille par-dessus le pull. La douceur du tissu frottant sa peau nue lui procura de délicieux frissons et elle laissa échapper un soupir en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. N'ayant pas son soutien-gorge en dessous, Tenten sentait la laine douce chatouiller ses mamelons. Sa respiration s'accéléra et par réflexe, elle s'agrippa au comptoir en gémissant. Mais alors que Neji immisçait ses mains sous le pull, la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Tenten.

\- Non, mais ma cousine débarque souvent sans prévenir.

À ce moment-là, il regretta de ne pas avoir envoyé de message pour la prévenir de la situation. Il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Il se décolla de Tenten pour aller ouvrir et pendant ce temps-là, la jeune femme attrapa son sac et monta à l'étage pour aller se changer. Si c'était vraiment Hinata et toute sa famille, elle n'était pas du tout présentable. Neji refit le même rituel en désactivant l'alarme avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'était bel et bien sa cousine et Tamaki passa en courant sous son bras dès que l'ouverture fut assez grande.

Comme toujours, Naruto cria le nom de son fils avant de soupirer bruyamment. Le comptable les fit entrer et ils prirent tous la direction du salon. Tenten revint timidement, alors qu'ils commençaient à parler et que les garçons jouaient avec leurs jouets au centre de la pièce. Le couple écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire, se contentant de regarder Neji avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. La jeune femme avait rapidement enfilé son soutien-gorge sous le pull et attrapé un jean dans le sac que lui avait apporté Lee. Elle se brossa les cheveux pour les discipliner un peu, puis elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en jouant avec les manches du pull. Elle avait eu presque envie de rester cachée dans la chambre jusqu'à leur départ, puis elle s'était dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour.

Elle prit place près de Neji en les saluant, puis ce dernier s'empressa d'expliquer la situation. L'agression de la vielle et sa proposition de l'héberger le temps que cet homme soit attrapé. Bien entendu, il ne mentionna pas leur nuit, mais il sut en regardant sa cousine et son ami, qu'ils l'avaient déjà deviné eux-mêmes. Ils le connaissaient trop bien pour qu'il réussisse à leur cacher ça. Et bien sûr, il fallut que Naruto fasse un commentaire pour confirmer ses doutes.

\- Vous êtes ensemble, maintenant ?

Pris de court par la question de son ami, Neji resta figé un instant, la bouche entrouverte, puis il tourna la tête vers Tenten. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ils n'en avaient pas encore vraiment discuté, même s'ils se comportaient comme tel depuis leur arrivée chez lui.

\- Je crois bien que oui, déclara-t-il lentement en se tournant vers le blond.

Tenten sentit ses joues s'enflammer. C'était officiel maintenant.

\- Alors on dérange un peu, les taquina Naruto.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Neji qui se mit à rougir. Son ami avait tellement le don de jeter un malaise de ce type sans dire les choses directement. Une bonne chose pour un père de famille qui doit faire attention à ce qu'il dit devant ses fils. Hinata lui donna un coup de pied sur la jambe, ne pouvant le faire avec son coude, puisqu'elle tenait Boruto dans ses bras.

\- Je les taquine ! se défendit-il en levant les mains. Je les taquine !

Alors que Tenten se frottait la nuque, Neji lança un regard noir à son ami qui retourna vers ses fils. Ceux-ci jouaient avec des cubes de bois. Le silence s'installa un instant, puis le couple entama une conversation normale avec le comptable. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, Tenten se retrouva avec Boruto dans les bras. Hinata partit chercher ce qu'il fallait pour le changer, alors que les deux amis s'étaient levés pour aller voir l'état des deux chambres du rez-de-chaussée. La peinture n'était toujours pas faite dans l'ancienne chambre de Neji et les meubles se trouvaient dans l'autre en attendant. La jeune femme entendit Naruto proposer de l'aider à faire la peinture pour que les rénovations soient définitivement terminées et elle fut soulagée quand la mère revint.

Tenten aimait les enfants, mais elle ne s'était jamais occupée de bébé et ça la mettait mal à l'aise d'en tenir un. Et voyant son malaise, Hinata entreprit de lui montrer comment faire. Qui sait ? Ça lui servirait peut-être utile bientôt, sourit la jeune mère. Dans la chambre, Neji ouvrit le pot de peinture pendant que Naruto s'occupait de placer les vieux draps pour protéger le plancher.

\- Tu t'es finalement déclaré.

Neji s'arrêta dans son mouvement et releva la tête vers son ami qui ne le regardait pas. Il avait laissé tomber son ton moqueur perpétuel, et Naruto ne prenait cet air sérieux que lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour un proche.

\- Si on veut.

\- Si on veut ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit à voix haute, mais tantôt… Je crois qu'elle a compris mes sentiments et ce que je veux.

\- Il vaut quand même mieux que vous en parliez. Dis-lui clairement ce que tu veux. Moi je sais que ce que tu veux, c'est une relation sérieuse et fonder une famille. Mais elle, est-ce que tu sais exactement ce qu'elle veut ?

Neji figea à cette question.

\- Tu dois considérer le fait que toi, tu as été marié et qu'avec Yakumo vous essayiez d'avoir un enfant. Tu connais Tenten depuis presque un an, d'accord, ce n'est pas une totale inconnue, mais tu ne la connais pas énormément non plus. Alors tu comprends mieux ce que je veux dire par « parler ».

Neji acquiesça. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et ils flirtaient depuis leur réveil, mais ils n'avaient effectivement pas parlé de comment ils voyaient leur relation. Autant sur le court que le long terme. Dans le salon, Hinata entama le même genre de conversation avec Tenten.

\- Ma question va paraître indiscrète, mais… Comment vois-tu ta relation avec Neji ?

Tenten releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque, prise de court par cette question.

\- Neji est comme mon grand frère et je veux le voir heureux, poursuivit Hinata. Je veux qu'il trouve l'amour et qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve de devenir père. Donc j'espère que c'est aussi sérieux de ton côté que ça ne l'est pour lui.

Mal à l'aise, Tenten détourna les yeux. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait répondre. Oui, elle était sérieuse dans ses sentiments, mais qui sait où ils en seraient dans un an. Il s'était passé tellement de chose durant les derniers mois.

\- J'évite de prévoir trop à l'avance, finit-elle par répondre. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'à ce moment précis, mes sentiments pour Neji me dépassent.

Hinata l'observa un instant, puis elle finit par hocher la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre que Tenten veuille prendre son temps et ne pas se propulser trop dans l'avenir. Ce qui était l'un des défauts de Neji.

\- Je comprends. Mais vous devriez en discuter, parce que Neji est du genre à tout planifier. Il m'a parlé d'un projet qui te concerne et j'espère que son idée te plaira.

\- Quel projet ?

Alors qu'Hinata se contentait de sourire, la sonnerie de la porte résonna dans la maison. Neji accourut en essuyant ses mains sur son t-shirt et alla ouvrir. À sa grande surprise, c'était l'agent Mazuki. En apercevant les enfants, il demanda à leur parler en privé, à Tenten et lui. Naruto proposa aux garçons d'aller jouer à l'étage avec lui, alors que la mère se retirait dans la chambre d'ami pour coucher Boruto. Neji fit signe à Shira de s'Asseoir dans le fauteuil, pendant qu'ils prenaient place sur le canapé juste en face. L'agent garda le silence quelques secondes en comprimant ses deux mains ensemble, puis il se lança sur un ton grave :

\- On a découvert que l'homme qui t'a agressé à trois reprises n'est pas un employé de la compagnie.

\- Mais… Je suis persuadé de l'avoir dans un uniforme de concierge, assura Neji.

\- Et c'est probablement le cas, sauf que cet uniforme appartient à un certain Mifune qui a été engagé il y a cinq mois. En voulant lui poser des questions, on a découvert qu'il est mort depuis trois mois et conservé dans un congélateur.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Tenten. Quelqu'un aurait dû s'en rendre compte au bout d'un mois.

\- Il était seul et on croit que l'homme qui t'a agressé était la seule personne dans son entourage.

\- Mais trois moi, c'est long, fit Neji. Les comptes et les factures…

\- Toujours payés. On suppose que cet homme avait accès au compte de Mifune et qu'il s'est occupé de payer les factures pour camoufler sa mort et pouvoir usurper son identité à la compagnie.

\- Il a donc tué un innocent pour…, commença Tenten.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Cet homme est mort d'un ACV. En fouillant dans son dossier médical, on a découvert qu'il en avait déjà eu un alors qu'il travaillait pour une autre compagnie. Celle-ci a préféré le renvoyer avec une compensation, mais cet homme a décidé qu'il voulait continuer de travailler et il a postulé pour la _Byakugan corp_.

Neji et Tenten étaient sans voix devant ces révélations.

\- Alors, la chance lui a juste souri pour se rapprocher de moi, comprit la jeune femme.

\- La chance et la patience, acquiesça Shira.

Tenten se prit le visage à deux mains et se plia en deux. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire et ce que Shira allait ajouter. Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- J'ai discuté avec Hiashi Hyuuga avant de venir ici et j'ai son accord pour vous ordonner de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait capturé.

Tenten ne fit aucun commentaire, s'y attendant. Elle avait même cru qu'il voudrait la cacher dans un endroit ultra surveillé et avec des gardes du corps vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle s'en sortait mieux. Par contre, obliger Neji à rester cloîtré chez lui pour un temps indéterminé, la faisait culpabiliser.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Et pour le travail ?

\- Votre secrétaire vous emmènera tous les jours les dossiers sur lesquels vous devez travailler et il emmènera aussi ceux de Tenten. On vous demande aussi de prévenir vos proches pour qu'ils évitent de vous rendre visite. Moins il y a de gens qui passent, plus il nous sera facile de surveiller les alentours et de repérer notre homme. Si possible, on voudrait que ^ca se limite à Karashi Sancho.

Tenten se retourna vers Neji, gênée de lui imposer cet isolement. Pour elle, ce serait relativement facile. En dehors de Lee, elle voyait peu ses amis et pour sa famille, il ne restait que son père. Ce serait difficile de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre visite, mais il serait le premier à dire qu'elle doit se cacher. Mais Neji voyait souvent sa cousine et ses neveux. À ce moment-là, Tenten se demanda s'il était vraiment près à sortir avec elle.

\- Bien, je vais passer des coups de fil et demander à tout le monde d'éviter les visites surprises pour quelques semaines.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'il accepte aussi facilement cette contrainte.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être ? demanda-t-il en ignorant son regard.

\- Pas encore, soupira Shira. On a fait une liste des criminels que l'inspecteur Morino a mis derrière les barreaux et on tente de déterminer si le proche de l'un d'eux pourrait être derrière ces tentatives. Mais on doit aussi considérer les criminels qu'il a dû tuer au court de certaines missions. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser retourner à vos occupations. Si jamais il y a quelque chose, Soji et Sen sont en planque devant la maison.

Alors qu'il se levait pour sortir, Tenten se leva d'un bond.

\- Attends ! Je n'ai plus d'ordinateur pour travailler.

\- Monsieur Sancho va t'en apporter un lundi. On a pu récupérer les données du disque dur et on est en train de les transférer dans l'ordinateur que monsieur Hyuuga nous a donné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lee avait l'intention d'aller en acheter un, mais monsieur Hyuuga a insisté. Enfin bref, bonne fin d'après-midi, les salua Shira d'un mouvement de tête.

Il les laissa seuls dans le salon et quitta la maison sans ajouter le moindre mot. Hinata revint doucement et prit place devant eux. Elle confia avoir tout entendu, un peu mal à l'aise. Neji la rassura et lui proposa de passer le reste de la journée ici, puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas se revoir avant un certain temps.

L'après-midi se passa sans anicroche. Neji et Naruto terminèrent la peinture de la chambre, pendant qu'Hinata s'occupait de Boruto et que Tenten jouait avec les garçons. Les deux femmes s'occupèrent du souper, laissant les hommes surveiller les enfants. Lorsque Tenten tourna les yeux vers Neji, elle le vit avec Boruto dans les bras, le cajolant pour le faire rire. Il pourrait facilement passé pour un père et cette vision lui fit réaliser quelque chose. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas rendus à la même étape dans la vie. Il était déjà prêt à devenir père, alors qu'elle… Pas du tout. Elle avait à peine vingt-quatre ans, elle avait donc encore le temps. Mais Neji semblait vraiment vouloir un enfant, se dit-elle en le voyant sourire au bébé en jouant avec sa petite main.

Hinata la ramena sur terre en lui demandant de prendre le lait dans le réfrigérateur. Tenten fit de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était et étira un sourire sur ses lèvres pour éviter qu'ils voient son malaise soudain. Elle savait Neji prêt à avoir des enfants, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ça ces dernières semaines, lorsqu'elle avait compris et accepté ses sentiments pour lui. Naruto annonça le départ un peu avant vingt heures, alors que Kyuya dormait dans ses bras et que Hinata rendormait Boruto après l'avoir nourri. Tamaki rouspéta un peu, bien qu'il frotte ses yeux endormis en jouant avec Tenten.

Dès que l'alarme fut réactivée, Neji l'entraîna dans le salon de l'étage en proposant d'écouter un film. Mais au final, ils ne le regardèrent qu'à moitié, ayant encore leur conversation respective avec le couple en tête. Le comptable devait mettre ses intentions au clair et la jeune femme devait lui confier ses peurs.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de notre relation, attaqua Tenten en premier.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me disais.

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent en silence, puis Neji se lança.

\- Je crois que tu as compris tantôt que je considère qu'on est ensemble et que si quelqu'un pose la question, je vais répondre qu'on est en couple.

\- Même au bureau ?

\- On ne travaille plus dans le même département, alors ce n'est plus supposé poser problème. En fait, c'est un peu pour ça que mon oncle à modifier, voir créé ton poste.

Tenten sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Lui créé un poste ? C'était un peu comme du favoritisme.

\- Enfin bref, poursuivit Neji. Je veux que tu saches que j'espère qu'entre nous ça marche et qu'un jour tu acceptes d'emménager ici. En fait, c'est en pensant à ça que j'ai pris la décision de déplacer ma chambre à l'étage et de faire installer ce système d'alarme.

\- Le système d'alarme ?

\- Oui. En voyant ton père effondré lorsque tu étais aux urgences et l'entendre dire que c'était la faute de son métier, je me suis dit que tu serais plus en sécurité avec ça.

Tenten se sentit mal à l'aise qu'il ait fait une partie des rénovations en pensant à elle, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parlé de leurs sentiments. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux ce qu'Hinata avait voulu dire par « du genre à tout planifier ».

\- Je n'ai pas envie de revivre la peur et l'attente, ajouta-t-il sans la regarder. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas, puis le bruit dans ton bureau, j'ai senti mon cœur arrêter de battre. Mais quand je t'ai trouvé inconsciente dans les escaliers… J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu.

Tenten sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, n'ayant pas imaginé, malgré tous les changements dans la maison, que ses sentiments étaient aussi forts. Après tout, il avait déjà été marié.

\- Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? Je veux dire, cette situation risque de se reproduire. Il y a tellement de criminels qui en veulent à mon père.

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait peur. Mais ça fait partie de toi, si je puis dire.

Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard sans fondre en larme, Tenten détourna les yeux. Elle commençait à se demander si elle était prête à s'engager dans une relation aussi sérieuse. Ses deux premiers petits-amis étaient des salauds et avec Shin, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de parler d'emménager ensemble avant qu'il n'obtienne sa bourse pour étudier en Europe. Alors savoir que Neji voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble, et peut-être même fonder une famille avec elle, Tenten avait peur. Et s'il était déçu ? Qu'après quelques mois, il se lasse et réalise qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ? Qu'il a dépensé tout cet argent beaucoup trop vite ?

\- Je sais que je semble un peu vite, mais j'ai toujours été comme ça à tout planifier d'avance et Hinata te dira que c'est une maladie chez moi. En aucun cas je ne veux que tu te sentes oppressée par ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me faire plaisir, parce que j'ai fait ces travaux en pensant à toi. Je les ai faits pour moi avant tout. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Je veux que les choses viennent naturellement.

Toujours avec la tête détournée pour qu'il ne voie pas ses yeux se remplir de larme, Tenten en sentit une rouler sur sa joue, et par réflexe, elle l'essuya. Ce qui la trahi. Neji la fit tourner vers lui et il sentit son cœur se serrer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Alors qu'il lui essuyait les joues à l'aide de ses pouces, Tenten secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait avec autant d'amour dans la voix, en dehors de son père, et ça remuait quelque chose au fond d'elle.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

L'inquiétude dans sa voix la fit rouvrir les yeux et elle put lire dans son regard qu'il avait peur de la perdre. Il devait penser qu'elle préfère le quitter maintenant.

\- C'est juste que…

La jeune femme s'arrêta, secouée par un sanglot et elle prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer.

\- C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'on n'est pas rendu à la même place. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de conversations avec mes ex et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur que tu perdes ton temps avec moi. Je veux dire, tu as été marié à une femme totalement différente de moi, vous avez acheté cette maison ensemble, vous tentiez d'avoir un enfant et… J'ignore si je suis vraiment prête pour ça, commença-t-elle à débiter rapidement. Je veux dire, j'ai vingt-quatre ans, alors je…

\- Tenten ! l'arrêta Neji.

Il prit quelques secondes pour la regarder droit dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle allait l'écouter jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre.

\- Déjà, j'ai réalisé que si ça n'a pas marché avec Yakumo, c'est justement parce qu'on était trop semblable. La seule surprise qu'il y a eu dans notre couple, c'est probablement son adultère et sa grossesse. Alors tu n'as pas à te comparer à elle, parce que lorsque je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent. Et mon comportement avec toi ne ressemble même pas à celui que j'avais à l'époque. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gamin et colleur de tout de ma vie. Et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu flipper que ça vienne aussi naturellement.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce commentaire. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à avoir l'impression d'agir comme une autre personne.

\- Et pour ce qui est du mariage, ça faisait cinq ans qu'on était en couple et un an qu'on était marié quand on a commencé à parler d'avoir des enfants. Même si je veux être père et que j'espère que ce sera avec toi, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on en parlerait maintenant. On n'est ensemble depuis même pas vingt-quatre heures. Ça peut bien attendre un an ou deux.

Tenten acquiesça d'un hochement et baissa la tête pour s'essuyer un peu plus les yeux. Elle se sentait soulagée de l'entendre dire ça. La grossesse était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Les jeunes enfants, quand ils savent marcher et parler, ça va. Mais les bébés, ça, elle n'y était vraiment pas à l'aise. Et avec Hinata qui lui demandait de s'occuper de Boruto cet après-midi… Elle avait été si soulagée par l'arrivée de Shira, même si c'était pour apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Par contre, je ne dis pas non, si tu veux emménager définitivement lorsque ce malade sera derrière les barreaux, souffla Neji en détournant les yeux.

Tenten releva la tête d'un mouvement sec, la bouche entrouverte, hésitant entre la surprise ou le scandale. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Le fait qu'il évite son regard comme un gamin signifiait qu'elle avait bien entendu. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais en même temps, il voulait vraiment qu'elle emménage avec lui.

\- Parce que tu sais, j'ai l'impression que lorsque tu es ici, je mange mieux, et surtout, je dors mieux. Mais bon, pour le moment c'est une cohabitation forcée et peut-être que tu voudras retrouver ton indépendance après, mais…

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade, quand Tenten lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser. Sans aucune gêne, elle passa une jambe par-dessus Neji et se retrouva assise de face sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, et mit quelques secondes pour réagir, puis il lui agrippa les hanches à deux mains et la colla un peu plus contre lui. Il se retrouva avec la tête plaquée contre le dossier, la jeune femme penchée sur lui. Ça ne prit pas cinq minutes avant qu'ils soient tous les deux torses nus et Neji traça une nouvelle de la bouche le chemin entre son oreille et son épaule. Il fit ensuite le tour de sa gorge, là où des marques violacées témoignaient de son étranglement.

Il repassa à quelques reprises, souhaitant pouvoir les effacer avec ses baisers. Mais plus Tenten cambrait le dos, plus son cou s'éloignait de sa bouche, l'obligeant à descendre vers ses seins aux mamelons dressés vers lui, comme un appel silencieux auquel il répondit sans se faire prier. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les mouvements de bassin de la jeune femme se firent plus pressants et insupportable pour son érection. Ses mains s'activèrent sur le bouton de son jean, puis il l'allongea sur le canapé pour le lui retirer en même temps que sa culotte. Tenten le regarda se lever pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer, puis écarta les jambes lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour attirer son visage près du sien et reprendre leur échange buccal.

Comme la veille, Neji se montra particulièrement tendre et à l'écoute des réactions de son amante, ayant toujours peur de lui faire mal. Mais au fond, plus le plaisir montait, plus elle oubliait la douleur. L'orgasme atteint, le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de se glisser entre le dossier et Tenten, la tenant entre ses bras. Mais au bout d'un moment, il réalisa la situation, et surtout, où ils se trouvaient.

\- Je devrais avoir honte, souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Tenten en redressant la tête.

\- Mes neveux s'assoient sur ce canapé.

Comprenant finalement ce qu'il voulait dire, Tenten ne put retenir un rire.

\- C'est du cuir, alors ce sera facile à nettoyer.

Neji la rejoignit dans son rire. C'était peut-être un peu déplacé de sa part de dire un truc pareil tout de suite après avoir fait l'amour.

\- C'est la première fois que je ne le fais pas dans mon lit. Ou plutôt la seconde, si je compte au bureau. Et ça me fait étrange, avoua-t-il.

Tenten redressa la tête pour le regarder une nouvelle fois et le découvrit songeur. Quand il disait se comporter comme un gamin, elle voyait mieux ce qu'il voulait dire. Neji se comportait toujours avec beaucoup de sérieux, alors elle devait avouer qu'elle avait du mal à l'imaginer faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Quoique…

\- Au moins, maintenant, il n'y a plus de risque d'être surpris dans une position fâcheuse, sourit la jeune femme.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Neji, lorsqu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Hinata savait qu'elle ne devait plus le visiter tant que l'agresseur de Tenten ne serait pas capturé. Et les autres avaient l'habitude de l'appeler avant, mais pour être sûr, il les avait contactés après le départ de l'agent Mazuki. Seuls Karashi et les agents sur l'affaire étaient autorisés à passer les voir.

\- Oh fait, Hinata m'a dit que tu avais un projet qui me concernait.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit au juste ?

\- Que tu lui avais parlé d'un projet qui me concernait. C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu plus.

Neji l'observa un moment sans rien dire, se demandant si c'était vraiment le bon moment pour aborder le sujet, vu la conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste un projet qui m'a effleuré l'esprit quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais deux chambres d'amis.

\- Quoi ? Une salle de sport ? sourit Tenten.

\- Non, ça se serait au sous-sol, si je le terminais. J'ai déjà quelques machines d'exercice qui y repose, mais avec les murs et le plafond ouverts, c'est un peu déprimant.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? insista-t-elle piquée par la curiosité.

\- Et bien… Je me suis dit que peut-être tu aimerais vivre de nouveau avec ton père.

\- Quoi ?

Tenten resta sans voix. Vivre de nouveau avec son père ?

\- Bien que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite, j'ai voulu avoir l'opinion d'Hinata pour savoir quelles modifications je devais faire à mon ancienne chambre pour qu'elle soit adaptée à une personne en chaise roulante. Et aussi, comment ajouter une salle de bain attenante appropriée. Ainsi, il aurait tout ce dont il a besoin au rez-de-chaussée.

Le fait que Neji ait eu cette idée pour sortir son père de l'hôpital ému Tenten.

\- Tu serais prêt à faire des rénovations pour accueillir mon père chez toi ?

\- Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas avant au moins deux ans, puisqu'il faut d'abord que je termine de payer la rallonge. Mais oui, j'aimerais que ton père emménage si ça marche entre nous.

\- Il va te mener la vie dure, le prévint-elle.

\- Je me cacherai à l'étage, sourit Neji.

Tenten l'accompagna dans son rire et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, pendant qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de sa taille. Un frisson parcourut son dos nu et Neji le lui frotta pour la réchauffer.

\- Et si on allait se cacher sous les couvertures ? proposa-t-il.

Tenten acquiesça et ils se levèrent en attrapant leurs vêtements. Avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, la jeune femme enfila le pull du brun, pendant que celui-ci remettait son boxer. Il la prit dans ses bras comme la veille et lui offrit un baiser avant de lui souhaiter de beaux rêves.

Oo0oO

Les jours passèrent et le nouveau couple apprivoisait tranquillement ensemble la vie à deux. Ils se tenaient tranquilles lorsque Karashi passait, et s'offrant des pauses affectueuses pour décompresser. Tenten s'occupait des repas avec un certain plaisir, puisqu'à chaque fois, Neji la complimentait sur sa cuisine. Lui, il s'occupait des autres tâches ménagères. La jeune femme réalisa au bout de deux semaines, qu'habiter avec Neji était venu naturellement. Les premiers jours avaient été étranges, mais plus le temps avançait, plus elle appréciait cette cohabitation. Peut-être bien que devrait dire à Lee de lui emmener toutes ses choses et d'aller vivre avec Gaara. Ça faisait quand même quelques mois que son ami parlait d'emménager avec son amoureux, mais à cause d'elle, il hésitait. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour eux d'arrêter de vivre ensemble.

Le matin du trente-troisième jour, Tenten se réveilla avec la nausée et elle dut courir pour aller rendre ses boyaux dans la toilette. Neji se réveilla en entendant la porte claquer. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et la découvrit penchée au-dessus de la toilette. Il vint lui tenir les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé, puis il lui prépara un verre d'eau et humidifia une serviette pour la rafraîchir.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

\- Je crois. On a mangé la même chose hier ?

\- Oui, alors ça ne peut pas être un empoisonnement alimentaire. Je vais aller chercher le thermomètre. Peut-être que tu couvres quelque chose à cause du manque de soleil.

\- Et de l'air climatisé.

\- Promis, je l'arrête le soir quand on va se coucher.

Malheureusement, après avoir pris sa température, Tenten ne faisait pas de fièvre. Elle passa la journée allongée devant la télévision, grignotant à peine pour les trois repas, ayant vomis une seconde fois après le déjeuner. Alors, lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain avec la même nausée, Neji décréta qu'elle devait aller à l'hôpital. Elle déclina durant plusieurs minutes, mais il était borné et il contacta les agents en services dans la rue. Aujourd'hui, c'était Yome et Lee. Ce dernier apparut rapidement devant l'entrée et Tenten tenta une nouvelle fois de dire qu'elle allait mieux. Mais lui non plus, il ne voulait rien entendre. Elle bouda durant tout le trajet, mettant Neji mal à l'aise. Encore une chance que Lee et Yome n'étaient pas montés avec eux, se contentant de les suivre dans leur voiture banalisée. Arrivée à l'hôpital, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente des urgences et la jeune femme prit un numéro. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes avant que son père ne débarque.

\- Je vais bien, soupira Tenten. Ils s'inquiètent pour un rien, ajoute-t-elle en pointant les deux garçons.

\- C'est le deuxième matin qu'elle vomit en se réveillant, expliqua Neji en se tournant vers Ibiki.

\- Et après, je me sens bien !

\- Et tu vomis dès que tu manges plus d'un toast.

\- C'était hier. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de déjeuner avant de m'emmener ici de force.

\- Et je répète que c'est juste pour être sûr.

Alors qu'ils se disputaient, Ibiki les observait en fronçant les sourcils. En le voyant, Tenten rougit. À son regard, elle savait qu'il avait deviné qu'ils étaient maintenant en couple. Surprise papa ! se retint-elle de dire à voix haute. Elle détourna la tête, gênée par son regard insistant. Regard qui s'arrêtait un peu trop souvent sur son ventre. Elle arrivait sans peine à deviner ce qui traversait l'esprit de son père. Mais c'était impossible ! Ils n'avaient peut-être pas utilisé une seule fois des préservatifs, mais elle prenait la pilule tous les matins et Yome avait accepté d'aller lui en acheter discrètement quand son mois avait été terminé. Non, elle devait couvrir quelque chose. Quand ce fut enfin son tour, elle se leva, complètement tendue. L'infirmière lui posa plusieurs questions et lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle avait eu des rapports sexuels non protégés durant les dernières semaines, Tenten se crispa d'un coup.

\- Je prends la pilule tous les matins.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas oubliée une seule fois ?

Tenten allait répondre non, quand le souvenir de sa première nuit chez Neji lui revint à la mémoire. Lee ne lui avait apporté ses choses, dont ses pilules, qu'en fin d'avant-midi. Elle l'avait donc pris avec sept heures de retard.

\- Oubliée, non, répondit-elle lentement. Juste pris plus tard que d'habitude.

L'infirmière se retourna et attrapa le nécessaire pour lui faire une prise de sang, puis déposa un pot à échantillon près d'elle. Dès qu'elle eut pris ses quatre éprouvettes de sang, elle demanda à Tenten d'aller remplir le pot et de le déposer au comptoir. Un médecin la contacterait dès qu'ils auraient reçu les résultats. La jeune femme sortit de la pièce et se dirigea immédiatement vers la toilette la plus proche. Par contre, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'uriner. Alors elle laissa passer plusieurs personnes, pendant qu'elle enchaînait les verres d'eau.

Lorsqu'elle se lava les mains après avoir refermé le pot, Tenten ne put empêcher les larmes de s'échapper. Elle avait beau le nier, au fond, elle savait ce que voulait dire ses nausées. Mais elle n'était pas prête. La grossesse, l'accouchement, les bébés… Tout ça, ça lui faisait peur. Extrêmement peur. Dès qu'elle se fut calmée, elle libéra la toilette, mais elle prit son temps avant d'aller déposer son échantillon. Elle voulait s'assurer que ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges. Il ne fallait pas que son père, Lee, ou encore Neji, ne comprennent qu'elle avait pleuré. Surtout pas.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle d'attente, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait et elle leur répondit qu'elle devait attendre l'appel du médecin. Voyant que son père allait dire quelque chose, Tenten s'empressa de dire qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait aller dormir. Elle voyait bien que son père avait compris et elle refusait de l'entendre de sa bouche avant le médecin.

Neji attendit qu'ils soient rentrés chez lui avant de lui poser la moindre question. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, mais il avait bien vu les regards insistants d'Ibiki. Lui aussi, il avait compris que l'ex-agent avait deviné leur relation et il avait surtout remarqué les regards qu'il posait continuellement sur le ventre de sa fille. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Neji voyait la ressemblance avec sa cousine, chaque fois qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Ils habitaient ensemble lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa première grossesse. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas faire le lien pour Tenten ? À peine l'alarme réenclenchée, il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais la jeune femme l'arrêta.

\- Ne dis rien.

\- Tenten, soupira Neji.

\- Laisses-moi le loisir de le nier jusqu'à ce que le médecin nous le confirme.

Neji décida de ne rien dire et de la laisser digérer la nouvelle. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit dépassée. Tenten lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir des enfants, qu'elle avait même un peu peur des bébés. Et s'il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait attendre un an ou deux, Neji devait avouer que l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte le réjouissait. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu'il voulait être père et qu'il jalousait sa cousine. Mais il voyait bien que sa copine préférait nier l'évidence aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

Tenten monta à l'étage, attrapa la couverture qui traînait sur le canapé, s'enroula dedans et se coucha pour regarder la télévision. Neji préféra la laisser seule et alla travailler dans son bureau. Pour le dîner, il s'occupa de faire un repas que sa cousine faisait chaque fois qu'elle avait des nausées et il dut forcer Tenten à le manger. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangé la veille et c'était aussi mauvais pour elle que pour le bébé, si elle était enceinte. Et ce fut la même chose pour le souper. À la déception de Neji, le médecin ne donna aucune nouvelle et ils allèrent se coucher sans avoir discuté de la situation. Sans compter que Tenten lui tourna le dos sans un mot. Il se passa une main sur le visage, déçu que les choses aient tourné ainsi. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le boude de cette façon-là. Au bout d'une heure, il se retourna vers elle et lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter.

\- Tenten, soupira-t-il lorsqu'elle le repoussa.

\- Je n'ai pas envie ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête.

\- Alors je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Tenten, on ne peut rien y faire et me bouder ne changera pas les choses.

\- Je ne te boude pas ! protesta Tenten en se retournant.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que tu me mets tout sur le dos.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma rapidement en constatant qu'elle agissait comme tel. Mais c'était involontaire, Elle appuya son front contre le torse de Neji et celui-ci lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

\- Comment puis-je me faire à l'idée d'être enceinte, s'il y a un malade qui veut me tuer ? finit par confier Tenten en sanglotant.

Neji lui caressa les cheveux, comprenant son sentiment. Si elle était enceinte, il n'y avait plus seulement elle qui était en danger.

\- Je ne le laisserai plus te toucher, jura Neji en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête.

Tenten s'accrocha à son t-shirt et glissa son visage au creux de son cou. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et c'est dans cette position qu'elle s'endormit. Le lendemain, Neji fut le premier à se réveiller et il fit attention pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de sa copine qui avait été agité une bonne partie de la nuit. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Par contre, pour ça, il devait contacter Hinata pour lui demander ses recettes contre la nausée. Il n'en connaissait que deux et il les avait faites la veille. Tenten s'était occupée des repas depuis son emménagement, et maintenant, c'était à son tour de s'en occuper. En espérant qu'elle ne développe pas la même possessivité que sa cousine avec la cuisine. Il n'avait pas trop envie de se faire à nouveau menacer par un couteau.

Alors qu'il commençait à expliquer la situation à Hinata, Neji entendit le bruit de course à l'étage et il comprit que Tenten était réveillée. Il conclut rapidement la conversation, lui demandant de lui envoyer ses recettes par courriel, puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa copine. Celle-ci s'était adossée au comptoir et s'essuyait la bouche avec un papier hygiénique. Il lui remplit un verre d'eau et lui donna en dégageant ses cheveux emmêlés de son visage.

\- Pourquoi les femmes veulent tomber enceintes ? se plaignit-elle. Les nausées, les faiblesses, la fatigue, l'énorme ventre, les pieds enflés… L'accouchement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'excitant dans une grossesse ?

\- C'est plutôt à ma cousine que tu dois poser la question.

Un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et Neji la prit dans ses bras. Il lui proposa de prendre un bain pendant qu'il allait faire le déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, Karashi devait passer récupérer leurs dossiers et leur en apporter d'autres, et il fallait que Tenten soit un peu plus présentable. Que toute la compagnie sache qu'ils sont en couple et vivent sous le même toit, c'est une chose. Mais qu'ils sachent qu'elle était déjà enceinte… Non.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Tenten trouva Neji dans le salon. Sur la petite table, plusieurs bols l'attendaient. Des noix, des céréales, du riz tiède et quelques craquelins salés. Tenten regarda le festin, puis son petit-ami. Pourquoi ces aliments en particulier ?

\- Hinata m'a envoyé une liste d'aliments recommandés pour les femmes enceintes ayant des nausées et d'autres petits trucs pour t'aider durant les prochains jours.

Tenten prit place près de lui sur le canapé et attrapa le bol de céréales. Après deux bouchées, elle demanda à Neji d'allumer la télévision et de la mettre aux nouvelles. Il s'exécuta en souriant, puis retourna à son dossier en passant son bras gauche autour des épaules de sa copine. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à dix heures, lorsque Karashi arriva avec leurs dossiers.

Depuis qu'il avait la responsabilité de faire l'aller-retour entre le bureau et la maison de Neji, il avait tout de suite remarqué le changement d'attitude entre son nouveau patron et son amie de bureau. Grâce à Deidara, tout le monde était au courant qu'ils avaient eu une aventure, par contre, lui il savait qu'ils ne se fréquentaient pas à ce moment-là. À la différence de maintenant. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Karashi était persuadé que Tenten aurait été mise sous protection ailleurs et que Neji pourrait continuer d'aller travailler au bureau. Et même s'il devait faire les déplacements, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Ça lui donnait une pose dans son travail et chaque fois qu'il passait dans le hall, il en profitait pour discuter brièvement avec la réceptionniste, Tamara, avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaines.

Mais à son arrivée aujourd'hui, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Tenten dans la cuisine ou le salon. Neji se contenta de lui dire qu'elle ne sentait pas bien et qu'elle se reposait à l'étage. Sauf que Karashi était plus observateur qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il ne partageait pas toutes ses observations, mais il voyait tout. Tout comme il avait remarqué l'attirance entre eux, puis leur rapprochement dernièrement, il remarqua un léger malaise chez son patron lorsqu'il répondit à sa question. Le secrétaire n'avait pas l'impression qu'il lui mentait, mais il sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il décida de ne faire aucun commentaire et de seulement laisser les documents qu'il avait apportés sur la table de la cuisine et de prendre ceux que lui tendait Neji avant de repartir au bureau. Le reste pouvait être fait par téléphone.

Neji soupira en réactivant l'alarme. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir et habituellement il ne cachait rien. Mais là, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour que tout le monde soit au courant pour leur relation et encore moins pour la grossesse de Tenten. Pas tant que son agresseur courrait toujours. Et qui sait si quelqu'un du bureau n'était pas son complice.

Il approchait dix-neuf heures, quand Tenten reçut enfin l'appel de l'hôpital pour avoir ses résultats. En théorie, elle aurait dû les avoir la veille au soir, mais vu son entêtement à dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, le médecin avait commencé par faire tous les autres tests. Elle avait une carence en potassium et en fer, mais comme ça ne pouvait pas expliquer ses vomissements… Le test de grossesse avait été fait, et le médecin lui annonça qu'elle en était à quatre semaines. En état de choc, Tenten le remercia et raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus le nier.

D'un pas trainant, elle abandonna son ordinateur et ses dossiers sur la table basse du salon de l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Neji. Celui-ci se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le souper, mais l'appel avait coupé l'appétit de Tenten. Neji arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec un plateau repas. La voyant fixer le plafond, l'esprit complètement ailleurs, il déposa le plateau sur le bureau en face du lit et vint s'allonger à sa droite.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je suis enceinte.

Neji comprit que le médecin avait appelé et que la réalité venait de la rattraper. Bien qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Il allait devenir père, et c'est elle qui allait le porter de surcroit. Il était heureux de fonder avec elle, cette famille dont il rêvait depuis des années. Il l'était encore plus, que lorsque Yakumo avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Plus les choses avançaient avec Tenten, plus il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais réellement été amoureux de Yakumo. Probablement qu'il espérait trop avoir une famille à lui pour voir qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il attrapa la main de Tenten et lui embrassa le dos des doigts, attirant sur lui son regard.

\- Ça va aller. Je suis là.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Tenten et il tendit la main pour l'essuyer avec son pouce.

\- Je suis enceinte et un malade veut me tuer, hoqueta Tenten.

\- Et il devra me passer sur le corps, parce que je ne le laisserai plus te faire le moindre mal.

Tenten l'observa en silence, ressentant une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Neji se pencha pour lui voler un rapide baiser, avant de se lever et de récupérer le plateau repas sur le bureau.

\- Maintenant, manges avant que ce soit froid. Ensuite, on ira prendre un bain.

\- On ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? sourit-il. On ne peut pas se laver ensemble ?

\- Se laver ? C'est vraiment ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée, mais si tu veux faire autre chose…

Tenten lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en riant, puis attrapa la fourchette pour manger le repas qu'il avait préparé. Dans son for intérieur, elle remercia Hinata d'avoir envoyé ces recettes à Neji. Ses nausées étaient bien moins importantes, elle arrivait à manger et elle n'était plus continuellement épuisée. Le seul bémol au tableau, c'était le psychopathe qui en avait après elle. Tant qu'il ne serait pas derrière les barreaux, elle ne pourrait pas se réjouir de devenir mère.


	8. Chapter 8

_Avec un retard d'un mois, je sais, mais mon mois décembre n'a pas été de tout repos. Je vous passe les détails. Alors voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 : La fin ?**

Le lendemain, le couple fut réveillé par le bruit de la sonnette. Se tournant vers le cadran, Neji soupira en voyant qu'il était tout juste huit heures. Karashi n'arrivait jamais avant dix heures, alors qui cela pouvait-il être ? Ils enfilèrent rapidement des vêtements avant de descendre pour répondre. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant Lee en compagnie d'Ibiki !

Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Selon-toi ? Je suis ici pour protéger ma fille.

Tenten releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, qui soupira en replaçant le sac de voyage qu'il portait à l'épaule, puis elle se retourna vers Neji. Celui-ci observait Ibiki, la bouche entrouverte sous la stupéfaction. Mais il se reprit en premier et il se décala sur le côté pour libérer le passage. Lee tendit le sac à Tenten et il se pencha vers Ibiki pour l'aider à rentrer dans la maison, laissant Neji s'occuper du fauteuil roulant. Encore une chance qu'il avait demandé une aire ouverte lors des rénovations, se dit-il en voyant l'ex-inspecteur commencer à se promener dans le rez-de-chaussée, observant attentivement ce qui l'entourait.

Lee m'a dit que toutes les fenêtres étaient reliées à l'alarme, s'exprima finalement Ibiki.

Oui, je l'ai fait installer quand j'ai fait ajouter le salon.

Ibiki hocha la tête en silence, poursuivant son inspection des lieux. Neji regarda Tenten, qui sembla s'excuser en haussant les épaules. Il lui avait parlé qu'il voulait inviter son père à emménager, mais là, c'était un peu trop tôt. La chambre n'était pas prête à le recevoir. Et il le prenait un peu de court en débarquant sans prévenir, dénigrant presque son intérieur du regard. Mais ne voulant pas se mettre à dos son beau-père, il tient sa langue et il évita de faire le moindre commentaire.

Tenten soupira et les abandonna pour aller déposer le sac de son père dans l'ancienne chambre de Neji sans réfléchir. Ibiki la suivit, mais malheureusement, la porte n'était pas assez large pour laisser passer son fauteuil roulant. Le comptable grimaça en le voyant regarder le cadrage de la porte. Son élargissement faisait partie de ses prochains plans de rénovations. Tenten ressortit de la pièce en s'excusant et fit signe à son père de la suivre dans le salon. Avec Neji, ils avaient longuement discuté des rénovations à faire dans la chambre pour la rendre fonctionnelle pour son père et elle avait fini par oublié que la porte n'avait pas encore été élargie.

Malheureusement, son père allait devoir se contenter du canapé trop petit pour lui. Sans compter qu'il n'y avait aucune salle de bain complète au rez-de-chaussée et que la porte de la salle d'eau n'était pas assez large pour qu'il puisse y aller seul. Il faudrait toujours que Neji et elle l'aide pour aller à la toilette.

Tu sais, ici tu seras beaucoup plus limité qu'à l'hôpital, tenta Tenten.

Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, déclara Ibiki.

Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont l'attraper dans quelques jours ?

Elle se retourna vers Lee, qui se contenta de lever les mains et de secouer la tête. Tenten comprit que son père surestimait un peu l'équipe en charge de l'affaire.

Tu devrais peut-être commencer à porter une couche, parce que je ne t'aiderai pas à aller à la toilette à toutes les heures, finit-elle par le provoquer.

Ibiki grimaça en l'entendant, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. S'il se plaignait, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le renvoyer de force à l'hôpital. Alors qu'il attrapait son sac pour y prendre son arme de service, Tenten sentit Neji se crisper. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras pour le rassurer. Il annonça qu'il allait travailler dans son bureau et s'enfuit presqu'en courant vers l'escalier. Un brin exaspéré, la jeune femme s'approcha de son père en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus me battre au corps à corps, que je ne peux plus protéger ma fille, déclara Ibiki sans la regarder.

Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, soupira Tenten.

Alors quoi ?

Ton arme !

Comment veux-tu que je te protège sinon ?

Tu n'étais pas obligé de le sortir maintenant !

Pourquoi ?

Je ne crois pas que Neji ait l'habitude d'en voir d'aussi près, fit Lee.

Ibiki fit pivoter son fauteuil et regarda à tour de rôle sa fille et le fils de son meilleur ami. Ils le désapprouvaient clairement. Déjà, il s'invitait dans cette maison sans prévenir, et maintenant, il ne prenait pas vraiment en considération les sentiments de son hôte.

Je sais que tu désapprouves notre relation, mais…

Je n'ai jamais dit que je désapprouvais, l'interrompit son père.

Depuis le temps, je sais décoder ton langage non-verbal. Tu n'apprécies pas que je sois tombée enceinte de lui.

Non, ce n'est pas ça, rétorqua Ibiki sur un ton bougon. Je crois juste que c'est trop tôt et dans le pire moment possible.

Tu ne crois pas que je le sais déjà, ça ? s'exclama Tenten à bout de patience. Je suis la première à dire que je ne suis pas prête à devenir mère. Mais je lui suis et on ne peut rien y faire.

Un lourd silence s'installa et Lee préféra s'éclipser en disant qu'il allait acheter ce dont Ibiki aurait besoin. En soupirant, Tenten vint prendre place dans le sofa en face de son père et lui attrapa les mains avant de reprendre la parole.

Je sais que Neji a été mon patron pendant plusieurs mois, mais il est très différent des garçons que je t'ai présenté jusqu'ici. Alors j'aimerais que tu évites de le torturer.

J'en n'ai torturé aucun ! s'offusqua Ibiki.

Je trouve que tes interrogatoires s'en rapprochent. Neji est un homme bien et sérieux. Il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Le système d'alarme, c'est pour moi qu'il l'a fait installer, et ce, bien avant de savoir si je partageais ses sentiments. Et si tu n'étais pas débarqué aujourd'hui, ça aurait pu être une très belle surprise pour toi dans quelques mois, lorsque je serais venue te voir à l'hôpital pour te parler des autres projets qu'il a pour rénover sa maison.

Elle est très bien comme ça, déclara son père en regardant autour d'eux.

La chambre du fond. Il a l'intention de l'adapter pour une personne en fauteuil roulant et avec une salle de bain attenante adaptée.

Cette révélation laissa Ibiki sans voix. C'était de grosses rénovations, que d'adapter une maison pour une personne en fauteuil roulant. Jamais l'ancien agent ne se serait douté que son tout nouveau gendre était prêt à dépenser de l'argent pour lui faire une place dans sa maison.

Alors s'il te plaît, reprit Tenten, fais un effort pour ne pas rendre Neji trop mal à l'aise dans sa propre maison.

Tenten lui tapota l'épaule, puis elle lui annonça qu'elle allait préparer le déjeuner et elle l'abandonna dans le salon. La jeune femme prépara suffisamment de nourriture pour trois personnes, puis elle appela Neji. Son père cacha son arme de service, de sorte, que le comptable ne puisse pas le voir. Cette attention étonna ce dernier, mais le soulagea et le réjouit en même temps. Il ignorait ce que lui avait dit Tenten, mais ça semblait fonctionner, se dit-il. De plus, avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur son père, le jeune homme s'était attendu à subir un interrogatoire, mais Ibiki entretint une conversation normale avec lui. Il devina que sa copine était aussi intervenue sur ce plan.

Lee repassa en fin d'après-midi avec tout ce qu'il avait acheté pour Ibiki. Dont les couches que Tenten avait mentionnées. Son père grimaça à la vue du paquet et rouspéta un peu quand le fils de son ami lui proposa de l'aider à en enfiler une première. Mais sa fille avait raison, il s'était imposé, alors il devait assumer. C'est ainsi qu'une atmosphère « sereine » put s'installer. Quoique… Neji passait le plus clair de son temps à l'étage, ayant encore l'impression que son beau-père ne l'acceptait toujours pas comme son gendre. C'est sûr qu'annoncer leur naissante relation par une grossesse, alors que six mois plus tôt elle travaillait encore pour lui, n'était pas la meilleure impression qu'il pouvait donnée au père de Tenten.

Deux semaines passèrent sans qu'ils n'aient de vraies conversations. Ils se parlaient durant les repas, parce que Tenten l'entretenait, mais ils ne se parlaient jamais vraiment directement. Jusqu'au vendredi soir. Tenten s'étant couchée tôt, Neji n'osa pas aller tout de suite la rejoindre, de peur de la réveiller en cherchant le sommeil. Il descendit donc sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre quelques biscuits avec un verre de lait. En ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur, il perçut le bruit du fauteuil roulant d'Ibiki. Neji se retourna au moment où le plafonnier s'allumait. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme hésita. Il se doutait qu'il n'avait rien en commun en dehors de Tenten, et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, son père l'intimidait encore plus.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser.

Je ne dormais pas, déclara Ibiki en prenant place à la table. Venez-vous s'asseoir et apportez deux bières.

Le ton calme stressa Neji, mais il ne voyait aucune hostilité sur son visage ou dans son regard. Il rouvrit donc la porte du réfrigérateur et attrapa deux bouteilles dans le tiroir du bas. Il prit ensuite place en face de son beau-père, qui sirota sa bière en silence pendant un moment, avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

Je sais que je me suis imposé sans prévenir et que je ne me suis pas montré très avenant.

Ne dites pas ça, l'arrêta Neji sans oser le regarder.

Oh si, insista Ibiki. Je sais lire les expressions de ma fille et je sais lorsqu'elle en a après moi. Mais c'est mon bébé, alors…

Neji redressa la tête en percevant la cassure dans la voix d'Ibiki et le découvrit une main devant les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu à la mort de Ruka et grâce à l'aide de mon coéquipier et sa femme, je suis fière de ce que sont devenus mes enfants, reprit-il en relevant la tête. Mais depuis la mort de mon fils et ma paralysie… J'ai si peur de perdre Tenten, que… Je suis deux fois plus exigeant sur ses fréquentations, que je ne l'étais lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Et puis une grossesse, c'est…

Je ne peux pas comprendre, puisque je ne suis pas encore père, l'arrêta Neji. Mais ça fait déjà quelques années que je rêve de le devenir. Je suis affreusement jaloux de ma cousine et de mes amis qui sont pères. J'adore m'occuper de mes neveux, alors… Cette grossesse est une bénédiction pour moi, poursuivit-il après un soupir. Voire même un signe. C'est probablement trop tôt vu les circonstances, mais… Je ne peux que me réjouir à l'idée d'être père. Et je le suis encore plus de savoir que c'est avec Tenten.

Ibiki observa son gendre un long moment sans rien dire, les yeux encore humides. Pour une première discussion, ils n'avaient pas tourné autour du pot et s'étaient vidés le cœur. Ce qui aida la conversation entre eux. Ils passèrent plus de trois heures à parler, et quatre bières plus tard, Neji monta se coucher en essayant de ne pas réveiller Tenten en se glissant sous les draps. Mais en lui embrassant la joue, elle grimaça.

Est-ce que t'as bu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix endormie.

Un peu, avoua-t-il un peu penaud. En fait, ton père voulait discuter, alors on a bu quelques bières. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je vais aller me gargariser la bouche.

Attends ! l'arrêta Tenten en luis attrapant le bras. Tu dis que vous avez discuté en prenant une bière ? répéta-t-elle, un peu sous le choc de cette révélation.

Je dirais plutôt quatre bières chacun, rectifia Neji.

Et… Et comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle en se redressant.

Étonnement bien.

Neji l'abandonna pour aller enlever le goût et l'odeur de bière de sa bouche, et Tenten resta figée, encore trop stupéfaite pour faire le moindre mouvement. En deux semaines, il avait fallu qu'elle entretienne la conversation durant les repas et là, ils sympathisaient pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle se leva en vitesse pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Neji en revenant, sur un ton hésitant.

J'essaie de voir si c'est une lune bleue.

Neji secoua la tête en levant les yeux au plafond et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il vint la prendre par la taille et la ramena au lit. Dès qu'ils furent sous les couvertures, il la prit dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir Tenten froncer les sourcils et faire la moue, probablement à la recherche d'une explication pour ce revirement de situation entre son père et lui.

Vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

De plusieurs choses.

Oui, mais de quoi ? rigola-t-elle doucement.

Des trucs de gars, déclara Neji en restant volontairement évasif.

Non, mais tu le fais exprès ? s'exclama Tenten en se redressant.

Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir exactement de quoi on a parlé, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Quoi ? Mais c'est de mon père qu'il est question !

Et ça s'est bien passé, alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

Il l'obligea à se rallonger contre lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de se redresser une nouvelle fois.

Et puis le stresse ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Tenten lui frappa le torse et il ne put se retenir de rire. Ils s'endormirent après de longues minutes, où elle le harcela de questions. Mais garda le silence obstinément. Même s'ils avaient beaucoup parlé d'elle et de leurs enfances respectives, toujours un peu bizarre quand il y a une aussi grande différence d'âge, Neji voulait garder le secret sur cette conversation. Ça ne ferait que renforcer le lien qui l'unissait maintenant à Ibiki.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain de leur discussion, Neji se réveilla en sueur, suite à un affreux cauchemar. L'agresseur de Tenten était revenu et il avait été incapable de la protéger. S'il pouvait se débrouiller au corps à corps, il ne pouvait rien contre une arme à feu. Il se retourna dans le lit et vit que Tenten était déjà levée. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la cuisine, il la découvrit devant le four, son père assis à la table, à qui elle posait mille et une questions pour découvrit de quoi ils avaient parlé la veille.

Aussi têtue que sa mère, soupira Ibiki en se tournant vers Neji.

Ce dernier sourit en voyant sa copine se retourner vers son père, un air scandalisé sur le visage. Il alla lui embrasser la joue, se plaçant de sorte qu'Ibiki ne puisse le voir, puis il sortit les assiettes et les ustensiles. En les déposant devant son beau-père, il capta du coin de l'œil l'arme de service qu'i dissimulait entre son dos et le dossier de son fauteuil roulant. Et c'est là que l'idée lui vint. Il attendit que Tenten monte à l'étage pour aller prendre un bain, pour aborder le sujet avec Ibiki lorsqu'ils furent assis dans le salon.

J'aimerais vous demander un service. Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à tirer ? poursuivit Neji devant le regard méfiant de son beau-père.

Sa demande prit de court Ibiki. Pas étonnant vu sa réaction à la vue de son arme la première fois.

Je réalise que… Je ne peux pas protéger ma famille comme j'aimerais, expliqua Neji.

Voilà pourquoi je suis là, répliqua Ibiki.

Et je vous en remercie, mais… Je veux pouvoir protéger Tenten et notre enfant, si jamais…

Je ne suis plus là ? termina l'ancien agent. Neji, vous êtes un civil. Même si je serais ravi de vous apprendre, vous n'auriez même pas le droit d'avoir une arme.

Mais disons que…

Neji, l'arrête Ibiki. Si on vous attaque avec une arme à feu, vous n'aurez pas le temps de réfléchir avant de vous prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

Cette image perturba Neji, mais son cauchemar lui revint en tête et il reprit confiance.

Je m'en doute bien, mais… Je me sentirais mieux si je savais utiliser une arme.

Ibiki garda le silence un long moment, ses yeux le regardant de haut en bas comme s'il tentait d'évaluer ses capacités. Alors il tenta une autre approche.

Je me doute bien que vous auriez préféré que Tenten soit avec un policier capable de la…

Je vous arrête tout de suite, Neji. Si j'ai interdit à ma fille d'entrer dans la police, ce n'est sûrement pas pour qu'elle en fréquente un. Elle s'est suffisamment inquiétée pour moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vive de nouveau dans la peur le restant de ses jours. J'ai juste un peu de mal avec les hommes qui engrossent leur copine dès le début de leur relation.

Neji détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son beau-père. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment abordé ce sujet la veille et il était d'accord pour dire que ça ne faisait pas une très bonne impression auprès des beaux-parents.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, je serais passé vous demandez la permission avant…

Voyons donc ! soupira Ibiki. Je ne suis pas si vieux jeu. Aucun des ex de Tenten n'ait venu me demander la permission. Ça ne se fait plus au vingt et unième siècle.

Naruto l'a fait.

Le père de vos neveux ?

Oui, il a demandé la permission à mon oncle pour fréquenter Hinata, plus de deux cent quarante-six fois. J'ai perdu le compte lors d'un échange scolaire.

Deux cent quarante-six fois ? répéta Ibiki sous le choc. Il était têtu.

Il savait qu'Hinata était l'amour de sa vie. Pendant un mois, durant les vacances d'été, il est venu lui chanter la sérénade sous sa fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que mon oncle se tanne et lui jette un sceau d'eau sur la tête.

C'est un romantique, sourit son beau-père.

Mon oncle a cédé, quand un matin, on l'a découvert sous la fenêtre d'Hinata, entouré par des milliers de tulipes mauve. Cette folie a convaincu mon oncle qu'il ne trouverait jamais un parti aussi dévoué pour sa fille aînée.

Les pères sont toujours plus sévères envers leur gendre et les mères avec leur bru, acquiesça Ibiki, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Ce commentaire fit sourire Neji. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu sa tante dire ça, quand ses cousines se plaignaient des commentaires que leur père faisait sur leur petit-ami respectif. Lui, il n'avait jamais eu ce problème, car sa tante ne voulait pas se mêler de sa vie sentimentale. Elle n'était pas sa mère et elle ne voulait pas la remplacer, lui avait-elle un jour.

Moi j'ai toujours été du genre à faire peur aux prétendants qui ne me plaisaient pas, continua Ibiki. Interdire à Tenten de les voir, l'aurait juste poussé à les voir encore plus.

Neji le rejoignit dans son rire. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Tenten désobéir à son père pour le provoquer. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il découvrait des facettes de sa personnalité, qu'elle ne montrait pas au travail.

Mais malgré votre faux pas, vous êtes un homme bon et responsable, poursuivit Ibiki en se calmant. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté la demande de ma fille, de ne pas vous questionner comme j'interroge les suspects qu'on arrête. Les interrogatoires sont ma spécialité. Pas vrai, Tenten ! haussa-t-il le ton en tournant la tête vers l'entrée du salon.

La jeune femme se montra, jouant avec les manches du pull bleu de Neji, un brin gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

Mais oui, on te croit, ironisa son père en roulant les yeux.

Elle lui jeta un regard découragé avant de venir prendre place près de Neji. Par réflexe, il lui entoura les épaules avec son bras, mais ensuite il se sentit mal à l'aise. Le plus subtilement, il tourna les yeux vers Ibiki. Il ne semblait pas réagir, alors il se détendit. Même en fauteuil roulant, cet homme était extrêmement intimidant. Pas seulement les cicatrices qui couvraient son visage ou son crâne rasé, son imposante carrure avait de quoi faire peur. Neji se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de terminer le sous-sol pour égayer sa salle de sport. Ça devait bien faire un an qu'il n'y était pas retourné. Son équipement était probablement enseveli sous la poussière.

Par rapport à qu'on a discuté plus tôt, reprit Ibiki en sortant Neji de ses pensées. J'accepte à une condition.

Neji mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait, alors que Tenten tenta de savoir de quoi il était question.

Ça ne te concerne pas, ma chérie, répliqua son père.

Non mais vous m'enragez avec vos cachotteries, grogna Tenten en se levant.

Neji ouvrit la bouche et tendit le bras pour la retenir, mais elle prit la fuite beaucoup trop rapidement et elle disparut dans l'escalier.

Sa susceptibilité vient de moi, soupira Ibiki avec fatalité.

Neji se retourna vers lui, étonné par son commentaire, puis éclata de rire. Il devait donc faire attention à ce qu'il disait à Tenten, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais aussi devant son beau-père. Un peu plus de pression sur ses épaules, se dit-il presque en riant,

Bon, pour la condition, reprit l'ancien agent pour attirer son attention. Je vous apprends à tirer, du moins les bases vu qu'on ne peut pas sortir, et en échange… Vous m'installez une télévision ici, termina-t-il avec un air extrêmement sérieux sur le visage.

Neji fut silencieux quelques secondes, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de demande, puis éclata de rire.

Bien sûr, je vous fais ça tout de suite, accepta-t-il en se levant.

Asseyez-vous, il n'y a pas le feu. Vous avez toute la journée, et puisque ma fille va nous bouder une bonne heure, profitons-en pour discuter et lui faire encore plus de cachotteries. Comme un premier petit cours.

Neji reprit place dans le canapé en souriant. Comment dire non à une conversation avec son beau-père ? Plus il tisserait des liens avec lui, mieux se serait. Sans compter qu'il acceptait sa demande.

Oo0oO

Maintenant que Neji et Ibiki avaient ouvertement discuté, l'atmosphère dans la maison s'améliora grandement. Neji installa la télévision qu'il avait dans son ancienne chambre dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, permettant ainsi à son beau-père de s'occuper quand Tenten et lui travaillait sur les dossiers que leur apportait Karashi. Et le soir, ils en profitaient tous les trois. Le dimanche suivant, ils passèrent toute la journée devant et Tenten s'endormit la tête sur les cuisses de Neji au milieu de la soirée. Le brun continua de discuter un long moment avec Ibiki, ne voulant pas réveiller tout de suite sa copine. Mais sans prévenir, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, seules leurs respirations brisaient le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Ibiki s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et regarda sous le rideau. Toute la rue était plongée dans le noir, impossible d'y distinguer quoique ce soit.

Ça ne sent pas bon, grogna Ibiki. Appelez l'équipe qui monte la garde, je m'occupe du commissariat.

Neveux, Neji s'empressa de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, réveillant Tenten au passage. Ne voyant rien, elle s'accrocha au bras de son copain et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Une panne de courant suspecte, répondit son père.

Ils ne répondent pas, annonça Neji, de plus en plus tendu.

C'est ce que je croyais. Tenten, tu dois…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le cri effrayé de sa fille lui glaça le sang. Neji l'appela en tentant de lui rattraper la main, mais quelque chose de froid se posa sur son front avant que les lumières ne se rallument. Un homme dans le début de la vingtaine, cheveux décoloré et lentilles violette, tenait Tenten par la gorge grâce à des griffes en acier, prêt à l'égorger au moindre faux pas. Cette position empêchait Ibiki d'utiliser son arme de service sans risquer de blesser sa fille au passage.

Tien, tien, tien… Les rumeurs étaient exactes à ce que je peux voir, se réjouit leur agresseur. Papa ours est venu protéger sa fille. Ça va rendre les choses plus agréables.

Ibiki fronça les sourcils à cette annonce. Que voulait-il dire par « plus agréable » ?

Il n'y aura rien de mieux que de tuer votre précieuse fille sous vos yeux, poursuivit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda Tenten.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi selon vous ?

Il a mis votre père en prison ? tenta-t-elle. Ou bien votre frère ?

Mon père n'était pas un criminel ! cracha son agresseur. Il travaillait sous les ordres du vôtre, lorsqu'il a été lâchement abandonné !

Ibiki fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi cet homme pouvait bien parler. Son père travaillait sous ses ordres ? Lâchement abandonné ?

Je le savais, grimaça leur agresseur. Vous ne vous souvenez même pas de lui. Vous l'avez abandonné à sa mort, lorsque la descente dans le repaire du trafiquant de drogue Hiro Tsuchi à mal tournée.

Tenten fixa son père, les mains plaquées sur son ventre. Elle pouvait voir qu'il fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche de cette soirée. Il n'avait pas eu que des succès dans sa carrière et elle le savait. Mais il n'avait jamais laissé un camarade derrière. Son père n'était pas comme ça.

Allez, faites un effort, siffla agressivement son agresseur. Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de lui. Grand, maigrelet, des yeux tirant sur le violet et des cheveux blonds si pâles, qu'ils paraissent blancs. Faites un effort, grogna-t-il une nouvelle fois. Je suis persuadé que vous vous rappelez d'Otsuki Hidan.

À ce nom, les yeux d'Ibiki s'ouvrirent d'étonnement. Cette fois-ci, il se rappelait parfaitement du père de cet homme.

Otsuki Hidan ? répéta Ibiki. C'était votre père ?

Je savais que vous…

Cet incompétent à tout fait foirer !

Quoi ? Comment osez-vous ? s'emporta Hidan en égratignant la gorge de Tenten.

Papa ! gémit celle-ci.

Je ne l'avais même pas pris sous mes ordres, poursuivit Ibiki, parce qu'il ne savait pas travailler en équipe. Il était prêt à tout pour faire mousser sa carrière. Il est débarquer sans prévenir et à fait la descente à lui tout seul. Avant qu'on ne réalise qu'il était là, il s'était déjà fait descendre. Je n'ai jamais abandonné cet incompétent, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire dans mes rangs.

Neji vit la rage déformer les traits du visage de cet homme et son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran. Du sang coulait le long de la gorge de Tenten et elle s'agrippait désespérément à son ventre pour protéger le bébé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il put lire la panique qui l'habitait. Au moindre mouvement de sa part et il lui tranchait la gorge. Si la vie de Tenten n'avait pas été en jeu, Neji se serait jeté sur l'arme pour l'arracher aux mains de son agresseur.

Il Ibiki avait seulement commencé à lui montrer comment tenir une arme, mais s'il avait pu le blesser, ou au moins le tenir à distance pour laisser le temps à son beau-père de s'en occuper, ça aurait été un bon début. Là, Tenten risquait à tout moment d'y passer. Surtout qu'Ibiki venait de contrarier leur agresseur en insultant la mémoire de son père.

Mon père n'était pas un incompétent ! hurla Hidan.

Non c'est vrai, concéda Ibiki. Il était seulement égoïste et inconscient, termina-t-il.

Explosant de rage, leur agresseur envoya valser Tenten contre la table coller au mur et pointa sur Ibiki, lui tirant une balle dans l'épaule droite. La jeune femme cria son nom, alors qu'il tombait en bas de son fauteuil roulant, une main plaquée contre sa blessure. Neji fit un mouvement pour rejoindre sa copine, mais Hidan se retourna vers lui, pointant une fois de plus son arme vers sa tête. Dans le dos de l'homme, le comptable pouvait voir Tenten étendue au sol, les traits crispés et une main plaquée sur son ventre. Elle avait percuté le coin de la table en plein ventre, qui par chance n'avait aucun objet fragile qui aurait pu se fracasser en tombant et la blesser par la suite. Mais n'empêche, le coup pouvait être mauvais pour le bébé. Remarquant son air inquiet, leur agresseur se retourna vers sa cible et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'éclater d'un rire dément en comprenant la situation.

Non, vraiment ? se calma-t-il et en regardant de nouveau Neji. J'avais ouïe dire d'une visite à l'hôpital, mais j'avais cru à la visite habituelle au papa ours. Wow ! s'extasia-t-il. Ça n'en sera que plus douloureux, inspecteur Morino, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

Comprenant ce qu'allait faire cet homme, Neji se jeta sur l'arme qu'Ibiki avait échappé en tombant de son fauteuil. Il eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper et de le pointer sur Hidan, que ce dernier se retournait vers lui, l'arme toujours pointée sur Tenten.

Monsieur Hyuuga, ne me faites pas rire, ricana Hidan. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne savez pas vous en servir.

Je suis prêt à tout pour protéger ma famille, déclara Neji en assurant sa prise autour de l'arme.

Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous, commença leur agresseur sur un ton gentil. Mais vous êtes sur mon chemin, termina-t-il sur un ton mauvais.

Quand l'homme tourna son arme vers lui, Neji n'hésita pas. Il appuya sur la détente en même temps que Hidan. Une brûlure à la tempe le fit tomber à la renverse. C'est à peine s'il entendit Tenten crier son nom avant que tout devienne noir. Il ne vit pas non plus le sourire satisfait de leur agresseur disparaître tranquillement, alors qu'une tâche sombre s'agrandissait sur sa poitrine. Touché du côté droit, Neji avait raté son cœur, par contre, il avait réussi à lui perforer le poumon qui se remplit de sang.

Lorsqu'il tomba au sol à son tour, Tenten se leva lentement, de peur qu'il ne se relève, puis s'approcha de son père. Bien qu'il soit blessé depuis quelques minutes, il lui fit signe d'aller s'occuper de Neji. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait une balle et son cœur n'avait pas été atteint. Neji, lui, il ne réagissait plus depuis les coups de feu, et il craignait le pire. Tenten découvrit la plaie à sa tempe, d'où s'écoulait une grande quantité de sang. Alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie, la porte d'entrée fut défoncée et des policiers envahirent le salon. À la vue de son meilleur ami, Tenten recommença à respirer et s'effondra en larme. Lee accourut vers elle et voyant l'état de Neji, il s'empressa de sortir un mouchoir.

Je vous ai dit de me lâcher et de vous occuper de mon gendre ! s'emporta Ibiki alors qu'on tentait de le relever.

Deux ambulances au 64, rue du Hakke, demanda Lee dans sa radio. Deux blessés par balle. Un à l'épaule et l'autre à la tête.

L'attente parut interminable pour Tenten, et au moment de monter dans l'ambulance, elle hésita. Son père choisit pour elle, en demandant à Lee de monter avec lui. Elle garda la main de Neji entre les siennes durant tout le trajet, pendant qu'un infirmier s'occupait de lui donner les premiers soins. Avec tout le stresse occasionné par l'état de son copain et le coup qu'elle s'était prise au ventre, la jeune femme craignait aussi pour la santé du bébé.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, son père et Neji furent transportés aux urgences et Lee resta avec elle. Une infirmière vint l'examiner et nettoya la plaie faite par les griffes en acier de son agresseur. Elle demanda au passage un examen pour s'assurer que son bébé allait bien. Même si au départ, elle ne s'était pas sentie prête à devenir mère, Tenten ne se remettrait pas d'une fausse couche. Lorsqu'on lui fit passer sa première échographie, elle regretta que ce ne soit pas avec Neji. C'est avec lui qu'elle aurait dû le vivre. Mais entendre les battements de cœur dans le haut-parleur la soulagea. Du moins, jusqu'au froncement de sourcils de l'infirmière.

Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? s'inquiéta Tenten.

Je vais aller chercher un médecin, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

Mais… Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Tenten.

Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, c'est au médecin de le faire.

L'infirmière l'abandonna sur cette phrase, ce qui fit encore plus paniquée la brune.

Seigneur ! Le bébé ne va pas bien !

Elle n'a pas dit ça, tenta Lee de la rassurer.

S'il n'y avait rien, elle l'aurait dit !

Non, parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit de divulguer ces informations.

C'est ma santé et celle de mon bébé ! s'emporta Tenten.

C'est le règlement de l'hôpital. Maintenant, tu te calmes, sinon ça pourrait vraiment être mauvais pour le bébé.

Tenten fit ce qu'il lui demandait et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers en se frottant le ventre. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle allait devoir attendre que les médecins aient terminé avec Neji ou son père avant qu'il y en ait un de libre pour venir la voir. Lee tenta de la distraire du mieux qu'il put, mais elle s'inquiétait pour trois personnes, alors c'était très difficile. Quand son père fut poussé dans sa chambre par une aide-soignante, son bras droit dans une écharpe, une partie de son angoisse disparue.

Ça va, ma chérie ?

Ça irait mieux si un médecin se décidait à venir me dire comment va le bébé.

Ibiki fit signe à Lee de le rapprocher du lit et il posa une main compatissante sur la cuisse de sa fille.

C'est un Morino. Bien sûr qu'il ou elle va bien. Têtus comme nous sommes, il ou elle ne peut qu'aller bien, la rassura-t-il.

Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Neji ? osa-t-elle demander.

Je ne suis pas de sa famille, alors non. Mais ils ont sûrement appelé son oncle à l'heure qu'il est. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. Il ne supporterait pas de mourir alors qu'il va enfin devenir père.

À ses paroles, les larmes se mirent à couler comme un torrent sur les joues de Tenten. Elle était si inquiète pour Neji et le bébé ? Que ferait-elle si l'un d'eux ne survivait pas ? Elle recommença à respirer normalement, quand un médecin entra enfin dans la chambre. Il prit la machine pour lui refaire une échographie, et ce qu'il lui annonça la laissa sans voix.

Il n'y a aucun problème. Ils vont bien tous les deux.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu « tous les deux » ? Elle se retourna vers son père, puis Lee, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait mal entendu, mais ils avaient l'air aussi choqué qu'elle.

Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Que voulez-vous dire par « tous les deux » ?

Je vous annonce que vous attendez des jumeaux, mademoiselle Morino.

Abasourdie, Tenten plaqua ses mains sur son ventre encore plat après seulement huit semaines. Elle portait deux petits êtres ? Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Émue, elle se tourna de nouveau vers son père, qui se cachait les yeux avec sa main libre. Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que c'était pour dissimuler ses larmes de joie.

Ça veut dire que je vais avoir deux neveux ? s'extasia Lee.

Tenten le frappa au ventre et se tourna vers le médecin.

Est-ce que vous savez comment va Neji Hyuuga ?

Je ne peux pas…

C'est le père, l'interrompit-elle.

Le médecin resta silencieux un moment et elle put lire de la compassion dans ses yeux.

Je suis désolé, je l'ignore. Je me suis occupé de votre père.

Pourriez-vous vous renseigner pour moi ? insista Tenten.

Le médecin dut avoir pitié d'elle, parce qu'il lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes. Tenten attendit en faisant les cent pas, n'arrivant plus à rester assise. Elle sursauta quand trois petits coups résonnèrent sur le cadrage de la porte. C'était Naruto.

Salut. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais ici, alors je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

Est-ce que tu sais comment va Neji ? demanda Tenten en s'approchant de lui.

Je suis désolé. Quand on est arrivé, il était toujours aux soins intensifs. Hinata est restée là-bas avec les garçons.

Vous avez emmené les garçons ?

Hiashi est en route avec Amiko et Hanabi, alors on n'aurait pas eu de gardienne à cette heure. Mais ça va, ils se sont rapidement rendormis. On s'inquiétait pour toi et…le bébé. Elle m'a donc envoyé en éclaireur.

Ça va, sourit Tenten. On va bien tous les trois, ajoute-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Étonné, Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté en battant des paupières.

Tous les trois ? répéta-t-il en allongeant chaque syllabe.

Tenten se mordit les lèvres. Que son père et Lee l'apprennent avant Neji, à limite, ça pouvait aller. C'était sa famille. Mais ça lui fit bizarre de le dire à Naruto de cette façon.

Je… Je viens de l'apprendre.

Wow ! Félicitation.

J'ai vraiment hâte de l'annoncer à Neji.

Je comprends. Il va sauter de joie en l'apprenant. Bon, peut-être pas au sens propre, mais dans sa tête se sera la fête.

Je l'espère, souffle Tenten en baissant les yeux.

Je peux te l'assurer. Il aurait été encore plus heureux si ça avait été des triplets, mais il ne faut pas être trop gourmand non plus, sourit Naruto pour la rassurer.

Ce commentaire fit sourire Tenten. Naruto connaissait bien Neji, en plus d'être lui-même un père. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Le médecin revint à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise.

Alors ? s'impatienta Tenten. Comment va-t-il ?

Il est sorti des soins intensifs, mais… Il est dans le coma. Pour le moment, il est sous surveillance et il ne peut pas recevoir de visite. Vous pouvez toujours aller attendre près de chambre, vous devriez avoir plus de nouvelles d'ici une heure ou deux.

Tenten le remercia et retourna vers son lit. Dans le coma. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Naruto annonça qu'il retournait auprès d'Hinata et il sortit de la chambre en même temps que le médecin. Lee se tourna vers Ibiki, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Le meilleur ami de son père lui fit signe de les laisser seuls et l'agent s'éclipsa après avoir pris Tenten dans ses bras pour un rapide câlin. Ibiki posa une nouvelle fois sa main libre sur la cuisse de sa fille.

Il a été blessé à tête, c'est normal qu'il soit dans le coma. Donne-lui au moins deux semaines. C'est le temps qu'il a attendu après que tu ais déboulé les escaliers. Tu dois faire preuve de patience, même si je sais que ça ne fait pas parti de nos forces. Allez, maintenant viens me pousser. Avec ce bras en écharpe, je ne peux plus le faire moi-même.

Tenten prit une grande respiration pour se redonner du courage, puis elle descendit du lit pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle le poussa jusqu'à la chambre de Neji, devant laquelle toute sa famille attendait. Amiko et ses deux filles occupaient les seules chaises disponibles, tenant chacune l'un des fils d'Hinata et Naruto. Ce dernier se rongeait les ongles près de sa femme, alors qu'Hiashi parlait au téléphone à quelques pas d'eux. Personne n'osait parler, ce qui rendait Tenten encore plus anxieuse.

Oo0oO

Une heure plus tard, une infirmière sortit de la chambre, leur annonçant qu'ils pouvaient enfin voir Neji. Mais à tour de rôle. Au grand étonnement de Tenten, ils lui dirent tous d'y aller. Hinata déclara qu'ils devaient rentrer pour coucher les garçons et Hanabi les suivit pour les aider à ramener leurs fils. De son côté, Hiashi devait rentrer dormir quelques heures avant d'aller travailler au bureau, surtout qu'il devait maintenant s'occuper de la comptabilité à la place de son neveu.

La jeune femme se retrouva rapidement seule avec Ibiki. Celui-ci la poussa de sa main libre vers la porte close. La main sur la poignée, Tenten hésita. Elle avait déjà vécu cette situation avec son père et ça avait été extrêmement éprouvant moralement. Et elle ne sentait pas prête à revivre l'attente. Sans compter qu'avec sa grossesse, c'était un stresse déconseillé.

Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je suis sûr que ta présence va l'aider à sortir du coma, tenta de la rassurer son père. Ça été mon cas et je suis persuadé que ça aussi été le tien. Je pense qu'on entend tout lorsqu'on est dans le coma, mais qu'on ne s'en souvient tout simplement pas à notre réveille. Va lui parler et annonce lui la bonne nouvelle. À sa place, ça me réveillerait immédiatement. Ou du moins, je ferais tout pour me réveiller le plus rapidement possible.

Tenten lui offrit un petit sourire crispé sur ses lèvres. Bien que ses paroles la réconfortent un peu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. L'attente était si difficile émotionnellement. En plus de l'incertitude de son réveil. En soufflant un bon coup, elle poussa enfin la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Une lampe de chevet comme seule source de lumière, le visage de Neji paraissait bien moins blafard, mais le bandage qui entourait sa tête, légèrement teinté de rouge à la tempe gauche, lui comprima la gorge.

Sans vraiment se soucier du règlement de l'hôpital, Tenten s'allongea à sa droite, se pressant contre son bras. Le voir dans cet état la fit douter sur leur relation. Neji mettait vraiment sa vie en danger en la fréquentant. Si ça n'avait été des bébés, probablement qu'elle aurait fini par prendre la décision de le quitter après son réveil. Mais elle n'était pas prête à devenir mère et encore moins de s'occuper de deux bébés. Elle avait si peur qu'un autre malade ne s'en prenne à elle pour atteindre son père et que Neji soit de nouveau dans un état critique. En ce moment, il avait encore un pourcentage de chance, ou plutôt de malchance, qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Tenten glissa sa main droite dans celle de Neji et l'observa en silence un long moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père lui avait suggéré d'annoncer la nouvelle des jumeaux, mais en même temps… Elle préférait le lui dire quand il pourrait réagir. Durant le coma de son père, elle avait surtout pleuré en le suppliant de se réveiller. Et en trois ans, elle avait muri et elle ne se voyait pas faire la même chose avec Neji. Elle n'était plus la jeune adulte sortant de l'enfance. Maintenant, elle était une femme presque accomplie, presque puisqu'elle venait à peine d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, qui allait devenir mère. Pleurer ne réveillerait pas Neji plus vite et elle le savait. Mais est-ce que lui parler aurait de meilleurs résultats ? Elle restait sceptique.

J'ai été surprise, quand je t'ai vu avec l'arme de mon père, finit-elle par dire tout de même. Je croyais que les armes te mettaient mal à l'aise. Pourtant mon père n'a pas été aussi surpris que moi. Juste inquiet. Ça doit être l'un de vos secrets, comprit-elle avec un petit rire. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, et peut-être en partie à cause des hormones, tu semblais plus viril avec cette arme dans les mains. Pas que tu ne l'es pas en temps normal, mais… Probablement que la femme en moi a apprécié d'être protégée, même si je sais me défendre. C'était assez sexy, même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, se trouvant ridicule de dire quelque chose de pareil alors que Neji était dans le coma.

Fantasmer alors que leurs vies étaient en danger… C'était tellement déplacé, mais elle avait vraiment trouvé Neji très viril dans le « rôle » du policier. Et puis, ça lui rappelait son agression au bureau, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrasser et presque déshabiller, alors que ce malade mental tentait de défoncer la porte. Par contre, Neji avait eu beaucoup de chance de réussir à atteindre ce Hidan, et encore plus, que la balle ait passé entre deux côtes pour se nicher dans son poumon. Grâce à sa propre expérience avec les armes à feu, Tenten devinait un potentiel caché et il pourrait devenir un excellent tireur après quelques heures au stand de tir avec son père.

J'ai eu ma première échographie, reprit Tenten pour changer de sujet. J'ai eu un peu peur après le coup que je me suis prise en tombant contre la table, mais il va bien. En fait, « ils vont » bien.

Elle posa la main de Neji sur son ventre en prenant une grande respiration, fixant son visage une boule dans la gorge, espérant voir une réaction.

Ce sont des jumeaux ! annonça-t-elle difficilement. Tu vas être le père de deux petits bouts de choux, tenta-t-elle de dire d'une voix enjouée, mais elle se brisa au contraire.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. C'était si difficile de le voir impassible, alors qu'il avait montré tant d'enthousiasme en apprenant sa grossesse. Elle voulait vivre cette expérience avec lui, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête. Tenten avait l'impression d'être un perroquet à force de se le répéter, mais l'idée de traverser seule ce moment la faisait complètement paniquer.

Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi vite, sanglota Tenten en collant son front sur l'épaule de Neji. Je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir toute seule. J'ai besoin de toi.

Tenten n'était plus capable de parler. Les sanglots lui comprimaient la gorge et la poitrine, au point qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle ferma les yeux en se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle s'endormit, épuisée par les évènements de la soirée.

Elle ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, quand une infirmière passa pour s'occuper de Neji. La femme d'environ quarante la gronda pour avoir partagé le lit d'un patient et l'obligea à prendre place sur le canapé sous la fenêtre. Si elle voulait rester au chevet de son copain, Tenten allait devoir se plier au règlement de l'hôpital. Ça allait être difficile, mais elle ferait ce qu'on lui ordonnerait. Après avoir récupéré quelques heures de sommeil, elle reprit place près de Neji pour lui prendre la main. Malheureusement, il ne réagissait toujours pas.

Malgré la faim qui la tiraillait, Tenten ne se résigna pas à quitter le chevet du père de ses enfants. Et Amiko dut le deviner, puisqu'elle entra dans la chambre avec un panier repas, un peu après dix heures. Elle déposa le tout sur la petite table qui attendait dans un coin et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. La femme de son patron lui dressa une assiette avec tous les meilleurs aliments à manger durant le premier cycle de grossesse et elle attendit que Tenten ait pris quelques bouchées avant d'entamer la conversation.

Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois manger, la gronda-t-elle gentiment. Pour le bien du bébé.

Des bébés, rectifia Tenten sans la regarder.

Amiko répéta les deux mots en battant des paupières, étonnée par cette annonce détournée.

Ma parole, c'est vraiment une tradition chez les Hyuuga d'avoir des jumeaux une génération sur deux. Après mon beau-père, c'est au tour de Neji d'en avoir. Et dire qu'Hinata en trois grossesses n'a eu aucun jumeau.

C'est si courant dans votre famille ? s'étonna Tenten.

Selon l'arbre généalogique de mon mari, il y a eu des jumeaux toutes les deux générations. L'enfant de l'un des vôtres en aura probablement lui aussi. C'est Hiashi qui sera jaloux de son défunt frère, rigola doucement Amiko.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Tenten au rire de la femme de son patron. L'enthousiasme d'Amiko réjouit la plus jeune, la rendant encore plus impatiente de voir la réaction de Neji à cette nouvelle. Par réflexe, elle tourna la tête vers le lit, regardant le brun dormir paisiblement, et elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle avait peur qu'il rate tous les beaux moments de la grossesse, alors que c'était lui qui s'en réjouissait le plus.

Les jours défilèrent ainsi, toujours la même routine pour Tenten. Elle ne quittait le chevet de Neji que pour aller aux toilettes, de peur qu'il se réveille pendant son absence. Tout le monde se relayait pour lui apporter de la nourriture trois fois par jour et son père venait lui tenir compagnie tous les soirs avant le couvre-feu. Mais après une semaine, la jeune femme commençait à désespérer. Elle ne voyait aucun progrès, en dehors de la plaie à sa tempe soit presque guérie. Tenten enfreignait aussi de plus en plus le règlement pour dormir avec Neji, et l'infirmière attitrée à son copain fini par abdiquer. C'était difficile de dire non à une femme enceinte de presque dix semaines, surtout lorsque le père des enfants à venir était dans le coma.

C'était le onzième jour qu'il était inconscient et Tenten était à nouveau allongée contre lui, gardant l'une de ses mains posée sur son ventre en répétant jour après jour, qu'il devait se réveiller rapidement pour être présent pour leurs jumeaux. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il finisse par l'entendre et se réveille en jubilant ou encore en lui demandant si elle était sérieuse.

Oo0oO

Il se sentait lourd et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. En fait, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était l'agression de Tenten et son emménagement chez lui. Et surtout leur première nuit ensemble. Mais après, c'était le néant. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait plusieurs jours, qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Neji devinait qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital aux bruits qu'il percevait dans le brouillard de son inconscience. Il percevait une voix à sa droite, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à son esprit, il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Et pourtant, il avait la nette impression que c'était quelque chose d'important. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se réveiller et à ouvrir les yeux ? Il devait rassurer la personne qui veillait sur lui et aussi découvrir qui s'était.

Il avait le sentiment que c'était une femme. Mais était-ce Hinata, Hanabi, sa tante, ou encore Tenten ? S'il arrivait à comprendre de quoi elle lui parlait, il aurait peut-être une chance de deviner l'identité de sa « garde-malade ». À son grand désespoir, le temps passait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Neji ne pouvait déterminer depuis combien d'heures, voire jours, il se trouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital, et le fait de ne pouvoir se rappeler ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état commençait à l'exaspérer. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans le coma ? hurla-t-il mentalement.

Son cri du cœur ramena ses souvenirs en un éclair qui lui vrilla les tempes. Ce malade avait pénétré sa maison durant la coupure de courant et il avait mis en danger la vie de Tenten et de leur enfant. C'est donc dans un sursaut qu'il ouvrit les yeux, provoquant un cri de surprise de la part de sa petite-amie à moitié endormie. Elle se redressa d'un bond en disant son nom, fixant son visage pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Neji cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière, avant d'enfin tourner la tête vers elle. Fondant en larme, Tenten se jeta à son cou, l'anxiété des derniers jours s'envolant d'un seul coup de ses épaules.

Enfin t'es réveillé !

Neji voulut lui répondre, mais sa gorge sèche ne produisit qu'un grognement douloureux. Tenten descendit en vitesse du lit pour lui remplir un verre d'eau et elle l'aida à le boire à petites gorgées. Dès qu'il eut étanché da soif, la jeune femme voulut aller chercher l'infirmière, mais il la retint en attrapant la manche de sa chemise. Mais la résistance était minime, n'ayant pas retrouvé assez de force pour agripper son poignet.

Restes, lui demanda-t-il faiblement.

Je veux juste aller chercher quelqu'un pour t'examiner.

Je vais bien.

Tu as été blessé à la tête et dans le coma pendant presque deux semaines, lui annonça Tenten en reprenant place sur le lit. Tu dois être examiné, insista-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je vais faire vite. Promis.

Neji la laissa partir et referma les yeux un instant, épuisé par ces efforts. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la pièce. Il la laissa lui faire une batterie de tests, sans lâcher Tenten des yeux, qui observait attentivement les gestes de l'infirmière tout en se caressant le ventre. Cette vision fit sourire le brun, car ça voulait dire que le bébé allait bien. Dès que les tests furent terminés et positifs, la jeune femme revint s'asseoir sur le matelas. Neji posa une main sur son ventre pour le caresser à son tour.

Il va bien ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Ils vont bien, rectifia Tenten en surveillant sa réaction.

Neji mit un instant avant de remarquer la différence d'accord du verbe et il répéta sa phrase.

Lors de mon écographie, le médecin m'a annoncé que j'attendais des jumeaux.

Il la regarda longuement sans parler, battant des paupières, ne réalisant pas tout fait ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

Ton silence va finir par m'inquiéter, marmonna Tenten en commençant à se trémousser sur le lit.

Cette remarquer fit réagir le brun.

Des jumeaux ? T'es sérieuse ?

Puisque je te le dis, rigola-t-elle devant son expression. Dès que tu te sentiras mieux, on demandera au docteur de me faire une nouvelle écographie, comme ça il pourra te le confirmer.

Neji sourit en l'entendant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne la croyait pas. La nouvelle le prenait juste un peu de court. Et dire qu'en deux ans, il n'avait pas réussi à faire un enfant à Yakumo, là il en faisait deux dès leur deuxième relation. Dans ces moments-là, il était difficile de ne pas croire au destin.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je peux attendre qu'on soit capable de les voir, lui sourit-il.

Tenten lui rendit son sourire et s'allongea confortablement contre lui. Neji lui entoura la taille dans trop de force, mais heureux de la tenir entre ses bras.

Au fait, que c'est-t-il passé après que j'aie perdu connaissance ?

Eh bien, la chance était de ton côté, puisque tu as perforé le poumon de ce type. Toute l'équipe de police à débarquer dans la maison peu de temps après. Il semblerait que l'équipe en planque devant la maison ait été endormie par un gaz. Ce qui lui donnait le champ libre pour couper le courant, de pénétrer dans maison et me capturer avant que le courant ne soit rétabli. Dis-moi, c'est mon père qui t'as appris à tenir une arme ? C'était ça vos cachotteries ?

Entre autre. Je me suis réveillé un matin après un horrible cauchemar et j'ai réalisé que j'étais incapable de vous protéger, toi et le bébé. Enfin, « les » bébé, termina-t-il en riant doucement.

Et je paris que tu vas demander à mon père de continuer les leçons dès que vous serez tous les deux rétablis ?

Effectivement, je compte bien apprendre à te protéger comme il se doit, quitte à demander à ton ami Lee de m'enseigner le combat au corps à corps. Dans un mois ou deux, bien entendu.

Je dirais plutôt trois ou quatre, répliqua Tenten. Tu ne dois pas prendre à la légère une blessure à la tête. Surtout que maintenant, tu as deux fois plus de responsabilité envers moi, ajoute-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Alors dès qu'infirmière Morino m'en donnera la permission, acquiesça-t-il en riant.

Tenten lui offrit un « tss » exaspéré avant de poser sa tête sur son torse.

Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir dormir en paix, souffla-t-elle sereinement.

Neji sentit une pointe de culpabilité en l'entendant. Elle avait dit qu'il était resté inconscient pendant presque deux semaines. Si longtemps ? soupira-t-il intérieurement. Dorénavant, il ne manquerait plus une seule journée de cette grossesse, se promit le comptable. Quitte à devenir envahissant, sourit-il en rejoignant le pays des longes lui aussi.

Oo0oO

Le médecin en charge de Neji lui donna l'autorisation de partir que deux semaines plus tard, et encore, c'était seulement parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le harceler. Par contre, il était contraint au repos pour un mois complet, et ça, c'était non-négociable. Et Hiashi s'en assura en demandant à Karashi de le surveiller deux jours par semaine, pour permettre à Tenten de venir travailler au bureau. La pauvre Sara avait passé presque trois mois toute seule, et bien que ça lui avait permis de prendre de l'expérience et de l'assurance, être la seule femme, Samui étant toujours enfermée dans son bureau, pouvait devenir rapidement épuisant quand on avait un tempérament aussi timide que le sien.

Mais le retour au bureau ne fut pas sans son lot de complication pour Tenten. Sa grossesse était encore secrète, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était officiellement avec Neji. Et plusieurs ne se gênaient pas pour lui poser diverses questions plus ou moins personnelles sur leur relation, ce qui, bien sûr, la mettait mal à l'aise. Sans compter les mauvaises langues qui continuaient à parler dans son dos.

Pour éviter que quelqu'un ne remarque l'arrondissement de son ventre, et malgré la hausse de la température, Tenten prit l'habitude de porter un veston assez ample sous la poitrine. Mais ses collègues du département de réalisation remarquèrent rapidement ses constantes fringales et ses régulières visites aux toilettes. Au bout de trois semaines, Darui vint lui en toucher un mot. Étant père d'un petit garçon d'un an, il comprit assez vite la situation.

Je veux juste m'assurer d'une chose avec toi, commença lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Oui bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Est-ce que t'es enceinte ?

Quoi ? s'exclama Tenten, étonnée qu'il ait deviné.

Je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre que tu veuilles le cacher, vu tout ce qui s'est passé au bureau durant la dernière année. Mais… Je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes. Ce serait mauvais pour votre santé à tous les deux.

Tenten se mordit les lèvres, gênée d'inquiéter son supérieur. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint son équipe au deuxième étage, l'assistant de Samui s'était toujours montré protecteur avec elle. Si les autres hommes du département aimaient la taquiner, et elle leur rendait bien, Darui se comportait plutôt comme le grand frère de tout le monde. Mais Tenten avait la nette impression qu'il s'inquiétait un peu plus pour elle à cause de tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Je suis le dernier qui va te juger sur votre relation, poursuivit-il devant son silence. Je veux juste éviter que tu ne tournes de l'œil, parce que tu te surmènes.

Tenten hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

C'est vrai que je ressens le contre coup en fin de journée, finit-t-elle par dire.

Darui lui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire complice.

Je promets de ne rien dire. Mais en même temps, les autres vont finir par eux aussi le comprendre, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Autant leur annoncer tout de suite la nouvelle. Les connaissant, les gars vont garder le silence, si c'est ce que tu désires.

Tenten remercia son supérieur et retourna travailler en lui promettant de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle en parlerait avec Neji en rentrant à la maison. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit en arrivant, la laissa sans voix. Karashi était en train de se frapper la tête contre un mur, alors que Neji lui demandait, pour elle ne savait la combientième fois, de le laisse regarder un dossier.

Neji ! le gronda-t-elle.

Pris en flagrant délit, Neji se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le souvenir de la première visite de Tenten chez lui encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il n'y avait qu'avec Karashi qu'il avait une toute petite chance de marchander, car il savait bien que sa copine ne lui permettrait jamais de raccourcir le congé donner par son médecin.

Bon, moi je vais y allé ! s'empressa Karashi de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Tenten déposa son sac sur la table du salon, retira sa veste et rejoignit Neji sur le canapé.

Neji, répéta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Je sais ce que tu vas dire, soupira celui-ci. Mais ça fait déjà trois semaines que je suis sorti de l'hôpital et je vais très bien. Aucun vertige, aucune nausée. Je peux bien recommencer doucement à travailler ?

Doucement ? répéta Tenten, sceptique. Tu ne connais pas ce mot.

Mais si ! s'offusqua Neji.

Pas quand tu travailles. Je te rappelle que j'ai été ta secrétaire pendant presque un an.

Neji garda le silence, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Plus que dix jours, l'encouragea Tenten en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Et puis le médecin a dit, rien de trop forçant cérébralement. Il y a une chambre pour des jumeaux que tu dois encore préparer, conclut-elle en souriant.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Neji. Elle lui donnait enfin le droit de faire autre chose que lire, dormir et regarder la télévision.

Je dois donc demander à Hinata de passer pour discuter décoration.

Je dirais plutôt ameublement, rectifia la brune. Parce que j'aime comment la chambre de tes neveux est décorée.

Ils seront déçus de perdre leur chambre.

Je les initierai au camping intérieur. Si tu acceptes bien sûr, qu'on fasse des forts avec les coussins du canapé et des couvertures.

Je n'ai jamais fait ça, avoua Neji.

Je suis sûr que Naruto connaît.

Il leva les yeux au plafond devant sa petite pique moqueuse. Il savait qu'elle trouvait son enfance morne en comparaison de la sienne, mais il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé pour essayer ce genre d'expérience qu'on n'avait que durant une partie de notre vie.

Maintenant qu'on est d'accord, poursuivit Tenten. Je dois te parler d'autre chose.

Neji fronça les sourcils devant le flagrant malaise qui la gagnait en disant ça. De quoi pouvait-elle bien vouloir parler ? Dès qu'elle lui eut expliqué sa conversation avec Darui, Tenten lui demanda son avis sur la question. Devait-elle parler de sa grossesse aux autres membres du département ou bien garder le secret plus longtemps.

Eh bien, c'est à toi de choisir. Si tu as peur des mauvaises langues, tu peux toujours attendre que je revienne au bureau. Comme ça tu ne seras pas la seule assaillit par les questions.

Tenten acquiesça à sa suggestion. Même si elle avait confiance en Sara, Atsui, Omoi, ou encore Samui, les murs avaient parfois des oreilles et elle n'était pas prête à ce que toute la compagnie ne l'apprenne. Surtout pas les anciennes soupirantes de Neji, qui lui en voulait encore de l'avoir séduite. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées, quand il posa une main sur son ventre. Tenten tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit en voyant le regard ému qu'il pose au même endroit. Chaque fois qu'elle passait une journée au bureau, il l'accueillait en lui caressant le ventre. Ensuite, il l'embrassait. À peine levait-elle les yeux au plafond à cette pensée, qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Neji capturer les siennes. Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps après leur retour à la maison, pour qu'il adopte une nouvelle routine. Maintenant, Tenten se demandait à quoi ressembleraient leurs journées, lorsque la convalescence de Neji serait terminée.

* * *

 _J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal avec la scène du retour de l'agresseur et celle à l'hôpital. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop foireux mon affaire ^^'_  
 _Sinon, je vous annonce que j'ai mis à jour ma page Facebook où vous pourrez vous tenir au courant de mon avancée pour chacune de mes fics. Il y a aussi un sondage que je fais et dont j'aimerais avoir vos avis. Alors allez y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous avez le temps : (adresse facebook)/CookieKandy-237684902941326/_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09 : La grossesse et après**

Lorsque Neji revint au bureau, ce fut l'effervescence. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de son acte héroïque qui l'avait emmené à passer plusieurs semaines en convalescence. Du coup, tout le monde voulait entendre sa version. Comment c'était de tenir une arme ? Ça faisait quoi de tirer sur un homme et de le tuer ? Du moins, ça c'était du côté des hommes. Pour les femmes, c'était plutôt des soupirs admiratifs, qui tombèrent rapidement sur les nerfs de Tenten. Et les hormones de la grossesse ne l'aidaient pas à garder son calme. Elle parla de sa grossesse à ses collègues pour avoir un peu de support moral.

Tu devrais les voir s'accrocher à son bras en gloussant comme des gamines de douze ans, marmonna-t-elle rageusement en regardant Sara.

Elles ne s'accrochent pas vraiment à son bras, souligna timidement celle-ci.

À ce que je sache, tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble et que j'ai emménagé chez lui, ajouta Tenten sans l'entendre.

Ce sont des chasseuses ! intervint Omoi. Elles s'en fichent qu'il soit pris, au contraire, c'est un défi de choix.

Peut-être qu'elles se calmeraient, si ta grossesse se savait, tenta Sara.

Tu crois vraiment que ça les arrêterait ? ironisa la brune. Tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est coucher avec.

C'est sûr que le rôle de maîtresse est très reluisant, ricana Omoi. T'inquiète, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Neji a fini à l'hôpital pour toi, enfin vous, alors il n'y a aucune chance qu'une d'elles réussisse à le faire succomber.

Tenten décida de l'écouter et de faire confiance à Neji. Il l'aimait et il n'avait pas arrêté de le lui répéter ces derniers mois. Mais lorsqu'elle monta au quatrième pour aller dîner, elle surprit une conversation qui lui laissa un arrière-goût amère. Elle s'était arrêtée aux toilettes et alors qu'elle était dans une cabine, le trio composé d'Ino, de Kin et de Tayuya entra pour se refaire « une beauté ».

Je suis prête à parier qu'il va bientôt céder à mes charmes, disait la blonde. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne se lasse de cette Tenten.

Ils vivent ensemble depuis déjà trois mois, crut bon de rappeler Tayuya.

Raison de plus. Maintenant qu'ils vivent ensemble, il peut voir tous ses défauts. Je te le dis, ça durera pas très longtemps.

Moi j'ai entendu la rumeur, qu'ils parlaient déjà d'avoir des enfants, confia Kin.

Il en parlait aussi avec son ex-femme et regarde comment ça s'est terminé. Et puis avec tous les coups qu'elle s'est prise avec son « agresseur », je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle n'arrive pas à en avoir, déclara Ino en ricanant sur le mot agresseur.

Les trois femmes se mirent à rire en sortant des toilettes et Tenten dut se contenir pour ne pas mettre son poing dans la cloison de la cabine ou pour ne pas fondre en larme. Ce n'est qu'une bande de jalouses qui ne convoitent que ce qu'elles ne peuvent pas avoir, se répéta la jeune femme en prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Après s'être rafraîchie en s'aspergeant de l'eau sur le visage, elle bifurqua vers les ascenseurs, décidée à monter au cinquième étage pour aller voir Neji. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour séparer le travail et leur vie privée, mais là, elle avait besoin de le voir. Karashi la vit arriver de loin et il prévint son patron avant qu'elle ne soit devant son bureau. Son ami lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait entrer sans qu'elle n'est à ouvrir la bouche. Neji abaissa l'écran de son portable pour la regarder et attendit qu'elle prenne place devant lui.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Oui et non, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste…, commença avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Elles commencent à me tomber sur les nerfs.

Elles ?

Ces filles qui se pendent à ton cou et qui…

Le rire de Neji l'interrompit et elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il se reprit rapidement et se leva pour contourner son bureau.

Je n'y prends aucun plaisir, moi non plus, déclara-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. Voire même, ça m'insupporte autant que toi. Mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Je sais, désolée, soupira Tenten en se passant une main sur le visage. C'est les hormones qui me rendent insécure. Sans compter Ino qui…

Qui ? insista Neji quand elle s'arrêta.

En soupira, elle lui rapporta la conversation qu'elle avait surpris dans les toilettes avant de venir le voir. Neji se redressa et la tira pour l'obliger à se lever. Il lui caressa les joues avec ses pouces et lui souffla :

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Tenten lui rendit son sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour y nicher son visage. Il lui entoura la taille et la serra fort contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

C'est ce que je comptais faire avant de les entendre.

Parfait, allons manger au restaurant d'en face.

Neji l'embrassa rapidement, puis se tourna pour attraper son téléphone et le glisser dans son veston avec son portefeuille. Il dit à Karashi d'aller en pause et d'être de retour dans une heure, et il entraîna Tenten vers l'ascenseur. Quelques têtes se retournèrent sur leur passage, certains étonnés de voir Neji être aussi démonstratif en gardant un bras autour de la taille de Tenten, mais les réactions des employés du cinquième étage ne valaient pas celles de ceux rencontrés dans l'ascenseur et dans le hall d'entrée. Normal, il y avait beaucoup plus de femmes à ce niveau, allant ou revenant de leur pause dîner. Tenten fit comme si elle ne les voyait pas et continuait de discuter avec Neji. Durant le repas, ils cherchèrent un moyen de calmer ses groupies sans avoir à se montrer impoli ou désobligeant.

Tu as dit qu'elle insinuait que tu ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant, se rappela Neji au bout d'un moment. Du coup, si quelqu'un nous entend parler de couches et de biberons…

Ça aurait l'air tout à fait normal d'en parler au bureau, ironisa Tenten.

Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Ils voulaient séparer leurs vies privée et professionnelles, alors discuter des bébés au bureau… Neji voulait vraiment clarifier les choses avec toutes celles qui continuaient d'essayer de le séduire et ainsi sécuriser Tenten. Mais crier sur les toits qu'ils allaient avoir des jumeaux… Le département de publicité le savait, parce que la brune devait commencer à se ménager, sinon il n'y avait que Karashi et Hiashi dans l'entourage de Neji au bureau. Et avec toutes les rumeurs qu'il y avait eu, et qu'il y avait encore sur eux, ils ne voulaient pas non plus trop s'exposer ensemble pour éviter toutes allusions de favoritisme.

De retour au bureau, Neji déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe de Tenten avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'ascenseur au deuxième étage. Au troisième, la cabine s'arrête une nouvelle fois, et à la consternation du comptable, Ino entra. Il se retint de lever les yeux au plafond, lorsqu'il vit son sourire s'agrandir et devenir mielleux. Elle appuya sur le bouton du premier et vint se positionner près de lui. À la base, elle l'insupportait déjà, mais avec ce qu'elle avait osé dire sur Tenten, elle le dégoûtait. Avoir recours à de telles bassesses pour obtenir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, l'horripilait. Alors, quand elle commença à le draguer, il lâcha le plus subtilement possible qu'il était pris par le travail et l'arrivée de deux nouvelles personnes chez lui en sortant de l'ascenseur. Il n'avait pas clairement dit que Tenten était enceinte, ni qu'ils attendaient des jumeaux, mais si elle avait entendu la rumeur comme quoi ils parlaient « d'avoir » des enfants, elle finirait par faire le lien. Et en une journée, toute la compagnie serait au courant.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il envoya un message texte à Tenten pour la prévenir de cette rencontre et de ce qu'il avait dit, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait lui poser la question. Karashi arriva peu de temps après lui et il se remit au travail sans plus penser à toutes ces femmes qui le draguait, bien qu'il ne soit plus célibataire.

Oo0oO

Un mois passa, durant lequel les rumeurs, qui s'étaient formées aux aveux indirects de Neji auprès d'Ino, s'épanouirent mais peu de gens osèrent venir chercher confirmation auprès d'eux. Mais ça eut au moins l'avantage d'éloigner les autres femmes de Neji. Et de soulager Tenten. Rendue à dix-huit semaines, elle avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour faire une seconde échographie, qui si les jumeaux le voulaient bien, ils connaîtraient leur sexe. On les conduisit dans une chambre et ils attendirent le médecin quelques minutes. Assise sur le lit, Tenten observait son ventre, qui avait déjà pris quelques centimètres ces deux derniers mois.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi grosse, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Tu n'es pas grosse, intervint Neji en croyant qu'elle se plaignait.

Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Je ne me plains pas d'avoir grossi, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre. Je n'ai jamais eu à me préoccuper de ce que je mangeais, justement parce que je n'engraissais pas. Du coup, Karui me détestait, parce que ce n'était pas son cas.

Et je trouve que ça te vas bien, sourit Neji en posant une main sur son ventre.

Faut pas abuser non plus.

Je ne dis pas que ça te va bien d'être grosse, mais que la grossesse te va bien, nuance.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tenten et elle repoussa sa main en plissant le nez avec un air moqueur. Nez que Neji embrassa juste au moment où le docteur entrait dans la chambre. Tenten se retourna pour allonger ses jambes sur le matelas et attendit que l'infirmière qui le suivait face rouler la machine jusqu'au lit. Le médecin lui posa diverses questions sur le déroulement de la grossesse en attendant que tout soit en place. La jeune femme gloussa lorsqu'il mit le gel froid sur son ventre et l'étala avec la caméra à ultrason. Les battements de cœurs des jumeaux résonnèrent dans les haut-parleurs, faisant sourire Neji qui les entendait pour la première fois. Le médecin leur montra sur l'écran les différents membres des bébés en formation.

Et pour le sexe ? demanda Neji.

Difficile à dire, ils sont doués pour se cacher mutuellement.

Timides ou farceurs selon vous ? demanda Tenten, amusée.

Tu n'as pas envie de connaître leur sexe ? s'étonna le brun.

Bof. Aujourd'hui ou à l'accouchement, ça ne change rien. Je n'ai jamais été une adepte des magasins, alors je ne ressens pas le besoin d'aller leur acheter vingt petits ensembles.

Même pas curieuse ?

Pas autant que toi, on dirait, rigola-t-elle. Et de toute façon, la peinture de la chambre est unisexe, alors tu n'as pas à stresser pour les couleurs et la décoration.

Neji secoua la tête, découragé par son flegme sur la question. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas aussi hâte que lui d'être mère, mais il aurait cru qu'elle démontrerait quand même un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Alors qu'ils discutaient, le médecin continuait son inspection et se manifesta au bout de quelques minutes.

Peu importe vos préférences, vous serez heureux.

Le couple se jeta un regard intrigué avant de se tourner vers le médecin. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire.

Vous attendez les deux. Un garçon et une fille.

Étonnés, Neji et Tenten ouvrirent la bouche à cette annonce. Les deux ? Pour ne pas s'y attendre, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. La brune avait eu un peu peur d'avoir des filles, d'une part parce qu'elle craignait que Neji soit un papa poule ultra protecteur, d'une autre part parce qu'elle savait que son père allait être un papi gâteau, mais surtout parce qu'en tant que garçon manqué, elle avait peur d'être un mauvais modèle. Et si sa propre fille la reniait parce qu'elle n'aimait pas faire du shopping ? Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que leur fille choisisse Hinata comme modèle.

Le médecin sortit Tenten de ses pensées en lui tendant des mouchoirs pour nettoyer le gel sur son ventre et Neji serra la main du docteur avant qu'il ne les laisse seul. La brune descendit du lit en replaçant son t-shirt et annonça qu'elle devait aller à la toilette. Tous les verres d'eau qu'elle avait bus avant l'échographie commençaient à se rappeler à elle. En l'attendant dans le couloir, le comptable fut rejoint par Ibiki, le bras droit enfin libre de son écharpe, il pouvait de nouveau se déplacer seul dans l'hôpital.

Et alors ?

Les deux.

Quoi ?

Un garçon et une fille. Le meilleur des deux mondes, sourit de plus belle Neji.

On peut dire que vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié.

Je devais attendre depuis trop longtemps, déclara-t-il en riant.

Son commentaire fit rire Ibiki, ce qui intrigua Tenten lorsqu'elle revint des toilettes.

Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil, avant de lui répondre « rien » et de recommencer à rire sous le regard exaspérée de la brune.

Vous et vos secrets de gars, soupira-t-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Oo0oO 

Deux semaines plus tard, un vendredi soir alors qu'elle était la dernière au deuxième étage, Tenten somnolait sur son bureau, lorsqu'un coup dans son ventre la fit sursauter. Surprise, la jeune femme se redressa d'un bond, les mains plaquées sur son abdomen. Un autre coup se fit sous ses doigts et un gloussement lui secoua les épaules. Ils bougent ! s'excita Tenten. Elle attrapa son téléphone, et avec les mains tremblantes, elle envoya un message à Neji. À peine une minute après, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et son copain entra. Il avait son sac sur l'épaule, signe qu'il venait la chercher pour rentrer. Il avait probablement reçu le message en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Tenten eut à peine le temps de se lever de sa chaise, que Neji avait déjà contourné son bureau pour poser ses mains de chaque côté de son ventre. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant que les jumeaux lui fassent l'honneur de bouger pour lui. L'un des deux donna un coup plus fort, coupant le souffle de la brune qui se pencha vers l'avant en agrippant l'épaule de son copain.

Ça va ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

Celui qui a donné le coup n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Tenten prit deux grandes respirations pour calmer la douleur et Neji lui suggéra de s'asseoir. Il s'agenouilla devant elle pour continuer de lui caresser le ventre tout en parlant aux bébés, leur demanda de bouger plus lentement, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Plus les semaines passaient, plus elle s'habituait à l'idée de devenir mère, même si l'accouchement lui faisait peur et qu'elle appréhendait le moment de s'occuper des jumeaux. Elle avait tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais en regardant Neji devenir de plus en plus gaga, elle se disait que lui il était prêt et qu'il saurait tout gérer. Et comme chaque fois qu'il commençait à s'extasier sur leurs futures enfants, une montée d'hormones réveilla sa libido. Et, oh coïncidence, elle avait enfilé une jupe ce matin. En grande partie parce que ses pantalons ne lui faisaient plus.

Le plus subtilement possible, elle fit comprendre à Neji qu'elle avait envie de lui. Maintenant ! Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ils avaient pourtant décidé qu'ils resteraient professionnels au bureau. Mais comment résister à son regard de braise ? Sans rompre le contact visuel, il fit glisser ses mains sous sa jupe pour caresser ses cuisses. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa culotte déjà trempée, alors il la mit sur ses pieds et la fit asseoir sur le bureau après avoir poussé les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient. Tenten se tortilla pour aider Neji à lui retirer sa culotte, puis elle se battit avec sa ceinture, tant elle s'impatientait.

Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on le fasse sur ton bureau, la taquina Neji.

La ferme ! ordonna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il obéit sans protester, soudainement aussi excité qu'elle. D'un mouvement brusque, il lui écarta les jambes et colla son bassin contre son pubis humide. Tenten lui agrippa les cheveux d'une main et la cravate de l'autre en cambrant le dos, quand il commença à frotter son érection naissante sur ses lèvres intimes et son clitoris. Dans un coin de son cerveau, Neji ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son oncle lui taperait sur les doigts, s'il apprenait qu'ils avaient remis ça au bureau. Mais tant pis. Comme si c'était facile de repousser une femme enceinte dominée par les hormones. Tout comme il ne put la titiller bien longtemps.

Tenten se laissa tomber sur le bureau dès qu'il fut complètement en elle, soupirant de bien-être. Les doigts toujours agrippés à la cravate de Neji, celui-ci se retrouva penché sur elle, la tête au niveau de sa poitrine et le bras gauche appuyé sur le bureau pour éviter d'écraser son ventre. Bien que le moment soit doux, l'orgasme foudroya rapidement la brune, emmenant son copain avec elle peu de temps après. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose vu l'endroit. Neji se retira en douceur et lui laissa le temps de revenir sur terre en mettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Dès qu'il fut présentable, il aida Tenten, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant la situation.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, se plaignit-elle en se cachant le visage avec ses mains. Je vais encore avoir de la misère à me concentrer.

C'est toi qui as insisté, lui fait remarquer Neji en la prenant par la taille.

Je sais, la grossesse me fait perdre la tête.

Tant que ça ne se passe que lorsqu'on est seul…, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Tenten lui frappa le torse du plat de sa main en riant. Le sourire aux lèvres, Neji lui embrassa le cou, puis ramassa les dossiers qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le plancher, pendant qu'elle fermait son ordinateur. Dès qu'elle eut tout rangé, ils sortirent du bureau et tombèrent sur Karashi qui regardait quelque chose sur son téléphone, des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Karashi ? s'exclama Neji, mal à l'aise.

Vous avez oublié ce dossier, expliqua Karashi comme si de rien n'était.

Le secrétaire lui tendit une pochette sans retirer les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

Tu as attendu longtemps ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien entendu, assura Karashi avec un clin d'œil.

Le rouge monta aux joues du couple et ils attendirent qu'il ait disparu dans l'ascenseur pour parler.

D'accord, dit lentement Neji. Maintenant, on ne doit vraiment plus le faire au bureau.

C'est ce que j'allais dire, grimaça Tenten en lissant sa jupe.

Oo0oO

Un mois et demi plus tard, Tenten s'habituait tranquillement aux mouvements des jumeaux et aux coups qu'ils lui donnaient à longueur de journée. Elle était donc heureuse qu'on soit samedi et qu'elle puisse se prélasser devant la télévision, avec un grand bol de crème glacée au chocolat. De son côté, Neji travaillait à la maison pour pouvoir prendre de l'avance avant l'accouchement et ainsi pouvoir prendre un mois de congé pour aider Tenten avec les jumeaux. Grâce à ses neveux, il savait que durant les premières semaines, les nouveaux nés ne faisaient pas leurs nuits et qu'ils se réveillaient aux deux ou trois heures. Shikamaru avait ajouté qu'avec des jumeaux, ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'en plus, ils ne réveillent pas aux mêmes heures, se réveillant mutuellement. Le premier mois serait donc le plus arasant pour les nouveaux parents.

Dans son bureau, Neji se mit à chercher un document, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas avec lui. Par réflexe, il interpella Tenten pour savoir s'il était sur la table du salon. À sa surprise, c'est une exclamation de douleur qui lui répondit. Inquiet, il s'empressa de la rejoindre.

Ça va ? demanda-t-il depuis le cadre de la porte de son bureau.

Oui, c'est juste les jumeaux qui me donnent des coups, gémit-elle après un autre coup.

D'accord. Est-ce que tu…

Un nouveau gémissement interrompit Neji, et intrigué, il contourna l'escalier pour la rejoindre. Il prit place à côté d'elle, une main sur son ventre, et recommença à parler.

J'ai l'impression que…

Ouf ! souffla Tenten après un coup. Ils ne tiennent pas en place aujourd'hui.

En fait, je crois qu'ils réagissent à ma voix, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Tu crois ? fit-elle en se reculant pour le regarder.

On a qu'à faire un test, déclara Neji en haussant la voix.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, qu'un autre coup lui coupait le souffle. Un rire secoua Neji et Tenten lui donna plusieurs tapes sur le torse pour qu'il ait aussi mal qu'elle.

D'accord, j'arrête, murmura-t-il. Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais oublié un dossier ici.

Ici non, mais dans la cuisine oui.

Neji la remercia en l'embrassant rapidement, puis il se pencha vers son ventre et demanda aux jumeaux de se calmer. Ce qui valut un nouveau coup de pied à Tenten.

C'est toi le problème, alors retourne travailler, ordonna celle-ci en le poussant en bas du canapé.

Neji se releva en riant et se dépêcha d'aller récupérer son dossier dans la cuisine pour laisser Tenten souffle un peu. La pauvre. Encore une chance que les jumeaux ne réagissaient pas à sa propre voix, sinon ce serait encore pire. Quoique… Ils doivent entendre assez souvent les voix de ses collègues pour y réagir aussi. Les prochaines semaines risquaient d'être longues, s'ils décidaient de donner des coups à chaque fois qu'ils reconnaissaient une voix autre que celle de leur mère.

Oo0oO

Trente-trois semaines. Plus qu'un mois avant l'accouchement et Tenten n'en pouvait plus. Chaque fois qu'Hinata passait la voir, elle voyait dans ses yeux de la compassion avec un soupçon de pitié. La cousine de Neji n'avait jamais porté des jumeaux, du coup, son ventre n'était pas devenu aussi gros et lourd. Ayant probablement pitié d'elle lui aussi, Hiashi lui avait proposé de travailler à la maison. Et ses pieds lui en étaient reconnaissants. Par contre, passer toutes ses journées seule pendant que Neji se trouvait au bureau, pouvait devenir long pour Tenten. Elle avait beau avoir la télévision pour la distraire entre deux dossiers, mais personne avec qui discuter.

Depuis que son père était retourné vivre à l'hôpital, la jeune femme regrettait qu'il ne soit pas là pour lui tenir compagnie. Sans compter que depuis quelques jours, elle avait l'impression que les jumeaux commençaient à se retourner. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle déduisait après la lecture du livre qu'Hinata lui avait emmené pour se préparer mentalement à leur arrivée. Ça ne faisait que confirmer que l'accouchement était pour bientôt, ce qui avait le don de stresser la jeune femme. Et voyant la grossesse arriver à son terme, Neji passait encore plus de temps au bureau pour finaliser les différents dossiers qui lui restaient depuis l'arrestation de Danzo. Encore deux années à vérifier et il serait enfin à jour. Ensuite, il passerait un mois de congé pour s'occuper des jumeaux, et de Tenten durant les premiers jours, puis il pourrait commencer à faire les démarches pour rénover son ancienne chambre pour accueillir Ibiki. Une paire de bras supplémentaire ne leur serait pas de trop.

Alors quand il quitta les bureaux de la compagnie à dix-neuf heures, tout ce que Neji voulait, c'était de manger et d'aller dormir. Il passa un rapide appel à Tenten pour savoir si elle avait déjà mangé ou préparé le souper, et comme elle lui disait que non, il lui proposa de s'arrêter dans un restaurant pour récupérer des plats à emporter. Surprise, il croisa Yakumo avec Sai et leur petite-fille, alors qu'il attendait sa commande. Après de rapides salutations, ils prirent des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Et comme ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, son ex-femme n'était toujours pas au courant qu'il était avec Tenten et qu'ils attendaient des jumeaux. À cette annonce, Yakumo se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, d'une part heureuse pour lui, puisqu'il rêvait depuis longtemps de devenir père, mais aussi de compassion pour Tenten. Parce que la grossesse était déjà assez éprouvante avec un seul bébé dans le ventre.

Oh seigneur, la pauvre ! Tu as dit qu'elle en était à combien de semaine ?

Trente-trois.

Presque à terme, comprit Sai.

Trente-trois ? répéta Yakumo. Elle doit tellement se sentir grosse comme une baleine.

Au départ, prendre du poids ne la dérangeait pas, vu qu'elle n'en avait jamais vraiment pris avant, mais depuis quelques semaines, elle n'en peut plus.

Les chevilles enflées et le dos en compote ? devina la jeune mère. Je comprends tellement. Sans compter qu'elle en porte deux !

Profites bien de tes prochaines nuits, car c'est bientôt terminé, conseilla Sai en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Yakumo lui tapa le bras en lui jetant un regard noir tout de suite après.

Quoi ? s'étonna son compagnon. C'est vrai. Avec des jumeaux, ils en ont pour plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir des nuits complètes.

Neji n'eut pas à répondre et se contenta de les remercier avant d'aller chercher sa commande. Dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, et les plats sur la table, il raconta sa rencontre au restaurant avec son ex-femme et Sai.

Elle compatit pour les désagréments de la grossesse et plus particulièrement parce que tu en portes deux. Et Sai nous conseille de bien profiter de nos nuits d'ici l'accouchement.

Très encourageant, tout le monde nous dit ça, rigola Tenten.

Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir. Mon oncle a déjà accepté de me donner un mois de congé à partir de l'accouchement. Il m'a rappelé qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait du retard lors d'une première grossesse.

Même pour des jumeaux ? paniqua-t-elle un peu. Parce que je peux t'assurer qu'ils commencent à manquer de place là-dedans.

Neji ne lui répondit rien, mais il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et caresser son ventre.

Encore un mois et tu te sentiras beaucoup plus légère.

Son commentaire la fit rire et elle enfuit son visage au creux de son cou, au bord des larmes. Pas qu'elle soit triste ou en colère. Non, elle était juste complètement épuisée après tous les évènements des dernier mois. Les rumeurs, ses agressions, la grossesse… Ça faisait beaucoup de chose en seulement douze mois.

Oo0oO

À trente-huit semaines, Tenten était à bout. Les jumeaux étaient dus pour il y a une semaine. Ils avaient du retard et elle n'en pouvait plus. Du coup, elle avait supplié les médecins de provoquer l'accouchement. Elle n'arriverait pas à survivre une journée de plus avec cet énorme ventre. Neji demanda donc congé immédiatement et l'emmena à l'hôpital. Puisqu'elle portait des jumeaux et qu'à cause du manque d'espace l'un d'eux n'avait pas réussi à se retourner, les médecins la préparèrent pour une césarienne. Allongée sur un lit dans la jaquette d'hôpital bleu, Tenten attendait que l'anesthésie fasse effet. À la droite de son visage, Neji lui caressait la tête pour l'aider à se calmer. Les rares fois où elle s'était vue accoucher avant d'être enceinte, elle avait toujours cru qu'elle allait pousser et hurler de douleur comme dans les films. Malheureusement, comme c'était le cas la plupart du temps lors d'un accouchement de jumeaux, les bébés n'avaient pas l'espace nécessaire pour se retourner tête en bas. L'un des deux avait miraculeusement réussi, mais pas l'autre.

Je ne sens plus mes fesses, marmonna Tenten, un brin somnolente.

Neji éclata de rire en l'entendant et il lui embrassa la tempe. Grâce à la toile pendue au-dessus de la poitrine de la brune, ni lui ni elle ne pouvait voir les médecins s'afférer à sortir les bébés de son ventre. Parfois, on la prévenait qu'elle sentirait une pression et Tenten expirait longuement par la bouche pour calmer la douleur. Une infirmière leur présenta immédiatement leur fils, le premier né, qui s'époumonait. La brune lui sourit, pendant que Neji lui caressait la tête du bout des doigts. L'infirmière s'éloigna ensuite pour aller le nettoyer et peu de temps après, une autre leur présenta leur fille. Toute petite, mais avec d'aussi bonnes cordes vocales que son frère.

Tenten s'endormit peu de temps après, alors que le médecin terminait de lui recoudre le ventre. Dès qu'il eut terminé, on les transféra dans une chambre où les attendait Ibiki et deux infirmières leur apportèrent les jumeaux. Neji prit d'abord son fils, pendant que son beau-père s'extasiait sur sa petite-fille. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Tenten émergea enfin de son sommeil. Le nouveau père vint s'asseoir sur le lit, dès qu'il l'entendit grommeler en se réveillant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres dès qu'elle vit son fils. Elle se redressa autant que les points de suture lui permettaient et tendit les bras pour le prendre. Neji en profita pour aller prendre sa fille et il revint s'asseoir près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse la voir. Ibiki se rapprocha et posa une main sur la cuisse de Tenten, les yeux remplis de fierté et lui souffla que sa mère serait fière d'elle. Tout comme lui.

La nouvelle mère dormait, lorsque Lee et la famille de Neji passèrent voir les jumeaux. Tamaki et Kyuya regardèrent leurs cousins avec fascination, maintenant au-dessus des berceaux par Naruto et Lee. Hinata gardait Boruto dans ses bras, tout en discutant avec sa sœur et leur mère, et Neji discutait avec son oncle et Ibiki. Tout le monde attendit que Tenten se réveille pour commencer la « séance photo ».

Oo0oO

Une semaine plus tard, Neji ramenait sa copine et les jumeaux à a maison, et les nouveaux parents découvrir les nuits blanches. Avec deux bouches à nourrir, Tenten n'arrivait jamais à tirer du lait pour permettre à Neji de nourrir leurs enfants pendant qu'elle dormait. Du coup, ils alternaient entre l'allaitement et le lait maternel en poudre. Ils dormaient par coup de deux ou trois heures, car comme les avait prévenu Shikamaru, ils ne se réveillaient « jamais » en même temps. Alors comme de raison, ils se réveillaient mutuellement.

Hikari s'est encore endormie avec le biberon dans la bouche, soupira Neji en revenant se coucher.

Ça lui arrive presque à chaque fois, confirma Tenten en marmonnant. Et Ichigo ?

Il m'a fait cadeau d'une bombe puante, grommela-t-il avec le visage enfouit dans son oreiller.

Malgré la fatigue et l'épuisement mental, un rire secoua Tenten. Il est vrai que des deux, Ichigo était celui qui empestait le plus, mais il semblait dormir plus dur que sa sœur. Du côté d'Hikari, elle avait le sommeil léger, se réveillant chaque fois que son frère se mettait à pleurer, par contre, elle s'endormait rapidement. Et souvent pendant qu'ils la nourrissaient. Tenten avait été étonnée la première fois, lorsqu'elle avait continué à tété son sein tout en dormant. Ils allaient devoir a surveiller pour éviter qu'elle ne s'endorme lorsqu'ils commenceraient à la nourrir avec des aliments solides.

Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on est rentré et j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà un mois, soupira Tenten au bout d'un moment.

Seulement un mois ? répéta Neji en redressant la tête. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un an qu'on n'a pas dormi.

Faut juste prendre le rythme, bailla-t-elle.

Neji lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit glousser.

Je regrette que ton père ne soit pas là pour nous aider, soupira-t-il.

À part nous aider à les endormir, il faudrait quand même se lever pour les mettre dans ses bras.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, avoua Neji.

Et on a déjà assez de couches à changer avec les jumeaux, termina Tenten avec un sourire moqueur.

Neji fut secoué d'un rire en se rappelant les deux semaines de cohabitation avec son beau-père, qui avait expérimenté les couches pour adultes, et pour l'avoir aidé à les changer, le comptable n'avait pas envie d'avoir à s'y remettre. Surtout pas maintenant que les jumeaux étaient nés. Ce serait une tâche en moins, si la chambre était rénovée.

Je crois que je vais commencer à me renseigner pour les rénovations, confia-t-il.

Je croyais que tu voulais attendre que ton prêt soit remboursé, s'étonna Tenten en se collant.

J'ai dit « renseigner ». Je veux juste établir un budget rapidement pour voir avec les jumeaux.

Tenten acquiesça et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Neji avec l'intention de se rendormir, mais de nouveaux pleurs les firent sursauter.

Bon j'y vais, soupira-t-elle en se levant.

Oo0oO

Le mois passa lentement pour le couple, dont les nuits étaient toujours réduites de moitié, mais dans un autre sens, il passa à une vitesse folle pour Neji, qui devait déjà retourner travailler. Quand Karashi entra dans son bureau, le lundi matin à sept heures quarante-cinq avec un café et une pile de dossiers, il trouva son patron à demi endormi sur son bureau. Le nouveau père se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son secrétaire donna trois petits coups sur la surface en bois.

Jolies valises sous les yeux, ricana Karashi.

Neji s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil en se frottant le visage. Il avait un grand besoin de dormir.

Ça aurait été plus facile de dormir s'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul bébé, confia-t-il en baillant.

Si les siestes de quinze minutes n'avaient pas l'effet inverse, je vous aurais dit qu'il vous reste quinze minutes pour compléter votre nuit.

Quelle nuit ? demanda Neji, l'ironie dans sa voix.

Vu sous cet angle, concéda Karashi en déposant les dossiers sur le bureau.

Karashi expliqua les dossiers qui avaient attendu son retour pendant quatre semaines, Hiashi s'étonnant occupé de ceux qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Ensuite, le secrétaire proposa quelque chose à son patron :

Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser dormir une heure durant votre pause du dîner et on finira une heure plus tard ce soir.

Tu crois que je pourrais faire ça ? demanda Neji en le regardant comme son sauveur.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup de rendez-vous dans la journée et en général, ils sont en fin d'après-midi.

Neji réfléchit à cette proposition et pensa à Tenten. Bien qu'Amiko compte passer tous les après-midi pour l'aider, et lui laisser une chance de dormir un peu, elle avait le sommeil léger depuis l'accouchement. Probablement l'instinct maternel. Une heure, c'était peu, mais c'était déjà une heure sans risque d'être réveillé grâce à Karashi.

Deal.

Son secrétaire lui offrit un grand sourire et sortit pour retourner à son bureau. Il fit comme convenu. Il travailla jusqu'à son heure de dîner, mangea rapidement, puis alla s'allonger sur le canapé qui longeait l'un des murs pour faire une sieste. S'il comptait le fait qu'il avait mangé en moins de quinze minutes, il avait presque soixante-quinze minutes pour dormir avant que Karashi ne vienne le réveiller.

Bien qu'il se sente épuisé, Neji était déjà plus réveillé qu'au début de la journée. Ce qui facilita son rendez-vous de l'après-midi avec le département marketing pour élaborer le budget pour le prochain mois. Par contre, à son retour au cinquième, il eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser Ino. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici ? Elle l'avait laissé tranquille ces derniers mois, alors il avait cru qu'elle était passée à autre chose, mais il semblerait que l'absence de Tenten au bureau l'ait motivé à recommencer. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais elle le suivit en initiant la conversation. Neji la laissa parler, sans vraiment l'écouter, et attendit d'être devant son bureau, sous les yeux de Karashi, pour la décourager définitivement.

Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Vous ne m'intéressez pas, je ne tromperai pas Tenten et la dernière chose que j'ai à l'esprit ces jours-ci, c'est de m'envoyer en l'air. Donc je vous prierais d'arrêter de me draguer, sinon je considèrerai l'option de porter plainte pour harcèlement.

Il l'abandonna sans un regard et pénétra dans son bureau en soupirant. Il espérait vraiment que son avertissement allait dissuader la mannequin de la compagnie de revenir le draguer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de porter plainte contre elle, mais s'il était obligé, il s'y résoudrait. Pour le bien de son couple et de sa famille. Neji aimait trop Tenten pour prendre le risque qu'elle le quitte à cause d'Ino. À peine se laissait-il tomber sans son fauteuil, que Karashi entra dans son bureau sans frapper.

Vous n'auriez pas pu la remettre à sa place « avant » d'atteindre votre bureau ? Elle m'a fait toute une scène, parce que vous l'avez humiliée devant moi, bouda Karashi.

Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.

Je vous pardonne, mais seulement parce que je sais que vous êtes trop épuisé pour réfléchir correctement.

Le faux air supérieur de son secrétaire fit sourire Neji. Il ne travaillait pour lui que depuis une année, mais il semblait déjà bien le connaître. Quoique, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était proche de Tenten et qu'elle l'avait briefé sur ses manies lors de leurs pauses dîners, se dit Neji en faisant signe à Karashi de retourner travailler. La journée était encore loin d'être terminée.

Oo0oO

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Neji trouva Tenten endormie sur le canapé, Hikari dormant sur son ventre. Dans le fauteuil en face, Amiko donnait le biberon à Ichigo. Elle salua son neveu d'un mouvement de tête pour ne pas réveiller la maman qui dort et il vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir pour regarder son fils. Les yeux grands ouverts et ses petites mains posées sur celle de sa grand-tante, il les regardait sans faire de bruit. S'il y avait bien un moment où il était silencieux, c'était bien lorsqu'il mangeait.

Je vous ai préparé le souper, lui chuchota Amiko. Il ne reste plus qu'à le faire chauffer dans le four.

Tu n'étais pas obligé.

On avait un cuisinier quand j'ai eu Hinata et Hanabi, alors je n'ai jamais eu ce problème, lui rappela-t-elle.

Je m'en serais occupé, soupira Neji.

Arrêtes, ça m'a fait plaisir. Hinata n'a jamais voulu que je l'aide avec les garçons. Et je suis sûre que ta mère vous aurait aidé.

Nostalgique, comme chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de ses parents, Neji se tourna vers Tenten pour cacher son trouble et il remarqua qu'elle portait le pull que sa mère lui avait tricoté avant sa naissance. Étrangement, la voir dans ce vêtement lui réchauffait toujours le cœur et ne l'attristait jamais. Décidant qu'il était temps pour eux de manger, Neji se pencha pour prendre Hikari dans ses bras, ce qui eut le don de réveiller Tenten. Un peu perdue, elle mit quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place. Quand elle le remarqua, un sourire endormi étira ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front, la laissant un peu déçue. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit se tourner vers sa tante, elle comprit qu'il n'osait pas l'embrasser devant elle.

Allons manger pendant qu'ils dorment, suggéra Neji.

Tenten acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pendant qu'il couchait Hikari dans un petit lit à côté du canapé. Amiko attendit qu'ils aient terminé de souper avant de partir, surveillant les jumeaux endormis pour eux. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le couple monta à l'étage avec leurs enfants. Ils les bordèrent dans leurs berceaux respectifs et allèrent s'allonger dans leur lit pour discuter jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les emporte.

Je dois avouer que je suis soulagée que ta tante vienne m'aider pendant ton absence.

Tu as eu le temps de dormir un peu ?

Un peu, mais pas assez. Toi ? Comment a été ta journée ?

Longue ?

Sa réponse fit rire Tenten.

Karashi m'a fait une proposition intéressante, confia-t-il.

Le rire de Tenten s'arrêta et elle le regarda avec curiosité.

Il m'a proposé de dormir une heure durant ma pause du midi et en échange, on finit une heure plus tard.

Sérieux ?

Il trouvait que j'avais de très jolies valises sous les yeux, mais je crois qu'il avait peur que je fasse peur au responsable du département de marketing.

Ce dernier commentaire fit de nouveau rire Tenten. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'en même pas deux ans, Neji ait autant changé. Il était si sérieux quand elle avait commencé à travailler pour lui, et maintenant, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de plaisanter. Ce qui ajoutait à son charme. Tenten reposa sa tête sur son torse en souriant, savourant ce moment pourtant banal, ais au combien important pour elle. Jusqu'à ce que les pleurs d'Hikari résonnent dans le couloir.

J'y vais, soupira-t-elle en se décollant.

Neji la regarda sortir de la chambre, une main posée là où s'était trouvée sa tête. Lui aussi savourait ces petits moments de calme qu'ils passaient ensemble, ignorant pendant combien de temps ils pourraient encore en profiter.

Oo0oO

Cinq mois passèrent et les jumeaux commençaient à faire leurs nuits, du moins, quand ils ne se réveillaient pas mutuellement pour un changement de couche. Du coup, Tenten recommença à venir travailler au bureau. D'abord une fois par semaine, pour l'aider à délaisser ses enfants le temps d'une journée. Ce qui fut difficile. Dès qu'elle avait une seconde, la jeune mère appelait Amiko pour savoir comment allaient les jumeaux. Une chance que la tante de Neji avait mis son téléphone sur silencieux, sinon elle n'aurait fait que les réveiller à chaque appel.

Sara tenta de la surveiller, mais Tenten avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour lui échapper. Et bien qu'avant l'accouchement elle ne se sentait pas prête à devenir mère, depuis que les jumeaux étaient nés, c'était venu naturellement. Elle s'inquiétait facilement et elle avait beaucoup de mal à se séparer d'eux. Neji vint la rejoindre dans son bureau à la fin de la journée, partiellement étonné qu'elle ne réponde pas à son message. Il découvrit que c'était Sara qui l'avait dans les mains et qu'elle surveillait Tenten pendant qu'elle travaillait.

Je lui ai confisqué en dernier recours, confia la jeune femme en lui tendant le téléphone. Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais pouvoir rentrer.

Elle attrapa sa veste et ses sacs, puis les abandonna. Neji la regarda partir avant de retourner vers sa copine, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

Je n'arrêtais pas d'appeler Amiko pour avoir des nouvelles des jumeaux, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Neji, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu cette même manie en revenant au travail, c'était seulement parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour y penser. Ça lui avait pris beaucoup de café pour seulement garder les yeux ouverts. Maintenant que les jumeaux faisaient un peu plus leurs nuits, ils avaient tous les deux l'esprit plus clair. Comprenant que Tenten avait pris un peu de retard, il prit place au bureau de Sara et la regarda travailler en silence. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis leur confinement d'un mois chez lui. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait l'observer quand elle se concentrait. Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais ce petit côté studieux avait un certain effet sur lui. Si tout allait bien, les jumeaux leur laisseraient une heure ou deux pour « s'amuser ».

Après quinze minutes, Tenten soupira et commença à ranger ses dossiers. Dès qu'elle eut verrouillé la porte de son bureau, Neji posa une main dans le creux de son dos en la poussant vers l'ascenseur. La brune lui jeta un regard en coin, un sourcil levé, étonnée par son geste. Il garda un air neutre, mais la façon qu'il avait de faire des cercles avec sa main laissait deviner ses pensées. Ce qui fut confirmé lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Neji l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser. Tenten gémit légèrement, étonnée et ravie par son geste spontané. Ces cinq derniers mois, ils n'avaient pas eu une vie sexuelle très active, alors e baiser ardent réveilla la libido de la jeune mère.

Par réflexe, elle s'agrippa à son veston, mais avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment le temps d'en profiter, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'écartèrent d'un bond. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le bâtiment, mais il valait mieux ne pas commencer les préliminaires dans le stationnement. Ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre la voiture de Neji pour rentrer à la maison au plus vite. Amiko les laissa presqu'à leur arrivée, terminant seulement de donner le biberon à Hikari, déjà endormie, et de la border. Le souper englouti, et l'assurance que les jumeaux dormaient bien, les jeunes parents rejoignirent leur chambre en vitesse.

À peine la porte franchit, Neji attrapa Tenten par la taille et la plaqua contre son torse. Il plongea son visage au creux de son cou et en suçota doucement la peau. Les mains sur ses épaules, la jeune femme reversa la tête en arrière, tout en collant son bassin contre le sien. Elle pouvait déjà sentir l'excitation du brun. Glissant ses mains vers son torse, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Dès qu'elle eut glissé le long de ses bras, Neji fit de même avec la sienne et lui caressa la taille avant de dégrafer l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Peau contre peau, ils soupirèrent de bien-être en recommençant à s'embrasser. Les seins sensibles dus au lait qu'ils contenaient, le moindre effleurement des doigts du brun faisait gémir Tenten.

S'impatientant, elle agrippa la ceinture de son pantalon pour libérer son érection et le caressa par-dessus le tissu de son boxer. Un grognement échappa à Neji et il la poussa sur le lit en s'allongeant au-dessus d'elle. Il descendit ses mains le long de son corps et les remonta sous sa jupe pour caresser la hanche. L'impatience les gagna tous les deux, et aussi l'urgence, ne voulant pas être interrompus par les pleurs des jumeaux. La jupe remontée, la culotte retirée et le boxer sous les fesses, ils prirent à peine le temps d'enfiler un préservatif. Il ne faudrait pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois.

Tenten planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Neji, lorsqu'il entra en elle. Ça devait faire plus d'un mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un petit moment pour faire l'amour, sans compter que la dernière fois, Ichigo les avait interrompu au bout de dix minutes. Ils profitèrent de chaque seconde, échangeant des baisers et des regards langoureux, totalement en communion. Alors que Neji enfouissait son visage entre ses seins, Tenten souleva le bassin pour le faire tomber sur le matelas et monter sur lui.

À califourchon sur ses genoux, les mains posées sur le torse du brun, elle ondula le bassin de plus en plus vite sans le lâcher des yeux. Neji s'agrippa à ses hanches, la respiration de plus en plus difficile sous le plaisir, et l'aida à les emmener à l'orgasme en soulevant le bassin pour accentuer la force de la pénétration. Les ongles de Tenten laissèrent huit marques de feu sur le torse de son copain, lorsqu'elle atteignit l'extase. Neji n'était pas sadomasochiste, mais étrangement, cette brûlure le fit frissonner de plaisir. Depuis un peu plus d'un an, il se découvrait des tendances insoupçonnées. C'est fou le pouvoir que Tenten avait sur lui. Vidée de son énergie, elle se laissa retomber sur lui et il lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, avant de se séparer et de retirer leurs derniers morceaux de linge. Le préservatif souillé dans la poubelle, Neji les couvrit avec la couverture et se colla contre le dos de Tenten, le bras droit enroulé autour de son ventre. En resserrant sa prise, il remarqua que même après six mois, elle n'avait pas perdu les livres qu'elle avait pris pendant la grossesse.

Normal, si on considérait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller courir avec deux bébés. S'il n'y en avait eu qu'un, elle aurait toujours pu le faire en le poussant dans sa poussette, mais avec deux c'était plus difficile. Il devrait peut-être investir dans un tapis roulant, se dit-il. Au sous-sol, il n'avait que des poids et altères avec un banc, et un vélo stationnaire. Même si cette dernière machine pouvait remplacer le tapis, le monter au rez-de-chaussée serait plus ardu que lorsqu'il l'avait descendu avec Naruto. Finir le sous-sol serait peut-être une bonne idée. Ensuite, Tenten n'aurait qu'à descendre les jumeaux avec elle et leur faire un petit lit pour pouvoir les surveiller.

Question. Tu préfères rénover mon ancienne chambre pour accueillir ton père ou terminer le sous-sol pour avoir une salle de sport décente ?

De quoi tu parles ? marmonna-t-elle, déjà à moitié endormie.

Je me disais que ce serait bien de pouvoir se remettre en forme tout en surveillant les enfants.

Tenten se retourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face et pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait compris que Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des plans et de tout prévoir à l'avance, mais il arrivait encore à la surprendre.

Est-ce que c'est une manière détournée de me dire que je suis grosse ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Quoi ? s'exclama Neji, pris de court.

Il bafouilla une excuse incompréhensible, croyant avoir mis les pieds dans les plats, mais l'éclat de rire qui la secoua l'arrêta, et surtout, l'intrigua.

Je te niaisais. Je sais que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me débarrasser de mes livres en trop, mais je ne vais pas m'en offusquer. Je ne suis pas aussi superficielle que les autres femmes de la compagnie, termina-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Neji.

Quoique, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pris du poids durant la dernière année, sourit Tenten en lui tapotant le ventre.

T'insinue que je suis gros ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

Juste un petit peu, souffla-t-elle en rapprochant son index de son pouce.

Pour se venger, Neji commença à chatouiller Tenten, qui se tortilla pour essayer de s'enfuir de ses mains. Jusqu'à ce que les pleurs d'Ichigo les arrêtent et réveillent Hikari. En soupirant, ils se levèrent tous les deux, enfilèrent un peignoir et allèrent voir ce qui avait réveillé leur fils.

Oo0oO

Les mois passèrent et rapidement ce fut le premier anniversaire des jumeaux. Pour l'occasion, la maison de Neji était rempli par leurs familles et amis. Hiashi et sa femme, Hinata et sa petite famille, tout comme Shikamaru, Hanabi et son petit-ami, Lee et Gaara qui étaient allés chercher Ibiki à l'hôpital. Treize adultes et sept enfants en bas âge. Alors que Tamaki courait partout du haut de ses six ans, Kyuya et les jumeaux Nara jouaient avec des cubes, Boruto restait collé à sa mère, une nouvelle fois enceinte et d'une fille pour une fois, et les deux fêtés reposaient sur les cuisses de leurs parents.

Les conversations allaient bon train et Tenten quitta la pièce pour aller mettre la table. Elle posa Hikari dans les bras d'Ibiki et Hinata poussa Boruto vers son père pour pouvoir l'aider. Amiko les rejoignit au bout de cinq minutes et Temari vint les aider lorsqu'il fallut sortir toutes les chaises hautes pour les enfants. Seuls Tamaki et Kyuya avaient des chaises de « grands ». Doucement, tout le monde vint s'asseoir autour de la table. Les jumeaux placés entre leurs parents respectifs, Boruto entre ses parents, Kyuya entre ses grands-parents et Tamaki entre son père et Ibiki, ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné des Uzumaki manifeste son ennui et demande une histoire au père de Tenten. Tous les adultes acceptèrent de garder le silence et tous les enfants l'écoutèrent avec admiration. Bien que trois sur sept soit trop jeunes pour comprendre le sens de ses mots, le ton de la voix et les gestes d'Ibiki captaient leur curiosité.

Tenten en profita pour ramasser les plats vides pour les déplacer sur le comptoir et faire de la place sur la table. Dès que l'histoire de son père serait terminée, elle emmènerait le gâteau. Neji la rejoignit pendant qu'elle terminait de décorer la surface du dessert, encore une chance que le récit d'Ibiki distrayait les enfants. Le comptable se positionna dans son dos, les mains posées sur ses hanches et observa ses gestes par-dessus son épaule. Le coin des lèvres de la brune se retroussa au contact de la bouche de son copain au creux de son cou.

Joli. Tu aurais pu devenir une artiste, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

N'exagère pas. C'est du niveau d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Tu te sous-estimes. C'est au moins de dix ans, ajoute en riant.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coudre dans le ventre et il ricana en silence. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ibiki termina son histoire et Amiko les rejoignit. Neji attrapa les deux bougies, une rose et une bleue, et les allumettes. Dès qu'elles furent sur le gâteau, juste au-dessus des noms des jumeaux, ils retournèrent vers la table en chantant. Tous les adultes rejoignirent leur chant, alors que les enfants observaient avec gourmandise le dessert. Les bougies éteintes, Neji donna une part à chaque enfant avant d'en donner aux adultes. Les jumeaux plongèrent leurs petits doigts dans le glaçage en riant et ils en mirent partout autour de leurs assiettes. Tenten tenta de leur faire manger leurs poignées de gâteau avant qu'ils ne les jettent sur la table, malheureusement, ça ne marcha pas vraiment.

Le dessert terminé, ils retournèrent dans le salon pour déballer les cadeaux. Des jouets plus ou moins gros, des peluches et quelques vêtements. Ichigo attrapa le piano de couleur, cadeau d'Hanabi, et Hikari jeta son dévolu sur le petit ballon de basket qu'Ibiki avait acheté. À les voir, l'un serait probablement plus artistique et l'autre plus sportive si on se fiait à leur premier choix. Sinon, il fallut que Naruto retire des mains de Boruto, l'énorme panda que Lee avait acheté. Ça ne lui appartenait pas, mais à deux ans, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il avait compris. Neji lui fit signe qu'il pouvait le laisser jouer avec. De toute façon, les jumeaux ne semblaient pas vraiment s'y intéresser pour le moment. Alors que tous les enfants jouaient avec leurs jouets, seul Tamaki s'en désintéressa pour aller voir Ibiki, son héros en fauteuil roulant.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, les jumeaux couchés et le rez-de-chaussée rangé, les jeunes parents allèrent s'allonger devant la télévision de l'étage et discutèrent de la journée en regardant un film.

Les premiers mois, je pensais qu'Ichigo te ressemblait plus et qu'Hikari tenait plutôt de moi, mais cet après-midi… Les jouets qu'ils ont choisi dans la pile me fait penser que c'est peut-être le contraire finalement.

Tu ne sembles pourtant pas passionné par la musique… Ni les arts.

C'est parce que je préférais les sciences.

Tu étais un intello ? s'exclama Tenten, faussement scandalisée.

Pour se venger de sa pique, Neji commença à lui chatouiller les côtes. En se tortillant dans tous les sens, Tenten tenta de lui échapper en se glissant au sol, mais il réussit à la retenir avec sa jambe. À bout de souffle et le ventre douloureux, elle rendit les armes en s'excusant. Il la libéra et lui donna un baiser rapide sur la bouche.

Tu sais ce que m'a dit Naruto ? demanda-t-il en se rassoyant correctement. Quand est-ce qu'on allait en faire un troisième ? confia-t-il devant son silence.

Tenten se redressa d'un bond et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il connaissait déjà la réponse pour elle.

On a des jumeaux, se prononça-t-elle quand même. Je crois qu'on peut dire que ça peut attendre encore trois ou quatre ans avant qu'on commence à en « parler ». Et puis j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur qu'on ait « encore » des jumeaux.

C'est à peu près ce que je lui ai dit. Qu'on va attendre qu'Ichigo et Hikari entre en maternelle avant d'en avoir un autre.

J'espère, je viens tout juste de retrouver mon poids d'avant la grossesse et je voudrais profiter de mes nuits pour encore trois années. Au moins.

T'inquiète, j'approuve même si j'ai envie d'en avoir plus. Ça peut attendre un peu. Et sinon, on a déjà un garçon et une fille, on n'aura pas à s'acharner comme Naruto et Hinata pour en avoir un de chaque.

Tenten lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa rapidement avant d'ajouter :

On en reparle dans quatre ans.


	10. Épilogue

**Épilogue : Neuf ans plus tard**

Dans la chambre de l'étage, toute peinte en bleu, Neji terminait d'aider Ichigo à s'habiller. Tenten et lui avaient mis plus d'une heure à convaincre Hikari d'enfiler sa robe, parce que comme sa mère, elle voulait porter que des pantalons. Au moins leur fils acceptait facilement d'enfiler ce costume trois pièces et même le nœud papillon. Le dit nœud terminé, Neji lui demanda d'aller rejoindre son grand-père et sa sœur dans la cuisine pendant qu'il allait terminer de s'habiller. Dans leur chambre, Tenten tournait le dos au miroir et se battait avec la fermeture éclair dans son dos. En l'apercevant dans la glace, elle laissa retomber ses mains et s'approcha de lui.

Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Neji s'exécutant en souriant, mais il le perdit rapidement lorsqu'il constata que le tissu de la robe était déjà étiré à son maximum. Mal à l'aise, il abandonna et la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Tu n'aurais pas engraissé ? lui demanda-t-il lentement.

Tenten se retourna d'un bond vers lui, offensée par sa question.

Je dis ça, parce qu'elle te faisait l'an dernier, s'empressa-t-il de se justifier.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le placard. Pendant qu'elle cherchait une autre robe à se mettre, Neji attrapa son veston et sa cravate sur le lit pour les enfiler.

Je ne comprends pas, soupira Tenten depuis le placard. Je m'entraîne toutes les semaines et je fais toujours attention à ce que je mange. Comment je peux avoir engraissée au point de ne plus rentrer dans cette robe ? J'ai toujours un peu flottée dedans, insista-t-elle en sortant du placard dans une autre robe.

Cette remarque fit tique Neji. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cette donnée, Tenten revint vers lui dans une longue robe turquoise, plissée des hanches aux seins. Dès qu'elle eut dégagé ses cheveux de son dos, il remonta la fermeture éclair, aidé par le tissu plus élastique. Ceci fait, il laissa ses mains sur ses hanches. Intriguée, elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Est-ce que tu crois que…, commença Neji.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, Ichigo frappa sur le cadrage de la porte.

Hikari s'impatience, annonça-t-il avant de repartir.

On en reparle plus tard, proposa Tenten.

Oo0oO

La salle de réception était pleine comme tous les ans. Depuis l'arrestation de Danzo, la compagnie avait retrouvé sa prospérité d'antan et une nouvelle filiale s'était créée grâce à l'alliance avec la Uchiwa Corporation. Neji laissa les jumeaux rejoindre leurs cousins. Hikari, bien que deux ans son aînée, était très proche d'Himawari, la petite dernière du clan Uzumaki. Étonnant, vu que sa personnalité collait plutôt à celle de Boruto. Pourtant, c'était Ichigo qui s'avérait être le meilleur ami du blond, malgré sa réserve constante. Mais dans un sens, il semblait avoir une influence apaisante sur son cousin hyperactif, comme Hinata sur Naruto.

À leur table, Tenten discutait avec Hinata, tout en gardant leurs enfants à l'œil. Du moins, les cadets. Tamaki avait le nez collé à son téléphone comme n'importe quel adolescent de quinze ans et Kyuya s'était apporté un livre pour passer le temps. Du coup, il n'y en avait que quatre à surveiller. Plus un, si on comptait le bébé de dix-huit mois d'Hanabi et Konohamaru. Mais à cet âge, ça ne courait pas encore partout. Leur conversation ne fut interrompue que lorsque Neji la tira vers le milieu de la salle pour danser parmi les autres couples.

De quoi voulais-tu parler avant qu'on parte ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour discuter de ça.

C'est en lien avec ma prise de poids ?

Je me suis juste dit que si ta robe ne te faisait plus tout d'un coup, c'était peut-être parce que…

Je suis enceinte, termina Tenten à sa place. Neji, ça fait cinq ans qu'on essaie.

Je sais, mais le médecin a dit que serait plus difficile, mais pas impossible.

Tenten soupira en levant les yeux au plafond.

Il a surtout dit que j'avais cinq pourcent de chance d'ovuler par mois.

Et si tu avais ovulé durant les deux ou trois derniers mois ?

Tenten secoua la tête en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Dès que la chanson s'arrêta, elle proposa d'aller s'asseoir, parce que ses chaussures commençaient à la faire souffrir. Mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur table, la brune fut prise d'un vertige et Neji dut lui entourer la taille de son bras pour la soutenir.

Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Oui, juste une pression. Je vais m'asseoir, boire un grand verre d'eau froide et ça ira mieux.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir, puis il s'éloigna pour aller lui chercher son verre d'eau. L'ayant vu de loin presque s'effondrer contre leur père, les jumeaux accoururent pour s'enquérir de son état. Peu importe ce qu'elle put dire pour les rassurer, rien n'y fit, ils croyaient tous les deux qu'elle allait mourir.

Laissez-la respirer et se rafraîchir, leur ordonna Neji en revenant.

Il lui tendit le verre d'eau et obligea leurs enfants à reculer de deux pas. À son tour, il tenta de les rassurer.

Elle a jute une baisse d'énergie. Trouvez-lui quelque chose de sucré à manger.

Investis d'une mission, les jumeaux se séparèrent pour trouver ce qu'il leur avait demandé et Neji put revenir à sa copine.

Ça va mieux, annonça Tenten après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau.

On peut rentrer si tu veux, proposa Neji.

Mais non, c'est passé. Je vais juste éviter de rester debout trop longtemps.

Tu es sûre ? J'ai déjà parlé avec tout le monde.

Disons encore une heure, suggéra Tenten.

Neji acquiesça et la laissa au soin de sa cousine pour aller voir son oncle. Les jumeaux revinrent peu de temps après avec un assortiment de chocolats. Tenten en mangea quelques-uns pour la forme, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Au contraire, elle commença à avoir des crampes après cinq morceaux. Elle tenta de rester calme devant ses enfants, mais quand la douleur s'intensifia au bout de quelques minutes, elle se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre.

Ça va ? s'inquiéta Hinata.

Je ne crois pas, gémit Tenten. J'ai très mal au ventre.

Tes règles ? demanda la cousine de son cousin à son oreille.

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite en se massant le ventre. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de les arrêter, les jumeaux partirent en courant chercher leur père. En la voyant pliée en deux, Neji annonça qu'il l'emmenait à l'hôpital. Qui sait si elle ne faisait pas une appendicite. Elle se tenait le ventre comme Ichigo l'année précédente. Dans la voiture la mère prit place à l'arrière avec sa fille pour pouvoir s'allonger sur le côté, la tête sur les cuisses d'Hikari. C'était plutôt étrange de se faire caresser les cheveux par son enfant, alors que c'était toujours elle qui le faisait quand l'un des deux était malade. Tenten eut quelques accalmies durant le trajet, qui lui permirent de respirer sans souffrir. Dès leur arrivée à l'hôpital, Neji demanda aux jumeaux d'accompagner leur mère pendant qu'il allait trouver une place pour se stationner.

Un enfant de chaque côté, la brune se dirigea vers la réception. À peine commençait-elle à expliquer son problème, qu'une autre douleur la pliait en deux. La réceptionniste appela une infirmière et rapidement elle fut emmenée dans une chambre. Neji arriva en même temps que le médecin. Ce dernier l'examina en vitesse, puis demanda à tout le monde de sortir pour le dernier test. Neji, autant que Tenten, écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Un examen gynécologique. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, le médecin lui demanda de retirer sa culotte, pendant qu'il enfilait des gants.

Non, mais depuis mon accident il y a six ans, je n'ai mes règles que deux ou trois fois par an. Mais si vous croyez que je suis enceinte, c'est impossible, je n'ai aucun symptôme.

Il arrive que lors de certaines grossesses, il n'y en ait aucun, déclara le médecin en commençant son examen.

Alors je serais à quoi, trois ou quatre mois ?

Non à terme, annonça-t-il en se redressant. Vos crampes, ce sont des contractions.

Quoi ? s'exclama Tenten, complètement perdue.

Changez-vous, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une jaquette d'hôpital. Parce que vous allez bientôt pousser.

Tenten attrapa la jaquette qu'il lui tendait, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Comment pouvait-elle être sur le point d'accoucher ? se demanda-t-elle en regardant son ventre à peine arrondi. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à perdre du poids ces dernières semaines. Dans le couloir, Neji se rongeait les ongles, pendant que ses enfants tenaient à peine en place. Et si elle était bel et bien enceinte et que ces douleurs étaient le signe d'une nouvelle fausse couche ? s'interrogeait-il quand le médecin sortit de la chambre. Neji se leva d'un bond et lui sauta presque dessus.

Elle va bien. Ce ne sont que des contractions.

Des quoi ? demanda Neji, pris de court.

Elle est sur le point d'accoucher. Je vais chercher une infirmière et je reviens.

Neji resta pétrifié sous l'étonnement. Sur le point d'accoucher ? C'est à peine si elle avait engraissé ! Ses enfants réagirent plus vite que lui et frappèrent à la porte pour voir s'ils pouvaient rejoindre leur mère. Neji les suivit à l'intérieur et découvrit Tenten allongée sur le lit dans la jaquette d'hôpital bleue, les mains sur le ventre et prenant de grandes respirations pour calmer la douleur des contractions.

Comment tu as pu ne pas te rendre compte que tu étais enceinte ? demanda Ichigo, curieux.

Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien, soupira Tenten. Je n'ai eu aucun symptôme avant ce soir et j'ai à peine pris du poids. Et comme on a provoqué votre naissance parce que vous aviez du retard, je n'ai pas compris que la douleur était des contractions.

Les deux enfants penchèrent la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le terme enceinte, ils en connaissaient la signification grâce à Hanabi, mais pour ce qui était de symptôme, contraction ou provoqué l'accouchement, c'était du charabia pour eux.

En résumé, cette grossesse ne s'est pas passé comme avec vous ou celle de tante Hanabi, reformula Neji.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête silencieux, mais Neji vit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tout compris. Normal, ils venaient tout juste d'avoir dix ans. Le médecin revint avec deux infirmières qui emmenèrent Neji et les jumeaux dans une autre pièce pour qu'ils puissent se changer. Dans la chambre, Tenten acceptait de recevoir l'épidurale pour diminuer la douleur des contractions. Ce qui la rendit somnolente, comme si elle avait pris quelques drogues. Allongée sur le côté gauche, elle tentait de garder les yeux ouverts. Neji vint lui prendre le visage à deux mains et lui embrassa le front pour lui redonner du courage. Même si la grossesse était passée inaperçue, l'accouchement se ferait par voie naturelle.

Ichigo et Hikari se tinrent un peu à l'écart surveillée par une infirmière. Ils étaient curieux et impatient de voir naître leur petit frère ou petite sœur. Deux heures plus tard, de souffrance et de hurlement à pousser de toutes ses forces, les pleurs d'un petit garçon résonnèrent dans la chambre et Tenten se laissa retomber sur le matelas, complètement lessivée. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque l'infirmière revint avec le nouveau-né, tout propre et affamé. Neji l'aida à s'asseoir et les jumeaux s'approchèrent du lit, curieux de voir le bébé de plus près. La mère prit son fils dans ses bras et lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

Faudrait appeler mon père, dit-elle soudainement en se tournant vers Neji. Il va m'en vouloir qu'on ne l'ait pas fait avant.

Sortons dans le couloir, demanda-t-il aux jumeaux. Votre mère va nourrir votre frère pendant que j'appelle papi.

Pourquoi on peut rester ? demanda Hikari.

Parce que, se contenta-t-il de dire en les poussant vers la sortie. Aller, on sort.

Dès que la porte se referma sur eux, Tenten descendit sa jaquette sur son épaule droite et présenta son sein devant la bouche du bébé. Il tâtonna quelques secondes avant d'enfin engloutir le mamelon et de commencer à téter. Cette sensation familière fit sourire la mère. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un troisième enfant, et quand au bout d'un an elle n'était toujours pas enceinte, ils avaient consulté un médecin. Tous les coups qu'elle s'était prise avant et pendant sa première grossesse, la césarienne et l'accident de voiture qu'elle avait eu quatre ans après l'accouchement et qui lui avait valu une fausse couche, alors qu'elle était à un peu moins de deux mois, avaient laissé des dommages à son abdomen qui rendait avait diminué sa production d'ovule et rendait la conception plus difficile. Et comme elle refusait de payer pour augmenter ses chances de tomber enceinte… Elle avait tout simplement abandonné l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant.

Tenten attrapa un bout de couverture pour recouvrit son bébé et son sein, avant que Neji et les enfants ne reviennent dans la chambre. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière pour emmener le nouveau-né faire quelques tests, les deux parents se relayèrent pour répondre aux nombreuses questions de leurs enfants. Et l'arrivée de Lee avec Ibiki permit à Tenten de dormir quelques minutes pour récupérer des forces. À son réveil, Neji avait commencé à remplir l'acte de naissance. Seule la case pour le nom était restée vide. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps avant de se mettre d'accord pour les noms des jumeaux, qu'ils étaient maintenant pris de court. Au final, il ne restait que Shiki et Tsubaki. Les deux noms qu'ils avaient laissé tomber en choisissant Ichigo. Neji votait pour le premier et Tenten pour le second. Lee proposa de ramener les jumeaux en même temps de reconduire Ibiki à la maison. Ils seraient donc tranquille pour se mettre d'accord sur le nom et se remettre de leurs émotions.

Depuis cette fausse couche, j'étais sûre de plus pouvoir porter un enfant à terme, avoua Tenten lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Le médecin a dit que seule la conception serait difficile. Si ça n'avait été de l'accident, tu n'aurais jamais fait de fausse couche.

Neji prit place sur le lit et encercla ses épaules d'un bras. Incapable de se contrôler, Tenten fondit en larme. La fausse couche avait été dure émotionnellement et c'est la présence de son père, de Neji et surtout de leurs enfants, qui lui avaient permis de passer au-travers de cette épreuve. Elle en avait toujours voulu à l'ivrogne qui avait embouti sa voiture alors qu'elle attendait à une lumière rouge. Par sa faute, elle avait perdu son troisième enfant.

Si tu préfères subir l'opération…, commença Neji.

Ça va, l'arrêta Tenten en retrouvant son calme. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que je viens de donner naissance, alors qu'il y a six ans, j'en perdais un.

Je sais, mais c'est du passé maintenant. On a un petit garçon qui va venir égayer nos journées et nous empêcher de dormir pendant un mois.

Ses derniers mots la firent sourire.

Aller, je cède. Va pour Tsubaki, déclara-t-il soudainement en inscrivant le nom.

Tenten le regarda tracer les lettres sur le formulaire, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres. Remarquant ses yeux somnolant, Neji descendit du lit et l'aida à se rallonger.

Reposes-toi bien, souffla-t-il après lui avoir donné un baiser. Je vais aller voir Tsubaki pendant ce temps.

Tenten acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour plonger dans le sommeil. Une bonne nuit de repos et elle serait prête à replonger dans cette aventure qu'est les premiers mois d'un nouveau-né.


End file.
